<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spotlight by Grattsfan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23516887">Spotlight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grattsfan/pseuds/Grattsfan'>Grattsfan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NWSL - Fandom, National Women's Soccer League - Fandom, USWNT - Fandom, United States Women's National Team - Fandom, Women's Soccer RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Camren - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Music, Soccer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:54:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>86,427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23516887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grattsfan/pseuds/Grattsfan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"And the winner is... Selena Dagger!!"</p><p>Selena Dagger was on top of the world after having won the Impress USA television singing competition, recording an album, watching it climb up the charts. winning multiple awards and being in a relationship with another up and comer rapper, Dave Morris a.k.a Scruffy D. That is until she is completely blindsided by the news that her boyfriend and Personal Assistant, Lucy have been carrying on a relationship behind her back.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Abby Dahlkemper/Original Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Selena Dagger sits in the chair watching in the mirror as her usual hair and makeup team make her look perfect for this evening's awards show, where it's expected she will become the first female singer ever to claim, "Newcomer of the Year," "Artist of the Year,"  "Single of the Year," and "Duet of the Year" all at the same time. </p><p>Her debut album, "It's Been A Slice" with its singles, "Shooting Daggers" and "Right Through The Heart w/ Scruffy D." has been climbing the charts since it's release at the beginning of the year. </p><p>After years of hard work and playing and singing at every open mic night across the United States, Selena was finally able to get her big break by appearing as a contestant on the tv show, "Impress USA." After capturing the hearts of the worldwide crowd with her angelic voice and soft looks, and winning the competition, she signed her first contract with a record label and was promptly given a makeover along with a new stage name, no longer was she, Sarah Davis, she was now Selena Dagger.</p><p>Over the next year, she toured along with her fellow competitors performing and promoting the show through the United States all the while recording her first album. After noticing that she and one of her fellow top ten competitors from "Impress USA" had chemistry, the powers that be, proclaimed that they were to be a "couple." </p><p>Selena and Dave got along really well and soon what had originally been meant as a publicity stunt became a real relationship between the two of them. As they bounced from city to city and venue to venue they discussed their futures together and she truly believed that eventually, they would become engaged, get married and maybe even have a couple of kids together.</p><p>But as her star began to rise, the same couldn't be said for his; in fact, he was left to play the supporting role of her ever dotting boyfriend in front of the cameras and microphones. </p><p>It was while Selena was filming a spot on a TV show that Dave watching from the sidelines had enough and walked away. Lucy, Selena's personal assistant and confidant went after him and after catching him they began talking. Soon the talking led to more and a relationship formed. </p><p>With Scruffy D being under contract and heavily promoted as Selena's boyfriend and the inspiration for several of the songs on her upcoming album, the timing wasn't right for Dave and Lucy's relationship to be unmasked and they continued to keep things on the down-low as Dave continued to play his part. </p><p> </p><p>"Babe, c'mon we need to go. You need to be with her and make the walk out to the car and on the red carpet with her." </p><p>Dave pulls Lucy in and kisses her, "She's not the one I want to be with, I love you, Luce." </p><p>"I love you, too, but right now it's time to go." Lucy hands him two ties. "What are these for?" </p><p>"If anyone sees you coming out of my room, we can play it like I was helping you choose what to wear." </p><p>"Right, I get it." </p><p>They kiss once more and Lucy rubs the lipstick off his lips before they walk out of the room together and down the hall to Selena's room. </p><p>Walking in the room is a hub of activity and they are certain that no one saw them together, they move to opposite sides of the room and resume their roles. </p><p>Dave approaches Selena in the chair and flashes the ties in the mirror</p><p>"Hey, Babe, which tie do you think I should wear? Lucy says the red, but I like the blue one or should I just go open collar?"   </p><p>"The blue, it sets off your eyes and goes with my dress."</p><p>Tim looks at Lucy, "Told you, she'd agree with me." </p><p>"Fine. The deal is that you need to wear the tie on the carpet, so you're photographed wearing it and make everyone happy. You can take it off once you're inside." </p><p>Selina hears him mumble a few choice words and laughs, "Just put the tie on and I'll help you remove it once we're inside the venue." </p><p>"Fine. Lucy, I need your help." Lucy walks over and takes the blue tie from his hand before wrapping it around his neck.</p><p>"Hold still, I can't believe that you still can't tie your own tie. There, all done."</p><p>Once finished she collects her IPad and heads towards the door.  </p><p>"The car will be here in 15 minutes. I expect both of you to be down in the lobby in 10 minutes, understood?" </p><p>"Yep." </p><p>Lucy leaves the room, to head back to her own and touch up her makeup before heading down to the lobby and awaiting the car. </p><p>Stepping outside the hotel, and walking over to the barricade where fans are lined up, Lucy lets them know that the couple is on a tight schedule and won't be able to sign autographs or take pictures with them, but they are more than welcome to take pictures of the couple making their exit together and entering the car.</p><p>Security stands at the ready as the car approaches and stops at the front door, with the driver getting out and walking around to wait and open the door once they arrive. </p><p>Mindful of not messing up her makeup, Dave kisses Selena on the cheek and wishes her "Good luck" before they make their way to the elevator and then down to the lobby. </p><p>"Ready?" Lucy asks them and they both nod before walking out the doors, smiling and waving to the screaming fans before climbing into the car. </p><p>Lucy takes a seat across from them in the back of the limo. "Alright, so everything is timed out. Once you are inside, you will be led to your dressing room where the team is already waiting to help both of you to get you changed into your outfits to perform. After the song, you will head back to the dressing room and get changed into your awards show outfits. If all goes according to plan, Selena you will be making the walk from backstage to accept your, "Newcomer of the Year," award before taking your seat in the front row beside Dave. Expect the cameras to be focused on you all evening, so no excessive drinking and Dave, no smoking, it's bad for your image." </p><p>Arriving at the awards show, the car pulls to a stop before the driver opens the door for them to get out. Dave gets out first and reaches back for Selena's hand, which she takes as she climbs out of the car. They smile and turn to face the cameras, before separating for a few on spot interviews, more pictures and then with a final smile and wave they head inside to get ready to perform their hit single to lead off the show. </p><p>In the dressing room, Dave switches out of his suit and tie in favour of some more comfortable jeans and a tattered t-shirt while Selena changes into some tight jeans, a white mid-drift shirt, leather jacket and finished off some Louboutins. </p><p>A knock sounds on the door, before it opens, "10 minutes until showtime." </p><p>Her makeup is touched up once more and they make their way down the hall together and stand on the sidelines listening to the opening remarks and their introduction. </p><p>They are handed their microphones </p><p>"Please welcome to the stage to perform their song, "Right Through The Heart," Selena Dagger and Scruffy D." </p><p>They complete their perfectly choreographed song and routine before making a quick exit from the stage. Selena heads right to the dressing room and with the team is easily transitioned into her next outfit on the evening.</p><p>Dave smiles and nods, "Damn, Babe, you look hot!" </p><p>"Keep it in your pants and get changed, I got an award to go and collect and I need front row, so I can thank you." </p><p>Dave heads inside and opts to keep the jeans on but change into a slightly more formal button down for the balance of the show. </p><p>"And the winner of the Newcomer of the Year Award, to no one's surprise is, Selena Dagger!!"</p><p>She makes the walk from backstage, hugs the presenters and places the trophy on the podium in front of her. </p><p>"I would like to thank my Mom for always supporting me, I love you, Mom I would also like to thank my record label, my team and assistant, my agent, the love of my life, my boyfriend Scruffy D and last but not least the fans who have supported me since I was a shy kid auditioning for "Impress USA." Thank you from the bottom of my heart." </p><p>She takes the trophy and smiles as she walks back off stage to the media zone. </p><p>The scene repeats itself over and over on the night, with her having pulled off the sweep and winning all four awards on the evening. </p><p>After the show is over and her media responsibilities complete, she sits down in the dressing room and takes a breather. </p><p>She takes out her phone and calls her Mom, knowing that she will have stayed up to watch the show. </p><p>Ring, ring</p><p>"Congratulations!" </p><p>"Thanks, Mom. I really wish you could have been here for it."</p><p>"I wish I could have been as well, but your father seemed to recognize you on the screen." </p><p>"Really?" </p><p>"He called you his daughter." </p><p>Selena fights back the tears, "How is he doing, Mom?" </p><p>"He has good days and bad days, but I know he is proud of you." </p><p>"Is he still awake? I'd like to talk to him." </p><p>"No, he's already asleep." </p><p>"Oh, okay. I should go now, I love you, Mom, give Dad a hug and kiss for me." </p><p>"I will love you." </p><p>"Night, Mom." </p><p>After getting changed into her afterparty outfit, Selena rejoins Dave and they head out to drink and dance away the rest of the evening.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been a few weeks since the award show and wanting to garner as much publicity as possible for the album, the record execs have scheduled Selena and Dave to make appearances and perform together on a bunch of television shows. </p><p>As they zig zag across the United States and complete the scheduled shoots, the wear and tear of it all starts to get to Selena and soon, she finds herself in a hospital room, hooked up to an IV and being treated for dehydration and exhaustion. </p><p>After being snuck out of the paparazzi surrounded hospital in the middle of the night, Selena is brought back to a hotel to rest for a few days before their next appearance. </p><p> </p><p>Knock, knock</p><p>"Luce, can you get that please, it's probably just room service with my breakfast." </p><p>Lucy opens the door and smiles as the cart is pushed inside and the dishes placed on the table, she tips him before closing the door behind. As she makes her way back over to Selena, the door opens and Dave walks in, all sweaty after completing his morning workout. </p><p>He walks over and helps himself to some coffee and fruit, before kissing Selena on the cheek and then heading to the shower. </p><p>Selena takes a seat with Lucy and they have some breakfast together</p><p>"What's on your mind, S?" </p><p>"I miss my parents, I haven't seen them in 6 months aside from on a screen, and I'm tired both physically and mentally. We've been going non-stop since the show finished between appearances, recording, vocal and dance sessions. I need more than a 48-hour break to recover."</p><p>Lucy places her hand on Selena's arm, "I'll see what I can do, maybe rather than doing live shows and or interviews we can tape a few and ease the pressure on you and umm Dave."</p><p>"Thanks, Luce." </p><p>Dave once showered and changed joins them to eat and once he does Lucy suddenly remembers something that needs her immediate attention and excuses herself from the room. </p><p>Dave takes a bite of his bagel, "You going to ready for the Late Show appearance?" </p><p>"I have to be." </p><p>"You're damn right about that, for us to get picked to appear on the show is huge and we need to make the most of it." </p><p>"I get it, and I really don't need you pressuring me right now on top of everyone else. I need my boyfriend right now and not Scruffy D." </p><p>"Baby, I'm sorry, it's been hard on both of us." </p><p>"Seriously, all you have to do is show up in jeans and a t-shirt and then get through your verses, I'm the one who is constantly being pulled in all directions for wardrobe, makeup and everything else." </p><p>Dave collects a plateful of food, "I'll be in my room, should you decide to chill out and have a real conversation." </p><p>"As always you run as soon as shit starts to get too real; when was the last time we actually had a full conversation without you being stoned or drunk?" </p><p>"That's who I am Babe, take it or leave it! Oh, wait according to our contract we are stuck together." </p><p>"Don't play the contract card right now, I love you and I want our relationship to work, but it's a two-way street and you need to want it as well." </p><p>"I'll be in my room, get some rest and we'll talk later." Dave takes his plate and leaves her room. </p><p>Selena can only shake her head and question what she saw in him in the first place. </p><p> </p><p>New Message</p><p>Lucy: I spoke with the powers that be and you two weeks off after you do the Late Show. I already went ahead and made the arrangements for you to travel to Raleigh afterwards. </p><p>Selena: Thank you, so much!</p><p>Lucy: You're welcome, now rest up. </p><p> </p><p>Lucy looks at Dave on the bed beside her, "That's handled, now, where were we?" </p><p>"I seem to recall it involved us removing our clothes." </p><p>Lucy smiles before they help each other get undressed and then get reacquainted. </p><p> </p><p>As Selena sleeps in her room, she is unaware that her boyfriend and best friend are continuing to make plans for their future together. </p><p>"I don't know how much longer I can continue to act like the perfect boyfriend in front of the cameras, Luce. I mean, we had some fun together and I thought I loved her, but now I really can't handle all the drama around her. If she's not complaining about her wardrobe, she's crying about how helpless she feels watching her Dad become a vegetable." </p><p>"Regardless of what is or isn't going on between her and you, it doesn't give you the right to say anything against her family and specifically her Dad; don't be an ass, you have no idea how hard everything has been on her and her Mom with his disease progressing so rapidly." </p><p>"Whatever. So, now that there is a break in the schedule, how about we take a vacay and get away from everyone and everything." </p><p>"That sounds really good, however, I'm still on the clock. You could always come back to L.A. with me and we could spend it together. We would just have to be smart about not being seen together, because of the paps, they are always looking for dirt and we don't need any negative publicity." </p><p>"We've managed to keep our relationship hidden from those closest to us, staying out of the sightlines of the paparazzi should be a cakewalk."</p><p> </p><p>A few days later and Serena is back in the hair and makeup chair getting her final touch-ups before their appearance on the Late Show. </p><p>"10 minutes." </p><p>Selena takes a look in the mirror and thanks her team for their work before putting on her trademark leather jacket and joining Dave in the hallway, getting final instructions before making the walk down the hallway to the backstage area. They are handed their microphones and introduced</p><p>"Here to sing their chart-topping single, "Through The Heart," Selena Dagger and Scruffy D." </p><p>They sing and then answer a few questions from the host before the segment comes to an end. Selena hugs everyone and heads into the dressing room to get changed, before grabbing a car to her apartment and finishing her packing. </p><p>She wipes away the makeup and grabs a shower, before putting on some more comfortable clothes to travel in. </p><p>Her phone buzzes and she opens her door, for the driver who then carries out her bags for her. She double-checks that everything is off and or locked before climbing in the back of the black car and heading to a private airfield where she will catch a flight to Raleigh. </p><p>Once aboard she closes her eyes and tries to grab a bit of shut-eye before they arrive in her home state and city. </p><p>She feels a hand on her arm, "We're just about to land." </p><p>"Umm, thanks." Selena slowly opens her eyes and lets out a big yawn as the jet makes contact with the ground. </p><p>Her bags are loaded into the trunk of an awaiting car and the door opened for her to climb inside. As they drive through the darkness, Selena can't help but smile and relax knowing that she is home and soon to see her parents. </p><p>The car pulls to a stop out front of the house and Selena climbs out of the backseat as the door is opened, she sees the front door of the house open and her Mom standing there, she runs to her and wraps her arms around her. She and her Mom stand there for a few minutes just holding each other, before walking inside. The driver follows and sets her luggage down inside the door before leaving them. </p><p>Her Mom holds her again, "It's so good to have you home, Sarah." </p><p>"How is everything with Dad? Has the money I've been sending been enough to cover everything? Do you need anything else?" </p><p>"Woah, slow down; we'll have time to talk things over in the morning, how about right now we get some sleep." </p><p>"Okay, sounds good, Mom. I can't wait to sleep in my own bed." </p><p>"What about your apartment? Don't you like it?" </p><p>"I do, it's just not home, you know?'"</p><p>"Get some sleep and I'll see you in the morning, Sarah." </p><p>Selena smiles and her Mom looks at her questioningly. "It's nice to be called Sarah rather than Selena."  </p><p>"You will always be Sarah to me." </p><p>"Night, Mom."</p><p> </p><p>The next day Selena wakes up in a room filled with sunshine and smiles as she looks around at the pictures and posters on the walls around her. She laughs when she sees the posters of One Direction and Fifth Harmony side by side, and recalls the conversation she had with her Mom when she began to realize that she wasn't like everyone else and found she was attracted to both guys and girls. </p><p>Being adopted at a young age by the Davis' she was always a bit insecure that if she didn't fit the mould of the perfect daughter that they would give her back and she was surprised by the fact that her Mom pulled her in close as she cried on her shoulder and told her that everything was going to be okay.</p><p>"You're finally awake." </p><p>Selena looks towards the door and smiles when she sees her Mom standing there. </p><p>"Morning." </p><p>"More like afternoon, now. Are you hungry? I was just about to make your father and I some lunch." </p><p>Selena nods, "Starving! Give me a few minutes to wake up and make myself decent. Does Dad know I'm here?" </p><p>"I told him, but he just stared out the window, so I'm not sure if he heard or understood." </p><p>"Mom, I need you to be honest with me right now, should Dad be moved to a home or facility?" </p><p>"We can't afford it, Sarah, and I think he's happy here." </p><p>"Mom, please, I don't want anything to happen to you and I can tell just by looking at you that you're exhausted. How about while I'm here we look into facilities that can accommodate him?" </p><p>"Sarah, you've worked way too hard to give us all of your money." </p><p>"Mom, we've had this conversation before; I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for the two of you bringing me into your home and loving me as your own, this is the least I can do." </p><p>"Alright, we'll see." </p><p>Her Mom out of the room, Selena sends an email to her financial advisor requesting information on how much she can afford to pay for her fathers around the clock care and then goes about making herself presentable before heading downstairs. </p><p>When she gets there her heart breaks at the sight of her Mom helping her Dad eat his soup. </p><p>Her Mom notices her and puts down the spoon, "Look, who's here." </p><p>She walks slowly over to her Dad and takes a seat in front of him, "Hey, Dad." </p><p>"Daughter." </p><p>She smiles, "That's right, I am your daughter, I'm Sarah. Would it be okay if I helped you finish eating?" </p><p>Not getting a response, she helps him eat his soup. </p><p>"Who are you?" </p><p>"I'm Sarah, your daughter." </p><p>After her Dad finishes eating, she talks to him knowing that he most likely won't respond to what she is saying and soon she hears snoring indicating he has fallen asleep in his lazy boy chair. </p><p>She collects the dishes before joining her Mom in the kitchen and having something to eat herself.  </p><p>"Is it okay if I go for a walk before we go look at a few places?"</p><p>"Of course, Cathy should be here soon to help with Brian, so take your time and enjoy the sunshine." </p><p>"Call me if you need anything ok?" </p><p>Selena collects her phone and AirPods, and after putting on her running shoes, heads out the door to try and clear her head. </p><p>She's been walking for a good bit when all of a sudden her legs are taken out from under her, "BOBBY!!" </p><p>A woman comes running over and bends down, "Oh my God, I'm so sorry, are you okay? Do I need to call an ambulance?" </p><p>She gets her bearings and looks at the woman, captivated by her deep brown eyes, "I don't need an ambulance, but did you happen to catch the plate of whatever hit me?" </p><p>The woman laughs, "That was my dog, Bobby. We were playing ball and you just happen to get caught in the crossfire. Are you sure you're okay?" </p><p>"I'll live, I'll probably be a bit sore later, though." </p><p>The woman helps her stand up and notices blood running down her arm, "You're bleeding. My apartment is just over there, please, the least I can do is help you get cleaned up." </p><p>Selena looks and can't help but smile and shake her head on the dog laying on the ground chewing on a tennis ball. </p><p>"I take it, that's Bobby?"</p><p>"Yeah, still a work in progress." </p><p>"Aren't we all?" </p><p>"I guess so. C'mon in don't mind the mess." </p><p>"No worries." </p><p>Selena freezes before entering the apartment, debating if she should follow the woman she just met and doesn't even know her name, yet.</p><p>"You okay?" </p><p>"Umm, I was just thinking about how wrong it is of me to follow a complete stranger back to their apartment." </p><p>The woman laughs, "I get it, How do you know I'm not a complete psycho right?" </p><p>Selena nods. </p><p>"One second." </p><p>The woman dissapears down the hall and returns with another woman, "Sam, tell her I'm not a complete psycho and only want to help."</p><p>"I don't know, Abs, you are pretty psycho on the field at times." </p><p>"Not the time, Mewis." </p><p>The woman presumably named Sam approaches her, "You can come in, we aren't going to hurt you." </p><p>Selena looks around and then slowly makes her way inside. </p><p>"Have a seat and we'll get you cleaned up. Sam, can you grab the first aid kit, please." </p><p>"So, if her name is Sam, then what's yours?"</p><p>"Abby." </p><p>"And yours?"</p><p>"Sarah." </p><p>"Nice to meet you, Sarah, although I wish it was under different circumstances." </p><p>"Me too." </p><p>After they clean up her scrap and bandage it up, Selena gets up to leave. </p><p>"You don't have to leave, if you don't want. We're just going to be hanging today." </p><p>"As inviting as that actually sounds I need to get back home now." </p><p>"I could drive you home if you'd like?"</p><p>"That would actually be awesome, I'm not entirely sure where I am at the moment; a lot has changed in the past year around here." </p><p>"Let me grab my keys and we can go." </p><p>Abby heads down the hall, presumably to her room and returns with her keys and phone. </p><p>"Nice meeting you, Sam." </p><p>Sam smiles and nods at her as they walk out the door. </p><p>"Okay, so where are we headed?" </p><p>Selena gives her the address to her parent's house and she types it in her GPS. </p><p>"I really appreciate this." </p><p>"No worries, it's the least I could do, after all, it's my dog that wiped you out. Can I ask you something?" </p><p>"Sure." </p><p>"Have we met before? I feel like we have but I can't place where." </p><p>"Possibly, what do you do for a living?" </p><p>"I'm a professional soccer player for the United States and also the North Carolina Courage." </p><p>"Oh, so you're an athlete, have you been to any awards shows?" </p><p>"Yeah, a few. Myself and a few of my US teammates were recently invited to present the "Artist of the Year" award at the... Oh my God, that's it, you're her, Selena Dagger, aren't you?" </p><p>Selena nods, "I am. Please, don't tell anyone I'm here or that you saw me; I needed to get out of the spotlight for a bit because I was burning out and also because I needed to help my parents without it being front-page news."  </p><p>Abby pulls her car to a stop in front of the house. "I can totally understand that I get a lot of unwanted attention myself, don't worry your secret is safe with me. Wait you told me your name was Sarah." </p><p>"My name is Sarah, Sarah Davis; my stage name is Selena Dagger." </p><p>"Can I have your phone for a minute?" </p><p>Selena looks at her. "Don't worry, I was only going to add my name and number to your contacts, so that if you get lost again while out walking you would have someone to come and get you." </p><p>"Or if I get taken out by any more dogs?" </p><p>Abby laughs, "That too." </p><p>Selena hands her phone over and at the same time enters her information into Abby's phone. </p><p>"Very few people have this number, so, please don't let it get out." </p><p>"It won't, I promise." </p><p>"Abby Dahlkemper, huh?" </p><p>"That's my real name." </p><p>"I didn't doubt it for a minute. I'll see you later, Abby." </p><p>"Goodbye, Sarah."  </p><p>   </p><p>       </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few days later and Selena sits on her childhood bed with her journal and a pen, attempting to find the right words for her next song and having no luck. </p><p>Her Mom has gone out for the afternoon with some friends and Cathy, the nurse, is there to ensure her Dad's needs are looked after. </p><p>Staring at the blank pages in front of her she debates what to do. It's not like she has anyone to go out and do stuff with as most of her friends have long since forgotten her or moved on in their own lives. Looking at her phone, she sees a message that she sent Dave two days ago which he has yet to respond to; and decides to give him a call instead. </p><p>Ring, Ring</p><p>After five rings it goes to his voicemail and she leaves him a message asking for him to call her back. </p><p>Scratching an itch on her arm and noticing the scrap there, she thinks of Abby and wonders what she is currently up to on the beautiful Saturday afternoon. </p><p>New Message</p><p>Sarah: I'm sorry for bothering you but, I was just wondering if you were busy or if you might like to do something with me this evening?</p><p> </p><p>"Abs, your phone is buzzing. Who is Sarah?" Sam looks at the name showing on the screen. </p><p>Abby comes out of her bedroom and picks up the phone, smiling at the message. "Sarah is the woman that Bobby wiped out." </p><p>"Oh, I liked her, she seemed nice."</p><p>Abby smiles, "Yeah, she is. She wants to know if we can do something together tonight." </p><p>Sam looks at her, "Why don't you invite her to our game as your guest." </p><p>"I could do that, but it might be a bit complicated." </p><p>"Complicated?" Abby nods. "Why? Is she not a soccer fan?" </p><p>Abby shrugs, "We didn't get that far into our conversation." </p><p>"I won't hurt to ask, Abs." </p><p>"Okay." </p><p>Abby sits down on the couch beside Sam and responds to the message.</p><p>Abby Dahlkemper: We have a game this evening against Orlando. I'm not sure if you are a soccer fan or not, but if you like I can leave a ticket for you at the booth. </p><p>Selena looks at the message and smiles. </p><p>Sarah: I haven't been to a soccer game in quite a while; I'm not sure I'll be able to blend in and go unnoticed. </p><p>Abby: If you like I could drop over some clothing that will help with that. </p><p>Sarah: I would appreciate that very much. </p><p>Abby: Is it okay if Sam sees where you live, we always ride together.</p><p>Sarah: Does she know who I am? </p><p>Abby: No, it's not my place to tell her. </p><p>Sarah: I don't want to make things awkward between you and her; if you feel she can be trusted with the information then you can tell her.</p><p>Abby: Thank you. I'll message you shortly when we are leaving. </p><p>Sarah: Sounds good. I look forward to it and seeing you play.</p><p>Selena sets her phone on the bed and heads in to take a shower and make herself presentable for going out. She isn't sure what Abby will be bringing by for her to wear, so she decides just to put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt as she waits. Looking through her makeup bag, she elects to put on the absolute bare minimum she feels comfortable going out wearing. </p><p>Her phone buzzes and she heads downstairs to wait for their arrival. A car pulls in front a short time later and both Abby and Sam get out and walk towards the house. </p><p>She answers the door and lets them in. </p><p>Abby smiles, "We can't stay long, but we brought you a couple of shirts to choose from, a jacket and Courage ball cap. The jacket is one of Sam's and will probably be big, because of her being a giraffe and all, but I couldn't find mine." </p><p>Selena laughs, "Thank you both, I'll make sure I get them back to you." </p><p>"It's okay, we can always get more where that came from." </p><p>Sam looks at her, "So, you're really her?"</p><p>Selena nods, "I am. I hope I can trust you with my secret." </p><p>Sam smiles and nods, "Of course. I really like your music, my favourite is "Shooting Daggers." </p><p>Selena smiles, "That's my favourite song as well, I actually wrote it about one of the "Impress USA" producers, who wasn't appreciative of the fact that I'm openly bisexual and suggested that I keep that fact hidden until the show was wrapped."</p><p>"You and Scruffy D are together though, right? or is that just for publicity?" </p><p>Selena laughs, "You really are a fan, huh?" Sam smiles and nods. "Honestly, I'm not sure what Dave and I are anymore; we were at the point of discussing marriage and having a family and then things got a bit insane once the album dropped and since then it seems like we are going in circles around each other." </p><p>"That's too bad." Selena sighs, "Yeah. Anyways, is there anything I should know about the game?" </p><p>"We are playing the Orlando Pride, they are currently last in the league; so we should really win tonight. When you arrive at the stadium, go to the ticket office and give them your name; you are sitting in the friends and family members section and will be sitting next to Sam's boyfriend, Pat. Don't worry he doesn't know who you are, he just thinks you're a friend of mine visiting from out of town. After the game, we are going out for supper with some of our US teammates who play for Orlando and you are more than welcome to join us if you feel comfortable with it." </p><p>"Can I let you know? I'm trying to fly under the radar right now, so I'm not sure that going out with people who are recognizable is in my best interest, right now." </p><p>"That's understandable. We should get going, hopefully, we will see you afterwards. Bye, Sarah." </p><p>Selena smiles at Abby using her real name, "Bye Abby, Sam; good luck!" </p><p>Selena watches at the car with the two players inside drives away before checking in with Cathy and her Dad. </p><p>"Cathy, is it alright if I go out tonight? Or do you need help with Dad?" </p><p>"Your Mom will be home later, we'll be fine Sarah, go out and enjoy yourself." </p><p>"Thank you. How is he doing?" </p><p>Cathy smiles, "There is a "Fix My House," marathon on, he seems to be enjoying it, so I'll leave it on for a bit and then maybe take him outside to get some air when your Mom gets home. I don't do it anymore on my own since there was the incident at the park."  </p><p>"I could help you." </p><p>"No, you are here to relax; now, get ready because, from the sounds of it, you are going to a Courage game tonight." </p><p>"You know about the Courage?" </p><p>Cathy smiles and nods, "My daughters are big fans and will be at the game tonight in hopes of getting Alex Morgan's autograph." </p><p>"Which team does she play for?" </p><p>"Orlando." </p><p>"Oh, okay, I could maybe ask Abby if she could get her autograph for them." </p><p>"You really don't know much about soccer or the women's players do you?" </p><p>"I played soccer when I was younger, but I've been otherwise occupied lately, so no, I haven't kept up on the latest teams or players." </p><p>"Okay, here's your crash course for this evening. The North Carolina Courage is the #1 team in the league and the defending Champions. Orlando is at the bottom of the table or last place."</p><p>Selena types in the Notes app on her phone as Cathy speaks, "Okay, what else can you tell me?" </p><p>"The Courage has a ton of players on their team who have represented their countries in different competitions. Goalkeeper, Steph Labbe is Canadian, Captain Abby Erceg is from New Zealand, Denise O'Sullivan is Irish, Debhina is from Brazil and a good chunk of the remaining players on the roster currently or formerly have represented the US, including Abby Dahlkemper, Sam Mewis, Jessica McDonald, Lynn Williams and Crystal Dunn. There are probably a few others that I can't recall at the moment, but those are the biggies." </p><p>Selena continues to type away, "Okay, what about the Orlando team, what should I know about them?" </p><p>"Same thing, they have players on their roster who have represented their home countries in competitions like the World Cup and Olympics. They have Ashlyn Harris, Ali Krieger, Alex Morgan who play for the US." </p><p>"Wait, I've heard the names Harris and Krieger before, they're a couple right?" </p><p>Cathy nods, "Yep, fans call them Krashlyn." </p><p>"Do I need to know that?" </p><p>Cathy shrugs. "Aside from the players for the US, the Pride has a Canadian defender named Shelina Zadorsky, she's pretty good as well as a few Australian players and oh, they have Marta, she is one of the best all-time women players and she's from Brazil."</p><p>"Got it, Marta. Anything else?" Selena looks up at her and Cathy laughs, "No, I think that's enough to get you started." </p><p>"Thank you, Cathy, I really appreciate it and everything you do for Mom and Dad." </p><p>"Have fun." </p><p>Selena grabs the bag of clothes and heads back up to her room, laying the options on her bed and settling on a blue shirt with Dahlkemper and the #13 on the back, along with the jacket that Abby was talking about being a bit big for her. She brushes out her hair and pulls it up into a ponytail before putting the ball cap on and pulling her hair out the back of it. She smiles as she looks in the mirror in front of her, not recognizing herself once she places the jacket on. </p><p>Checking the time, she climbs into her Mom's car that she left for her to use and follows the GPS directions to the Sahlen's Stadium at WakeMed Soccer Park. </p><p>After parking, she makes her way to the ticket office and gives them the name, "Sarah Davis." and is handed her ticket for the match. </p><p>There is a decent-sized crowd in attendance for the game, but nothing in comparison to the crowds she's gotten used to performing in front of. After asking one of the volunteers, she is shown to where her seat is and sits down. </p><p>A short time later a man takes the seat beside her and turns to face her, "Hey, are you, Sarah? </p><p>She nods and he reaches his hand out to her, "I'm Pat, Sam's boyfriend." </p><p>"Nice to meet you." </p><p>"If you have any questions or need anything, let me know; they asked me to look after you." </p><p>"Thanks, I appreciate it." </p><p>"So, Abby told me that you were a friend from out of town, whereabouts do you live?" </p><p>"I've bounced around the last few years, but I'm living in California currently." </p><p>"Cool. I'm going to grab a beer before the game starts, do you want one?" </p><p>"That would be amazing, let me just grab some money for you." </p><p>"I got this one, you got next." He smiles</p><p>"Deal." </p><p>Selena watches the teams complete their warmups and then head back inside to get changed for the game. Pat returns with the beers in his hand, "Cheers." </p><p>Once the game starts it takes very little time for the Courage to jump all over the hapless Pride, taking a 4 - 0 lead into half time.</p><p>Selena excuses herself to go to the washroom, with a promise of returning with the next round of drinks. </p><p>As she stands in line for the washroom, a couple of teenage girls eye her up and whisper back and forth to each other. She turns around to look at them, "Can I help you?" </p><p>"Sorry, my friend and I were just discussing how much you look like Selena Dagger, the singer." </p><p>"Oh, I've been told that a few times before. But really would someone like her be seen at a soccer game, let alone waiting in line to use the washroom at one?" </p><p>They laugh and shake their heads, "No, probably not." </p><p>She finishes up in the washroom and then finds the guy selling beers and purchases two before heading back to her seat in time for the second half to begin. </p><p>"Did I miss anything?" </p><p>Pat shakes his head as he accepts the beer. "Are you going out with girls for supper after the game?" </p><p>"Maybe, I don't want to intrude, though." </p><p>"You won't be, they just have a few drinks, eat and talk smack about each other and their partners." </p><p>"Are you going?" </p><p>"Nope, no guys allowed." Selena laughs. "I think that I'd like to then, I don't really have any friends around here and the conversation has been seriously lacking being around my parents the last few days." </p><p>"Oh, so, you're visiting your folks?" </p><p>Selena nods, "Yeah, I'm here for another week before I head home and get back to work." </p><p>"What type of work do you do?" </p><p>"Nothing you'd be interested in." </p><p>On the field, Sam scores the Courage's 5th goal on the evening and Pat cheers alongside Selena. </p><p>Jessica McDonald adds a 6th goal late in the frame and the Courage cruise past the Pride by a final score of 6 - 0.</p><p>As the stands start to empty, Selena watches as the players on the field make the rounds and sign autographs and take pictures with the fans. She smiles at how up close the interactions are and makes a note to ask for more opportunities to engage with her fans. </p><p>"I'm heading out now, it's been fun hanging with you, Sarah. I'll see you later." </p><p>Pat leaves her and she considers just heading home or waiting around. She walks down and gets closer to the field, calling Abby's name. </p><p>Abby smiles in acknowledgement and puts her hand up to signal five minutes. Selena nods and watches as the blonde continues to talk and sign for fans before coming over to her. </p><p>"Hey, what did you think?" </p><p>"It was a good game, although I felt bad for the other team's goalie, she looked upset."</p><p>"Yeah, Ash, doesn't like to give up goals or lose and the Pride didn't play very solid D tonight. So, are you coming out with us?" </p><p>"How many people are going to be there?" </p><p>"Like maybe 10 at the most." </p><p>"Okay, I think I can handle that. Oh, Abby, I need a favour, do you think you could get Alex Morgan's autograph for me?" </p><p>Abby smiles, "How about you get it for yourself at supper, she's going to be there." </p><p>"That's going to be interesting asking for an autograph for once rather than being asked. Oh, crap, do they take pictures when you guys get together?" </p><p>"Yeah, but I can ask that they don't post any with you in them. I need to go for post-game stuff, but I'll message you the details shortly, okay?" </p><p>Selena nods, "Oh and good game Abby and tell Sam thanks for letting my borrow her boyfriend for the game, he's pretty funny." </p><p>Abby laughs, "Will do, see you soon, Sarah." </p><p>A few minutes later her phone buzzes with the name of a restaurant and time to be there. Knowing she has time to spare, she decides to head home and check in with her parents before heading in that direction. </p><p>Walking in the house, she finds Cathy and her Mom talking. Hearing her come in they stop and look at her, "How was the soccer game? Cathy told me she filled you in on the teams and some of the players." </p><p>"She did and thanks for that it came in handy. The Courage won 6 - 0. I'm going out for supper with some of the players shortly, but I figured I should check in before I go. Do you think I should change?" </p><p>"It's a much better look on you then that tight, revealing stuff the record label has you wearing most days, but it probably wouldn't hurt to change into something a bit dressier." </p><p>"I can do that, lose the hat, shirt and running shoes." </p><p>They both nod. "Before I forget, we're your daughters able to get Alex Morgan's autograph after the game?"</p><p>"No, they messaged that she was called away for an interview before she got to them."</p><p>"Ok, I'll do my best to get a couple of autographs for them tonight." </p><p>"That would amazing, Sarah, thank you." </p><p>Selena heads upstairs and being used to changing her look in rapid fashion, is cleaned up and changed in no time flat before heading back out the door towards the restaurant. </p><p>Arriving she is thankful that the group has secured the back area of the place, so they aren't visible to passersby. </p><p>She approaches them and Sam stands up and greets her, "Where's Abby?" </p><p>"Just stepped out to take a call from her boyfriend, she'll be right back." Sam notices the look on her face when she hears the word boyfriend but decides to leave it alone. "Let me introduce you to everyone." </p><p>Sam points around the table, "Alex, Ashlyn, Ali, Crystal and Shelina, this is Sarah, a new friend of mine and Abby's." </p><p>They all acknowledge her and she sits down as Abby returns, "Sorry about that. Our schedules make it hard to stay in contact."</p><p>"Did, Sam introduce you to everyone?" </p><p>Selena nods, "Yes." </p><p>Alex looks at her, "Has anyone ever told you, that you, look like the girl who won Impress USA?" </p><p>Selena laughs and nods, "Yeah, I've been told."</p><p>"Lex, you watch that show?'"</p><p>"Blame it on Worms, she got me hooked at the last camp." </p><p>Selena looks at Abby and mouths, "Worms?" </p><p>Abby leans over, "It's her nickname for one of our US teammates, Kelley O'Hara." </p><p>Crystal stands up and starts dancing around, "You know I thought about signing up to audition for the show before, but Pierre told me that being able to twerk wasn't considered a talent." </p><p>They all bust out laughing at her including Selena, who is feeling more comfortable with the group by the minute. </p><p>As the evening progresses the Orlando girls need to head back to their hotel and start to get up to leave. </p><p>"Oh my gosh I almost forgot, would it be an imposition to get a couple of autographs for a friend of mine's daughters before you leave?" </p><p>Selena reaches into her bag and pulls out her journal, ripping out a couple of pages and getting all of the girls to sign them. </p><p>"Thank you, so very much. They had hoped to get a picture with you tonight Alex, but you were called away for an interview and they missed out." </p><p>"I'll make sure next time we are here to get them." </p><p>The Pride girls head out once their ride arrives with the others soon following suit. </p><p>Abby and Sam stand with Selena on the sidewalk, "The girls really liked you." </p><p>"I liked them too, although Ashlyn seems like she could be a bit of a handful." </p><p>They both nod, "She has a very colourful vocabulary for sure. Would it be okay for me to hug you, Sarah?" </p><p>Selena leans in and allows Abby to hug her, fitting perfectly in her arms and smelling her shampoo sets off the butterflies in her stomach, something that hasn't happened in a very long time. </p><p>Sam and her hug as well before they leave and after they make plans to meet for coffee in a couple of days. </p><p>On the drive home, Selena tries to find back the thoughts circling around in her head right now about Abby. She has Dave and Abby has ? she doesn't know the mystery boyfriend's name but finds herself jealous of him. </p><p>I'm in a relationship and I'm leaving town soon, it's not the time or place to allow myself to be attracted to someone. </p><p>On the drive home, Sam questions Abby.</p><p>"How are things with Aaron?"</p><p>"Good." </p><p>"Only good?" </p><p>"Yeah, it's hard doing the long-distance thing." </p><p>"I get it. So what do you think of Selena, I mean Sarah?" </p><p>"What do you mean?" </p><p>"You know what I mean Abs, I saw you watching her." </p><p>"She's beautiful, talented and funny." </p><p>"Uh-huh, anything else?"</p><p>"I'm straight Sammy and I have a boyfriend, there is nothing else." </p><p>"That's what Kristie kept saying before she met Rachel."   </p><p>  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Selena walks down the stairs the next morning with a big smile on her face. She wraps her arms around her Mom, who is making some toast and leaning over the counter. </p><p>"Morning, Mom." </p><p>"Good morning, Sarah; you seem to be in a much better mood than you were." </p><p>"Yeah, it was so nice just to be Sarah yesterday and last night. I didn't have to meet anyone's expectations and wasn't the focal point of anything, I could just blend and have fun." </p><p>"There's a smile I haven't seen for quite a while. I'm glad you had fun; do you think you are going to spend any more time with the soccer players before you leave?" </p><p>"The soccer players names are Sam and Abby, Mom and I'm supposed to meet Abby for coffee tomorrow." </p><p>"Is there any chance that this Abby is trying to get close to you because of who you are?" </p><p>"Mom, Abby is a professional soccer player and known worldwide, she doesn't need to get close to me because I'm the flavour of the moment and honestly, she doesn't strike me as that kind of person. She's really sweet and caring and I like spending time with her because she doesn't expect anything from me." </p><p>"And because you're attracted to her, am I right?" </p><p>Selena smiles, "She has the most amazing eyes, Mom, I get lost looking into them." Her Mom chuckles. </p><p>"Are you planning on doing anything about it or are you content to stay with that idiot boyfriend of yours?" </p><p>"He's not an idiot, Mom, Dave is a good guy; just maybe not the best at handling family stuff." </p><p>"He's referred to your father as a vegetable, multiple times, Sarah, I don't know what you see in him and I'll gladly hold the door when and if you send him packing." </p><p>"Mom, you know that I can't break up with him until the label gives their blessing, not to mention I do love him even if we aren't on the same page at the moment. I'm sure once the hype from the album dies off, we will be back and better than ever." </p><p>"Uh-huh, so you aren't interested in pursuing this Abby, girl?" </p><p>"I'm not going to lie and say that I'm not interested in her but, I have a boyfriend and so does she. I don't even think she would be interested in anything other than being a friend with me." </p><p>"That's too bad. I should get your father his breakfast now, once Cathy arrives we'll head to the facility to take a look at it. I'm not saying that I'm good with the idea of your father being placed there, as I'm sure he would much rather be here at home; but I'll at least check it out with you."</p><p>"Thank you. I'm not keen on the idea of putting Dad into a facility either, but this house isn't set up for his needs and you are running yourself ragged looking after him and I don't want to see anything happen to you because of your stubbornness and refusal to ask for help."</p><p>Her Mom laughs, "It seems that stubbornness runs in the family." </p><p>Selena laughs as her Mom heads out of the room to feed her Dad and then goes about making herself something to eat. </p><p>After she grabs a shower and gets dressed, Selena sits on her bed with her journal in front of her and although she can hear the music in her head she can't find the words for the song in her head. </p><p>Seeing one of her old guitar cases leaning against the wall, she gets up and walks over to it, laying it flat and then opening it to reveal the guitar her parents bought her for her 10th birthday. She takes it in her hands and puts the strap around her neck, it's smaller than the ones she owns and plays now, but maybe there is some magic left in the old strings. </p><p>She tightens everything and tunes it before strumming out a few chords. It isn't exactly what she is expecting to hear, but as she continues to play she closes her eyes and the words she's been seeking begin to appear. She quickly jots them down on the page before they are forgotten and soon has the makings of what could possibly be a single on her next album, provided the powers that be don't make her fill it with songs written by others. </p><p>Selena continues playing around with the song for the next while unaware that her Mom has been standing in the doorway watching and listening for the last 15 minutes. </p><p>Hitting the wrong chord, she swears causing her Mom to laugh and finally get noticed. </p><p>"How long have you been there?" </p><p>"Long enough, that is the type of song you should be singing and playing not the crap they have you doing. Cathy is downstairs, so whenever you're ready we can leave." </p><p>Selena nods and closes her journal before putting away the guitar. She slides the journal into her bag along with her phone and then makes her way downstairs to meet her Mom and head out. </p><p>They are lead around the building and Selena's heart breaks at the sight of what is to be her father's future. The caretaker that they follow around explains the different programs and options available to them and then leads them back to her office to discuss the numbers. </p><p>The woman leaves Selena and her Mom alone to discuss things</p><p>"I don't know if we are going to be able to afford this place, Sarah. It's better than the other one and they have an immediate spot for him but it's almost $2000 more a month than the others." </p><p>"It's the best place for him, Mom; don't worry about the money we can make it work. If I have to I'll do more appearances and shows to make up the difference." </p><p>"I can't ask you to do any more than what you are already doing for us." </p><p>"You aren't asking; I'm telling you that I will do anything and everything I have to do to ensure that you and Dad are looked after. Now, let's get her back in here and sign the contract."</p><p>The next morning, Selena gets a message from Abby letting her know the time and place for their coffee meet up. </p><p>She goes through the process of making herself look like Sarah and not Selena before heading out to the coffee shop. </p><p>Walking in she doesn't immediately see the blonde and starts to get a bit nervous that she either missed her or is at the wrong spot.  </p><p>New Message</p><p>Abby: Running a few minutes behind, Bobby did a runner on me this morning. Grab a table and I'll be there soon. </p><p>She smiles at the message and how considerate Abby is to her feelings in letting her know, she'll be late. </p><p>As she sits and waits for Abby to arrive, she knows that it's still too early to call Dave in California, so she opts to send him a message instead. </p><p>Selena: Hey, just wondering why you haven't returned any of my messages and or calls - please call me. </p><p>"Sorry, I'm late!" Abby takes a seat across the table from her and she smiles as the slightly frazzled looking woman. "It's okay, so I take it you were able to catch up to Bobby?"</p><p>Abby smiles and nods, "He's pretty fast considering the size of him." </p><p>"Maybe you should consider putting him on a leash before there are any more incidents. Don't want to find out that he's swept any other women off their feet." </p><p>Selena waits to see if Abby reacts to her phrasing of the comment and sees a slight smile form at the corner of her mouth. </p><p>They order their drinks and some breakfast and start chatting about a little bit of everything. </p><p>"So, tell me about yourself Abby; how did you end up in North Carolina?" </p><p>"Long story short I was drafted out of UCLA by a team in New York called the Flash, played there for a couple of seasons and then the franchise was sold to the owners of the North Carolina FC, which is the men's team here and I've been here now for the past few seasons." </p><p>"Do you like playing here?" </p><p>Abby smiles and nods, "Love it, my teammates are awesome and we're the reigning league Champions." </p><p>"What about you, how did you end up here?" </p><p>"The Wikipedia version is that I was adopted by the Davis' and raised as their own daughter." </p><p>"And the real version?" </p><p>"My parents and I were in the car one day and struck by another driver who had crossed the centre line. They were killed and I escaped with only minor injuries. Brian Davis was the officer who responded to the accident call and he made a point of following up on me afterwards. Without any family stepping up to take me in I was headed into the system, but Brian and his wife Pam who were unable to have children of their own went through the process to foster me and then adopted me."</p><p>"Sounds like the Davis' are amazing people, so you are in town to visit them now?" </p><p>"Yes and No. My Dad has Alzheimer's and I needed to make sure that my Mom wasn't hiding the truth about everything from me. Turns out that he needs more care than she and the caregiver, Cathy, can provide, and the house needs some major upgrades in order to accommodate him but she didn't want to ask for any more money from me. We went and made arrangements for him to be moved to an around the clock care facility yesterday."</p><p>"I'm honestly, not sure what to say in response to that aside from the fact that your parents are very lucky to have you helping and supporting them." </p><p>"It seems only right that when I needed someone, they were there for me and now that they need help I'm doing my best to support them. So, what's there to know about your family?" </p><p>"I was actually born in Pennsylvania and raised in California. My parents live there and I have two brothers." </p><p>"And what about this mysterious boyfriend of yours, where's he?" </p><p>"Aaron is currently playing for a team in Israel, but hoping to return to the States next season." </p><p>"So, he's a soccer player as well?"</p><p>Abby nods as her phone buzzes. </p><p>She laughs at the message. </p><p>"Sam says to say Hi and wants to know if you are interested in joining us for supper." </p><p>"Can I let you know, I should check on things at home." </p><p>"Of course. We should probably get out of here, the waitress has been giving me a look for the last while." </p><p>Selena reaches into her purse and puts down money to cover the bill and a tip. </p><p>"You don't need to pay that wasn't my intent when I invited you." </p><p>"I know, but it's so nice to actually have someone that I can talk to as Sarah and not my alter ego. Thank you, for that Abby." </p><p>"You're welcome and I've really enjoyed spending time and talking with you, we'll have to get together again before you leave aside from supper tonight that is." </p><p>"Definitely." </p><p>As they walk outside, they hug and hold each other a bit longer than necessary and Abby starts to walk away as Selena pulls up the app to order a ride. </p><p>Abby turns back and notices, "Do you need a ride home?" </p><p>"Do you mind? My Mom had an appointment so I didn't want to borrow her car and it's a bit difficult for me to rent a car and stay under the radar." </p><p>"Let's go, superstar."</p><p>Abby drives her back home and parks out in front of the house, "Do you have someplace you need to be right now?" </p><p>"No, it's a recovery day, so I tend just to chill at home or do some simple outings. Why?" </p><p>"I wrote a song and I could use someone other than my Mom's opinion on it." </p><p>"Are you serious? Oh my God, I'd love to hear your song; Sam will be so jealous." </p><p>"Is this going to interfere with the roommate/teammate dynamic?" </p><p>Abby smiles and laughs, "No, Sam and I go way back and are constantly trying to get the better of each other at stuff to keep things interesting." </p><p>Selena smiles, "It must be nice to have a friend like that, I don't really have anyone that I'm close to except my assistant Lucy and even then she's paid to listen to me ramble on." </p><p>"What about your boyfriend?" </p><p>"He generally tunes me out if the conversation gets too heavy for him." </p><p>"Yeah, I hear ya, Aaron is similar, sometimes I think he is only with me to get himself noticed." </p><p>"In case you didn't already know it, you're absolutely gorgeous Abby and if you feel like he is only using you to up his profile, why are you still with him? I'm sure you have people approaching you all the time." </p><p>"Maybe it's a case of us both being with the wrong guys." Selena can't help but mentally add or guys in general to the comment.</p><p>"We need to be quiet going in just in case my Dad is sleeping, okay?" </p><p>Abby nods and they get out of the car and proceed into the house, just in time to hear something hit the wall and the sound of glass shattering. Selena goes running into the living room and finds Cathy trying to clean it up and settle her Dad down.  </p><p>"What happened?" </p><p>"It's my fault I gave him water in the wrong glass." </p><p>She runs back to the kitchen and finds the glass he prefers, filling it up with water and then placing a straw in it before returning to the room and trying to get him to settle down and drink so that Cathy can clean up the glass. </p><p>Abby stands watching on not sure what to do until she notices a broom and dustpan and brings them over towards Cathy to help clean up. </p><p>Brian Davis watches her as she moves around and Selena catches on, "Dad, this is my friend, Abby." </p><p>"Pretty." Selena, Abby and Cathy all laugh, "Yes, she is pretty." </p><p>"I'll be right back, stay here." </p><p>Selena heads upstairs and collects her guitar and journal before returning to sit down near her Dad. </p><p>"I wrote a new song, would you like to hear it? It's called Wish."  </p><p>He smiles, so she starts strumming and singing to him. All eyes focus on her as she transforms into the performer in front of their eyes. </p><p>When she is done, she grabs a Kleenex and wipes the tears from her Dad's face. "I love you, Dad." She wraps her arms around the man who has always been there for her, through the good, bad and ugly and is overcome with the emotions of everything.</p><p>After giving her Dad a kiss on the cheek, she collects the guitar and journal and makes her way back out of the room towards Abby. </p><p>"I'm sorry about that, it wasn't my intention to break down in front of you." </p><p>Abby wraps her arms around her, "That song was beautiful and so are you, Sarah. I'm going to head home for a bit and I'll be back at 6 to pick you up for supper, so be ready." </p><p>Selena nods as Abby makes her way out the door and watches as she drives away. </p><p>Cathy appears, "He keeps calling for you." </p><p>She heads back in and sits with her Dad watching television and carrying on a one-sided conversation</p><p>"Daughter?" </p><p>"Yeah, Dad?" </p><p>"Pretty girlfriend." </p><p>She smiles, "She isn't my girlfriend, Dad, but I definitely wouldn't mind it if she was." </p><p>"Ask?" </p><p>"She has a boyfriend, Dad." </p><p>"She likes you, too." </p><p>"Maybe, but nothing is going to happen about it right now." </p><p>Selena waits until her Dad falls asleep before she heads back up to her room and tries to reach Dave again. </p><p>The phone rings and he finally answers </p><p>"Hey, what's up?" </p><p>"Why haven't you answered my calls or messages?" </p><p>"Yeah, sorry, been busy working on some new songs, you know how that goes." </p><p>Selena knows he has a tendency to lock himself in the studio to write but for some reason doesn't buy his explanation. </p><p>"Were you able to get any written?" </p><p>"Yeah, got some lyrics down for one or two, need some beats though, how about you and songs?" </p><p>"I finished one this morning." </p><p>She hears a woman's voice in the background</p><p>"Hey Babe, I gotta go, Lucy is here to go over some stuff with me." </p><p>"Why is my assistant going over stuff with you and not me?" </p><p>"I gotta go, bye Babe." </p><p>She tries calling him back and it goes straight to voicemail, so she switches things up and calls Lucy instead; her phone goes to voicemail as well. </p><p>In Lucy's apartment, she is yelling at him for answering the call and then mentioning that they are together to Selena. </p><p>"She's called like 20 times, figured it was about time I shut her up for a bit." </p><p>Lucy's phone buzzes and she looks down at the screen, "And now she's starting to blow my phone up." </p><p>"Yeah, well you're her assistant maybe she actually needs something from you."</p><p>"She asked for a break and I got her one, she should be relaxing and writing songs, not blowing people's phones up." </p><p>As the clock hits 5:30, Selena freshens up and makes sure to touch up her makeup, before heading back downstairs to join her Mom and Dad before Abby comes. </p><p>"Your Dad told me you had a pretty girl here today." </p><p>She smiles, "Abby was here for a bit; I'm going to her place for supper, so you don't need to worry about me." </p><p>"Okay. Should you be bringing anything for supper?" </p><p>"Crap, I never thought to ask." </p><p>New Message</p><p>Sarah: Should I bring anything for supper? </p><p>Abby: Umm, well, we are actually going to end up ordering takeout now, slight consistency issue. You okay with pizza? Any preference?</p><p>Sarah: I love pizza and I'll eat anything except anchovies. </p><p>Abby: Perfect, Pat is heading out to get them now. I'll be there soon. </p><p>Once she arrives at Abby and Sam's place, they spend the rest of the evening laughing, telling stories and learning more about each other. </p><p>It makes it easier on her that both Abby and Sam know to avoid discussion of her work and instead focus on themselves.</p><p>In the early hours of the next morning, Abby drives her home and she heads right up to bed and quietly as possible.   </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>    </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With the Courage getting ready to head out of town for an away game, Selena meets up with both Abby and Sam for a quick caffeine fix before they need to be at the stadium for departure.</p><p>An hour later, their coffees are long since finished and Sam feels like a 5th wheel as Abby and Selena continue to talk about things and laugh at each other's jokes. </p><p>Abby's phone buzzes and looking at the screen, she sees its the notification to remind them that they need to leave now or risk being late and sitting on the bench for the game against Portland. </p><p>"We need to get going now, Sarah, although, I really don't want to."</p><p>"I understand, but it's your job, time for you to go kick some ... whats the Portland team's name?"</p><p>"Thorns." </p><p>"Oh, well, I was going to say kick some Thorn butt, but that doesn't exactly sound like a good idea, so good luck in Portland." </p><p>Abby and Sam both laugh at her response. </p><p>They walk outside and Sam and her hug and promise to stay in contact, while Abby hangs back, "If you ever find yourself needing someone to talk to or give an opinion on a song, call me, anytime, day or night, okay?" Selena smiles and nods, "Thank you for being my friend this week, Abby; I promise that I will stay in touch."</p><p>Abby and her hug, holding on to each other as long as possible before stepping back.</p><p>"Take care of yourself, Sarah." </p><p>"You too, Abby." </p><p>Abby walks towards the car and turns to give one last smile before getting in and driving them away. </p><p>Selena sits in her Mom's car feeling mixed emotions, not only is her father now moved into a care centre, and her Mom soon to be alone in the house, but she will be leaving to head back to California the next afternoon and she doesn't know when the next time she will talk to or see Abby is. In her time in Raleigh, she has really come to enjoy spending time with her family, the Courage player and her friends and doesn't want to leave, but knows she has to as her break from reality is now over and it's time to return to the spotlight. </p><p>After arriving in Portland, checking into their hotel and grabbing something to eat the Courage players have a bit of free time to finish out their day and Abby decides just to stay in the hotel room and do some thinking. </p><p>Sam comes in the room, "Abs, we're heading out to hang with Tobs, Linds and Sonny for a bit, you coming?" </p><p>Abby shakes her head, "Not tonight." </p><p>Sam walks over and sits at the end of her bed, "What's wrong? Let me guess it has something to do with a certain brunette we left back in Raleigh."</p><p>Abby nods and Sam stands up, "I'll be right back, I'm just going to tell the girls to go ahead without me."</p><p>"Sammy go, you always have fun with the girls."</p><p>"There will be time later to catch up, right now, you look like you need someone to talk to and being the awesome friend I am, I'm willing to be your ears."</p><p>Sam heads out of the room and returns a few minutes later, taking off her shoes and getting comfy on her bed, "Alright, get talking." </p><p>Abby looks at her, "I spent the entire flight trying to compile a list of reasons why I'm still with Aaron and I came up with a total of 2." </p><p>"Dare I ask what the reasons are?" </p><p>"He's got a nice body and he understands what it is to be a pro baller." </p><p>"Okay, I think it's time for me to school you in the way relationships work." </p><p>Abby smiles and shakes her head, "Fine, I'm all ears, teach me your ways Mewwy." </p><p>"First off you should never have to compile a list of reasons you are with someone, you should just know and feel that they are the right person for you. Secondly, you didn't say you were still with Aaron because you loved him or because of the way you feel when you're around him. Thirdly, do I honestly need to tell you how weird it's always been seeing you and him together and kissing because well, he looks like he could be your brother and that's totally disgusting. Lastly, is the real reason you've decided to make a list is that you've realized that you, Ms. Abby Goody Two Shoes Dahlkemper are attracted to a woman named Sarah?"</p><p>Abby looks at her feet, suddenly magnetized by the shade of nail polish on her toes from her latest pedicure. </p><p>"Abs, talk to me." </p><p>"Yes, I'm attracted to Sarah and it scares me because I've never been attracted to another woman before." </p><p>"What about her do you find attractive? I'm only asking because when Kris was in denial about her feelings for Rach we went through this whole discussion about whether it was a friendship attraction or a rip each other's clothes off type of attraction. You can guess which one it ended up being in their case. But anyways back to you, what do you like about her?" </p><p>"I feel like the world stands still when we hug, she always smells incredible and I get butterflies when she smiles and hearing her sing to her father and seeing her cry just did something to me, Sam." </p><p>"You heard her sing?" </p><p>"Yeah, she wrote a new song and she sang it for her Dad, it was so beautiful that I was cried in the car afterward." </p><p>"While I'm jealous that you got to hear a song before me, I think you need to be aware of the fact that for her to allow you to be present while she sang a raw song means that she felt comfortable opening herself up to you and baring her soul to you. Also, I've followed her career since she first appeared on Impress USA and she has always been very protective of her family and not spoken openly about them, for her to introduce you to them is for a lack of a better word, huge! She's feeling you too, you know, it's unmistakable in her words and actions towards you, so the question is are you willing to let her get away because you're scared or are you going to do something about it?" </p><p>"I need to break up with Aaron, don't I?" </p><p>Sam nods, before getting up and hugging Abby, "I'll leave you to it, message me if you need me, okay?"</p><p>"Thanks, Sam." </p><p>Sam smiles before heading out of the room. </p><p>Abby lifts her phone up and checks the time before realizing that it's the middle of the night where Aaron is so she can't call him. She opts to type out a long text message explaining her side of things and that it's for the better if they are no longer a couple. She omits the part about being interested in someone else and basically states that she can't handle the long-distance nature of the relationship anymore.</p><p>She reads back everything that she has typed out before finally hitting the send button. Not feeling up to dealing with anyone, she gets herself changed and ready for bed before climbing under the covers and putting her earbuds in to listen to the copy of the "It's Been A Slice" album she downloaded a few days previous and has had playing on replay ever since. She wonders what Sarah is doing at that particular moment as she closes her eyes and listens to her voice, falling asleep to it. </p><p>In North Carolina, Selena lays in bed unable to sleep and decides to head downstairs and make herself a tea in hopes that the hot drink will help her sleep. </p><p>She makes herself a cup and then sits down to drink it, trying to drown out everything circling around in her head. She smiles when she thinks Abby and wonders what she is doing at that moment; is she already in bed or spending time with her friends, laughing and smiling that perfect smile of hers. </p><p>"Damn it, leave it to me to fall for someone who's straight and spoken for." She puts her empty cup in the sink and returns to her room, closing the door so she doesn't wake her Mom while she decides to attempt to form the words and thoughts in her head into a song. </p><p>As the sun starts to rise, she puts the finishing touches on "Golden Girl" a song that she knows isn't for the public to hear, but instead helps her put her thoughts and feelings into perspective. </p><p>She hears a knock on her door, "Sarah, are you awake?" </p><p>"Yeah, Mom, come in." </p><p>Pam Davis looks around the room and sees the balls of paper all over the floor, "Did you get any sleep at all last night?" </p><p>"A little, but not much. You?" </p><p>"No, I've gotten so used to checking on your father throughout the night that it's going to take some time for me to sleep for longer than a couple of hours at a time. Would you like some breakfast?" </p><p>"Some coffee would be good." </p><p>"I'll make you breakfast, you need more than just coffee." </p><p>"Okay, Mom; I think I'll grab a shower and finish packing." </p><p>"I'll call you when breakfast is ready." </p><p>"Thanks, Mom." </p><p>As her Mom heads downstairs to make them some breakfast she collects the clothes she laid out and heads to the bathroom to get showered, and dressed.</p><p>After sitting down and enjoying breakfast with her Mom, she heads back up to her room to clean up the mess she made and ensure everything is packed up before the car arrives to pick her up and deliver to the airport for her flight back to LA.</p><p>As the driver carries her bags out to the car, she hugs her Mom, "Call me if you need anything; I love you, Mom. Give Dad a hug and a kiss for me when you see him and tell him that I love him." </p><p>"I will take care of yourself Sarah, I don't want to see any more headlines about you being taken to the hospital and treated for exhaustion."</p><p>"I'll do my best, I'm not sure when the next time I'll be able to visit is, it all depends on my schedule and my assistant seems to be playing phone tag with me currently, so I don't know what's on tap." </p><p>"It's okay, we've made it through most of the past few years with the use of technology and I think that it's easier on your Dad, he gets upset when there are too many people around him." </p><p>"Are you going to be alright on your own, Mom?" </p><p>"I'm not on my own, I have friends and who knows maybe I'll get a cat or dog, for company if I find myself lonely."</p><p>"Okay, I love you, Mom." </p><p>"Love you, too, Sarah, now you should get going before the plane leaves without you." </p><p>She gives her Mom one last hug and makes the walk to the car, waving to her before climbing in the backseat. </p><p>Landing in Los Angeles, she descends the steps of the plane and is met by Dave and Lucy, she hugs them both before they all climb into the back of the stretch. </p><p>"How was your break? Parents good?" </p><p>Selena looks at Lucy and nods, "The break was exactly what I needed to recharge. Parents are good, we ended up moving my Dad into a facility."</p><p>"How's he doing?" </p><p>"As well as can be expected; anyway, why didn't either of you answer or return my calls while I was away? and why were you with Dave, Lucy?" </p><p>"Babe, come one I already told you why I didn't reach out, I was busy working on some new stuff."</p><p>"Really? So how many songs did you get written and when should I expect to hear them?" </p><p>"Two for sure and one that I'm still working out the kinks on, how about you, did you get any writing done?" </p><p>"I wrote two songs, but only one that I'm going to show the label; the other is a bit too personal so they won't go for it." </p><p>"So, Lucy, why were you at Dave's when we were talking?" </p><p>"I was scheduling some appearances for both of you and Dave asked me to help him prepare for them and also he wanted an impartial person to listen to a song, so I volunteered." </p><p>"You are aware that you are paid to be my assistant and not Dave's correct?" </p><p>"Yes, but you were out of town and Dave wasn't." </p><p>"And that prevented you from contacting me or forwarding me a draft of my upcoming schedule when I requested it?" </p><p>"I was busy with other things while you were gone." </p><p>"Like?" </p><p>"Getting furnishings for your apartment." </p><p>"You mean the list I okayed a month ago?" </p><p>Lucy nods with hopes that she isn't questioned any further about them or the balance of the time off. </p><p>"The two of you need to listen to me right now, I'm not the same person I was when I left LA, I will not put up with this type of crap from either of you going forward, we are a team and need to be able to work together to reach our goal, understood?" </p><p>She looks at both of them as they force smiles and nods to appease her.</p><p>They arrive at Lucy's building first and she gets out of the car with a promise to be in touch first thing regarding the scheduling. </p><p>Soon the car pulls up to the secure building where Selena has recently rented an apartment and she and Dave get out. Dave carries her bags inside and up to her apartment for her before setting them down. </p><p>"How about I crack a bottle of that wine you like?"</p><p>Dave heads to the kitchen to set out a glass for her and opens the fridge up to grab a beer for himself. </p><p>She nods, "Yeah, that would be nice; I'm going to jump in the shower and wash the travel gunk off of me." </p><p>Heading into her bedroom, she strips out of her clothing and tosses it in the basket before making her way inside the large marble bathroom, turning the water on and then letting it run down her naked body. She hears the shower door open and soon feels Dave's body press up against her as he begins placing kisses down her back. Soon the hot water isn't the only thing steaming up the glass as Selena allows herself to become one with Dave both inside the enclosure and then be carried over to the bed for the next round. Even if he will never win the award for boyfriend of the year award he has always been pretty in tune with the physical aspect of their relationship. </p><p>She wakes up in the middle of the night alone in the big bed, Dave nowhere to be seen. She walks around the apartment calling out for him but is met with no response. It's not the first time he's pulled a disappearing act in the middle of the night on her and the last time she questioned him about it she was told he needed to head home to work on a piece after inspiration hit.</p><p>She collects the glass of wine sitting on the island and downs it as she makes her way back to the bedroom, climbs back under the covers and drifts back to sleep.   </p><p>  </p><p>  </p><p>  </p><p>  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Alright, let's take 10 minutes." </p><p>Selena heads to her dressing room to sit down and grab a drink before heading back to the rehearsal. </p><p>"What's up with you today?" Dave follows her in the room and helps himself to a bottle of water.</p><p>"Sorry, just having a hard time with the new steps." She hangs her head and stares at the floor and Dave surprisingly takes a place beside her on the couch and starts massaging her shoulders.  </p><p>"You need to relax, stop overthinking everything and just feel it." </p><p>"Since when did you become a motivational speaker?" </p><p>"C'mon, you know I care and this is our biggest performance to date, so we need to both be on the same page." </p><p>She leans back and allows herself to be held by her boyfriend until a stagehand comes to get them. </p><p>As they walk back to take their places on the stage, Lucy stops Dave on the pretense of asking a quick question. Selena keeps walking and gets set up with her mic while they wait. </p><p>"Did you play all lovey-dovey with her?" Dave nods, "I did as you told me to, I need her to be at her best if I want to show off for the label execs and prove myself worthy of my own deal and shows." </p><p>"Exactly, now get out there and help her get her head in the performance." </p><p>Dave smiles and nods, "Don't worry baby, everything will happen according to our plan and she will be none the wiser."</p><p>"She better not be and next time you decide to bed her can you at least shower off the smell of her perfume before joining me in bed."</p><p>"I told you it was a one-time thing, just needed for her to stop questioning us and why we were together." </p><p>Dave hears his name being called and makes his way away from Lucy and towards the stage. </p><p>They take their places and the lights, sounds and music all start playing, Selena listens for her cue and starts singing, </p><p>"... breathe, aim, fire, </p><p>I was blinded,</p><p>and you shot me right through the heart..."</p><p>The rehearsal finishes and she feels better about it, "Told you that you just needed to stop overthinking." </p><p>Selena hugs Dave, "You wanna grab supper? I'm starving!"</p><p>"Sorry Babe, I can't, I booked some studio time; raincheck?" </p><p>"I could always just come to the studio with you and then we could grab something." </p><p>"I'm not sure how long I'm going to be, you go ahead and grab something without me and I'll catch you for breakfast." Dave kisses her on the cheek before heading off towards the dressing area.  </p><p>She sits on the couch debating her plans for the remainder of the evening when Lucy comes in acting all excited, "What's up, Luce?" </p><p>"I just got confirmation that you and Dave are going to be the opening act for Lauren Jauregui for three shows; the lead singer of Dusty Bones was in an ATV accident and won't be able to perform for probably a couple of months."</p><p>"Oh my God, is he going to be okay?" </p><p>"Yeah, some broken bones and internal bleeding, but he should okay; at least he was smart enough to wear a helmet."</p><p>"Well, that's good. So when and where are we appearing?"</p><p>"She has shows coming up in Nashville, Atlanta and the Tampa. Also, how would you feel about singing the National Anthem at an upcoming US Women's soccer match?" </p><p>She smiles at the mention of the soccer game, "Dave as well or just me?" </p><p>"It's part of some female empowerment thingy, so they only want you."</p><p>"Awesome, I'm totally in!" </p><p>"Okay, I'll confirm with them." Lucy walks back out of the room before Selena can even think about asking if she wants to join her for supper. </p><p>She gets changed into her street clothes, jumps in her car and drives herself home. Looking in the fridge, there really aren't many options aside from two-day-old pizza, so she opts instead to just go out and have supper at her favourite local spot. </p><p>As she slows up in front of the place, she notices that there is a group of paparazzi circling around and stalking, so there must be someone popular inside. She decides to chance it and parks her car before making the walk towards them, having the flashes go off, giving a few clips and then making her way inside. </p><p>She is sat by her favourite waitress, Jess, who immediately takes her order and when she returns with her drink, Selena can't help but ask who the paparazzi is waiting for.</p><p>"Oh, there are a couple of basketball players here with their wives? girlfriends? flavour of the week? who really knows in this town." </p><p>Selena laughs, "True, you never really know what going on in this town of smoke and mirrors." </p><p>"Do you mind me asking why you're all alone tonight? Where's that boyfriend of yours?" </p><p>"He's in-studio recording and well, honestly, I just couldn't handle being in my apartment eating delivery all by myself again and you know how much I love the food here." </p><p>"Well, we love having you here; if you need anything else just call me over." </p><p>"I will, thank you." The waitress heads away to continue her job and Selena sits in the booth waiting for her food and scrolling through her phone. </p><p>Thinking about what Lucy said earlier about the US soccer team, she searches them up and begins reading the bios of the players on the website. She smiles when she sees Sam's profile and then stops and stares at the picture of Abby. </p><p>Taking a chance and knowing that it's late in North Carolina she sends Abby a message</p><p>New Message</p><p>Sarah: Hey, just wondering how you are. Message or call me when you have some time.</p><p>She puts her phone down when her food comes along and enjoys her usual while watching an MLS game on the screen by the bar. She doesn't know or care who's playing it's just a good way to help pass the time and not feel so alone.</p><p>As she finishes up the waitress comes by to collect her dishes and sets down a piece of chocolate lava cake in front of her</p><p>"I didn't order this." </p><p>"I know, you just looked like you could use some cheering up and this always does the job for me." </p><p>"Thank you, do you want to sit?" </p><p>"Sure, I only have you left before I head out for the night. Do you need to talk? I know we don't really know each other but I've been told I'm a pretty good listener." </p><p>"I appreciate it, Jess, but I don't feel comfortable talking about my personal stuff with just anyone because I never know who I can trust with the information." </p><p>"I understand completely. I noticed you watching the soccer game, are you a fan?"</p><p>"I've recently become acquainted with a few players on the US Women's team so I'm trying to develop a better understanding of the game, so I don't look or sound like a complete fool in front of them."</p><p>Jess laughs, "The only thing I know about soccer is that the point of the game is to put the ball in the other team's net." </p><p>Selena laughs, "Yeah, I guess that's true, but there's definitely more to it than just that. I mean the women are seriously skilled and fit. I don't think I would last more than 15 minutes running back and forth and they do it for an entire game."</p><p>Jess nods in agreement and then Selena's phone starts buzzing</p><p>"Sorry." Looking at the display she sees Lucy's name and rolls her eyes, "It's my assistant, I should take it." </p><p>Jess stands up and walks away so she can talk in private, "What's up Lucy?" </p><p>"I just wanted to let you know that I confirmed your appearance at the soccer game and also check your email, I sent you, your updated schedule for the next few weeks; any questions or concerns you know where I'm at, have a good night." </p><p>"Night, Lucy."</p><p>Selena decides it's time to head home and collects her stuff, sliding on her jacket and calling Jess back over to settle up her bill and leave the waitress a decent tip. </p><p>"Thanks for the chat, Jess." </p><p>"No problem, just an FYI the paps are still out front, I can take you out the back way if you like." </p><p>"Yes, please, I don't feel like being front-page news tomorrow just because I'm here eating alone."</p><p>"Let's go, follow me." Jess leads Selena through the kitchen area and out the back door into the employee parking area. </p><p>"Are you okay on your own from here?" </p><p>Selena nods, "I'm good, thanks, I really appreciate it. Have a good night." </p><p>"Drive safe." </p><p>Selena makes her way around the building and to her car down the block, climbing in and making the drive back to her apartment. She makes sure her door is locked up before she makes her way back to the bedroom, strips and changes and then heads into the bathroom to wipe and wash away the traces of the day. </p><p>She grabs her laptop and heads to her email to check over the schedule, noting that the date and location of the soccer game have been added. </p><p>It will be a busy couple of weeks for her with lots of travelling but she is excited by the possibility of seeing Abby again to finish it out. </p><p>She closes the laptop and sets it aside before double-checking her alarm for the morning and then shutting the lights off, so she can sleep. </p><p>A few days later after doing a quick radio appearance, Selena answers her ringing phone without looking at the caller ID</p><p>"Hello." </p><p>"Hello, yourself Sarah; how are you?" </p><p>"Who? Oh my gosh, I'm sorry Abby, I didn't recognize your voice." </p><p>"That's okay. I just had some time to kill and thought that I'd check-in and see how things were going in your neck of the woods."</p><p>"I'm being kept busy, but I have some news to share; I've been invited to sing the National Anthem at your game against Brazil in Orlando."</p><p>"That's awesome! I can't wait to see you!"</p><p>"I'm also going to be the opening act for Lauren Jauregui for three of her upcoming shows, flying to Nashville day after tomorrow." </p><p>"Congratulations, won't be long before you're the one requiring an opening act."</p><p>Selena laughs, "Will see, I've still got a long way to go; so what's new with you?" </p><p>"Aaron and I broke up." </p><p>"Oh, I sorry to hear that Abby." </p><p>"It's okay I realized afterwards that our relationship had run its course and it was better for both of us to just move on. You and Scruffy D still going strong?" </p><p>Selena laughs, "I guess so, although we haven't really spent a ton of time together lately aside from work-related stuff."</p><p>Selena hears a voice in the background speaking and Abby comes back on the line, "Hey, our flight was just called so I have to go, call me when you land in Orlando and maybe we can hang." </p><p>"I'll do that. Bye Abby." </p><p>"Bye Sarah." </p><p>Selena hangs up from the call smiling and mentally counting down the days until she sees Abby again. The more she thinks about the soccer player, the less she thinks about her absentee boyfriend. </p><p>After completing her appointments for the afternoon, she heads home and gets changed into some comfies before calling her Mom to check in on her and her Dad. </p><p>Ring, ring</p><p>"Hey, I'm just helping your Dad eat supper would you like to say hello to him?" </p><p>"Yes, can we switch over to Facetime so I can see you guys?" </p><p>"Of course."</p><p>She waits as they come into view on the screen and smiles, "Hi Dad, how are you feeling today?" </p><p>"Good." </p><p>She smiles and her Mom comes into the screen, "They've changed some of his medication around and he's more responsive."</p><p>"That's awesome, so I have some news to share with you; I'm going to be singing the National Anthem at an upcoming US Women's soccer game in Orlando." </p><p>"Is it perhaps the same US Women's team that Abby plays for?" </p><p>Selena smiles, "Yeah, how'd you know?" </p><p>"The way your face lit up when you mentioned a soccer game; it never happened before you met Abby and her friend."</p><p>"I guess not, I already told her about being there and she mentioned about us getting together. She broke up with her boyfriend, Mom." </p><p>"Is this your way of telling us you've finally dumped Dave and are planning on going after the woman that your Dad calls, "Pretty."</p><p>"Dave and I are still together, Mom." </p><p>Her Mom turns to face her Dad, "Did you hear that Brian, she's still with him." </p><p>"Bad."</p><p>"See even your father thinks he's bad news." </p><p>"Pretty." </p><p>She smiles and laughs, "I know Dad, you like Abby. I do, too." </p><p>They talk for a bit longer before it's time for her Mom to leave the centre and get her own supper. </p><p>"Love you guys." </p><p>"We love you too, Sarah; look after yourself." </p><p>"I will, I promise. Bye Mom, Dad." </p><p>"Bye."  </p><p>    </p><p> </p><p>    </p><p>    </p><p>  </p><p>   </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Selena bounces around on the stage inside Bridgestone Arena in Nashville, Tennessee singing and dancing her heart out and loving every minute of it. Being on stage and performing songs of her own has always proven to energize her and she wouldn't change that feeling for anything in the world. </p><p>She takes a breather after the song and talks to the crowd, thanking them for having her and being amazing. </p><p>"For my last song this evening I'm going to need a little help, so could you please all give a warm welcome to Scruffy D!!!" </p><p>The couple proceeds to sing, "Right Through The Heart," before introducing Lauren Jauregui as she makes her way onto the stage. </p><p>Lauren takes Selena's hand and walks with her to centre stage as Dave makes his way off and to the dressing area. </p><p>Selena looks at Lauren as she continues to smile. "Alright, now, Selena, I've heard that you've been a fan of mine for quite a while is this true?" </p><p>Selena smiles and nods, "It's true, you were one of the main reasons why I started writing songs and singing." </p><p>"Ahh, thank you, gorgeous. So, I have a question for you then; how would you like to sing a song with me?" </p><p>"Oh my God, yes!" </p><p>The crowd laughs as does Lauren at her slip into fangirl mode. </p><p>"Expectations?" </p><p>Selena nods and her and Lauren have a quick discussion about it before the music is cued up and begins to play. </p><p>They alternate singing and joining together on the main chorus and thankfully it comes off as though they actually rehearsed it. </p><p>The crowd cheers loudly at the conclusion of the song and Selena waves before leaving the stage afterwards. </p><p>Sitting in her dressing room, she is pumped and surprised not to find Dave waiting for her. Lucy walks in, "That was amazing, S, the crowd and execs loved it! They want you and Lauren to sing together and the next two shows." </p><p>"It was like a dream come true, Lucy, I'm just glad I didn't screw up the words." </p><p>"So, am I because that would have been embarrassing for everyone."</p><p>"Do you know where Dave is?" </p><p>Lucy nods, "Yeah, sorry, I should have led with that, he's talking with a couple of people about possibly doing a few of his own intimate shows once these next two concerts are over."</p><p>"He deserves an opportunity to show off his talent rather than just singing with me all the time; how come he didn't tell me about this?" </p><p>"I guess he didn't want to concern you with anything until it was a done deal. He knows you have a lot going on already." </p><p>"Makes sense I guess, but he should know that I would support him with this; I'm going to grab a shower now." </p><p>"Okay, I'll be around, message me if you need anything."</p><p>"Thanks, Luce." </p><p>After she sheds her stage clothing and wipes her face clean of all the makeup she heads towards the shower and enjoys the feel of the hot water running all over her body while she savours the thoughts of the night's events. </p><p>After getting redressed, she heads to the hospitality area to load up on some food while she waits for Dave to appear and the concert to finish up. </p><p>Finishing her food she looks up the latest North Carolina Courage games and finds that they are playing in Washington currently and leading 2 - 0 in the first half. </p><p>She sits and watches a bit of the game until Lauren appears and walks over to her giving her a hug, "How come you're still here and not back at the hotel with the rest of your crew?" </p><p>"What do you mean?" </p><p>"They left a while ago." </p><p>"Really?" Selena looks at her phone and realizes that she was so focused on the game that she ignored some messages from both Lucy and Dave telling her they were heading back to the hotel and asking where she was.</p><p>"My bad, I was watching a soccer game and I guess I kinda shut out the world around me." </p><p>Lauren laughs, "It happens. Thanks for singing with me tonight, that was fun; our voices and energy really compliment each other." </p><p>"I can't believe you sprung that on me; how did you know that I was a fan?" </p><p>"You mentioned it during one of the interviews for Impress USA and it stuck with me how sweet and grounded you were when talking." </p><p>"Wait, are you telling me that you actually watch Impress USA?" </p><p>Lauren laughs, "Guilty pleasure."</p><p>Selena laughs, "Mine's Brooklyn Nine-Nine. I should probably head back to the hotel now. Thanks for everything Lauren, have a good night." She gets up, collects her stuff, and after exchanging a hug and information with Lauren catches a car back to the hotel. </p><p> </p><p>After getting changed and completing her nighttime routine, she messages Dave </p><p>New Message</p><p>Selena: Back at the hotel now, heading to bed; join me?</p><p>Dave: Hey Babe, I'm in the bar with some of the stage guys, I'll catch you tomorrow. Night. </p><p>Selena: Don't drink too much, it's not good for your voice. See you tomorrow. </p><p> </p><p>Lucy looks at the phone and laughs, "I'm a stage guy now?"</p><p>Dave leans in and kisses her, "Definitely not, you are much hotter and better in bed than any of the stage guys."</p><p>"Wait, what? How would you know what they were like in bed?" </p><p>"It was meant to be a joke, Babe, now, how about we finish our drinks and head up for a nightcap?"</p><p>Lucy downs the rest of her glass of wine and follows Dave out of the hotel bar and up to his room.</p><p>"We need to tell her about us, Dave; I can't keep hiding from her, she's a good person and doesn't deserve to be kept in the dark about everything." </p><p>Dave kisses her, "Relax, it's only for a few more weeks until the concerts are over and then we'll tell her about us."</p><p>"It's still not fair to her though, she loves and trusts you. You know her face lit up when I told her about the possibility of you doing your own shows."</p><p>"Yeah, well, she's always been more than a little naive about the way things work around here. She'll get over it and us eventually. Now, enough talk about her and more talk about us."</p><p> </p><p>The next morning, Selena wakes up, gets changed and heads to the hotel's gym to get a workout in before starting the day. </p><p>She puts her Airpods in and starts singing along with her playlist while running on the treadmill, unaware that she has an audience watching and listening. As she finishes her run and steps off to have some water, she notices her audience and smiles as she removes the Airpods from her ears. </p><p>"Morning, I thought I was the only one who liked to start off the day with an early morning workout." </p><p>Lauren smiles, "I've been working on writing a new song and hit a wall, thought that if I got a run in, that it might help me find the words." </p><p>"I know that feeling; the treadmill is all yours."</p><p>They continue to chat while completing their workouts and Selena can't help but notice the fact that Lauren is watching her a lot more closely than someone who is interested in just being friends. </p><p>Dave enters the gym and seeing the woman, promptly removes his shirt to show off his muscles in an ill-fated attempt at peacocking. </p><p>Lauren rolls her eyes at Selena before putting her own Airpods back in and continuing her workout. Selena finishes off and walks over to Dave, allowing herself to be held against his sweaty chest as they kiss. </p><p>"I'm heading up to shower, care to join me?" She looks at him, with the look he knows is reserved for when she is incredibly horny and needs a release. He collects his shirt, water bottle and phone before following her out and up to her room. </p><p>She closes the door behind them and leading him over to the bed drops to her knees in front of him, pulling down his shorts and briefs and letting them drop to his ankles as she takes his manhood in her mouth and proceeds to stroke, lick, bite and suck him until he shoots his load in her mouth. She swallows it as he picks her up and throws her on the bed, removing the remainder of his clothing and hers before kissing her all over, planting himself between her legs and teasing her core with his tongue and fingers before finally inserting his hard member and pumping in and out of her while thumbing her clit and sucking her breast. She lets out a loud moan as she comes hard with him inside her. He increases his movements and finally lets out his own moan as he coats her insides with his seed. </p><p>Recovering their breath and energy they lay side by side in the bed and Selena can't help but laugh as her tummy lets out a rumble. </p><p>"Hungry?" </p><p>"Yeah, I didn't eat before I went to the gym and well I guess I worked up an appetite now." </p><p>"How about you get the shower going and I'll order us some room service then join you." </p><p>She leans over and kisses him, "Sounds good." </p><p>He watches as she walks towards the bathroom showing off the body that he knows she has spent plenty of hours perfecting. </p><p>He calls room service and places their breakfast order before joining her in the shower. </p><p>They wrap themselves in the hotel's bathrobes as their breakfast is delivered and they sit down to eat. </p><p>They talk and laugh and it seems like days gone by, but Dave knows it isn't and has to admit that even he is beginning to feel slightly guilty about playing her. </p><p>After they finish up, Dave heads back to his room to get dressed and do a radio station appearance while Selena gets dressed and then collects her guitar before sitting on the bed and strumming away on some chords that she has been working on. </p><p> </p><p>The next few days pass by in a blur and she finds herself back on stage singing with Lauren in Atlanta and the crowd once again going wild for the collaboration. </p><p>"Give it up for the one, the only, Selena Dagger!!"</p><p>Selena smiles and waves to the crowd, thanking them all before letting Lauren go to it. </p><p>She sees Dave waiting stageside and makes her way over to him. "Nice show, Babe." They share a kiss. "I've got some news, the execs are going to allow me to do some shows to promote my album." </p><p>"That's awesome! When and where?" </p><p>"The details are still being worked out but I should know more soon. In the meantime, it sounds like there is a serious buzz going around about you and Lauren and the possibility of a duet between the two of you on her next album."</p><p>"We've been hanging and doing some writing together in our off time; she is really talented." </p><p>"Yeah, well, don't get too close to her, she's known for being a bit of a loose cannon at times." </p><p>Selena looks at him, "And you aren't? All artists tend to lose control of themselves at times, myself included." </p><p>Selena notices Lucy signalling her, "I have to go, the label scheduled a meet and greet with some VIPs, so I need to go make nice now; I'll see you afterwards." She leans forward and kisses him. </p><p>Selena makes the rounds smiling, shaking hands and posing for pictures before finally making her way out of the gathering and back to her dressing room to get cleaned up and ready for the bus ride to Tampa. </p><p>Walking to the bus with Lucy, she is surprised to find out that she will now be doing a fan meet and greet in Orlando to promote her album alongside her appearance at the soccer game. </p><p>"How many people do you think are going to show up for the meet and greet?" </p><p>"Hard to say, but I would say a lot based on the feedback we've already gotten."</p><p>"There is going to be lots of security, right?" </p><p>"Yes, don't worry everything will be looked after; this is your time to shine, S." </p><p>She hugs Lucy, "Thank you. I don't know what I'd do without you, Luce." </p><p>Climbing on board the bus, she finds her bed and is soon asleep for the duration of the trip. </p><p> </p><p>"We have to tell her Dave, I can't do this anymore."</p><p>Dave holds Lucy in his arms, "We'll tell her after the concert tomorrow night, okay?" </p><p>"Okay." </p><p> </p><p>Waking up in Tampa, Selena climbs out of her bed, collects some workout clothes from her cubby and then heads into the small bathroom to get changed and complete her morning routine. </p><p>After clearing things with her security team, she is allowed to go for a run along the waterfront with one of the team running with her to ensure her safety. Once she gets cleaned up, dressed and has breakfast; they have their morning briefing before going through with rehearsals and checking the levels. She heads back to the bus to chill, until showtime and ends up watching a replay of the United States' game against Australia from the night before. </p><p>New Message</p><p>Sarah: I'm watching you play right now.</p><p>Abby: How do I look?</p><p>Sarah: You always look good to me and I'm not talking about just on the field.</p><p>Abby: Someone's in a good mood. </p><p>Sarah: Yeah, I am. Everything is going really well for me right now and I'm happier than I've ever been. I can't wait to see you in a few days and catch up.</p><p>Abby: I saw the comments about your concert last night in Atlanta. Did you know that people are suggesting that you and Lauren are a couple based on how close you seem on stage and the pictures of the two of you hanging off stage. </p><p>Sarah: Nope. Lauren and I have been doing some writing together. She is smart and funny and I don't have to put on a show for her, she likes me for who I am and she's a good friend, like you.</p><p>Abby seeing the message can't help but feel butterflies stir up at the thought of seeing Sarah again and telling her that she sees her as more than just a friend, but that will have to wait for at least another few days.</p><p>Sarah: Sam just scored; I understand why you call her a giraffe now, she is quite a bit taller than most of the other girls on the field. </p><p>Abby: LOL, yeah she is. I have to go for recovery now, but we'll talk soon, okay, superstar?</p><p>Sarah: Count on it, bye Abs.</p><p>She finishes watching the game that the United States ends up winning by a score of 3 - 0 and then curls up to sleep for a bit before the concert. </p><p>Lucy wakes her up a few hours later and she gets up, has something to eat and then goes about getting ready for the show. </p><p>"How are you feeling?" </p><p>Selena smiles, "I feel really good, can't wait to get out there and sing my heart out for the Tampa fans." </p><p>"Good, that's what I like to hear. I'll let the hair and makeup people finish up and send Dave your way when he's done with the wardrobe."</p><p>"Thanks, Lucy." </p><p>The show goes off without a hitch and Selena is floating on air as she comes off the stage from singing with Lauren. She heads to her dressing room and finds both Dave and Lucy waiting there for her. </p><p>She takes off her leather jacket and sets it on the counter, before collecting a bottle of water and taking a seat on the couch beside Dave.</p><p>"The crowd was insane out there tonight, did you hear them yelling for me?' </p><p>Dave and Lucy nod and she looks at them, "Why do the two of you look like someone died? My Dad! is my Dad, okay?" She scrambles to look for her phone and then Lucy puts her hand on her arm. "Your Mom and Dad are fine as far as we know. We need to speak with you about something, so can you sit please?"</p><p>She sits and waits for someone to talk, finally after Lucy nudges him, Dave speaks up, "Lucy and I are together and we have been pretty much the entire time that I'm supposed to have been with you." </p><p>"Is this some type of a joke because if so it's not funny Dave." </p><p>"It's not a joke, we are together."</p><p>"WHAT THE FUCK? WE HAD SEX AND EXCHANGED I LOVE YOUS A COUPLE NIGHTS AGO, WE TALKED ABOUT THE FUTURE AND HAVING A FAMILY AND NOW YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT EVERYTHING I THOUGHT ABOUT US WAS A LIE AND THAT YOU WERE JUST ... PLAYING ME ALL THIS TIME?"</p><p>"I'm sorry, you know, Babe, it started off really good between us, well because you're hot and the sex was really good..." Lucy smacks his arm and he looks at her. "I mean, it's just that you were so caught up in dealing with your Dad and his issues that you weren't given me any attention and Lucy was, so we happened." </p><p>Struggling to breathe through the tears, Selena stands up, grabs her phone and purse. Dave grabs her arm, "Where are you going, we're not done talking yet." </p><p>"GET YOUR HAND OFF OF ME YOU LYING, CHEATING, PIECE OF SHIT. DON'T EVER TALK TO ME AGAIN AND LUCY, YOU'RE FUCKING FIRED!! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY SITE BOTH OF YOU!!" </p><p>Selena runs out of the room sobbing and runs straight into Lauren who was just coming to see her. Lauren seeing the shape that she is in, helps her out to an awaiting car and climbs in behind her directing the driver to a hotel, where she gets a room for the night. </p><p>"What are we doing here?" She looks around the room and at Lauren. "You looked like you were about to do something stupid so this is me stopping that from happening and you from ending up in the headlines tomorrow morning." </p><p>"Thanks." She collapses on the floor and feels Lauren's arms wrap around her as she sobs on what is probably a very expensive top. </p><p>"How about you go and grab a shower, while I make some calls and get us some clothes and supplies, okay? Do you want anything to eat or drink?" </p><p>"Pizza and beer." </p><p>Lauren laughs, "That, I'm pretty sure I can do; now, go get cleaned up and then we can talk." </p><p>Selena heads into the large bathroom and using some makeup wipes from her purse does her best to clean away the streaks running down her cheeks before walking into the enclosure and letting the water do its job.</p><p>When she starts to feel pruney she climbs out and towel dries her hair before pulling her underwear back on and then sliding the shirt she was wearing back on, before making her way back out to see where Lauren is. </p><p>"I wasn't sure what kind to get so I went for just cheese." </p><p>Selena grabs a slice, "It's perfect, thank you." Lauren hands her a beer. "So, what exactly happened tonight that almost sent you off the rails?" </p><p>"I found out that my boyfriend and personal assistant/ woman I thought was my best friend have been screwing each other behind my back for god knows how long." </p><p>"Ohh shit." Lauren takes a long sip from her can and scrunches her face. "I'm not really a beer drinker, but I wasn't going to let you drink alone."</p><p>A few hours later and both women have now surpassed their limit and the emotions of the evening start to take over as they make their way over to the bed and help each other out of their clothes. </p><p>As Selena lays back and watches the green-eyed goddess go to work between her legs, she can't help but feel that it's wrong and that she would much prefer a certain blonde in that position instead. </p><p>The next morning both are awoken by knocking at the door and Lauren coming to her senses first pulls on some clothes before answering it. </p><p>A woman enters with some bags, one of which Selena recognizes as her own and sets them down inside the door. </p><p>She can't make out what Lauren says to the woman, because she speaks Spanish to her before she hugs her and closes the door. </p><p>"Who was that?" </p><p>"Just a friend, who owed me a favour so I had her collect our stuff from the buses and bring them here." </p><p>"I really hope that she brought my toothbrush and toothpaste because my mouth tastes like death."</p><p>Lauren laughs, before taking a seat on the edge of the bed, "How are you feeling this morning?" </p><p>"Slightly hungover, but mostly sad. Thank you for last night, Lauren, I don't regret it, you know." </p><p>"I have one question for you - who's Abby?"</p><p>Selena looks at her, "A friend, why?" </p><p>"Because you wrapped your arm around me last night and called me Abby." </p><p>"I'm sorry." </p><p>"Don't be. But might I suggest that if you are thinking of this Abby while in bed with me that she is more than a friend or that you would like her to be more than just a friend." </p><p>"You're everything that I could ever want in a girlfriend and partner, Lauren, but I think you're right, I need to get the girl who's consuming my thoughts and dreams."</p><p>  </p><p>  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After having had to deal with an awkward plane ride back to Los Angeles with Dave and Lucy after the concert in Tampa, Selena spends the next few days locked up in her apartment processing everything that happened and trying to come up with a plan as to how to approach Abby. </p><p>With her stomach rumbling and knowing that she probably shouldn't eat the Chinese food that has been in her fridge for longer than she can remember, she heads to her bedroom and dresses in clothes that will hopefully allow her to blend in as she makes her way to her favourite place for some chicken parm. </p><p>Arriving and parking down the street, she is thankful that it doesn't seem like there are any paparazzi hanging around the restaurant as she makes the walk down the sidewalk and enters the establishment. </p><p>Once inside she smiles when she sees that Jess is working and signals to her before making her way to a booth in the back. </p><p>Jess walks over and sets down a placemat and silverware, "Would you like your usual? or are you feeling like something else this evening?" </p><p>"The usual please, Jess, thanks." </p><p>Jess smiles before walking away and placing the order. She soon returns with a glass of water along with a glass of Selena's preferred wine. </p><p>Noticing that Selena is scowling at her phone as it continues to buzz and messages pop up, Jess can't help but feel like something is up with the young star and takes a seat across the booth from her. </p><p>"Anything you want to talk about?" </p><p>"I need to find a new personal assistant, I had to fire my other one." </p><p>"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Was she not doing her job properly?"</p><p>"She was doing her job and Dave; the two of them were sleeping together and finally came clean to me after the show in Tampa."</p><p>"Oh, shit; I'm so sorry." Jess hears an order being called and stands. "I'll be right back, just need to deliver table 10 their food."</p><p>Jess returns a few minutes later with Selena's order and a bottle of wine. </p><p>"I didn't order the bottle." </p><p>"I know, but I'm off now and I thought you might like some company while you eat. Is that okay?" </p><p>Selena nods and she cuts into her supper and takes a big mouthful leading to sauce ending up on her chin and Jess laughing at her. </p><p>As Selena eats and drinks, she begins to loosen up and she appreciates the company and conversation with the middle-aged waitress. </p><p>"Can I ask you how you became a waitress here?" </p><p>"I married the head chef and this was the only way we really got to spend time together once the restaurant began to take off; my husband passed away from cancer two years ago and it just didn't feel right to leave this place after he was gone, so I stayed. I don't need the money, Tommy ensured that I would be well looked after but I really like being around and interacting with the people, you know?" </p><p>Selena smiles and nods, "I get it, I'm sorry about your husband." </p><p>"It's okay, it was a long battle and it was for the best."</p><p>"Do you have any children?" </p><p>Jess shakes her head, "No, they weren't in the cards for us or me, I guess, but I do have a niece and nephew who I adore. What about you?" </p><p>Selena shakes her head, "I'm an only child." </p><p>"Do you want to have children of your own? I mean, you would make beautiful children." </p><p>Selena laughs, "Is that the wine talking or you? I would like to have children someday, but I need to find the right partner first." </p><p>"Are you looking for a partner currently?" </p><p>"Are you trying to hook me up with someone?" </p><p>Jess laughs, "Maybe, so, what's your type of guy?" </p><p>"Well, for starters I'm into both guys and girls and I really don't have a specific type other than I like someone who is physically active and has a nice body. I'm a sucker for eyes, so I'm usually drawn to people who have eyes that I can get lost in or that tell a story." Selena closes her eyes and smiles at the thought of Abby and her eyes and how she can't wait to see her again.</p><p>"Looks like you were thinking about someone specific when you said that."</p><p>"I was, I met someone a short time ago and I haven't been able to get her out of my head since; I'm hoping that when I see her in Orlando, I can find the words to tell her how I feel."</p><p>Jess smiles, reaches over and takes her hand "Whoever this woman is, she'll be lucky to have you." </p><p>"Thank you." </p><p>"You mentioned that you are without a personal assistant at the moment, correct?" </p><p>Selena nods, "Yeah, the label keeps sending me resumes to look over and I don't have the foggiest idea what I'm supposed to be looking for, I've never interviewed or hired anyone, Lucy was assigned to me by the label." </p><p>"Well, my nephew Tanner is currently looking for a job and he does have a bit of experience working as an assistant. He was working for the designer, Macadamia before she fired him for messing up a fabric order." </p><p>"Oh, wow, I love Macadamia's clothes! So, would he be interested in being an assistant to a musician versus a designer? like is he wanting to be in the fashion industry?" </p><p>"He's been designing his own clothes since he was a kid and his ultimate goal is to become a designer, but I have a feeling that he might be exactly what you need right now; he has this infectious personality and everyone around him loves him, also, he has degrees in Fashion Design and Business Admin."</p><p>"I'm intrigued, I have some final fittings tomorrow afternoon before I leave for Orlando, why don't you ask him to meet me at the label around 2 and we can talk." </p><p>"I'll do that, thank you so much for even considering him." </p><p>"I'm sure if he's anything like you are we will become good friends."</p><p>Her phone starts buzzing and she rolls her eyes before looking at the caller ID and seeing "Mom" flash across it.  </p><p>She grabs it and answers, "Hey, is everything okay? Is Dad okay?" </p><p>"Yes, Sarah, your father and I are fine; I just wanted to let you know that I had a guest a short time ago." </p><p>"A guest? Please tell me a reporter didn't interrogate you." </p><p>"Not that kind of guest." </p><p>"Then, who?" </p><p>"I ran into Abby while picking up some groceries, and she came over for a cup of tea and a chat afterward." </p><p>"You ran into Abby? How is she? How does she look?" </p><p>"She looks wonderful and happy, she's excited to be heading to Orlando and playing for the US again. She said that she's tried contacting you but your voicemail is full and you haven't responded to any of her messages." </p><p>"Shit! I've kind of buried my head the last few days and without having Lucy around, my phone and email have been going nuts. Did you tell her about Dave and me?" </p><p>"I did and her face lit up like yours does when you are on stage performing."</p><p>"And you're calling me to tell me this because?" </p><p>She hears her Mom laugh, "Because, you deserve to be happy and now that the idiot is out of the picture, it's time for you to chase the girl." </p><p>Selena laughs, "So much for being subtle about things, Mom." </p><p>"It's well beyond the time to be subtle; you like her and she clearly likes you, so do something about it already!"</p><p>"Alright, Mom. Give Dad my love and I'll call Facetime you tomorrow, okay?"</p><p>"Okay, love you Sarah and look after yourself." </p><p>"Love you, too Mom and I'm doing my best. Bye."</p><p>"Bye." </p><p>Selena puts her phone on the table and smiles at Jess who has been privy to the conversation. </p><p>"So, who's Abby?"</p><p>"That's a story for another time. It's getting late, so I'm going to head out now." Selena stands up and reaches over to hug Jess. "Thank you. Oh, crap, how much do I owe for my supper and the wine?" </p><p>Jess laughs, "Don't worry, this one's on me; considering that I drank most of the wine." </p><p>"Alright, next time we will have the full sit down experience and it's on me. Make sure you pass the information I gave you on to Tanner and I look forward to meeting him tomorrow. Have a good evening, Jess." </p><p>Selena heads out the door and makes the short walk back to her car before driving back to her lonely apartment for the night. </p><p>After wiping away all traces of the day and getting changed into some comfies, she begins the process of reading through the many messages she has received over the last few days before responding to a few of them. Seeing that both Lauren and Abby have messaged her, she decides to check out what Lauren's messages say first. </p><p>Lauren: Hey there gorgeous, I was just checking in to see how you are doing. Call or message me soon and good luck getting the girl.</p><p>Selena laughs at the message before responding.</p><p>Selena: I'm doing okay, any tips for finding the perfect PA? I'm being bombarded with resumes from the label and don't know where to start. Also, thanks again for everything.</p><p>Lauren: Go with your gut, just because they have experience doesn't mean they are the right fit for you. You are very welcome, I'm glad that I was able to be there for you when you needed someone and I'll be in touch about us recording together soon. </p><p>Selena smiles with the knowledge that Lauren is the type of person she hopes to surround herself with, someone who has been through the wringer and understands how things work but has come out of it stronger and better than ever. </p><p>She slides over Abby's name and opens the messages the blonde sent her, reading them over and feeling butterflies as she does. </p><p>Sarah: Thank you for the messages, I'm sorry that I didn't respond sooner; things have been a bit crazy the last few days and I've been guilty of trying to hide from my reality. I heard that you had a nice conversation with my Mom earlier, thank you for taking the time to talk with her, I know that she is lonely with my Dad being moved to the care centre and I'm sure she really appreciated the company. I'm looking forward to seeing you in Orlando, I hope that you can find time in your busy schedule to have a meal with me. I'll message you when I'm in town and we can make the arrangements. Say Hello to Sam for me and I'll see you soon. </p><p> </p><p>The next day Selena makes the trip to the label and gets yelled at for not responding to their seemingly important emails and questioned as to when she will be hiring a new personal assistant. </p><p>"I'm very sorry, I will get to them ASAP and as for a new assistant I have someone meeting me here shortly to interview for the position. Now, if that's all, I need to head to the studio."</p><p>"It's not all, have a seat." </p><p>Selena rolls her eyes before sitting back down and looking at the execs. </p><p>"We know that there are issues between you and Dave at the moment, however, we need you to know that you are scheduled to appear and sing together at the Jingle Ball, it's a huge honour to be asked to perform at it and we have already gone ahead and confirmed your appearances. Now, If you had read the emails you would already be aware of this." </p><p>Selena laughs, "I'm sorry, issues between us? Really? that's what you're taking from everything that happened? My so-called boyfriend was double-dipping his dick between my personal assistant and me, you can't seriously expect me to want to perform with or see him ever again."</p><p>"As you know, It's within your contract that we control the when, where, what and with who you perform with, so get used to the idea. Also, a representative for Lauren Jauregui has been in contact with us regarding a duet between the two of you, and we think it's a good way to tap into the whole <span class="Latn headword">LGBTQ2 market."</span></p><p>
  <span class="Latn headword">"I'm completely down with that Lauren is incredibly talented and our styles are very complimentary of each other."</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="Latn headword">"Good to hear that you approve. There have also been discussions about the possibility of you and Lauren becoming a couple now that Dave and you are no longer together, even though the general public isn't yet privy to that information." </span>
</p><p>"I'm not ready to be in a relationship yet, I need some time for just me." </p><p>"Alright, we'll revisit the idea once we have all the details about the collaboration together. You can go now, but get an assistant ASAP understood!" </p><p>"Yes, Sir." </p><p>Selena leaves the room in a foul mood at the thought of not only having to perform with Dave but also the realization that perhaps it isn't the right time for her and Abby to get together, after all, she doesn't want the gorgeous blonde soccer star to think that she is just a rebound to her. </p><p>She stops at the hospitality room and grabs a salad and water to eat before heading to the studio and touching base with the crew and then making her way to the scheduled fitting room. </p><p>15 minutes after arriving, a tall gentleman wearing a purple zebra print suit and tie is led in the room. Selena smiles with the knowledge that this must be Tanner and walks over to greet him. </p><p>She puts her hand out and he shakes it, smiling all the while. </p><p>"You must be Tanner." </p><p>"I am indeed, my Aunt told me that you were looking to hire an assistant and well here I am!" </p><p>Selena laughs, "I like your suit; did you design it?" </p><p>"Yes, it's part of my animal print line of suits; I read online that your favourite colour was purple, so I thought that this would make an impression."</p><p>"Do you happen to have a skirt to match? because I would totally wear it!" </p><p>Tanner looks at her and puts his hand up, "Oh Honey if you hire me, I'll make you one. We should trim it out with some leather and lace to go along with your killer jacket." </p><p>"Yes, now that's what I'm talking about! So, Tanner tell me about yourself; I know that you have a younger sister and degrees in Fashion Design and Business Admin, but what else is there to know about you?" </p><p>They chat while Selena gets changed into the outfit she is supposed to wear to sing the anthem in. </p><p>She looks in the mirror at it and is underwhelmed but it. </p><p>"Can I make a suggestion?" </p><p>Selena nods, "Sure, what do you think?" </p><p>"Honestly, I think that it doesn't give off the right vibe for a soccer game. You look uncomfortable and not like you want to be in the stands cheering a team on. You need an outfit that states, "I'm one of you."</p><p>"So, lose the heels."</p><p>"Definitely, lose the heels, add some tight ripped jeans, running shoes and do you have access to one of the shirts they wear?" </p><p>"I'm sure I can get one, why?" </p><p>"Because normally fashion is about making a statement, the statement you need to make is that you a proud American singing the anthem not an overdressed, ego-centred celebrity like someone else I know." </p><p>Selena laughs, "Tanner, I'm going to assume that you know how to answer a phone and emails and plan a schedule correct?"</p><p>Tanner smiles, "Yes, just one of my many talents." </p><p>"Good, you started half an hour ago, now can you help me pick out an outfit for a fan meet and greet before the label people come back?" </p><p>"Show me to the clothes!" </p><p> </p><p>Two days later, Selena finds herself onboard a flight to Orlando alongside Tanner, who has quickly become one of her favourite people. Along with having a very colourful, outgoing personality, she finds that he is extremely detail-oriented and it takes him no time to get caught up with her schedule and forward a copy of her agenda for the next several days in Florida.</p><p>As they land in the sunshine state, the first thing on her mind is messaging and finding the current whereabouts of Abby and the rest of the US team.</p><p>New Message</p><p>Sarah: Just touched down in Orlando. Message or call me when you can.</p><p>Riding the bus back to the hotel after their training session, Abby is chatting with Sam when her phone buzzes. Looking at the screen and seeing who the message is from her face lights up and Sam takes notice. </p><p>"Let me guess, it's a message from Sarah?"</p><p>Abby continues to smile and nod. </p><p>"Are you going to answer it or what?" </p><p>"I will when we get back to the hotel room, I don't want the rest of the girls to see or overhear anything." </p><p>"Okay, I'll give you the room when we get back to the hotel." Sam leans in and whispers in her ear, "Call her." </p><p>Abby blushes as she says it which draws a few questioning looks from teammates, but they leave the Courage player alone to her thoughts, knowing that if they are meant to know they will find out soon enough. </p><p> </p><p>  </p><p>  </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Selena sits in her suite at The Ritz-Carlton going over her schedule for the next few days with Tanner while grabbing a late supper. </p><p>She looks at her phone for what seems like the millionth time checking to see if perhaps she missed a message or call from Abby, but seeing nothing. </p><p>Tanner looks at her and sets his drink down, "Okay, you need to spill, why do you keep checking your phone? Are you expecting a call? And if so who?" </p><p>Selena looks at him, "If I tell you something I need you to promise me that it will stay between us, okay?" </p><p>"Are you waiting on a booty call?" </p><p>Selena laughs, "You know I can always replace you, right?" </p><p>Tanner laughs, "But you won't because I'm your new bestie and who looks super hot in vesties!" </p><p>Selena facepalms and laughs, "That was really, really bad." </p><p>"But accurate, so spill already, girl."</p><p>"Alright, alright. I am waiting for a call; from a woman, I know and am interested in." </p><p>"And who is this mystery woman that's got your knickers in a knot?" </p><p>Selena laughs, "Her name is Abby and she is a professional soccer player for the North Carolina Courage and also the United States." </p><p>"And you're looking to hook up with her now that asshole ex-boyfriend of yours is out of the way." </p><p>"I'm not looking to just hook up with her, she's special Tan, really special." </p><p>"Sounds like you got it bad for her." </p><p>"Yeah, but I'm concerned about all the tangibles, you know? for starters, I don't even know if she sees or is interested in me as more than a friend. And if she is then I don't want her to think that she is a rebound to me after what happened with Dave." </p><p>"Sarah, I think you and I both know that your relationship with Dave was over a long time ago and it was the best thing that could ever happen to you, him leaving and taking your backstabbing PA with him. Now, about Abby you're never going to know anything for sure unless you put yourself out there and just so you know a phone works both ways." </p><p>Tanner hands her, her phone and stands up, "I'll be in my room if you need me for anything, now, call the girl!" </p><p>Selena laughs, "Night Tanner."</p><p>Tanner smiles, "Night." </p><p>As the door closes behind her assistant she looks at the phone in her hand and hovering over Abby's contact she finally gives in and hits the call button. </p><p>It rings 4 times before a voice that isn't Abby's answers it</p><p>"Abby's phone, Sonny speaking what can I do you for?" </p><p>Selena rolls through her memory trying to remember if Abby ever mentioned a Sonny amongst her friends and or teammates and coming up blank. </p><p>"Umm, can I speak with Abby, please?" </p><p>"Ahh, her and Mewwy just went to the washroom, do you want me to bring her her phone or should I just have her call you back?" </p><p>"Can you ask her to give me, umm... Sarah, a callback." </p><p>"Okay, umm... Sarah, I'll tell her." The phone goes dead and Selena doesn't really know what to think. She heads for the bathroom to get ready for bed and slides underneath the covers she waiting for Abby's call which doesn't come before she falls asleep.</p><p> </p><p>In a restaurant not so far away, the USWNT has just finished having dinner, drinks and some fun dancing together to celebrate another successful season and also preemptively celebrating some of the player's birthdays. Abby returns from the washroom with Sam and they retake their places at the table. </p><p>"Sonny, why do you have my phone?" Abby looks at her teammate, Emily Sonnett across the table who is busy playing on her phone.</p><p>"My battery died and I noticed you have Banana Blast on yours and I decided to play. How come you and KO are friends on here? she wouldn't accept my friend request." </p><p>"Probably because I'm not obsessed with it as clearly some others are. Can I please have my phone back now." </p><p>"Just let me finish this level.... Damn it! Stupid monkeys!" Emily hands Abby back her phone. "Oh, you had a call, someone named Sarah, I think." </p><p>Abby looks at her, "Sarah Davis called?" </p><p>"I guess so." </p><p>"Crap, I was supposed to call her when we got to the hotel and completely forgot." Abby stands up and lets Sam and a few others know that she is heading back to the hotel. </p><p> </p><p>Once she is back in her room, she dials Sarah's number but gets her voicemail, she waits for her to stop talking and leaves a message after the beep. </p><p>"Hey, Sarah, it's me Abby; I'm sorry I didn't call earlier, can you please give me a call in the morning? I'd really like to speak with you and see you. Have a good night."</p><p>Abby puts her phone down on the nightstand and plugs it in feeling bad that she completely forgot about Sarah and her promise to call her when she and Sam were informed that rather than having the night to themselves they were now going out for a team dinner and bonding session. She gets changed and ready for bed and lays there waiting to see if by any chance Sarah calls her back.</p><p>Sam comes into the room a little later and is surprised to find Abby still awake. She gets herself changed and ready for bed before climbing under the covers in the bed opposite her friend.</p><p>"I take it that you haven't talked to her?" </p><p>Abby shakes her head, "I called and left a message asking her to call me in the morning. I feel really bad, Sammy." </p><p>Sam climbs out of her bed and moves over to Abby's taking her in her arms, "Everything will be okay Abs; I'm sure she just decided to call it an early night." </p><p>"I hope so." </p><p>"Can I ask Abs, what exactly you were hoping to talk to her about?" </p><p>Abby looks at her, "You know what I want to talk with her about." </p><p>"Oh, the fact that you can't get her out of your head or the thoughts of ripping her clothes off."</p><p>Abby pushes Sam away so that she almost falls off the bed, "I need you to be serious right now; you know how scared I am about all of this." </p><p>"Abs, I get it that you're scared, it's a scary thing being into someone, anyone and not knowing what they are feeling or thinking about you." </p><p>"I really like her Sam and if we are only meant to be friends then I can handle it but I'm really hoping we can be more." </p><p>Sam smiles, "In all the time I've known you Abs, I've never seen you smile and laugh so much as you have since Sarah came into your life; nor have I seen someone look at you the way that she looks at you. She is into you as well Abs and hasn't hidden that from you, I think the best thing that can happen is for the two of you to sit down and have the chat." </p><p>"The chat?" </p><p>"Yeah, the chat where you both lay all your cards on the table."</p><p>"Ohh, that chat. You know I never had the chat with Aaron." </p><p>"I'm not surprised and I'll say it for the umpteenth time, I'm so friggin glad you got rid of his coat tail riding ass!! Now, go to sleep, things will be better in the morning; even if it means we stalk Selena Dagger's social media and figure out where she is and show up there."</p><p>"We are not stalking her, Sammy." </p><p>"Fine then I'm calling on the kids to help me out." </p><p>"NO!! under no circumstance are Rose, Mal or Sonnett to get involved in any of this, understood?"</p><p>Sam laughs, "Understood, night, Abs."</p><p> </p><p>The next morning, Selena heads to the hotel's gym to make use of the facilities and get a workout in before breakfast. As she takes a water break, she skims through her phone and realizes that she missed a call from Abby last night and that she left her a voicemail; she calls in and listens to the message, smiling at the sound of the blonde's voice but knowing it's way too early to give her a callback. She finishes off her workout before heading back to her suite and walking into Tanner setting out clothes for her to wear. </p><p>"I suddenly feel like a kid, who has their Mom lay out their clothes for them before school." </p><p>"Oh, honey, I'm no one's Mom, but I'd love to be someone's Daddy!" Serena spits out the mouthful of water she has in response to his comment and chokes on it and air. </p><p>"A little warning next time." </p><p>"There is no warning for my brilliance. Now, how about you grab a shower and I'll order us up some breakfast." </p><p>Selena nods and begins to take off her workout clothes in front of Tanner. He gives her the once over and nods, "Nice." She laughs and then walks into the bathroom to shower. </p><p>After showering she throws on some comfies to eat and relax in for a short time before she needs to head to a local radio station to record a promo for the station and an intro to her newest release, "Loss and Love." </p><p>As she and Tanner sit and eat, they chat, "Did your mystery girl call you last night?" </p><p>"She did and she apologized for not calling sooner and asked that I call her this morning." </p><p>"Then why are you sitting and talking with me rather than getting your groove on with Ms. Abby?"</p><p>"You're right. Get out of my room, I have a call to make!"</p><p>Tanner stands and laughs, "That a girl. I'm taking my breakfast with me. I'll be back in an hour to help you get ready." </p><p>"Thanks, Tan." </p><p>She takes a sip of her coffee before pressing the button to call Abby and once again the phone is answered by someone who isn't Abby, but this time she knows the voice. </p><p>"Hey Sam, why does it seem as though Abby never answers her own phone?" </p><p>"Not sure. She's in the shower at the moment; do you want me to get her?" </p><p>"No, it's okay. Sam can I ask how she's doing?" </p><p>"She's doing so much better without having Aaron in the picture to drag her down, the question is now when the hell are you going to step up to plate? Abby will kill me for telling you this but she's feeling you big time but terrified at the same time because it's all new to her and also I guess 'cause you still have a boyfriend." </p><p>"Sam, it isn't public knowledge yet but Dave and I broke up after the show in Tampa."</p><p>"Wait! So you're saying that you're free to ask her out?"</p><p>"I am, but can you please not tell her about Dave, I want to be the one to tell her what happened." </p><p>"Of course. So, what are you up to today?" </p><p>"I have to leave soon to do some promo stuff at a radio station and then I'm doing a meet and greet session with fans at some mall. It's going to be a long day, but I'm glad that the label is finally allowing me to interact more with the fans as I requested. What about you guys, what's your schedule looking like for today?" </p><p>"We have recovery this morning, then media and appearances this afternoon. But our evening is free to do whatever." </p><p>Selena laughs, "I got the hint, Sam. I have to start getting ready now, but can you get Abby to message me when she able to chat; I'm not sure if I'll be able to answer a call but I will be able to text."</p><p>"I will don't worry; have a good one, Sarah." </p><p>"Thanks, Sam." </p><p>Abby comes out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel and hand drying her hand, she looks at Sam wearing a shit-eating grin and is immediately concerned.</p><p>"What's going on?" </p><p>Sam smiles even wider before responding, "I know something you don't." </p><p>"Dare I even ask?" </p><p>"Let's just say I was privy to a phone conversation while you were in the shower and got some news about your girl crush." </p><p>"SAM!" Sam laughs and shakes her head, "Not going to work this time Abs, I'll be with the kids if you need me or and also message, Sarah."</p><p>Sam hands her, her phone and Abby shakes her head, "I really need to change my password." </p><p>"You probably should consider it as the entire team knows it's your birthday."</p><p>Sam heads out the door and Abby goes about getting herself ready for their team breakfast and media obligations leading up to the game in two days' time.</p><p>After eating they head back to their rooms to freshen up and then meet downstairs before being shuttled to the media centre for the game. Each of the players makes the rounds, being asked questions and taking pictures with not only their teammates and opposition but also with the various female figures of note who have been invited to attend the match between the United States and Brazil. </p><p>Abby makes the rounds and smiles as she poses for pictures with various female athletes, politicians, those of note and a few musicians to make things interesting, although the only musician she is interested in, sadly isn't there. She takes a seat at a table with a bottle of water and sends a message</p><p>New Message</p><p>Abby: I'm just about done with my media responsibilities, thankfully as my jaw hurts from smiling for pics. How is your morning going?</p><p>Selena finishes off her radio station obligations and she and Tanner along with her bodyguard stop to get something to eat before heading back to the hotel, so that she can get changed for her mall appearance.</p><p>She looks at her phone and smiles at the message from Abby</p><p>Sarah: Just at lunch now with my new PA, Tanner and then heading back to the hotel to get changed and made over for my mall appearance. Would you like to have supper with me tonight? </p><p>Abby smiles when she sees her message before quickly, hopefully not too quickly as to make her seem desperate responding to the question. </p><p>Abby: I would love to have supper with you tonight. Message or call me later when you know what time and where. Have a good day, Sarah, I can't wait to see you. </p><p>Selena looks at the message and touches the screen smiling, before mumbling out loud, "I can't wait to see you." </p><p>Tanner watches her, "Let me guess, your mystery girl." </p><p>Selena smiles and nods before finishing her salad. </p><p>After heading back to the hotel for a quick rest, she changes into the outfit that Tanner chose for her and lets her hair and makeup team go to work before putting on her famous leather jacket and following her team out to the awaiting limo as they make the drive to The Florida Mall.</p><p> </p><p>With their appearance at AdventHealth for Children completed, some of the US girl's debate about how to spend the balance of their day with the locals planning on heading home afterwards. </p><p>Mal, Rose, and Emily approach Sam and Abby and ask if they would be interested in maybe hitting up one of the local malls with them after they get changed back at the hotel as Mal wants to shop for a birthday present for her niece. </p><p>"What do you think, Abs? It beats the heck out of hanging out all afternoon by the hotel pool." </p><p>Abby looks at them and drags Sam a few feet away before showing her the conversation between herself and Sarah about having supper together. Sam hugs her when she reads it, "Seriously, how did you manage to keep that info to yourself for the past few hours?" </p><p>"Wasn't easy." </p><p>"What are you going to wear? Did you bring anything suitable to go out in beside the dress you wore last night?"</p><p>"Not really, but I don't think that she will want to go anywhere expensive or someplace we would get noticed." </p><p>"True, but we can at least shop for something, just in case you end up going on more than one date with her." </p><p>Abby shakes her head, "I'm not even going to argue with you, so where are we headed?" </p><p>"The Florida Mall." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  </p><p>     </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After driving a team van to The Florida Mall, the players get out and look around. </p><p>"Are you guys sure you want to go shopping here? Because according to Google there are a couple of others to choose from, like the Mall of Millenia or even the Outlets." Sam shows them the screen of her phone. </p><p>"Yeah, but this one has a Crayola place and I want to get some cool crayons and stuff."</p><p>They all laugh at Mal talking about getting crayons. </p><p>"Admit it, the crayons are for you, Mal, not your niece." </p><p>"Sonny, we should have left you back at the hotel with Linds and we would have if she hadn't given us money to keep you away from her for a few hours." </p><p>Emily looks at Mal, "She gave you money? Really?"</p><p>Mal laughs and shakes her head, "No, unfortunately not, now, time's a-wasting, let's get our shop on."</p><p>"Okay, then let's go." </p><p>They walk inside and notice a long line forming, Rose points out a sign, "OMG!, Selena Dagger is here! I love her and her music, do you think we could get a picture with her or an autograph?" </p><p>"Rose, you do realize that we are going to be meeting her in two days when she sings the anthem at our game, right?" Sam pipes up.</p><p>"Oh, I forgot." Mal and Emily hug Rose, "It's okay, Rosie, thinking takes a lot of work." </p><p>"Not like you would know anything about that, Sonny." </p><p>"Hey!" They playfully start pushing each other around and laughing. </p><p>"Alright, children, how about we split up and meet back here in a couple of hours?" </p><p>They all nod and the threesome of Mal, Rose and Emily head in one direction while Sam and Abby head in the opposite one. </p><p> </p><p>"So, your girl is here are you planning on doing anything about it?" </p><p>"She isn't my girl, Sam." </p><p>"But she will be soon." </p><p>"You're putting the cart ahead of the horse again, Sammy."</p><p>"Not this time, I'm not. Come on, the least we can do is go check out how she looks, you know, you wanna, Abs." Sam hip checks Abby causing them both to laugh. </p><p>They make their way past the long lineup inside the barricade and stop to take a few pictures along the way after being recognized by some fans before catching a glimpse of Selena sitting behind a table signing an autograph for a fan.</p><p>Abby stands off to the side and watches as a gentleman leans over and says something to her and she nods, following him down the stairs of stage and over to a young girl in a wheelchair along with her family. The girl is crying and Abby isn't surprised in the least to see Selena hug and hold her and then talk with her before signing a few things for them and taking some pictures with them. She waves to them before making her way back on to the stage and continuing to sign and interact with the fans well past the posted time of her appearance.</p><p> </p><p>Sam noticing that Abby's focus is completely on Selena and watching her interact with everyone, decides to make her way around to the opposite side of the stage and gets Tanner's attention. </p><p>"I'm sorry, you'll have to wait in line like everyone else." </p><p>Sam shakes her head, "I'm not interested in getting a picture taken with or an autograph."</p><p>"Then what do you want?"</p><p>"Is your name Tanner?" </p><p>Tanner looks at her questioningly, "How do you know my name?" </p><p>"Listen, long story short, my best friend Abby, is standing over there drooling over your employer and I'm wondering if you can help me get them together." </p><p>"I ask again, how you know my name?" </p><p>"I spoke with Sarah this morning and she mentioned that she had a new assistant named Tanner, and also I know about the breakup." </p><p>Tanner takes a step back, "Wait, did you say your friend's name was Abby?" </p><p>Sam smiles and nods. </p><p>"And she's a soccer player?" Sam nods again.</p><p>"Oh, honey, things are about to get interesting. Sarah was just telling me about her girl crush this morning; whatever, your plan is to get them together, count me in!" </p><p>"You do realize that she can fire you, right?" </p><p>Tanner shrugs, "But she won't because I'm awesome at my job."</p><p>Sam laughs. "How much longer do you think she is going to be here for?" </p><p>"I had them cut off the line because she said she wasn't going to leave until she had met with everyone."  </p><p>Sam looks at the line with about 20 people still left in it. "Tell your security people to let us in, we'll wait at the end of the line and surprise her."</p><p>Tanner smiles and nods before walking over to one of the security people and pointing towards her.  </p><p>Sam walks back over to Abby who is still standing and watching without a clue as to what's going on around her. Sam takes her hand, "Come on." </p><p>"What are you doing?" </p><p>"We are lining up to meet Selena Dagger." Sam smiles at her as she says it.</p><p>"They already cut off the line." </p><p>"Well, it won't hurt to try now will it? Just smile and look pretty, Abs." </p><p>"Fine. But you do remember that I'm supposed to see her later." </p><p>"Instead you are going to see each other now." Sam leads her over to the end of the line and the guard smiles and nods before letting the two of them behind the barrier.</p><p>"I'm feeling like I've been played, did you set this entire thing up? Like did you know she was going to be here? Wait, did you stalk her on social media like you said you were planning too?" </p><p>Sam laughs and shakes her head, "Nope, I didn't even know that she was going to be here until Rose pointed out the sign. I guess it was just meant to be Abigail."</p><p>"I told you never to call me that, Samantha."</p><p>As they get closer to the front of the stage, Selena looks up to greet the next group of fans and locks eyes with Abby making both of their faces light up in huge smiles.</p><p>"And my work here is done, I'm going to catch up with the kids now, have fun, Abs, use protection and don't forget we have a curfew."</p><p>Abby goes to reach for Sam's arm, but she is already gone and laughing all the way back through the maze of barricades. </p><p>The last group of fans leaves the stage and Abby makes her way up the stairs and into Selena's open arms. "It's so good to see you; you look even better than I remember, Abby." </p><p>Abby smiles, "You look pretty good yourself, superstar. Nice jacket." </p><p>"Thanks, it's my favourite. What are you doing here? Not that I mind but I thought we were planning on meeting later." </p><p>"Would you believe I started out with a group of teammates here on a shopping trip for a birthday present and ended up here alone with you." </p><p>Selena laughs, "I'm so glad you did. I noticed Sam abandoning you in the line. Do, you have any place that you need to be? Because I was just going to head back to my hotel and chill for a bit before I called you; but I guess I don't have to do that now. I have a suite and we could just order in-room service and catch up, if that's okay with you or we could have supper in one of the hotel restaurants." </p><p>"I'm free for the rest of the day, although I do have a curfew this evening and I'm fine with just having room service and catching up."</p><p> </p><p>Selena smiles the smile that makes Abby's heart beat a little faster. "Perfect. Come on, I'll introduce you to Tanner my new assistant." Selena takes her hand and leads her off the stage and down the stairs where she is introduced to the gentleman that she saw lead her over to the girl in the wheelchair. </p><p>"Abby, this is my assistant and friend, Tanner. Tanner, this is Abby." </p><p>Abby puts her hand out but is surprised by Tanner hugging her instead. "You're even more gorgeous than I thought you would be; I definitely approve, S."</p><p>"Sorry, should've warned you he was a hugger not a shaker and also has a big mouth." </p><p>Abby laughs, "No worries. You know how much I like hugs and well big mouths come in handy sometimes." Abby feeling brave smiles and winks at her.</p><p>Selena smiles, " I do, indeed. God, I can't get over how good it is to see you." </p><p>Abby blushes and Tanner smiles at the two of them acting like nervous school girls around their crush, before clearing his throat, "How about we head back to the hotel and the two of you can do whatever you need to once you're out of your clothes. I mean, those clothes ... I mean, you know what I mean."  </p><p>Selena shakes her head and laughs, "I'm sorry about Tanner, he has no filter sometimes, actually, most times."</p><p>Abby laughs, "How about we head to the hotel before we need to make a stop at the Emergency Room and have both his feet removed from his mouth then?" </p><p>Tanner laughs, "I like this one, Sarah." </p><p>They follow the security out to the awaiting car and then make the short drive back to the Ritz. </p><p> </p><p>As they enter Sarah's room, the energy between the two once again changes and as Abby takes a seat she feels the butterflies bouncing around inside her. </p><p>"I'm just going to get changed into something comfier, do you want something to drink? There are bottles of water in the fridge if you'd like one, I'm assuming you aren't allowed to drink alcohol leading up to your game or am I wrong?" </p><p>"Water is fine and I did enough drinking last night to tide me over for a bit." Sarah walks over to the fridge and collects two bottles of water, handing one to Abby and opening the second one, taking a drink and then setting it down on the coffee table. </p><p>"I'll be out in a few." Sarah heads into the bathroom to change and wipe away the excess of makeup on her face. </p><p>While she's in there Abby takes out her phone</p><p>New Message</p><p>Abby: Thanks for abandoning me. </p><p>Sammy: 😇 Did it work?</p><p>Abby: I'm in her hotel room.</p><p>Sammy: 😜</p><p>Abby: 🤦I need new friends. How did the shopping go? Was Mal able to get a present?</p><p>Sammy: Lol. Yes and Sonny got kicked out of the Crayola place for challenging some kids to a drawing competition. </p><p>Abby: How did she or do I want to know what happened?</p><p>Sammy: She knocked over a display while celebrating her ability to draw a 🦕 better than an 8-year-old. Don't worry, I recorded it and will show you later. What's happening with you and Sarah?</p><p>Abby: Nothing yet, she's currently getting changed and cleaned up. </p><p>Sammy: Are you going to do something?</p><p>Abby: I'm not sure, it's a huge step.</p><p>Sammy: Abs, she's worth it, take the step. ❤️</p><p>Abby: Thanks. </p><p>Abby sets her phone down as Sarah comes out wearing sweat pants and a rather familiar-looking shirt.</p><p>"Should I be upset about the fact that you are wearing Sam's number and not mine?" </p><p>"Nope, saving yours for game day." Sarah pats the spot beside her on the couch and Abby moves over to sit beside her, taking in her sweet vanilla scent as she does. </p><p> </p><p>They sit there in quiet until Sarah breaks it, "Please talk to me Abby, what's going on in that beautiful mind of yours." </p><p>"A lot."</p><p>"Okay, then perhaps I should start. I've never hidden the fact that I'm attracted to you, Abby; nor the fact that I would be interested in having a relationship with you beyond friendship. I need to know what you are thinking about that if it's a possibility or if we are just meant to be friends because either way, I need you in my life and ..." </p><p>Abby doesn't allow her to finish her thought as she leans over and kisses her before moving back and letting the tears fall from her eyes. Selena leans over and wipes the tears away with her thumb before pulling Abby into a hug. "It's okay, everything will be okay; I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."</p><p>Abby allows herself to be held and finds that she is quite comfortable in Sarah's arms. She leans in closer and she feels the grip around her tighten. "How about we move over to the bed? I'm sure it will be comfier than this and we can talk, what do you say, Abs?"</p><p>Abby nods, "Yes, is it okay if I clean up a little in the bathroom first?" </p><p>"Take your time." </p><p>"Thank you, Sarah." </p><p>Abby collects her bag and heads into the bathroom, closing the door behind her and then taking her phone out and sending Sam a message</p><p>New Message</p><p>Abby: We kissed. </p><p>Sammy: AND???? </p><p>Abby: And then I cried and she held me. </p><p>Sammy: Have you had the chat yet? </p><p>Abby: No, but I'm sure we are about to. </p><p>Sammy: Take some deep breaths, Abs, speak your truth and regardless of what happens, I'm proud of you.</p><p>Abby: Thanks. </p><p>Abby finishes up in the bathroom, attempting to tidy up her makeup before heading back out to talk with Sarah, but then realizing that in all likelihood she is just going to end up crying more and using some of the makeup wipes on the counter she wipes away all the traces. </p><p> </p><p>Sitting on the bed, Sarah's phone buzzes and she looks at the screen.</p><p>New Message</p><p>Sam Mewis: Don't hurt her. </p><p>Sarah: That's the furthest thing from my mind; I care about her too much. </p><p>Sam Mewis: Then show her, give her all the space she needs.  </p><p>Sarah: I plan on, don't worry. </p><p> </p><p>When she sees Abby open the door and come out of the bathroom, she sets her phone back on the nightstand. </p><p>"How are you doing?"</p><p>"I'm okay, I think that before the kiss everything was just theoretical to me and the kiss made it all real." </p><p>"It was a good kiss, so are you just going to stand there or are you going to join me on this big ole bed?" </p><p>Abby takes off her shoes and lays down beside her, "Think they would notice if I stole this pillow?" </p><p>Sarah laughs, "Go right ahead, they'll just bill it to the label and right now I could care less about the label." </p><p>"What happened? I thought you liked your label?" </p><p>"I did until they told me that I'm being forced to perform at the Jingle Ball with my lying, cheating, asshole of an ex-boyfriend." </p><p>"Seriously? They can do that?" Sarah nods, "Yeah, they can do that." </p><p>"I'm sorry." </p><p>Sarah smiles at her, "Thanks, now, I'm done talking about him; let's talk about us and where we go from here." </p><p>"I'm scared, Sarah, really scared, this is all new to me and I don't know what anyone's reaction will be to the news of us being together, it could be good or it could be really bad and I'm concerned about my family will view me and if it will affect my career or sponsorship deals." </p><p>Sarah reaches for her hand, "Take some deep breaths with me." </p><p>They take a few breaths together, "Okay, I'm going, to be honest with you, it's not easy being tagged with the gay, lesbian, bisexual etc.. label I told you about my experience already on Impress USA and I'm not going to force you out if that's what you are afraid of. We can take things as slowly as you like, we don't need to put a label on our friendship or relationship other than the two of us just spending time together because we enjoy each other's company."</p><p>"But what about in public? I'm assuming that you are going to want to be seen together?" </p><p>"Just two friends hanging out, until you are comfortable with it being more. Okay?" </p><p>"Okay, so I seem to recall something about us ordering in-room service and I'm hungry." </p><p>"Order anything you want, it's on the label." </p><p>Abby laughs and Sarah smiles, "There's the laugh, I've missed."</p><p>They spend the next few hours just talking and sorting out the details of their new relationship before it's time for Abby to make her way back to her own hotel before curfew.</p><p>Standing near the doorway of the suite they hold each other, not really wanting to let go, but knowing they have to. </p><p>"Message me when you get back to your room and call me tomorrow after your training session." </p><p>"I will, Good night, Sarah."</p><p>"Good night, Abby."</p><p>They share a gentle peck on the lips and smile at each other.</p><p>Not wanting to draw any unnecessary attention to themselves, Sarah messages Tanner and has him order a car and escort Abby back to her hotel.</p><p>Tanner watches their goodbye and assumes that based on the touching and holding that they have expressed their feeling towards each other. He smiles before walking with Abby down to the lobby, and out to the car. </p><p>"So, should I be making a supper reservation for two, tomorrow night?" </p><p>"I'll let you know, Tanner; I'm not sure if I have any team obligations yet or not." </p><p>Tanner hands her a card with his number on it, "I have a feeling we are going to be seeing a lot of each other in the future." </p><p>The car pulls to a stop out front of the hotel, "Night, Tanner." </p><p>"Good night, Abby." </p><p> </p><p>Abby makes her way inside and smiles widely thinking about the events of the last few hours before touching her lips and focusing on how much she can't wait to kiss Sarah again. </p><p>Not surprisingly she finds Sam awake and waiting for her return. </p><p>"Let me get changed, ready for bed and then we can talk." </p><p>Climbing under the covers and plugging her phone in, Abby braces herself for the onslaught of questions from Sam only to be surprised when she asks one and only one</p><p>"Are you happy, Abs?" </p><p>"Yes, very." </p><p>"Okay, then, night Abs." </p><p>"Night, Sammy."</p><p> </p><p>  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Someone's got a little extra pep in her step this morning." Abby smiles in response to Sam's comment. </p><p>"C'mon, we're going to be late for breakfast." </p><p>The two players and friends head down to join up with the rest of their US teammates for their customary team breakfast. After loading their plates up with food they grab seats at a table with Mal, Rose, Emily, Lindsay and Kelley. </p><p>"Morning, ladies." </p><p>They all mumble or respond some form of morning to Abby. </p><p>Kelley looks at her, "You look happy, did you get laid last night? Don't tell me you and Mewwy finally did the deed!" </p><p>"Ewww gross, KO!" </p><p>"No, definitely nothing like that, I'm just in a good mood and happy to here with all of my favourite people."</p><p>Kelley raises her eyebrow and looks at her, "Somethings going on with you and we're going to find out sooner or later." </p><p>"Perhaps there is, perhaps there isn't, but right now I would appreciate it if we could focus on beating Brazil today and not talk about me, okay?" </p><p>They all nod. </p><p> </p><p>"So, I hear you had an interesting experience at the mall the other day, Sonny." </p><p>Emily shakes her head, "I'm never going to hear the end of that am I?" </p><p>"Not a chance Sonny, I can't believe they called mall security on you." </p><p>"Yeah, and I got a lecture from Vlatko reminding me about the importance of acting all professional when out in the public eye, it was embarrassing; but I still beat that kid, like come on what dinosaur has five legs?"</p><p>The players all shake their heads before getting up and leaving Emily sitting at the table alone, "What? what did I say? Hey guys, wait for me!" </p><p>They laugh as Emily chases after them out of the breakfast room and out to the lobby as they chat and kill time before their morning meeting. </p><p> </p><p>Standing in the lobby Abby looks up and sees a familiar set of eyes looking at her from under the brim of a baseball cap across the room and smiles. </p><p>New Message</p><p>Abby: Morning, what are you doing here?</p><p>Sarah: I wanted to wish you good luck in your game today. </p><p>Abby: You just did.</p><p>Sarah: You're cute. Can you slip away for a few minutes? </p><p>Abby: I think so, I'll ask Sam to run interference. Want to come up to my room? </p><p>Sarah: Lead the way. </p><p>Abby nods and then taps Sam on the shoulder whispering in her ear what's going on. Sam smiles as Sarah walks past the group of chatting players. </p><p>Abby heads over to stand beside her at the elevator and they enter it once the doors open. Hugging each other tightly and sharing a very brief kiss on the lips as the doors close and it moves upward. </p><p>"I hope you don't mind me interrupting your conversation with your teammates, I just wanted to see you and wish you good luck in person; I know that we won't be able to act overly friendly towards each other at the game unless we want to draw looks and questions about how we know each other." </p><p>"You had me at I just wanted to see you." The elevator doors open and Abby reaches for Sarah's hand as they walk out of it together and right into Alex Morgan. Abby quickly drops Sarah's hand, which draws a look and a smile from Alex.</p><p>"Nice to see you again Sarah or should I say, Selena?" </p><p>Abby's eyes go wide and she looks at Sarah, "I didn't tell her, I promised you I wouldn't tell anyone."</p><p>Alex speaks up, "Abby didn't tell me, I saw some clips of you performing with Lauren Jauregui and out of curiosity I googled you and found out that your real name is indeed Sarah. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone that you're here but Abs, you will have some explaining to do later. Also, the meeting starts in 15, don't be late. Nice seeing you again, Sarah." ALex smiles at them as she pushes the button for the elevator and waits for it. </p><p>"Bye Alex and thanks." </p><p>Alex gets in the elevator and descends to the lobby while Abby leads Sarah to her and Sam's room and lets them in. </p><p>"Sorry about that I thought everyone was already downstairs." </p><p>Sarah wraps her arms around Abby and pulls her close, "It's okay. Let's just enjoy the few minutes we have together before you need to go."</p><p>"And how exactly are we going to do that?" Abby smiles at her.</p><p>Sarah looks at her, "I have an idea." She leans in and is quickly met by Abby's lips on her own, as they kiss before being interrupted by Sarah's phone ringing. </p><p>Taking her phone out of her pocket and looking at the caller Id, she answers</p><p>"Better be important, Tanner." </p><p>"Sorry to interrupt your undercover escapades but I'm out front of the hotel and they are putting up barricades which probably means you won't be able to come out the front without being noticed." </p><p>"Damn it, okay, I'll catch you around back in a few, thanks." </p><p>She hangs up her phone, "I should get out of here before I'm seen." </p><p>Abby nods, "And I need to get to my meeting." </p><p>Sarah leans over and they kiss again, "We'll see each other after the game right? I'll be the one wearing your name and number on my back."</p><p>"Yes, but how am I going to explain Selena Dagger wearing my shirt on her back rather than an Alex Morgan or Ali Krieger one, we are in Orlando after all ?" </p><p>"Crap, I never thought of that." </p><p>"Leave it with me, I'll get one for you. Tell Tanner I'll be messaging him soon." </p><p>"I will, thanks, beautiful."</p><p>Abby opens the door and scopes out the hallway, not seeing anyone and not wanting to risk being seen together, Abby heads towards the elevator while Sarah takes the stairs down and out the back of the hotel. </p><p>Abby takes a seat beside Sam and listens in to the conversation. "Everything okay, Abs?" </p><p>"Yeah. We ran into Alex in the hallway, I think she suspects something is up." </p><p>"Alex won't say anything, she's good with that kind of stuff."</p><p>"I hope so. I'll be right back, I need to ask if she has an extra shirt that our friend can wear rather than mine as she was planning on." </p><p>Sam looks at Abby and nods, "Yeah, that definitely would lead to questions." </p><p>Abby stands up and walks over to Alex, pulling her away from Kelley and over to the side of the room. </p><p>"I already told you that I wouldn't tell anyone that she was here or that you were holding hands and walking very close to each other." </p><p>"Alex, I'll explain things to you later, right now I need to know if you have an extra shirt that she can wear while singing the anthem." </p><p>"Not here, but I can make a call and have a new one ready and waiting at the stadium when we get there."</p><p>"Perfect can you go ahead and do that and I'll let her know." </p><p>Alex smiles and nods before walking away and making a call. </p><p>New Message</p><p>Abby: Alex is going to hook you up with a shirt, I'll call or message with details on where to pick it up shortly.</p><p>Sarah: Perfect, thank you. </p><p>Abby retakes her seat beside Sam as the meeting begins with the coaching staff taking their places at the front of the room. </p><p>An hour later, the players either head back up to their rooms to hang and chill out or head out of the hotel to get some air and perhaps a better cup of coffee than the hotel serves. Abby decides to join the group in grabbing some coffee at a place a couple of blocks away. </p><p> </p><p>They sit down and enjoy the sunshine while drinking their assorted beverages with a couple of the girls watching videos or playing on their phones. </p><p>"I wonder if Selena Dagger is as nice in person as she seems to be in the interviews?"</p><p>"Rose, all she'd have to do to gain your approval is say that she likes dogs."</p><p>"You know, she's said in an interview that she would love to have a dog, but Scruffy D her boyfriend is allergic to cats and dogs, so she can't have one," Mal responds as they all look at her. "What? I read it in People, so it's probably true."</p><p>"Wow, look at you go Mal, reading People, what's next the Wall Street Journal?"</p><p>"Still better than the comic books you read, Sonny." </p><p>"They're graphic novels." </p><p>"Same thing." </p><p>"No, it's really not! Graphic novels have an actual storyline."</p><p>"Okay, enough you guys, can't we just get through our drinks for once without me feeling like I need to send each of you to your room?" </p><p>They all laugh and look at Lindsey, "Okay Mom, we'll try." Emily looks at Mal and Rose and mouths, "To be continued."</p><p> </p><p>"So, what's everyone got planned for the break?" Lindsey asks trying to break the awkward silence. </p><p>"I'm heading back to Cincy to spend time with my family and Wilma Jean; I miss her so much. Do you want to see the picture of her my Mom sent me this morning?" </p><p>"NO!!!" </p><p>Rose puts on a pout face when met with the rapid, negative response from her teammates. </p><p>"Just show us the damn picture, Rosie." Rose smiles and then turns her phone around to show them another picture of Rose's bulldog. </p><p>"What about you Mal, any plans?" </p><p>"Heading to Georgia to hang with my guy and girls." </p><p>Emily points at herself, "I'm one of the girls." </p><p>"Oh my God, Sonny, really?" They all laugh. </p><p>"Mewwy, any plans?" </p><p>Sam shakes her head, "Nothing major, just chilling with Pat and the fam." </p><p>"Abby?"</p><p>"I'm not sure yet, I had planned on taking a vacation with Aaron, but that's not happening now, so probably just head back home."</p><p>"You planning on jumping back into the dating pool, Abs?" </p><p>"Ummm... we'll see what happens." Sam looks at her and smiles. </p><p>"Lindsey, when are you going to dump Russewww?" </p><p> "Just because you don't like him, Sonny doesn't mean I'm going to dump him. Russ is a good guy once you get to know him." </p><p>"Well, you've known him since you were how old?"</p><p>Lindsey stands up and grabs her drink, "I'm heading back to the hotel." They all watch as the blonde walks down the sidewalk towards their hotel. </p><p>"That wasn't cool, Sonny." </p><p>"Oh come on it's not as if y'all aren't thinking the same thing, she could do so much better than him." </p><p>"Maybe she could but it's her choice, not yours and if you continue to push it, she going to continue to put space between the two of you. She's already made it known that she isn't interested in you like that Em, so you need to move forward." </p><p>Abby's phone buzzes and she checks the message on the screen, "I need to make a call, so I'll see you guys back at the hotel." </p><p>Once she is far enough away from the group, she calls the number</p><p>"Hello?" </p><p>"Hey, Tanner, it's Abby." </p><p>"What can I do for you on this beautiful sunny Florida day, Abby?" </p><p>"Alex just messaged me that Sarah's shirt was ready to be picked up at the stadium shop." </p><p>"Perfect! Then I will be heading in that direction right now, it's really too bad she couldn't wear your shirt but I understand why the change in plans. We'll see you after Abby." </p><p>"Thanks, Tanner. Bye." </p><p>Abby hangs up from the call and makes her way inside the hotel and back up to her room, getting changed into some comfies to lay down for a bit and relax before they need to get ready for the game. </p><p> </p><p>She checks the alarm is set on her phone before closing her eyes and drifting off for an hour. Waking up she finds that Sam is back and already in the process of getting changed into her team gear. </p><p>"Have a good nap?" </p><p>Abby smiles, "Uh-huh, don't feel like moving now." </p><p>"Well, I would suggest that if you want to look your best for a certain singer, who we will be taking team pictures with before the game that you get up and get moving." </p><p>"Point taken. Thanks for being supportive of all of this and me, Sammy."</p><p> "You're welcome and Abs, I'm proud of you for taking a chance with Sarah." </p><p>Abby gets up and changed and ready to go, making sure that everything about her appearance is on point including her makeup before packing up her travel bag with necessities.</p><p>She and Sam make their way down and meet up with their teammates in the lobby as they wait for the bus to take them to the stadium. Wanting some fresh air, several of them decide to wait outside and greet the fans at the barricade. </p><p>Abby smiles and poses for pictures with fans and signs their jerseys, balls and posters before waving goodbye and climbing on the bus, taking her seat and putting in her Airpods and turning on her pregame playlist, which now includes a couple of Selena's songs. </p><p>Once the bus stops outside Exploria Stadium, the players disembark and make their way inside the stadium and go through the process of getting changed into their warmups and completing their pregame routine whether it be dancing around like a fool to the music or doing some meditation and or visualization. As it starts to get closer to game time, most are in-game mode as Vlatko and the rest of the coaching staff make their way into the room. </p><p>The music gets turned off and the players focus on their coach as he speaks. </p><p>"Ladies, there is someone waiting in the hallway ready to meet everyone and from I've been told she is a huge fan of our team; please be on your best behaviour as there are cameras everywhere." </p><p>Vlatko opens the door and Selena and Tanner walk in along with several members of the media and reps from US Soccer. </p><p>Abby and her smile at each other as she makes her way towards the centre of the room. </p><p>"I just wanted to say thank you for having me, it's a huge honour to not only to have been chosen to sing the anthem today but to be able to sing it prior to a match that celebrates women, their accomplishments and also empowers them to believe in themselves and strive for greatness. I can't wait to see you ladies take to the field and hear the crowd go wild, chanting for both you and our country. Good luck today, ladies and now let's get some pictures and then y'all can get back to whatever you were doing before I interrupted." </p><p>Selena makes her way around the room and takes pictures with the girls including Abby, who she stealthily slips a key card in her hand as she shakes it and then hugs her before stopping to thank Alex for the shirt and asking if she will sign it for her later because she wants to auction it off for charity. </p><p>Alex agrees and Selena moves down the line to continue meeting the rest of the team before they take one big team pic and she heads out of the room. </p><p>Mal and Sam and Kelley sit together and chat, and Abby laughs when she hears the words, "She's so nice." from Mal and then "She's hot." from Kelley. </p><p> </p><p>Vlatko calls for their attention and gives his spiel before they make their way out for warmups. </p><p>"You better watch yourself Abs or else KO's gonna make a play for your girl." </p><p>"KO is all talk and no action." </p><p>"Don't know about that since she and Kam broke up she's been on the hunt for a new partner."</p><p>"I'm not concerned, Sarah will turn her down; not to mention I'm the one with the key to her room." </p><p>"Ohh... when did that happen?"</p><p>"She passed it off to me in the changeroom." </p><p>"Nice. Are you planning on going there after our team meal?" </p><p>"Probably, it's not like anyone will notice if I disappear after it." </p><p>"Nope, they'll just think you went to bed and I'll go along with that notion if anyone mentions it." </p><p>"Thanks." </p><p>"You owe me." Sam smiles at her as she jogs away.  </p><p> </p><p>As the time for warmups counts down they head back inside to get changed into their game wear, get their final instructions and then line up beside their counterparts from Brazil. </p><p>The stadium gets loud as the teams make their way onto the field and line up for the anthems facing their respective flags and placing their hands on their chests. </p><p>Once the anthem from Brazil is complete, the announcer comes back over the PA system</p><p>"And now ladies and gentlemen will you please remain standing, here to honour America with the singing of our National Anthem, is the winner of the 5th season of Impress USA and Grammy Award-winning singer, Selena Dagger." </p><p>Selena makes her way out to the field and takes her place and after taking a deep breath, she begins singing as the crowd around her joins in. Abby feels a charge run through her body as the singer hits the high notes and finishes up to the cheering of the crowd. </p><p> </p><p>Selena waves as she makes her way off the field and the players go through the final steps before starting the game. </p><p>Tanner passes her a bottle of water, "That was amazing. I got chills listening to it." </p><p>She laughs, "Nice shirt, Tan man." Tanner does a spin and shows off his new USA shirt, "Don't be jealous because I make this look good."</p><p>"Where are we sitting for the game?" </p><p>"One of the suites with some of the other dignitaries that are here."</p><p>"Lead the way, the game is about to start."</p><p>She follows Tanner and the security assigned to her and they make their way to the suite for the game. After being introduced to everyone, her and Tanner grab some food and a drink and take their seats as the referee's whistle sounds out to start the game with the US wearing their white uniforms and Brazil in their famous yellow and blue kits. </p><p>After having watched countless videos on soccer and the rules, Sarah feels comfortable in cheering the players on. </p><p>It doesn't take long for the crowd to get on the referee as not even a minute into the game Alex is pushed down in the Brazil box and the fans scream out for a penalty but none is given and the play continues. </p><p>Sarah rises up as Sam takes a shot that is just high of the target and then watches as Tobin can't beat the keeper with another shot. </p><p>In the 20th minute, the US finally gets on the board on a brilliant solo run from Tobin Heath, who passes the ball across to a charging Alex Morgan and then subsequently buries the rebound off the keeper to put them on top. </p><p>The Americans dominate the match and have several chances but are unable to capitalize on them aside from the early marker from Heath, and ultimately come away with a 1 - 0 victory in the end. </p><p>"Such a good game, it's really too bad they didn't score more goals, that number 17 on the US played amazing!" </p><p>"Are we heading back to the hotel now or do we or you have other plans?" Tanner looks at his employer questioningly.</p><p>"I slipped her the key as you told me too, so I guess we'll see what happens; why am I so nervous? I'm never nervous." </p><p>Tanner laughs, "Let's get you out of here." </p><p>She nods her head and follows him and the security officer out to an awaiting car which drives them back to the hotel.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>   </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Abs?" </p><p>"Hello, anyone there?" </p><p>"Huh? What?" </p><p>Abby looks at Sam questioningly while Sam can't help but laugh at her zoned out friend. </p><p>"You need to eat." </p><p>"Oh, right. Sorry, I guess my head was somewhere else." </p><p>"Or with someone else." </p><p>Abby gives Sam a look reminding her that the topic of Sarah is off-limits while they are surrounded by their teammates.</p><p>Abby tries to focus on what is being said around her and partake in the conversation but her thoughts are more focused on the keycard currently burning a hole in her pocket. </p><p> </p><p>At her hotel, Sarah finishes up her supper and then tries to entertain herself while she waits to see if Abby decides to make use of the room key she gave her. </p><p>She heads into the bathroom and removes the layers of makeup that are more Selena than her and then jumps in the shower to wash away the grime of the day and hopes that the hot water will relax her a bit. </p><p>Stepping out of the glass enclosure, she debates about what she should put on and decides just to go comfy and puts on some shorts and a t-shirt over her lace underwear. As much as she wants to make love to Abby, she realizes that doing it this soon in the relationship could be a mistake and she doesn't want to scare or chase her soccer player away. </p><p>After getting dressed, brushing out her hair and teeth, Sarah decides to just sip away on a glass or two of wine while she strums away on her favourite guitar. </p><p> </p><p>As the players around them make plans to go out and enjoy some of the nightlife that Orlando has to offer, Abby decides that she is going to make it known that she is heading to bed on the pretense of being tired. </p><p>With the players not questioning her actions, she heads up to her room and collects what she needs before heading down the stairs and out the back of the hotel much like Sarah did previously. </p><p>As she waits for an Uber to show up, she fights back feelings of uncertainty and nausea. She gives the driver the necessary information and then sits as he makes the drive to her hotel. All too soon the car pulls to a stop and Abby gets out, staring at the front doors of the expansive building and deciding if she is going to go through with what Sam earlier called a "Booty Call" </p><p>Everything rolls through her head and heart, she's attracted to Sarah, there's no doubt about that but is she ready to have sex with her, she isn't sure. Fighting against the urge just to turn around and go back to her own hotel, Abby enters the lobby of the building finding her way to the elevator and pushing the button for the floor indicated on the keycard holder. </p><p>Stepping out of the elevator, she looks up and down the long hallway, thankful that it's empty. She takes several deep breaths and tries to focus as she walks and then stops in front of the door that Sarah is waiting behind for her. </p><p>After giving herself a pep talk, she slides the card through the reader and as the green light shows she turns the handle, slowly opening the door and smiling as she hears Sarah angelic voice filling the room. She steps inside the room and lets the door close, watching and listening as Sarah continues to strum and sing, unaware of her presence. </p><p> </p><p>As Sarah takes a break and jots something down in her book, Abby decided it's time to make her presence known. </p><p>"That was beautiful." </p><p>Sarah smiles as she looks up and locks eyes with the blonde, "It's inspired by the way I feel about you."</p><p>Sarah stands up and places her guitar in its case and notebook back in its place before making her way over towards Abby. </p><p>"And what exactly do you feel towards me?" Abby looks at her. </p><p>"I'm falling for you, beautiful." Sarah reaches for Abby's hand and leads her further into the room, before moving closer to her and leaning in to kiss her gently. </p><p>She runs her hand over Abby's jaw and looks into her eyes, "You okay?"</p><p>"I've never done this before and I'm scared." </p><p>"You never need to be scared around me, I will never ask you to do anything you don't want to. I don't want to have sex with you, Abby; well I do, but not tonight. I want our first time together to be special and when we both want it to happen and that's not now. So, how about we enjoy some wine on the label's dime and each other's company and see where the night takes us."</p><p>"On one condition, you play the song you were playing when I walked in again; I want to hear it from the beginning." </p><p>Sarah smiles, "It's still a work in progress, but I will definitely play it for you." </p><p>After pouring Abby a glass of wine and topping up her own, Sarah takes her guitar back out and plays it along with singing a few songs for Abby, who watches all the while falling even deeper for the singer. Her heart thumping along to the music in her chest and her body filling with complete happiness. </p><p> </p><p>After playing for a little while and screwing up a few chords as she is distracted by the beautiful woman smiling back at her, Sarah decides it time to take a break from playing and takes a seat beside Abby leaning over to kiss her. </p><p>"What did you think?" </p><p>"I think that you're amazing and talented and that you really should be singing your own songs rather than the ones the label chooses for you."</p><p>"Maybe one day, but for now I'm their puppet and they are my master." </p><p>"Can't you just quit?" </p><p>"I could but their lawyers would bankrupt me and make sure no other label would ever sign me again. I need the money for my parents, so I can't take the chance of losing it." </p><p>"Does your Mom know how miserable you are?" </p><p>"No, and she can't! My Dad is doing really well in the facility and I can't do anything that may impact that." </p><p>Abby pulls her close and kisses the top of her head, "I wish there was something that I could do for you to help." </p><p>"Just you being here with me is everything I need. Remind me to sign Bobby up for one of those monthly dog box things where they get toys and treats and stuff delivered, because if I didn't get wiped out by him then we would have never met and that would have been tragic." </p><p> </p><p>They decide to move to the bed to lay down and get more comfortable as they talk with a few makeout sessions mixed in amongst the conversation. </p><p>"If you keep kissing me like that Abby, I'm not sure if I'll be able to stop myself from wanting more." </p><p>Abby laughs, "Guess I should leave now then, huh?" </p><p>"Please don't, I'm really hoping that you will spend the night here with me." </p><p>"Well, then I guess it's a good thing I had the foresight to make sure my stuff was packed and ready for the morning. I didn't want Sam to have to deal with mine and hers."</p><p>"Is Sam okay with this and us?" </p><p>"Yes, she was never a fan of Aaron's and always told me that I could do better than him. She really likes you and told me not to screw things up with you." </p><p>Sarah laughs, "Good to know because I like Sam as well."</p><p>They settle in with Abby's head laying on Sarah's chest.</p><p>"I know you are planning to head back home to California now that your season is done and I was wondering if you would be interested in coming to LA and staying with me for a bit? No pressure, I have a two-bedroom apartment, so you could have your own space but I would really like to spend more time with you and I'm going to be back in the studio. Oh, and don't worry there are no traces of Dave there. I bought a new bed, sheets and had professional cleaners come in to get rid of any traces of his lying, cheating ass."</p><p>Abby laughs, "I still can't believe that the label is accepting of his antics and wants you to perform with him as nothing happened." </p><p>"Classic double standard, if it was the other way around they would have allowed me to be vilified in the media as a cheater and Dave as being heartbroken."</p><p>"Are you heartbroken?" Abby sits up on her elbow and looks over at her. </p><p>"I loved Dave and I thought we were going to build a future together, so I guess to some extent I am still heartbroken, my trust in people was destroyed and it's going to take to rebuild it, which is one of the reasons why I want to take things slow with you. I'm scared because I've never felt this strongly about anyone so soon and I don't want to screw things up with you because of past experiences." </p><p>"You know in the short time we've known each other, we've had deeper, more meaningful and honest conversations than I ever had with any of the guys I've dated in the past. I understand now why everyone always jokes about lesbian relationships moving quicker than others, because of the connection between the two women forming on an emotional and mental level before the physical one. And to answer your earlier question, I would like to come and stay with you in LA." </p><p>"You know who is going to be the happiest about us being together?" </p><p>Abby looks at her, "Who?" </p><p>"My Dad, he keeps asking about my pretty girlfriend." </p><p>"But..." </p><p>"We haven't had that conversation yet." </p><p>Abby nods and Sarah looks at her with love-filled eyes, "Will you be my pretty girlfriend, Abby?"</p><p>Abby laughs, "Yes. Now, can you please kiss me?" </p><p>Sarah pulls Abby down on top of her and they share kisses as Sarah's hands slip under Abby's shirt and her thumbs stroke the skin there as she holds her hips.</p><p>"Are you okay with that?" </p><p>Abby rejoins their mouths and deepens the kiss, causing Sarah to let out a low moan as she feels her body start to react to the movement.</p><p>Before releasing from the kiss, Sarah feels Abby smile and although it seems like a simple thing, it means the world to her. </p><p> </p><p>After they each take a turn in the bathroom, and Abby makes sure to set an early alarm on her phone they curl up together and let sleep them over. </p><p> </p><p>The next morning as the alarm sounds out, Abby tries to move to shut it off but finds that Sarah has her arm over her holding her in place. She slowly lifts the arm up and reaches for the phone to shut it off, before allowing herself to be pulled back in. </p><p>She feels her hair being pushed to the side and kisses being placed on her neck and shoulder. </p><p>"Mmm, I could definitely get used to waking up like this." </p><p>"Morning beautiful, how did you sleep?" </p><p>"Best sleep I've had in a long time. You?" </p><p>"Same. Do you have time for breakfast before you need to head back?" </p><p>"Yeah." </p><p>They call room service and order breakfast before they once again take turns in the bathroom and get changed. Abby is glad that she listened to Sam and packed an extra shirt to change into as well as her basic toiletries in her oversize purse. </p><p>As she makes her way back into the room, she hears voices and soon realizes that it's Sarah and Tanner talking, so she can make her presence known. </p><p>"Morning, Tanner, are you joining us for breakfast?" </p><p>"Do you mind? I really don't like eating alone." </p><p>Abby walks over and takes a seat beside him, "It's fine. I like your shirt, is that a Macadamia?" </p><p>"No, it's one of my own design, I actually worked for Macadamia until just recently when I caught her claiming a design of my own as hers; she isn't it wasn't and let me go from her staff. It's fine though because she's a little nuts and I welcome the freedom of being able to do my own thing. I'm thinking about doing a bikini line for summer, would you be interested in modelling for me, Abby?" </p><p>"What about Sarah, she should be doing the modelling, not me." </p><p> "If it was up to Sarah, she would but unfortunately this is another situation where Sarah is bound by Selena's contract and can't wear or advertise clothing without label approval. I've seen the pictures of you in a bikini online, Babe and you're smoking, so I have no doubts that you would help to elevate Tanner's line." </p><p>"You been checking me out, huh?" </p><p>"Don't play coy with Dahlkemper, you've checked me out as well haven't you?" </p><p>Abby smiles and laughs, "Guilty." </p><p>They continue to chat and poke fun at each other. "Crap!" Abby looks at the white shirt that now sports a brown spot thanks to her laughing instead of drinking her coffee and spilling it on herself.</p><p>Abby stands up and peels the wet shirt off revealing her toned upper torso to both as well as the bra which leaves little to the imagination underneath it, "I don't suppose you have a shirt that I could borrow?"</p><p>Sarah stares as Tanner reaches over and makes the motion of lifting her jaw up and closing her mouth for her. "Don't need you catching any flies." </p><p>"Umm, yeah, I always pack extras." Sarah shakes her head out as she makes her way into the bedroom and collects a fresh shirt from one of the drawers before handing it to Abby. </p><p>Abby laughs, "First it was you wearing my name and number on your back and now it seems that I'm wearing your name on my chest." </p><p>Sarah laughs and watches as Abby puts her shirt on covering up her body much to her dismay.</p><p>"I should get back to the hotel now, I'm sure that Sam will be calling me any time. I'm heading back to Raleigh to take care of a few things, would it be okay if I checked in on your Mom and maybe your Dad while I'm there?" </p><p>"That would be amazing, Abby." </p><p>The two share a long hug and an all to short kiss before the blonde collects her things and heads out. </p><p> </p><p>Sarah collapses on her chair and Tanner can't help but laugh at her, "You've got it really bad for her don't you?" </p><p>Sarah nods, "Did you see her abs? Oh my God, I just wanted to drop to my knees and worship them on the spot." </p><p>"I take it that the two of you didn't get physical last night?" </p><p>"No, we just talked and kissed and spent time talking and getting to know each other, it was so much better than rushing into sleeping together." </p><p>"Wipe the drool and finish eating, you have one more appearance to make before we head back to California." </p><p>"An appearance, I thought we were done with them?"</p><p>"You remember the girl in the wheelchair you met at the mall? Turns out that she lives in a home with other children who have physical and mental disabilities. I received an email yesterday asking if it would be possible for you to come and visit and celebrate one of the girl's birthdays with them. Apparently she was given up at birth when her parents found out she had spina bifida and..." </p><p>"Tanner, you don't need to say anymore, I'm in. How long do I have to get ready?" </p><p>"I told them you would be there around 1:00." </p><p>"Perfect, do I need to bring a gift?" </p><p>"Umm, oh, you probably should; guess, I'm going shopping." </p><p>"Yeah, you are, just remember it's business shopping and not for pleasure."</p><p>Tanner smiles, "We'll see about that; I'll be back before you leave. Toodles." Tanner waves as he leaves the room. </p><p> </p><p>Having presumably a few hours to herself, Sarah heads back to working on her song. </p><p> </p><p>In the meantime, Abby arrives back at the team's hotel and walks inside finding that some of the team has already assembled there for breakfast. </p><p>She tries to walk by them, but is called back by Emily. She walks over to see what the other player wants. </p><p>"S'up, Sonny?" </p><p>"I was just noticing your shirt, don't believe I've seen that one before." </p><p>"It's new." </p><p>"Uh-huh, you never mentioned that you were a Selena Dagger fan." </p><p>"I like all kinds of music, it didn't seem important to mention one particular singer."</p><p>Alex and Kelley walk over and join them. </p><p>"Nice shirt Abs." </p><p>Abby looks at Alex, "Thanks. Hey Alex, I could use your advice on something; you want to take a walk?" </p><p>"Can I come too?" Kelley asks, "I'm good with advice." </p><p>"I got this Worms, go play with Sonny and the rest of the kids." </p><p> </p><p>Alex and Abby head back out into the Florida sun and make the walk down the street to the coffee place, placing their orders before grabbing a seat at a table. </p><p>"Are you and her together, Abs?" </p><p>"Yeah. It's new and different and I'd prefer to be the one to tell everyone when and if the time comes." </p><p>"Okay, I can understand that and I won't tell anyone. Worms is going to be disappointed though."</p><p>"Why is that?" </p><p>"Because she thought she had a chance with Selena and slipped her number into her jacket pocket when she was doing pics with us before the game."</p><p>Abby laughs, "I should probably tell her to empty the pockets of her jacket then." </p><p>"Probably a good idea. So, how did the two of you meet and how long has this been going on?" </p><p>"Long enough and I can't share that information without breaking a promise I made Sarah about her privacy." </p><p>"You really care about her, don't you?" </p><p>"Yeah, I'm falling fast and hard for her." </p><p>"Wait, I thought she had a boyfriend?" </p><p>"Umm, well not anymore but there again not my information to share." </p><p>   </p><p>    </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sarah smiles into the screen as she Facetimes her Mom and Dad while sitting on the couch in her apartment. </p><p>"Thank you for being so cool with Abby yesterday, she really enjoyed visiting with Dad and having supper with you."  </p><p>"It was our pleasure, really, Sarah, she is a wonderful woman and your Dad and I really like her. I haven't Brian smile like that for quite a while, it was a nice change." </p><p>"How's Dad doing today, Mom?" </p><p>"How about you ask him yourself." Her Mom turns the phone more so she can see her Dad, "Hi Dad, how are you feeling today?"</p><p>"Good." </p><p>"Did you listen to the recording I sent Mom of my new song?" </p><p>She can see her Dad struggling to speak before the word, "Yes" comes out and she smiles. </p><p>"What did you think of it?" </p><p>"Good. Pretty girlfriend, much better than him."</p><p>"Yes, Abby is very pretty and I agree she is definitely better than Dave ever was for me."</p><p>Her Mom turns the phone back to herself, "Now that you finally smartened up and asked her to be your girlfriend, what's the next step?" </p><p>"She already agreed to come and stay with me when she got back home from North Carolina; she is flying home and spending a few days with her family, before leaving Bobby with them and then coming here. Hopefully, being able to spend some time together and talk will help us to figure out the next step or steps in our relationship. Things are a bit complicated, you know, with me having to be Selena and do as the label directs. According to them, Dave and I are still together and I can't exactly go public with Abby right now, either."   </p><p>"I know, we spoke and she told me that she was concerned about what her family's reaction is going to be to her admitting that she is not only seeing a woman but moving in with her."</p><p>"I haven't pressured her at all about us, Mom, I'm willing to wait for her and if she isn't comfortable telling her friends and family, then I will leave it with her. I've already told her that I have two bedrooms, so she doesn't even need to share a bed with me until she is ready too. Abby is someone I can see a future with, but I know that she is struggling with the idea of being with and attracted to a woman for the first time and if I force it or myself on her, I could lose her and I definitely don't want that."</p><p>"Will you be okay if she decides she isn't ready to pursue a romantic relationship with you?" </p><p>"Romantic? You mean will I be okay if she chooses not to sleep with me and the answer is yes. She knows that I'm still hurting from what happened with Dave and I'm not ready to rush into a situation where I could be hurt again and she isn't ready for it either; I think that it will happen when we're both ready for it to happen." </p><p>"You know Sarah, it's so different listening to you speak about Abby versus Dave. The level of respect you clearly have for each other is beautiful and I really hope that things work out between the two of you, because I'm not getting any younger and I wouldn't mind some Grandbabies running around that big ole empty house of mine! </p><p>"Umm..." </p><p>She hears laughing, "I'm only kidding about the Grandbabies, for now, but I think that you and Abby would make beautiful children together." </p><p>"You do realize that neither of us is equipped to make that happen, right?" </p><p>"With science, anything is possible."</p><p>"I suppose that's true, but I don't even know if Abby wants to have kids, let alone with me; it's way too early in our relationship to bring it up."</p><p>Her Mom turns and acknowledges her name being called, "I have to go, I love you, Sarah, look after yourself and don't let those record people run you ragged."</p><p>"I'll do my best, love you Mom, give Dad a kiss and hug for me. Bye." </p><p>"Bye."</p><p> </p><p>Not having any place to be and enjoying the calmness of her current situation, Sarah starts thinking about Abby and smiles before calling her.  </p><p>Ring, ring</p><p>"Hey." </p><p>"Hey there, beautiful. I'm not sure what you said or did, but you have both parents wrapped around your finger"</p><p>"Good to know, but, I didn't do or say anything thing differently than I normally would, so I'm not sure why they like me so much" </p><p>"Perhaps it's exactly that; you didn't feel the need to put on a show around them, you were comfortable being yourself and they could tell. How is the packing going?"</p><p>"Just about done. Did your Mom tell you that she offered me and Bobby to move in with her next season rather than living in an apartment?"</p><p>"She didn't, are you thinking about it?"</p><p>"Possibly, it would be nice for Bobby to have a yard to run around in, where I don't have to be concerned about him tripping or knocking down random women. Not to mention the previous tenant left some pretty cool posters on the wall of the bedroom, along with her spelling bee championship trophy."</p><p>Sarah starts laughing, "Please tell me she didn't subject you to the photo albums." </p><p>"Oh, she did and you were a seriously cute nurse, maybe you'll have to wear that outfit for me sometime." </p><p>"I'm more than willing to wear whatever outfit you want me to or not too."</p><p>Abby goes silent and Sarah listens to her breathing before responding to the quiet, "Abs, you don't have to say anything, I know what you're thinking. So topic change, you know how there was mention about Lauren Jauregui and I possibly doing a duet together?"</p><p>"Yeah." </p><p>"Lauren is coming in a few weeks to check them out and then we'll see if one or maybe even two of them will work and record together. I just want to forewarn you that the label will probably want us to be seen out and about together for some photo opportunities, are you going to be okay with that?"</p><p>"It's just going to be for publicity purposes and you already told me that she knows about us, so I don't see any issues with it."</p><p>"I should tell you something about Lauren and me; on the night that I found out about Dave and Lucy, she was there for me. She brought me to a hotel and we drank and talked the night away, but we also ended up sleeping together. It only happened once and it was before you and I had even talked about becoming more than friends. I'm really sorry, Abby." </p><p>"You slept with her?" </p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Be honest with me, are you interested in her?" </p><p>"Abby, you are my girlfriend and I'm only interested in you; what Lauren and I had was nothing more than one night together. Lauren is a friend, in fact she's the one who told me to get my shit together and go after you." </p><p>"Are you sure? I mean..." </p><p>"Hey beautiful, relax and listen to me; I've never been more sure that I want to be with someone. Do you know how they always talk in movies about getting butterflies in your stomach at the mere mention of someone's name or seeing them? You do that to me Baby, you set my system aflutter with your mere presence."</p><p>Abby laughs, "You definitely have a way with words, Ms. Davis and just so you know you set my system aflutter as well and I can't wait to see you. I really should finish my packing now though." </p><p>"Okay, message me when you land, I'll probably be in the studio and not respond right away but I want to know you're safe." </p><p>"I will. Bye, Sarah." </p><p>"Bye, Abs." </p><p> </p><p>A few days later and Sarah is in-studio struggling with the label's songs.</p><p>Tanner sits down beside her as she goes over the lyrics once more. "It's not working for me, Tan; it's hard to sing about being in love with Mr. Perfect when Mr. Perfect turned out to be a lying, cheating, backstabbing asshole." </p><p>Tanner laughs, "Why don't you tell me how you really feel about him?" </p><p>"I can't believe they expect me just to carry on and sing the shit they are sending my way. None of these songs are worthy of being recorded by Selena Dagger." </p><p>"Then why don't you put your own spin on them, forget Mr. Pefect, make it Mrs. Perfect." </p><p>"The label won't like that... Fuck it, let's do it!" Sarah gets set up while Tanner lets them know she's going off script and to roll with it."</p><p>Sarah proceeds to spend the next few hours, working and reworking the song and lyrics and finally is happy with the finished product. As she walks out of the booth, she is wearing a grin and bouncing with happiness. </p><p>"What do you think?" </p><p>Tanner smiles, "You sounded amazing in there, even the tech guys were commenting on the difference, although they're concerned about the backlash they are about to get for allowing you to do your own thing." </p><p>"Hopefully, whoever hears it will appreciate that I made the song better than it was and not make me come back and re-record it."</p><p> </p><p>Her face lights up as she sees a message from Abby flash across the screen of her phone. </p><p>"Let me guess, your girl has landed." </p><p>"Yeah. Are we done for the day, I'm exhausted." </p><p>Tanner puts his arm around her, "Come on, we're going to my place and ordering in. And before you try to say no, I want your opinion on a couple of my latest designs, including the bikini that I was thinking of getting Abby to model for me." </p><p>"That's so not fair, that you're using the prospect of seeing my gorgeous girlfriend in very little clothing to get my attention." </p><p>"Perhaps, not fair, but effective, correct?" </p><p>"Fine, but can we please order something other than pizza, I'm starting to feel like I smell like pepperoni." </p><p>"Nah, honey you just smell like sweat, tears and wet dreams." </p><p>"Tanner!" She smacks him on the back of the head, making them both laugh.</p><p>"What? It's a proven fact that women can have wet dreams as well as men and I know you aren't buzzing your way to sleep every night."</p><p>Sarah shakes her head at her assistant, not having the words to respond to his comment. She collects her bag and jacket and they head out into the night together. </p><p> </p><p>Once at Tanner's rather small and crowded apartment, they clear a space on the couch and eat their cartons of Thai food before Tanner brings out his sketches for Sarah to take a look at. </p><p>As she looks them over, one catches her eye, "Please tell me this is the one for Abby?"</p><p>Tanner smiles, "I thought you'd like that one."</p><p>Sarah smiles and closes her eyes picturing the blonde in it and takes a couple of deep breaths to calm her racing hormones. </p><p>"Should I get some you some ice? You look like you're overheating." </p><p>"Shut up, Tanner. Seriously though, these are amazing and I want one of the black and purple ones." </p><p>"Don't worry I won't forget about you when I become famous." </p><p>"Remember who's paying your salary." </p><p>"Speaking of, I need a raise. Looking this good all the time is expensive!" </p><p>"You have access to my wardrobe and team, I think you'll survive. Anyways, I should head home to bed now; I'll talk to you in the morning, Tan." </p><p>"Night, sexy; don't have too much fun playing with yourself." </p><p>"Same, same, Tan, man." </p><p>She can hear him laugh as she makes her way out of the apartment and then out to her car. She drives back home and then changes into some comfies and completes her nighttime routine, before curling up in bed. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>   </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sarah paces around her apartment as Tanner watches on and shakes his head before patting the spot beside him on the couch. </p><p>"You are aware that you're not Moses, right? No matter what you do you can't part the traffic and make her get here any sooner." </p><p>Sarah sits at looks at him, "How do you even know who Moses is? It's not like you've ever gone to church." </p><p>"Two words - Charlton Heston." </p><p>Sarah laughs, "Say no more, I don't want to hear about your little boy crushes." </p><p>"Oh honey, he's no boy, he's a man! Or was a man, I think he's dead, now, but I could be wrong." Tanner takes out his phone and searches, "Nope, sadly, Mr. Heston and those gorgeous eyes of his are no longer with us." </p><p>"Why do I feel as though I'm about to foot the bill for you to have a few drinks in recognition of his umm, work? And why the heck are we talking about him in the first place?" </p><p>"Because it took your mind off of that gorgeous blonde of yours for a few minutes, didn't it?" </p><p>Sarah nods, "Thanks." </p><p>"Anytime, but, you're still paying for my drinks tonight." </p><p>"One drink. Didn't you say you have a date tonight?" </p><p>"Yeah, some guy named Matt, that I met on an app, perhaps we'll end up in the sack, but I guess that'll depend on what he packs." </p><p>"I'll take my drink offer back if I have to listen to one more of your raps!"</p><p> </p><p>They both laugh as Sarah's phone buzzes. </p><p>"She's here! What do I do?" </p><p>Tanner shakes his head, "How about you go downstairs and help her carry her stuff up, like a proper gentlewoman."</p><p>Sarah nods, "I'll be right back." </p><p>"And I'll be waiting." </p><p>Sarah makes her way out of the apartment and waits for the elevator to come before riding it down to the main lobby and walking over to the desk, letting the security guard know that she will be having someone staying with her and provides them with her name and permission for her to enter the building. </p><p>Abby walks in the front door of the building carrying her bags and taking in her surroundings before seeing Sarah and smiling wide. She walks over to her, sets her bags down and they hug. </p><p>"You look so good." </p><p>"As do you." </p><p>"Abs, do you have your license handy? They need some photo ID on file to allow you entrance into the building without me." </p><p>Abby bends down and pulls her wallet out of her bag, handing over her license so that it can be scanned into their system, before being handed it back and then replacing her wallet in her bag. </p><p>"You're good to go." </p><p>Sarah reaches down and collects Abby's bags making the soccer player smile as she walks behind her to the elevator. </p><p>"You weren't kidding when you said your building is secure." </p><p>"Nope, there are a lot of celebrities who have apartments in the building. How was your drive?" </p><p>"Long, I forgot how congested the traffic gets around here."</p><p>Stepping into the elevator, Sarah smiles at the beautiful woman beside her, "How about we get you settled in and crack open a bottle of wine?" </p><p>"That sounds wonderful." </p><p>"Just a warning Tanner is waiting to see and show you the bikini he designed with you in mind." </p><p> Abby looks at her, "Should I be concerned?" </p><p>"It's more me that needs to be concerned; because anyone who sees you wearing it is gonna be left drooling or possibly with a hard-on." </p><p>Abby smiles, "Oh really?" </p><p>Sarah nods as the elevator stops moving and the doors open. They walk down the hall and Sarah opens the door for Abby before following her inside. </p><p>"I'm going to put your bags in the guest room, okay?" Abby nods and Sarah heads down the hallway and into a room, returning with empty hands.</p><p>She finds Tanner and Abby talking and laughing as she makes her way over to wrap her arms around her girlfriend. </p><p>"Tanner, you know I love you, but it's time for you to leave!" </p><p>Tanner laughs and hugs Abby, "I'll bring it by tomorrow when someone is busy in the studio."</p><p>Abby smiles, "Can't wait, thanks, Tanner." </p><p>Tanner makes his way to the door and looks back, "Have fun ladies, but don't stay up too late because Selena has an early morning." </p><p>"Bye Tanner, have fun on your date and use protection." </p><p>Tanner smiles before closing the door. </p><p> </p><p>Abby and Sarah hug and hold each other, "It's so good to see you." They lean in and share a kiss and then another one as the first one wasn't nearly enough to quench their thirst for each other. </p><p>"How about that wine, you promised me." </p><p>"Make yourself at home and I'll grab us a couple of glasses." </p><p>"Just bring the bottle over, we're probably gonna polish it off." </p><p>Sarah smiles knowing she isn't wrong. She collects the wine, and glasses and carries them over to the coffee table and sets them down. She opens the bottle and then pours them each a glass before handing one to Abby and taking one for herself, "Cheers." </p><p>They clink their glasses together before settling in on the couches and catching up with each other.</p><p>"You hungry?" Abby nods, "Good thing I have the perfect place on speed dial for delivery." </p><p>Sarah picks up her phone, "Do you like Italian? My place makes a killer chicken parm." </p><p>"Sounds perfect." </p><p>"Alright, let me make the call and I'll be right back." </p><p>Sarah walks down the hall into her bedroom and sits down on the bed before calling Jess. </p><p>"Hello?" </p><p>"Jess, it's me, Selena, well Sarah. I was wondering if you might be able to make a personal delivery for me this evening." </p><p>"What would you like?" </p><p>"Two chicken parms with salad." </p><p>"You didn't fire Tanner already did you?" </p><p>Sarah laughs, "No, nothing like that; Tanner has been a godsend. I gave him the night off and now I don't feel like cooking for us." </p><p>"Us?"</p><p>"No questions." </p><p>"Alright, I'll see you shortly."</p><p>"Thanks, Jess."</p><p> </p><p>She heads back out to rejoin Abby and finds her out on the balcony looking out over the city.</p><p>"Best part of the place, well aside from now having you with me is the view." </p><p>"It's amazing," Abby turns around and looks Sarah in the eyes smiling "And so are you." </p><p>Sarah lets out a moan as Abby joins their lips and quickly demands an entrance into her mouth. As their tongues make contact with each other, the level of need increases as soon they make their way back inside and over to the couch. Locking eyes, Abby reaches for the buttons down the front of Sarah's shirt and Sarah nods as she allows the blonde to help her out of it.</p><p>She lays back and lets the blonde take the lead as their mouths rejoin at an accelerated pace and hands begin to wander. Reaching up, Sarah slides her hands underneath Abby's shirt and scrapes her fingernails across the soccer player's tone midsection. As she starts to lift it up, the intercom buzzes and brings them crashing back to reality. </p><p>"That'll be our supper." </p><p> </p><p>Abby places a gentle kiss on her lips before sitting up and reaching down for Sarah's shirt and handing it to her. </p><p>Once she's redressed, she calls the front desk and lets them know to allow Jess up. Soon there is a knock on the door and she answers it, allowing her friend inside with the bag of food. </p><p>"Thank you." </p><p>"Of course, I meant it when I said if you needed anything just to let me know." Jess looks over at Abby and smiles, "It's nice to meet you, Abby." </p><p>"Abs, this is Jess, a friend of mine and also Tanner's Aunt." </p><p>Abby stands up and walks over to shake her hand, "Nice to meet you." </p><p>"I should get back to the restaurant now, I'll make sure to add a nice tip for myself to the bill." </p><p>Sarah laughs, "I would expect nothing less. Night Jess and thanks again." </p><p> </p><p>Sarah carries the bag over to the kitchen and removes the containers from the bag. "Any issue with eating from the packaging?"</p><p>"Nope, I'm gotten pretty used to with travelling as much as I do." </p><p>They take the containers back over to the couches and refill their glasses before digging in. </p><p>"This is seriously good." Sarah laughs as Abby says it with her mouth full. </p><p>"Told ya."</p><p>Once they finish up, they bag up their garbage before putting it in the can. </p><p> </p><p>"More wine?" Sarah shows her another bottle. </p><p>"Probably not a good idea." </p><p>"Water?" </p><p>"Better idea." </p><p>Sarah collects two bottles of water from the fridge and passes one to Abby. "So, about earlier..." </p><p>Abby leans over and kisses her, "I don't regret it if that's what you are wondering. I told my family that I met someone that I could see my future with and they were surprisingly chill when I mentioned it was a woman. My brother even mentioned that they always assumed that there was something between Sam and me."</p><p>"They do know about Pat, right?" </p><p>"Yep, but they figure he's just a beard." </p><p>Sarah laughs, "My parents have never once mentioned anything negative about me being bi-sexual. They've always told me to be true to my heart, which is why I'm here with you. I should probably get to bed soon though because someone already got ripped a new one for going against the record execs and recording a song the way I wanted too and now I have to record it their way." </p><p>"What was your way?" </p><p>"I made the song about you rather than the Mr. Perfect they wanted it to be about."</p><p>Abby smiles, "Does that make me Mrs. Perfect?"</p><p>Sarah smiles and nods. </p><p>"Are they still on you about performing with him at the concert?" </p><p>"Yeah, unfortunately, it doesn't seem like I'm going to be able to get out of it." </p><p>Abby kisses her, "I'll be with you every step of the way." </p><p>Abby stands up and reaches for her hand, "Let's go to bed." </p><p>"The guest room is all set up and ready for you."</p><p>"Sarah, I want to sleep with you in your bed." </p><p>"Sleep or SLEEP?" </p><p>Abby laughs, "The first one. I think we've had enough fun for tonight, don't you?" </p><p>"I concur with your observations, Ms. Dahlkemper. There will be plenty of time for SLEEPING later." </p><p>After getting changed and completing their nighttime routines, Sarah double checks her alarm for the next morning and then gets comfortable with Abby in her arms, kissing the top of her head before closing her eyes and falling asleep.    </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>    </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>   </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>New Message</p><p>Sarah: Just leaving the studio, sorry for taking so long. I hope Tanner has been on his best behaviour. </p><p>Abby: He's been a perfect gentleman. </p><p>Sarah: Now, that makes me a little concerned as to what the two of you have been up to today. </p><p>Abby: Nothing bad, don't worry. See you soon. </p><p> </p><p>Abby sets her phone down and looks at Tanner, "She's on her way home. I should get changed." </p><p>Tanner reaches for her, "Not a chance honey, she's going to melt when she sees you wearing that."</p><p>        </p><p>"We haven't, you know, yet."</p><p>Tanner nods, "I know, we talk." </p><p> "Don't you think this will send the wrong idea?" </p><p>"Abby, that all depends on you. Sarah, is head over heels in love with you, the question is, do you feel the same?" </p><p>Abby nods, "Then trust her and yourself to know when and if the time is right for the two of you to get busy." </p><p>Abby nods, "I think it is. Can you at least hand me the robe because it's kinda chilly in here." </p><p>"For now, it won't be for too much longer." Tanner smiles at her. "I'm going to gather up my other designs, do you really think you can get your girls to help model them for me?" </p><p>"Tanner, they are all so amazing! I'll make some calls tomorrow; I need to coordinate with my training buddies anyway, so it's all good." </p><p>Tanner hugs her, "Damn if I wasn't into tall, dark and handsome, I'd be all over you right now." </p><p>"Bye Tanner, I'll see you tomorrow."</p><p>Tanner kisses her on the cheek, "Don't keep her up too late, she has another session in the studio tomorrow." </p><p>"I thought she was done with the studio stuff until Lauren arrived in town." </p><p>"She was supposed to be, but according to the message I just received they need her to do another couple passes of the chorus; the powers that be aren't happy with it yet." </p><p>"We were supposed to hit up the beach tomorrow and spend the day relaxing." </p><p>"She shouldn't be that long, maybe you could ask about going with her to the studio." </p><p>Abby sighs before sitting down, "I can't be seen in public hanging out with Selena unless we want questions to follow."</p><p>"Sorry, I forgot about that. I'll see you tomorrow, bye Abby." </p><p>"Night, Tanner." </p><p> </p><p>The door opens and Sarah still made up as Selena walks in, shuts the door and then walks straight over to Abby wrapping her arms around her and holding her while taking letting out a big sigh, "I missed you." </p><p>"Missed you, too. How was your session today?" </p><p>"Good, but I have to go back for a couple of hours tomorrow to finish up. I know we had plans to hit the beach and chill, but I promise I'll make it up to you." </p><p>Abby steps back out of her hold and smiles, "And how exactly do you plan on making it up to me?"</p><p>"I was thinking ... wait, what are you wearing underneath that robe?" </p><p>"Do you really want to see?" </p><p>Sarah smiles and nods and then struggles to catch her breath when Abby removes the robe. </p><p>"Oh, my ... Woah!" </p><p>Abby laughs, "You like?" </p><p>Sarah nods before pulling her into her and joining their lips and mouths in a hard kiss. Abby feels her playing with the tie on the back of the top before undoing it. "God, you're so gorgeous." </p><p>She tilts her head back as Sarah kisses down her jaw, and neck before stopping at her collar bone and looking at her, "I don't want to stop, let me make love to you, Abby." </p><p>Abby takes one look at her girlfriend's eyes and then reaches over to help her out of her trademark leather jacket, followed close behind by the removal of the t-shirt and the bra she was wearing under it, exposing her breasts and lighting the fire within her, she reaches for Abby's hand and leads her up to the bedroom. </p><p>They continue to share kisses as they make their way over to the bed, and Sarah helps Abby finish removing the bikini top, before Abby reaches over and pulls her closer, so that she can undo the belt around her waist and unzip the jeans the singer is wearing. Sarah slides the jeans down and off as she and Abby continue to size each other up. </p><p>Abby lays back and the bed and Sarah lays down covering her with her own almost naked body, the tempo of their kisses and touches increases and their movements against each other draw out moans from both parties. </p><p>"You sure about this?" </p><p>Abby looks Sarah in her eyes, "I'm sure." They join in a fiery kiss before separating, "I love you, Abby." </p><p>"I love you, Sarah." </p><p>With the words finally spoken, Sarah turns her focus to giving her girlfriend a night to remember, making love to every part of her muscled body, and feeling the wetness of her core soaking through the thin layer of material covering it. She makes a mental note to thank Tanner, before undoing them and adding them to the pile on the floor. She slides her own underwear off and throws them without a second thought to where they might land before once again taking possession of Abby's mouth as moans out from Sarah's hand sliding through the wetness and teasing her into wanting more. She lifts her hand up and makes a point of licking and sucking the moisture off them so that Abby can see exactly what she's doing.</p><p>She gives Abby a slight smile before swiping her tongue over where her fingers just left and lets out a laugh as Abby emits a loud moan in response. She separates Abby's legs, so she can situate herself between them and then kisses the insides of her thighs before blowing gently over the throbbing area and finally allowing herself to devour the juices flowing out of the woman under her. </p><p>She doesn't stop until hears Abby scream out as she finds her release. As Abby comes down, Sarah continues to massage her very sensitive core with her mouth, lips and tongue sending the soccer player spiralling into another orgasm before deciding to allow her to rest. </p><p>Abby pulls her in for a deep kiss and as she moves her leg it rubs Sarah's very sensitive core and she lets out a moan of her own. Abby does it again and Sarah lets out another moan. Clueing into what is going on, Abby helps her reach her own release as her thigh is coated with fluids. </p><p>Separating from their kiss, Sarah attempts to resituate herself but is surprised by Abby taking her by the hips, "My turn; I want to taste you." </p><p>Sarah nods and allows Abby to guide her down on the bed as she begins investigating her body. Abby licks and sucks her nipples as she gets more comfortable with herself and what's currently happening. </p><p>"Baby, as much as I'm currently enjoying what you're doing; I can't wait much longer." </p><p>Abby slides downward and feels Sarah take a hold of her hand as she allows herself to gently take her first swipe. She feels her hand being squeezed and becomes braver, exploring the area and listening for responses to indicate what her singer likes. She latches and sucks on Sarah's clit and sends the singer reeling with the combination of that and inserting two fingers in her. </p><p>As she withdraws the fingers she returns the favour and sucks them clean where Sarah can see her doing it. </p><p>They lay on the bed with their heads on the pillows and looking at each other, "Was that okay? I mean was I okay?" </p><p>"Baby, you were so much more than just okay; I don't think I've ever orgasmed that hard before without the use of a battery-operated assistant."</p><p>"Did you just compare me to a vibrator?" </p><p>Sarah lets out a laugh, "Sorry, that was a poor choice of words. I should have said that you were amazing. Are you okay, with what just happened?" </p><p>"I am. I mean I've had sex before but I never expected to be or feel so different with you." </p><p>"Abs, that because we didn't have sex, we made love; and for what it's worth it felt different for me as well."</p><p>They share a gentle kiss before Abby places her head on Sarah's chest. She falls asleep listening to the sound of Sarah's heart beating under her and feeling safe and loved as arms wrap around and hold her. </p><p>"Sweet dreams, beautiful." Sarah kisses the top of her head before allowing sleep to take over.        </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Abby wakes up the next morning and finds that she is alone in bed, she finds a note on Sarah's pillow with her name written on it. </p><p>She lifts up the paper and smiles at what is written</p><p>"Good Morning Beautiful, </p><p>As much as I didn't want to leave you, I needed to wrap up my song at the studio. I went ahead and made plans for us this afternoon; bring a bikini, an appetite and Tanner will pick you up around 11.</p><p>XO</p><p>Sarah."</p><p>Abby gets out of the bed and heads out to the kitchen to get something to eat before returning to the bedroom, showering and then checking the time, slides into another bikini and pulls on shorts and a tank tap before turning her attention to her hair and makeup. </p><p>She hears the apartment door open and a voice yells out, "Hey gorgeous, where are you?" </p><p>She smiles, "I'm in the bedroom, Tanner." </p><p>"Be right up." </p><p>She finishes her last bit of mascara and sees Tanner smiling at her in the mirror. </p><p>"Good morning." </p><p>"Morning." </p><p>"So, Sarah said Thank-you to me this morning and when I asked her why she was thanking me, she just walked away smiling. Is there something I should know? Could it have something to do with that glow surrounding the two of you this morning?" </p><p>Abby laughs, "Maybe." </p><p>Tanner sits on the end of the bed, "How was it?" </p><p>"Oh my God, Tanner, it was mindblowing; like the best, I've ever had!" </p><p>Tanner laughs, "She actually told me the exact same thing at the studio. Now, I promised to ensure your safe and timely delivery, so are we ready to go?" </p><p>Abby stands up and packs a few things in her bag, "Where are we going?" </p><p>"I'm sworn to secrecy. Now hurry up we've got a bit of a drive ahead of us." </p><p>Abby and Tanner make their way down to his car and then start on their way to the mystery destination. </p><p>Tanner pulls and stops at a gate, "Have fun." </p><p>Abby looks around at the boats, "She's taking me out on a boat?" </p><p>Tanner nods and Abby climbs out of the car, "Thanks, Tanner." </p><p>Tanner drives away and Abby walks towards the gate, which is locked. She looks around and then sees Sarah making her way towards her. She opens the gate for Abby and then after hugging and kissing her on the cheek leads her to the boat. </p><p>Abby looks at her, "You know how to sail?" </p><p>"Actually, I do have a boating license; but I'm not the Captain of the ship today, Mark is just underneath getting things ready for us."</p><p>Sarah leads her to the boat and puts her hand out to support her and she makes the step-down. </p><p>A gentleman makes his presence known, "Abby, this is Mark. Mark, Abby." </p><p>"Nice to meet you, Abby. We are ready to sail anytime you're ready." </p><p>Sarah looks and Abby, "Ready?" </p><p>Abby smiles and nods, "Let's go, then." </p><p>As they sail towards the open water, Sarah surprises Abby by bringing out a picnic lunch and setting it up for them. She pours them a couple of glasses of bubbly and passes one to Abby before raising her own glass up, "To love and new beginnings." </p><p>Abby smiles, "Love and new beginnings." They toast and take a sip of their drinks. </p><p>Sarah gets so lost looking at Abby that she completely forgets about the food. </p><p>"Are we going to eat the food or just continue to look at it?" </p><p>"Huh? Oh, sorry, my bad; I was too busy being distracted by the scenery." </p><p>"Yeah, the water is beautiful." </p><p>"And so are you." Sarah leans forward and they share a kiss. </p><p>Abby looks at Mark, "Are we okay to be open in front of him?" </p><p>"He's paid to not see or hear anything." </p><p>They eat and feed each other and drink a bit more of the bubbly as the boat is anchored. </p><p>"I would ask if you want to go swimming, but I'm pretty sure that's not a good idea considering we just ate, so how about we get some sunscreen on and catch some rays."</p><p>They both eye each other up as their top layer of clothes come off, revealing their bikinis underneath. </p><p>"I'll be right back, my bag is down below. Do you want to see down below, I never thought to ask?"</p><p>"Sure." </p><p>Sarah reaches for her hand and pulls her into her arms and they share a few kisses, before checking out what the boat has to offer. </p><p>"I can't believe that there's even a bed down here." </p><p>Sarah smiles, "Maybe next time we can try it out. If we didn't have reservations for supper I would be more than willing to break it in with you right now." </p><p>They share a few deeper hungrier kisses before eventually making their way back above deck and helping each other between touches and kisses rub their lotion on. </p><p>They layout and bask in the sunshine as the boat rocks with the waves. </p><p>"This is exactly what I needed today; just the two of us and no need to hide." </p><p>Abby turns her head to look at Sarah, "I hope you know that I would have been happy at home, chilling with you, but this is amazing and I love it and you." </p><p>"I love you. That water is looking pretty inviting right now." Sarah stands up and winks at Abby before jumping off the boat into the water. </p><p>"Come on babe, it's perfect!"</p><p>Abby watches her girlfriend splash around a bit before finally caving and joining her for a swim. </p><p>They climb back on board and then return to laying in the sun for a while longer before it's time to head back in. </p><p>After thanking Mark for his services, Sarah leads Abby to her car and they get in reaching across to share a quick kiss. </p><p>"Where are we headed now?" </p><p>"A bit further up the coast, for supper with a view of the sunset." </p><p>Abby reaches over and takes her hand, "You really are pulling out all the stops today aren't you?" </p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"Taking me out on a boat and to watch the sunset." </p><p>"We can always turn around and head back to the apartment if you feel a candlelit meal watching the sunset is too much for our first real date." </p><p>"Oh, this is a date, is it?" </p><p>"I prefer to call it spending a day enjoying the company of a beautiful woman, whom I'm in love with."</p><p>"Today has been amazing, but I hope you know all of this isn't necessary." </p><p>"I do, and don't worry it won't be happening that frequently because my schedule is kinda all over the place but I just wanted to enjoy the day with you and celebrate us." </p><p>"Speaking of celebrating, last night was beyond all expectations." </p><p>Sarah lifts her hand up and kisses Abby's hand, "It definitely was." </p><p> </p><p>As they come upon the restaurant, Sarah notices a crowd around the entrance. </p><p>"Damn it,  the paparazzi are here. There must be someone inside already that they are trying to get pics of." </p><p>"So, what do we do?" </p><p>"Neither of us is dressed to stand out. I'm going to park down the road and I'll let you go ahead and walk in by yourself, just act like you're talking on your phone and ignore them, oh and put your sunglasses back on. The reservation is under Tanner's name, message me when you are inside and seated and I'll follow." </p><p>After they park and get out of the car they share a hug and quick kiss, "I'm really sorry about this Abby." </p><p>"Don't be. I'll see you soon." </p><p>Sarah watches as Abby makes the walk down the sidewalk and manages to get past the crowd with only a few noticeable flashes going off. </p><p>Her phone buzzes and then she slowly makes the walk down and pushes her sunglasses back to cover her face as she manoeuvres her way through the group and with the help of one of the restaurant's employees are able to make her way inside. </p><p>She takes off her sunglasses, "Thank you for your help." </p><p>"You're welcome, I'm a fan and I hate seeing the paps harass everyone who comes here. I'll have Emily show you to your table. Enjoy your meal, Ms. Dagger." </p><p>"Thank you." </p><p>A short woman walks over with a smile, "Please follow me." </p><p>Sarah follows her and is led out to the back deck and to a table where she finds one of the people she most despises in the world at the moment. She dismisses Emily and stands to look at her former lover.  </p><p>"Where's Lucy?" </p><p>"On her way, how are you?"</p><p>"Cut the crap Dave, it's not like you care." </p><p>"You're right, I don't. Why the hell would I give a shit about someone like you; we no sooner broke up and you found yourself a new bed partner." </p><p>Sarah tries to maintain her composure while questioning if Dave is referring to Lauren or Abby. "You were the one who cheated not me, so it's really none of your business who I chose to bed down with anymore. Now, before we end up making a scene and providing the animals with their money shot, I'm going to find my real date for this evening." </p><p>Sarah walks away from the table and fights the tears from surfacing as she searches for Abby. She spots the blonde over in the corner speaking with a waiter and moves towards her. Abby looks up and noticing her body posture and demeanour, stands up and lets her fall into her arms. </p><p>"What happened?" </p><p>"Dave." </p><p>"What about him?" </p><p>"He's here with her." </p><p>"Oh crap, do you want to leave?" </p><p>Sarah shakes her head, "No, I want to have a glass or two or three of wine and enjoy a meal with you." </p><p>"Are you sure?" Abby moves a stray hair away from her face and kisses her forehead. "I'm sure, just let me tidy my face and I'll be right back. Did you order already?" </p><p>"Just a bottle of white." </p><p>"Perfect, I'll be back in a few." Sarah starts to walk away and then turns and walks back, "I love you." </p><p>"I love you, too." Abby smiles, "Now, go and splash some water on your face and hurry back." </p><p>Sarah smiles before finding her way to the washroom and tidying herself up before making a prompt return to the table. </p><p>Thankfully the rest of the evening goes off without any more surprises and the women are able to enjoy their meal while watching the last beams of sunlight cast across the water. </p><p>Sarah can't resist the urge to snap a few pictures of Abby looking out over the water and smiling. She wants to post them with some completely sappy and unnecessary caption but knows that she can't, yet anyway.</p><p>As they finish their dessert and last glass of wine, with the candlelight surrounding them, they can't help but share a gentle kiss before paying the bill and making their way out of the restaurant to an awaiting Uber.</p><p>"What about your car?" </p><p>"I messaged Tanner while you were in the washroom, he's already looked after it." </p><p>Sarah holds Abby in her arms and they share a few kisses and smiles on the drive back to the apartment. </p><p>Once upstairs, Sarah cracks open another bottle of wine, "Do you want some?" </p><p>Abby shakes her head, "I'm good. How are you doing?"</p><p>Sarah takes a deep breath and sets her empty glass on the counter, "I'd be lying if I said I was doing fine. It still hurts thinking about what happened, but, if it didn't, then I wouldn't have you."</p><p>They meet in the middle and hug, before sharing a kiss. "I need you to know something, Abs; Dave mentioned my new bed partner, I'm assuming he somehow found out about Lauren and me hooking up, but to be on the safe side we need to make sure to be extra vigilant about when and where we're seen together." </p><p>"I guess that it's a good thing you have the next week free and clear and we can do whatever we want or don't want to do then." </p><p>"You know what I want to do right now?" </p><p>"What?" </p><p>"Head up to the bed, I think the combination of everything and maybe a little too much wine has done me in. You coming?" </p><p>"I'm just going to grab some water and then I'll be right behind you." </p><p>"Okay." Sarah kisses her cheek before making her way up the stairs. </p><p>Abby watches her disappear upstairs before walking over to the fridge and grabbing a bottle of water and then turning off the lights as she follows her upstairs and into the bedroom. </p><p>In the time it takes for Abby to change and complete her nighttime routine, she returns to the bedroom and can only smile as Sarah is already seemingly asleep. She climbs under the covers and lets out a content moan when she feels an arm wrap around her, "Night, beautiful."</p><p>Abby settles in and with the sense of security brought from Sarah's arm wrapped around her, it takes only a short time before she herself is able to drift off as well.   </p><p> </p><p>  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sarah wakes up the next morning with a slight hangover and a beautiful blonde in her bed. She lays her head on the pillow and watches Abby sleep until she notices her eyelids flutter before opening up and matching Sarah's smile. </p><p>"Morning." </p><p>"Morning, how did you sleep?" </p><p>"Pretty good, even though someone is a bit of a bed hog." </p><p>"Am not!" </p><p>Abby cocks her eyebrow and smiles, "Yeah, you are. I thought that I was going to end up on the floor at one point last night." </p><p>"I'm sorry, I guess I've gotten pretty used to having the bed to myself." </p><p>"Yeah, well as long as I'm here you better stay on your side or else!" </p><p>"Or else, what?" </p><p>"I'll relocate to the other bedroom." </p><p>"No, don't do that, I promise to be more sharing." </p><p>Abby chuckles, "Fine, last chance. Your phone is buzzing up a storm, you planning on looking at it?" </p><p>"Why can't they just lose my number, even for a day; it would be awesome." </p><p>"I don't know, Babe; but I'm sure it's important based on the constant buzzing." </p><p>Sarah leans forward and gives Abby a good morning kiss before turning over to collect her phone. </p><p>"OH CRAP! Where's the TV remote?" </p><p>"Beside you." </p><p>Sarah collects the remote and switches to an entertainment channel, where the headline suggests that Selena Dagger and Scruffy D have called it quits and already moved on after being spotted at Splash last night eating at separate tables.   </p><p>"What's wrong with that? It's the truth."</p><p>"The label wanted to give off the impression that we were still a couple until after the Jingle Ball performance. I have a feeling that if I continue to read the messages Tanner sent me already this morning, that I'm going to be called in for a meeting today about how they plan to proceed. I'm sorry, Abs." </p><p>Sarah's phone starts ringing in that moment and she answers it, "Yes, I've seen the report."</p><p>"No, it wasn't planned." </p><p>"Yes, I am seeing someone." </p><p>"NO, HELL NO, YOU CAN TAKE YOUR CONTRACT AND SHOVE IT WHERE THE SUN DON'T SHINE!!!" </p><p>Sarah looks at Abby and reaches for her hand, "Yes Sir, I'm sorry, Sir, I'll be there in an hour." </p><p>Sarah hangs up from the call and lets Abby wrap her arms around her. "I have to go in for a meeting. I'm not sure how long I'm going to be, will you be okay by yourself?" </p><p>"It's okay, Alex lives not far from here; maybe I'll give her a call and see if she wants to hang out today. I plan to ask her about modelling a couple of Tanner's bathing suits and bikini's anyways." </p><p>"I really hate this, had I known how much control me signing on the dotted line gave them, I never would have done it."</p><p>Sarah stands up and strips out of her clothes, "I don't suppose that I could interest you in joining me in the shower, huh?" </p><p>Abby looks at her girlfriend and seeing the smile hiding behind the sadness can't turn her down. </p><p>With the heaviness of the current situation, there is little touching or caressing underneath the water aside from a hug and a few short kisses. </p><p>As they both step out and get towelled off, they hold each other, "Everything will be okay, Sarah." </p><p>"I hope so. I need to get ready or Selena's going to be late." </p><p>They both get dressed and Abby lets her girlfriend go ahead and use the mirror to put on the bare minimum of makeup. She adjusts her ponytail and puts on some sandals before she collects her purse, and phone. </p><p>Making her way over to Abby she kisses her on the cheek and smiles, "Have fun with Alex, I'll call you later. Love you." </p><p>"Love you, too. Good luck, Babe." </p><p>Sarah heads out of the apartment and as her stomach grumbles, she hopes that the label will have it's the usual assortment of breakfast food and drinks when she arrives. </p><p>As she makes the drive her phone starts ringing and she hits the Bluetooth to answer the call, "Hey Lauren, this isn't exactly the best time to talk." </p><p>"Funny thing happened this morning I was in a meeting with my agent and he asked me about you and if I would be interested in a relationship with you." </p><p>"Wait, what? So, they've changed their minds about Dave and I being the it couple?" </p><p>"Kinda sounds like it."</p><p>"What did you say?" </p><p>"I didn't give him an answer yet, I wanted to speak with you and see what you were thinking about it. It wouldn't be a real relationship, but I know that you are happy with Abby and I don't want to do agree to anything that may harm that or you." </p><p>"I guess I knew it was a possibility, with our duet scheduled to be recorded soon and the possibility of more to come, it makes sense that they want to generate interest in us. I'm headed to a meeting right now with the label, how about I give you a call back after I hear what they have to say and also speak with Abby about it, okay?" </p><p>"Sounds good, talk soon." </p><p> </p><p>Sarah drives up to the guard station and identifying herself the gate is lifted allowing her to drive into the underground parking structure. </p><p>She catches the elevator up and scoops the breakfast set up, making herself a quick plate and grabbing a coffee before the secretary directs her to one of the conference rooms. </p><p>She takes a seat and starts eating while a few men in suits and ties make their entrance, along with Dave and Lucy following him closely behind. </p><p>Losing her appetite at the sight of them she moves the plate to the side but still continues to sip on the coffee. </p><p>They all sit down. </p><p>"Alright, let's get started. After consulting with our marketing team, we've decided to push up your official breakup." Sarah smiles at the mention of the breakup. "You will perform at the Jingle Ball together and then will go your separate ways. Now, we've just been informed that Dave and Lucy got engaged last night....." Sarah tunes out the rest of what is being said as she focuses in on the sparkling diamond ring on Lucy's hand. </p><p>"Did you hear me? Or do I need to repeat myself?" </p><p>Sarah notices everyone looking at her, "Sorry, could you repeat what you just said, I kinda zoned out for a minute." </p><p>"I said that Dave and Lucy have agreed to stage a proposal after you perform together, it'll be a ratings gold mine." </p><p>"Seriously? Are you fucking kidding me? He gets all loved up and I get shafted."</p><p>"That's not exactly the case, Selena, we plan on bringing in Lauren Jauregui as your new love interest. We will be meeting with her and her team when she arrives here next week to sort out the details." </p><p>"In other words, I don't get a say in the matter, it's a done deal." </p><p>"Need I remind you that you are under contract with us until the agreed-upon obligations have been met and it is within said agreement that we are allowed to create relationships in order to generate interest in the product." </p><p>Sarah looks at the men at the end of the table and stands up, "There is no need to continually remind me of my obligations to the label as I'm well aware of them; I'm also well aware of the fact that once my contract is up I won't be back and instead will make it a point to let everyone know of the misogynistic attitude that runs throughout this establishment. Now, if that's everything for today, I'll be on my way out." </p><p>"Sit down, we aren't done talking yet." </p><p>Sarah remains standing.</p><p>"You will be recording an interview tomorrow morning announcing your first single off your upcoming album, talking about how much you've enjoyed working and recording with Lauren and finally you will be asked about the current status of your relationship. All of the questions have been screened and your assistant has been forwarded the label approved responses. Do not go off script." </p><p>"Or what?" </p><p>"Or we let it slip that you cheated on Dave with a certain US women's soccer player." </p><p>"Leave Abby out of this, she had nothing to do with anything and you know that's not what happened; Dave is a lying, cheating, asshole with a tiny dick and big ego."</p><p>Dave gives her a stern look and she smiles at him. </p><p>"Yeah, but the public doesn't know that, do they? I wonder how her sponsors would feel about her breaking up your relationship?" </p><p>"Okay, I'll do it, just please leave Abby alone." </p><p>Sarah looks at Lucy and she sees her former assistant and friend is uncomfortable with what is being said, they lock eyes before Lucy looks down at the table.</p><p>"Can I leave now?" </p><p>"Yes." </p><p>Sarah grabs her purse and makes a beeline out of the room towards the elevator. As she waits she feels someone beside her and watches Lucy slip her a piece of paper before walking down the hallway towards the washroom. </p><p>She opens the paper and reads the words, "Can we talk?"</p><p>She crinkles it up and throws the ball of paper on the floor, as the elevator doors finally open she turns and makes the walk towards the washroom, where Lucy is waiting. </p><p>Opening the door, she sees Lucy fixing her makeup in the mirror. </p><p>"What do you want, Lucy?" </p><p>"You need to know something; Dave hired an investigator to dig up dirt on the record exes and he's using the threat of exposing their indiscretions as leverage towards a better deal for him."</p><p>"Why are you telling me this?" </p><p>Lucy turns to look at her, "Because contrary to what you may believe, I really did consider you to be one of my best friends and I really am sorry for what happened." </p><p>"You knew that I loved Dave and had planned a future for us and yet you still went ahead and did what you did; I can't forgive you for that." </p><p>"I know and I don't expect you too. Be aware that Dave also has someone following you and knows about Abby and also what happened with you and Lauren. I don't want to see you get hurt anymore, so please be careful. I have to go, my number is still the same. Bye, S." </p><p>Sarah watches Lucy leave and is confused as to what the woman's true motives are for sharing the information with her. </p><p>Riding the elevator down to the underground parking Sarah ponders everything that just was said in the meeting with the execs and in the washroom with Lucy. </p><p>Sitting in her car, she debates as to whether to call Abby and interrupt her day out with Alex or call someone else. She ends up calling her Mom and as she makes the drive back to her apartment, she struggles with not telling her everything that is going on with the label and instead focuses the conversation around Abby and her folks. </p><p>"Sarah, are you sure everything is fine with you? You still sound rather sad or disappointed." </p><p>"I'll be fine, Mom, just a rough meeting at the label. I need you to know that there may be suggestions in the media that not only have Dave and I broke up but that Lauren Jauregui and I are now a couple."</p><p>"What kind of person is this Lauren woman? Is she going to break your heart like Dave?" </p><p>"Mom, please don't worry, Lauren and I are friends, she knows about Abby and is willing to ensure that the label gets what they want while allowing Abby and I to be together as well." </p><p>"Are you sure about that?" </p><p>"I am, Mom. Now, hows Dad doing?" </p><p>"He's doing well; the nurses set him up with a player and he can listen to your songs whenever he wants." </p><p>"I miss you, so much." </p><p>"We miss you, too. Maybe after you're done with the album you can come and visit and bring along Abby this time." </p><p>"I would like that, but it will depend on Abby's schedule as well." </p><p>"Of course." </p><p>"I love you, Mom. Please give Dad a hug and a kiss for me and tell him that I love him." </p><p>"I will Sarah, take care." </p><p>"I'll do my best, bye Mom." </p><p>"Bye, Sarah." </p><p>As she enters her apartment, she is struck by how quiet it is and how lonely she currently feels. Grabbing a drink and an apple she sits down in front of her laptop and pulls up the emails that Tanner has forwarded on to her. </p><p>She allows herself to become absorbed in memorizing the words the label wants her to speak, before laying back on the couch, closing her eyes and drifting off. </p><p>She is awoken by a set of lips touching her own and smiles as she opens her eyes, "Hey." </p><p>"Hey, yourself. How was your meeting?" </p><p>"Dave and Lucy are engaged." </p><p>"What? For real or for show?" </p><p>"For real. I have to do an interview tomorrow morning where I will mention that Dave and I are no longer together, and also start to plant a seed that Lauren and I are more than just friends. Also, Dave will be proposing to Lucy after our Jingle Ball performance." </p><p>Abby takes her in her arms, "You're label really doesn't like you, do they?" </p><p>Sarah laughs, "The feelings mutual. I informed them today that once my contract is up I won't be re-signing with them." </p><p>"Good, I'm sure there will be plenty of offers for your services." </p><p>"Abs?" </p><p>"Yeah, Babe"</p><p>"They know about us and threatened to out us if I didn't play the role." </p><p>"Bastards!" </p><p>"I will understand if this is all too much and you need to walk away from us and me." </p><p>"I'll admit its definitely a lot more drama than I was expecting, but I'm not going anywhere; I love you, Sarah and we will figure things out together. Maybe we could have a threesome with your new girlfriend, that would make for headlines, right?" </p><p>Sarah bursts out laughing, "It sure would, but, I don't like to share what belongs to me and baby, you are mine and I will do everything I can to protect you. Anyways, enough about my problematic life, how was your day with Alex?" </p><p>"It was fine, we chilled, had a few drinks, ate veggies burgers that Serv cooked up and she agreed to do a photoshoot for Tanner." </p><p>"Have you told Tanner, yet?" </p><p>"No. Speaking of Tanner, how come he didn't go to the meeting with you?" </p><p>"He requested a personal day off and I said yes to it before everything hit the fan." </p><p>"Oh, okay."</p><p>"It's probably a good thing he wasn't there today." </p><p>"Why is that?" </p><p>"I fought myself not to slap away the smug look on Dave's face the entire meeting; I have a feeling that Tanner might have reacted differently." </p><p>Abby laughs, "Yeah, underneath everything, he's a good guy and protective of those he cares about." </p><p>They lay on the couch for a bit before the rumbling of Sarah's stomach makes them get up, head to the kitchen and work together to make supper. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sarah stands in the shower trying to drown out all the thoughts circling around in her head when she hears the stall door open and feels Abby's arms wrap around her and then her lips touch the top of her shoulder. </p><p>"You were taking too long, so I decided to come and check on you." </p><p>Sarah turns around to face her beautiful girlfriend and smiles as she reaches up to move some hair away from her face before kissing her, "Thank you." </p><p>"You're welcome, now are you planning on washing my back or am I doing it myself?" </p><p>"I got you, Babe." </p><p> </p><p>Laying in bed, Sarah holds Abby in her arms in the silence. "Abs, what am I going to do?" </p><p>"How about right now we focus on trying to get some sleep and then approach things fresh in the morning. Okay?" </p><p>"I'll try, but I might need some help to fall asleep." </p><p>"And what kind of help would that be?" </p><p>Sarah smiles, "How about the feel of your lips on mine."</p><p>"Umm, that I can definitely help with." Abby moves off Sarah and resituates herself so they are eye level with each other before joining their lips for a few gentle kisses. </p><p>"Do you think you can sleep now?" </p><p>"Maybe after one more kiss." Abby laughs and then obliges. "Now, close your eyes. Things will be better tomorrow, I promise." </p><p>"I hope so." </p><p>Sarah lays and listens to Abby's breathing beside her as the blonde sleeps and finally decides that perhaps a warm tea will help her settle down. She would prefer something stronger but knows that she won't stop at just one and that's not a good idea at the moment.</p><p>After waiting for the water to boil and pouring it over the bag in the cup, she sits down on the couch. Taking a sip of the hot drink, she looks over at one of her guitars in its stand and walks over to collect her faithful friend as well as one of her many notebooks lying around to see if any words begin to formulate in her head. </p><p>She strums away on the strings and feels the tears begin to flow as the words that come out of her mouth express feelings of distrust and uncertainty. As the tears pour out, she struggles to continue playing and sets down the guitar on the couch beside her. Drawing her legs up onto the couch, she holds them and allows herself to finally give way to the emotions. </p><p>A hand rub hers back and brings her back to reality, she releases her legs and then turns around to face Abby. The soccer player takes in her appearance and simply reaches for her hand and leads her back to the bedroom. She lifts the covers up and after Sarah slides in, she slides in behind her and wraps her arms tightly around her, kissing the back of her head. </p><p>Feeling emotionally and physically drained it takes no time for Sarah to fall asleep while being held in Abby's arms. </p><p> </p><p>The nest morning, she wakes up and finds the bed beside her empty and the sun shining brightly through the drapes. She reaches for her phone on the nightstand and is shocked to find that it's almost 10 and her radio interview is scheduled for 11. She gets up and quickly completes her morning routine before digging through her closet for an outfit to wear. </p><p>"Morning, how are you feeling?" </p><p>"Abs, why did you let me sleep in, I'm going to be late!" </p><p>Abby takes her arm, "Relax, Tanner pushed your interview back to 1:00. You have plenty of time and you needed to sleep. Now, I made us breakfast, care to join before Tanner eats it all." </p><p>"Tanner's here?" </p><p>Abby nods, "Yeah, I messaged him earlier and asked him to come over, so we could talk." </p><p>"Should I be concerned about what the two of you are talking about?" </p><p>"Maybe, maybe not. There was a lot of discussion about fabric and straps are you into that kinda stuff?" </p><p>Sarah gives her a smile, "Depends on what said fabric and straps are being used on or for." </p><p>"Mind out of the gutter, superstar. We were talking about his latest designs." </p><p>"Is there coffee waiting?" </p><p>"Of course." </p><p>"Perfect, I feel like I'm going to need an IV of caffeine to get through today." </p><p>They head downstairs and Sarah hugs her friend and assistant, "Thanks for coming, Tanman." </p><p>Tanner lifts up her chin, "Oh honey, you look like something my neighbour's senile cat coughed up." </p><p>"That bad?" </p><p>Tanner nods his head as does Abby behind him.</p><p>"Don't worry, it's nothing that tons of makeup can't hide. I'll make the call to the hair and makeup girls and get them here pronto."</p><p>Tanner takes off from the room presumably to make the phone call. </p><p>Abby places a cup in her hands and a plate on the counter, "Sit and eat." </p><p>Sarah looks at the eggs and pushes them around her plate, "You need to eat, Baby." </p><p>Abby sits down beside her and sips away on a cup of coffee, "I'm coming with you to the interview." </p><p>"Abs, you can't." </p><p>"Yes, I can and am. Tanner and I already discussed it and also he cleared your schedule after you finish your sessions with Lauren so that you can come to Charlotte for my game and fit in a visit to your parents as well." </p><p>"The label probably won't like that; I'm totally down for it." </p><p>Abby smiles, "We thought you would be. So do you prefer brunettes or redheads?" </p><p>Sarah looks at her with a puzzled look. "Why? You aren't planning on dying your hair are you?" </p><p>Abby shakes her head, "No, I'm kinda partial to the blonde look, but I'm going to need to alter my appearance around you, so a wig is a quick fix."</p><p>"If you must, definitely a brunette." </p><p>Sarah finishes the food on her plate and then kisses Abby's cheek, "I'm going to grab a shower."</p><p>"Don't be too long in there, or else I'll have to come in and join you." </p><p>"And that's a problem?" Sarah raises her eyebrow at her as she asks. </p><p>"It wouldn't be if we didn't have or weren't expecting company." </p><p>"Tanner would probably want to join us, but I don't think my shower is big enough for the hair and makeup team." </p><p>"Get going!" Sarah heads into the bedroom and strips out of the clothes she just put on a short time ago before climbing underneath the hot water and attempting to wash away all the signs of the past 48 hours.</p><p>Tanner joins Abby on the couch, "How is she doing?" </p><p>"Not good. I know she is holding back from me Tanner and I don't know how to help her." </p><p>"You just being you and supporting her is more help to her than you'll ever know. She's lucky to have you. Now, time for us to play dress-up!" Tanner stands up and reaches for her hand, "Don't worry, I promise to be gentle unless you like it rough, but you don't strike me as the type that does." </p><p>"Sometimes getting a little rough is fun." Abby winks at him. </p><p>Tanner bursts out laughing, "Come on beautiful, let's see what you brought with you or if we need to do some closet raiding."</p><p>A short time later, there is a knock on the door and Tanner lets the hair and makeup team get set up while Sarah finishes getting dressed and drooling over her now dark-haired girlfriend in some rather tight shorts. </p><p>Knocking on the bedroom door before he enters Tanner takes one look at the two of them and laughs, "You guys are really going to have to mask the whole I'd rather be eating pussy than talking to you right now look you got going on."</p><p>"Tanner, what have we said about that line?" </p><p>"Which line is that?" </p><p>"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Is this team here?" </p><p>Tanner nods, "All set up for you for Ms. Dagger." </p><p>Sarah stops to kiss Abby before heading downstairs and allowing her team to do their work. </p><p> </p><p>"Abby?" </p><p>Abby looks at Tanner, "Yeah?" </p><p>"We're going to make this right for you and her, I promise."</p><p>"Tanner, what did you do?" </p><p>"I may have gone ahead and hired a PI to do a deep dive on all of the record labels execs and see what possible dirt that the scumbag could be leveraging towards a better deal for himself. Also, I have a friend following Dave and Lucy to see where they go and who they speak with." </p><p>"I take it that Sarah doesn't know any of this." </p><p>"She can't. Plausible deniability." </p><p>Abby hugs him, "Thank you. Let me know what you find out, okay?" </p><p>"Nope. You already know too much as it is. Just know that I'm done letting the label hold her hostage. She's a good person and deserves the world, not to be treated like a doormat." </p><p>"I agree and if there is anything that I can do to help, let me know." </p><p>Tanner smiles and nods before fixing the hair on her wig, "I almost forgot we probably shouldn't call you by your real name around the others. Any ideas?" </p><p>"My middle name is Lynn, will that work?" </p><p>"You got a last name, Lynn?" </p><p>"Umm, I was born in Lancaster, PA. How about Lynn Lancaster?" </p><p>Tanner laughs, "Reminds me of a teacher or real estate agent's name, that'll work. We just need to ensure that Sarah doesn't slip up." </p><p>"She'll be fine. Abby looks at the time on her phone, we better get a move on if we don't want to be late." </p><p>"Gotta love, LA traffic." </p><p>They head downstairs and wait as the team puts the finishing touches on Selena before packing up their bags and equipment. Tanner thanks them and helps them out, allowing Abby and Sarah a few minutes of alone time. </p><p>"Tanner and I were talking upstairs and we came up with a name for me, as it's not a good idea for you to say my real one." </p><p>"If Tanner came up with it, he probably heard it utilized on some drag queen or stripper before. What is it?" </p><p>"Nothing that colourful, I promise. My middle name is Lynn and I was born in Lancaster, PA. So we decided on Lynn Lancaster as my new name." </p><p>"I've heard worse. Lynn, huh?"</p><p>Abby nods, "Alright, Lynn, time for us to go. Stay with Tanner the entire time we are at the station, okay?" </p><p>"Yep, and wear sunglasses when we are outside." </p><p>"Yep." Sarah leans over and kisses her cheek, "Thank you for this. I love you."</p><p>"I love you, too." </p><p>They collect what they need before heading out and meeting Tanner downstairs at the car that will take them to the station.</p><p> </p><p>As they make their way inside the station, Selena is led on way, while Tanner and Abby are led to an outside area to watch on. </p><p>Abby takes a hold of Tanner's hand, "She's going to be alright, right?"</p><p>"She's a pro, she's got this." </p><p>An hour later, they make their way back out to the car and find a place to grab something to eat and in Sarah's case grab a drink to calm herself down. </p><p> </p><p>"When will the interview air?" </p><p>"Not for a few days, they are going to use it as bits once Lauren arrives in town and we are seen together." </p><p>"Are you sure that you can trust Lauren with this and us?" </p><p>Sarah takes Abby's hand underneath the table, "I trust Lauren because she's been through this before and knows what I'm feeling and dealing with. When she was with Fifth Harmony, she fell in love with one of her bandmates; and the label did the same tricks to keep them apart, generate interest and sell records. It led to the demise not only of the group but of the relationship. She's moved on but still has a distaste in her mouth towards my label and she will look after me." </p><p>"I take it the label is unaware of all of this?" </p><p>Sarah smiles and nods, "Lauren has been playing along for the time being, but she wants to take down the label as bad as I do." </p><p>Abby smiles, "In that case, I can't wait to meet her." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Over the next few days, and since the release of her radio interview, Sarah finds her phone and social media bombarded with messages from fans voicing their opinions about her and Dave and the demise of their relationship, which she had been forced to state on air was amicable. </p>
<p>As her phone buzzes for seemingly the millionth time on the morning she has enough and frustrated by it all throws it at the wall, narrowly missing Abby who was entering the room at the same time.</p>
<p>Abby jumps back as the object hits the wall in front of her before hitting the floor with a thud. She looks at the phone and then at her girlfriend. </p>
<p>"Oh shit, Baby, I'm sorry!"</p>
<p>"I thought I told you to ignore your phone." Abby gives her a look and Sarah shrugs, "Can't help it, a force of habit, I guess." </p>
<p>"Uh-huh. Guess I need to speak with Tanner now and ask him to get you another phone because I don't think that one survived." </p>
<p>Sarah laughs, "At least it finally stopped buzzing." </p>
<p>"Not the point and you know it." </p>
<p>"I just want a day out of the spotlight and to relax, you know?"</p>
<p>Abby sits on the bed beside her and takes her in her arms, "About that, I have an idea. I'm meeting up with Tanner this afternoon along with Alex, Christen Press and Tobin Heath to do a photo shoot; would you like to come along and watch rather than sitting her sulking all day?" </p>
<p>Sarah smiles, "You're asking me to come and watch my hot as fuck girlfriend and her friends run around in skimpy bikinis while getting their pictures are taken, correct?" </p>
<p>Abby laughs, "Something, like that; so what do you think?" </p>
<p>"I think that I'm coming, I mean, I would love to come along to watch. Alex already knows about us, can we trust Christen and Tobin with the information?" </p>
<p>Abby nods, "Yes, and just so you know Tobin isn't taking part in the photoshoot, just supporting her girlfriend. Also, they aren't out, so we at least have that in common with them, not to mention I think that you are her will get along really well, she's pretty chill about things and an artist at heart." </p>
<p>"An artist at heart, huh?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, she loves to draw and paint, listen to music, surf and even skateboard, like you." </p>
<p>Sarah lights up at the word skateboard, "Really? I haven't taken my board out in forever. The label kinda frowns upon it, apparently, they are concerned I could get hurt. Another double standard considering, Dave drives a friggin motorcycle." </p>
<p>Abby leans over and kisses her cheek, "No more shop talk. Let's grab a shower together, have something to eat and then chill for a bit before we meet up with the others, okay?"</p>
<p>"Lead the way, beautiful." </p>
<p>After a relatively tame shower together, the two women get dressed and then head down to the kitchen to grab some breakfast or at this point of the day, you might as well say brunch. </p>
<p>They tidy up their mess and then set about packing their bags for the outing. </p>
<p>"Abs?" </p>
<p>"Yeah, babe?" </p>
<p>"Am I dressed, okay? I mean to meet your teammates." </p>
<p>"Baby, you are perfect; although we should probably get you a Dodgers or UCLA cap so you blend a bit better."</p>
<p>"But I like my UNC hat." </p>
<p>"As will Tobin, because she attended there, but living in LA you aren't apt to find many Tar Heel fans. Also considering I played at UCLA I would kinda prefer you not cheer for the enemy." </p>
<p>"And if I continue to wear this cap will I be punished?" Sarah smiles and winks at her. </p>
<p>"Well, perhaps I'll tie you up like you did me last night." </p>
<p>"Baby, that wasn't punishment, that was a pleasure for both of us."</p>
<p>"So, it was, but what would happen if you aren't allowed to come?" </p>
<p>"So, umm, how about those Dodgers?" </p>
<p>Abby laughs, "Good choice."</p>
<p>They share a hug and kiss before heading back downstairs, just as the apartment door opens and Tanner walks in. </p>
<p>"Good afternoon, my lovelies are we ready to get hot, sweaty, wet and snapped?" </p>
<p>"I'm always ready to get hot, sweaty and wet, Tanman." Sarah winks at smiles at Abby as she says it.</p>
<p>"Oh, honey, me too; so let me tell you about this guy I met the other night." </p>
<p>Tanner feels them in on his current dating situation as they make their way down to an awaiting car. </p>
<p>They chat and laugh on the drive there until Sarah admits to Tanner about smashing her phone and requiring a new one. </p>
<p>"You couldn't have led with that? Damn it, now I'm going to need to make a call and have one delivered for you. I'm assuming you want the same as the other one?" </p>
<p>Sarah nods, "Maybe this time we should add a case to it, in case, I feel the need the throw it." </p>
<p>Tanner shakes his head, "There will be no more throwing of phones! I thought that you were planning on getting a punching bag installed in case you needed to blow off some steam?" </p>
<p>"I was, but my girlfriend here has a pretty calming influence on me, so I haven't needed it." Sarah takes Abby's hand and then kisses her cheek.</p>
<p>Tanner looks at Abby and shakes his head, "I don't know what you see in her." </p>
<p>"She's good in bed and kinda cute, so I think I'll keep her for a bit." </p>
<p>"I'm only kinda cute?" </p>
<p>Abby laughs, "Nah, Babe, you are much more than kinda cute, but we really need to work on your temper and frustration level." </p>
<p>Sarah looks at the floor, "I'm sorry, Abs." </p>
<p>Abby wraps her arm around her, "From now on whenever you feel the need to blow off some steam, tell me and we are going to go for a run or workout. I've been slacking lately, so it'll be good for both of us." </p>
<p>"That sounds good to me, not to mention I like watching you run." They smile and share a kiss. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And we're here ladies!" </p>
<p>The care door opens and Tanner climbs out along with Abby and Sarah. They look around and Abby smiles when she sees her three USWNT teammates have arrived as well. </p>
<p>She reaches down for Sarah's hand, "Let me introduce you to them." </p>
<p>Abby and her walk over to where the girls are standing and after Abby introduces Sarah to them, they all hug. </p>
<p>Alex hugs Sarah, "It's nice to see you again; I'm happy to hear that you and Abby are doing well." </p>
<p>"Thanks, Alex, for everything." </p>
<p>They watch as Tobin and Christen whisper back and forth, "Umm, did you know you look like that girl from the singing contest Impress USA?" </p>
<p>Alex and Abby look at them, "How do you guys even know about the show; it's not like you even watch TV that often." </p>
<p>"KO and Sonny got us hooked on it at camp after Selena Dagger sang the anthem."</p>
<p>Alex nods, "Figures." </p>
<p>Sarah takes a deep breath, "The reason I look like the girl from Impress USA is that I am her. I perform under the name Selena Dagger now, but my real name is Sarah and I would really appreciate it if you kept that information to yourselves, okay?"  </p>
<p>"Seriously?" Tobin looks at her and she nods, "Oh man, this is awesome! Wait, so you and Abby are friends?" </p>
<p>Christen nudges Tobin and Tobin looks at her and then the fact that they are holding hands.</p>
<p>"To answer the question Tobs, Sarah is my girlfriend, we've been seeing each other for a couple of months now, but no one outside of this group can know that because it could affect her career." </p>
<p>Tanner comes over with a crew, "Alright ladies, everything is set up for you to get changed and ready to go. Sarah and Tobin, I had them set up chairs off to the side so you could watch." </p>
<p>Abby gives her a quick peck on the cheek before following Tanner along with Alex and Christen. </p>
<p>Sarah and Tobin make their way over to the chairs and sit down. </p>
<p>"I'm still trying to wrap my head around the facts that you're Selena Dagger and you and Abby are dating. I never even knew she liked girls." </p>
<p>Sarah laughs, "I don't think she did either until we met. It's kind of a long and complicated story, but understand that we are happy and together, regardless of what the media says." </p>
<p>"What would the media have to say about it?" </p>
<p>"My contract with the record label allows them to manipulate things in both my personal and professional life in order to sell more albums."</p>
<p>"You mean they have control over who you can date?" </p>
<p>Sarah nods, "Unfortunately, yes and who I'm allowed to be seen in public with. Abby and I can't be seen in public together or even acknowledge that we are a couple. Within the next few days, I'm scheduled to begin a relationship with Lauren Jauregui another female singer whom I am recording some songs with for our albums. The label figures that by sparking rumours that we are dating it will help the song and album numbers." </p>
<p>"What about Abby though are you going to break up with her?" </p>
<p>"Not a chance, she knows that the relationship with Lauren is all for show and that she owns my heart for real." </p>
<p>Tobin smiles, "You love Abby, don't you?" </p>
<p>"I do and as her friend, I'm asking that you keep us and our relationship to yourself."</p>
<p>"I can do that, I know what it's like to have your relationship or rumoured relationship all over social media. Chris and I can't go anywhere without cameras following us." </p>
<p>"Sounds like we have a lot in common. So, Abby told me that you skateboard." </p>
<p>"Yeah, haven't really had a chance to do it lately; but every now and again I crack my board out and go for a ride." </p>
<p>"Sweet, maybe one day we can ride together." </p>
<p>"For sure, Woah!"  </p>
<p>Sarah looks down the beach and sees what Tobin is reacting to and her jaw drops as well. </p>
<p>"It's a good day to be us, Tobin." </p>
<p>Tobin nods and watches on as Christen and the other take off their robes.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p class="">
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>After watching the girls run around in bikinis and bathing suits for a few hours they finally call it quits on the photo shoot, not a moment too soon for Sarah or Tobin, who are both overly stimulated by the scene surrounding them.</p>
<p>After they all make plans to get together soon and say their good-byes, Alex, Christen and Tobin leave in the car they arrived in, while Sarah and Abby head towards the other card with Tanner.  </p>
<p>Sarah reaches in her purse and hands Tanner a card, "Take a car home, this one is mine and Abby's."</p>
<p>Tanner laughs, "They charge extra if they have to detail." </p>
<p>"Bye Tanner." </p>
<p>Sarah and Abby slide in the backseat and soon are getting their fill of each other on the ride back to the apartment. </p>
<p>As the car pulls to a stop out front of the apartment, they both take their time ensuring that their clothes are proper and in place, thanking the driver and quickly making their way upstairs and out of their clothes once more.</p>
<p>After finally coming up for air and laying in each other's arms, Sarah can only laugh as she notices the mark on her bedroom wall where the phone hit. </p>
<p>"What's so funny?" </p>
<p>"Just thinking about how this day started versus how it progressed and is now." </p>
<p>"And how is it now?" </p>
<p>"Almost perfect." </p>
<p>"Almost?" </p>
<p>Sarah laughs, "I have the woman I love in bed with me and we've made love countless times in the last few hours, but now I'm starving and don't want to move to get any food." </p>
<p>"There is leftover Thai food in the fridge, we can heat it up and then come right back to bed." </p>
<p>Sarah leans over and kisses her, "I love you." </p>
<p>"Love you, too, now let's get some food and then we can watch a movie together." </p>
<p>   </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sarah and Abby share one last kiss before the singer needs to head to the studio to meet up with Lauren who arrived in town the previous evening.</p><p>"I wish you could come with me, Abs."</p><p>Abby runs her hand up and down her girlfriend's arm and smiles, "Not today, both of us need to focus, me on training and you on laying down your next number one."</p><p>Sarah's phone buzzes and she looks at the screen, "I really have to go." She leans over and pecks Abby's lips, "Love you."</p><p>"I love you, too."</p><p>Sarah walks over to the door, picks up her bag and then turns to smile back at Abby before she opens it and then closes it behind her.</p><p>Throwing her bag on the passenger seat, Sarah then makes the drive to the studio and parks in the monitored lot.</p><p>Walking inside, she nods to the guy at the front desk, whom she can never remember his name and then makes her way through to Studio 4, her home away from home.</p><p>As she opens the door, she hears a familiar laugh and smiles when she sees Lauren talking to Tanner off to the side.</p><p>"Look who finally decided to join us! Time is money, Dagger, now get warmed up and let's get to this, I've got plans later."</p><p>"You looking for an early night home in your parent's basement jacking off to whatever porn is on the screen, Theo? because we sure as hell all know you got no game to land a real chick."</p><p>"For your information, I signed up for a dating app and got a match, we are meeting for supper later."</p><p>"There's an app for 40-year-old virgins?"</p><p>They all bust out laughing including Theo, "Alright, enough playing around, the label is already breathing down my ass for this track, so let's get to it."</p><p>Theo makes his way over into the box, while Sarah and Lauren greet each other with a long hug.</p><p>"You look good and happy, I take it things with your girl are good?"</p><p>Sarah smiles and nods, "Yeah, Abby is absolutely amazing, she makes me happy and feel complete, you know?"</p><p>Lauren smiles at her, "I know that feeling; do everything in your power to keep it, because once you lose it you never get it back."</p><p>"Have you ever thought about contacting her Lauren?"</p><p>"I have numerous times, but we've both moved on. I always figured if we were meant to be together that fate would find a way to make it happen; it hasn't yet, so I guess that's my answer." </p><p>They share another hug, a longer one this time, "So, are you ready to get to work?"</p><p>Sarah smiles and nods, "Yep, let's do it. You're on deck, I wanna get it there and drop my part while I'm feeling it."</p><p>Lauren laughs, "Sounds good to me. I could use a few minutes of shut-eye, didn't get much last night at the hotel, had some noisy neighbours."</p><p>"Dare I ask?"</p><p>"Well, either there was an orgy going on in there or someone enjoys watching porn on full blast; I personally didn't want to find out the answer so I called and complained to the front desk and let them handle it."</p><p>"You could always stay at my place if you like, I have an extra bedroom and it would be more convenient for when the label insists we start doing some appearances and or outings together." </p><p>"Don't you think that your real girlfriend might have issues with your fake girlfriend living under the same roof as you?"</p><p>"Oh, right; I should probably ask Abby if she is okay with the idea. I'll call her once I'm done in the booth."</p><p>"Sounds good, take your time in the there."</p><p>"No way, just for you I'm going to nail it on the first take."</p><p>Lauren laughs, "Good luck with that."</p><p>Sarah laughs as she makes her way inside the room and then gets everything set up and ready to go in the booth for her part of the duet.</p><p>Unfortunately for her as she begins to lay down some of the backing track one of the record execs walks in and begins observing the current activities. She watches on through the glass as the man in the suit talks to Theo animatedly with Theo shaking his head in disagreement as to whatever is being said. She stops singing and asks what's going on only to have Theo come on and inform her that the session is now being cut short in favour of her and Lauren being seen having lunch together at a popular restaurant nearby.</p><p>"Are you serious, right now? I was putting in a solid performance and you think that Lauren and being seen eating salad together is more important than finishing the recording?"</p><p>The man comes on the intercom, "You'll be gone for two hours, have your picture taken together and then return here to take however long it takes to record and make this song airworthy by the end of the week, understood?"</p><p>"But ..."</p><p>"No buts, you know what happens if you don't follow our narrative for you."</p><p>Sarah takes off the headphones and hangs them on the stand, before walking over to the door and exiting the booth.</p><p>"There is a car waiting for the two of you outside, Lauren is freshening up and I suggest you do the same."</p><p>"Yes, Sir." Sarah looks back at Theo as she grabs her purse and heads towards the washroom to touch up her face.</p><p>As she walks she takes out her phone and bringing up Abby's contact, begins typing out a message.</p><p>New Message</p><p>Sarah: Record execs suck! Change of plans, heading out for lunch/appearance with Lauren and then back to the studio, not sure when I'll be home. Love you XO.</p><p>She hits the send button before walking into the expansive room and directly over to the sink and mirrors where she finds Lauren already touching up.</p><p>"Sorry."</p><p>Sarah shrugs, "Not your fault, it's just this fucking situation."</p><p>Lauren laughs, "Do me a favour and lay off the garlic just in case they have an idea that they want us to kiss while we're out."</p><p>Sarah's eyes go big, "Oh my God, I never even thought of that. No offence, but I really don't want to kiss you."</p><p>"I seem to recall that you didn't mind kissing or doing other things to me in the hotel room."</p><p>"That was completely different and you know it, Lauren; I love Abby and I don't want to do anything that could affect our relationship."</p><p>"You told me that she knows about everything though, so don't you think that she will already be expecting us to be seen in public kissing and holding each other as a real couple would."</p><p>"I guess so, but is it alright if we stick to just pecks on the cheek or lips, not actual kissing, because the idea of that makes me feel like I'm cheating on her."</p><p>Lauren nods, "We'll figure it out as we go, in the meantime, get touched up and let's get a move on before they decide to send someone in here to come and get us."</p><p>As Lauren says it there is a knock on the door and it slowly opens, revealing Tanner with his hand over his eyes, "Lauren, Sarah, are you guys decent?"</p><p>"Tanner, you can look."</p><p>Tanner puts his hand down and walks inside, taking a look around. "I thought the men's room was drab, this is even worse; some people just don't understand how far a little paint and potpourri go towards making a place more inviting."</p><p>Tanner walks over towards Lauren and looks her over from head to toe before nodding, "I can totally understand why you tapped that, S."</p><p>"Umm, Tanner, not the time or place for this conversation. Now, what do you want?"</p><p>"I came to get the two of you and also Abby called me a few minutes ago."</p><p>"Is she okay?"</p><p>"She's fine, she just asked that I let you know that she will be staying at Alex's place this evening. She sent you a message earlier but you didn't respond to it, so she just wanted to make sure you knew where she was and also she asked me to give you a kiss for her, but I think Lauren could do that instead of me."</p><p>"Tanner, it's time for you to go now."</p><p>"What I don't get to see any lady lovin' going on?"</p><p>"Tanner, get the hell out of here before I fire your fine ass!!"</p><p>Tanner laughs, "First off, thank you for appreciating the fact that I've been working on my buttocks region, Secondly, you two have fun and play nice for the paps and last but not least, call or message me if you need anything."</p><p>"Thanks, Tan. See you in a few, I hope!"</p><p>"And not behind bars, I hope!" Tanner laughs as he makes his way out of the bathroom.</p><p>Lauren laughs, "I like him, wish my assistant was as fun as he is."</p><p>"Tanner definitely has his moments."</p><p>They finish up and head out to the car to be driven to the restaurant to dine on labels dime. Making note of the cameras and phones around them they play it up, smiling and laughing and feeding each other before Lauren asks for permission to kiss her on the cheek as they walk out.</p><p>Sarah thinks about it before agreeing and regrets it immediately as she notices the flashes.</p><p>They make their way back to the studio and work into the early hours of the next day recording and re-recording the song that the label insists be aired immediately.</p><p>Once everyone is happy with the finished result they call it quits and Sarah offers to drive Lauren back to her hotel rather having her wait for a ride to show up.</p><p>As they come to a stop in front of the hotel Lauren reaches over and takes Sarah's hand, "I don't suppose that I could interest you in having a drink together in my room before calling it a night."</p><p>Sarah takes her hand back from Lauren and shakes her head, "Lauren, you and I both know that one drink leads to another and then that eventually leads to clothes coming off and regrets in the morning. I'm not going to lie and say that I'm not attracted to you because obviously I am, but, I'm in love with Abby and I won't allow myself to cross that line. I'll see you tomorrow Lauren, have a good ... umm sleep and I'll see you later."</p><p>Lauren climbs out of the car and looks back as if to check if she will follow but not seeing any movement walks towards the lobby as Sarah drives off.</p><p>Back at her apartment, Sarah can't shake the thoughts of the events of the last 24 hours from her head and decides to allow herself to have a drink before heading up and having a shower to wash everything away before curling up in her big, lonely bed.</p><p>New Message</p><p>Sarah: I'm just in bed now and I'm sure you won't see this until you wake up, but I just wanted to say sweet dreams and that I love you ❤️.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sarah and Abby sit on the couch in the apartment enjoying their morning cup of coffee together and talking. </p><p>"Are you soon you don't have a problem with Lauren moving in here?" </p><p>"Baby, it's only a temporary thing and considering the label is all over the two of you to continue making appearances together, it only makes sense." </p><p>"It does, but I need to know that you are going to be okay with it." </p><p>"Alright, you want me to be honest about it?" </p><p>Sarah nods her head, "Yes, please." </p><p>"I'm really not okay with the idea of a super hot woman whom you've already had relations with, moving into the apartment and sharing our space, but, I know that in order for you to keep up the charade of the two of you being together it needs to be done." </p><p>Sarah moves over and pulls Abby into her arms, kissing the top of her head and holding her tightly, "Her being here doesn't change anything between us Abs; and there is nothing the label can do or ask of me that will change that."</p><p>"I know, I just wish things between us could be easier, you know?" </p><p>Sarah cups Abby's chin and smiles, "I know. I love you so much and I can't wait for the day where we no longer have to be concerned about the ramifications of our actions and can be open about our relationship." Sarah leans in and her and Abby share a few gentle kisses, holding the last one longer than necessary and then leaning their foreheads together.</p><p>"Have I told you today how gorgeous you are Ms. Dahlkemper?" </p><p>Abby laughs, "Not today you haven't, but last night you did more than once between moans."</p><p>Sarah smiles, "Last night was fun, we definitely need to do that again."</p><p>Abby gives her a look, "We definitely will, but next time perhaps a little less whipped cream will be involved." </p><p>Sarah laughs and nods in agreement, before standing up, "That reminds me, the bedding needs to get thrown in the wash because we made a mess of it last night."  </p><p>Sarah leans down and kisses Abby on the cheek, "Be back in a few."  Abby watches as her girlfriend makes her way up the stairs to gather up their bedding and ensure it's cleanliness for the evening.</p><p>Abby scrolls through some posts on her phone while she waits for Sarah to return and noticing some tagged with #SelenaDagger and #LaurenJauregui makes the mistake of taking a look at them before quickly closing Instagram and setting her phone on the table in front of her. </p><p>She looks up when there is noise at the door and then it opens up to reveal Tanner with his arms full of bags. </p><p>"A little help here, please!" </p><p>Abby gets up and grabs a couple of bags from Tanner's arms before setting them down off to the side of the room. </p><p>"Tanner, what's all this?" </p><p>"I was passing by this vintage place that was going out of business and I couldn't pass up on the deals." </p><p>"Okay, but why didn't you just leave the bags in your car?" </p><p>Tanner puts his hands up and looks at her, "Umm, honey, we are having ourselves a fashion show while Sarah and Lauren are out doing their thing." </p><p>Abby laughs, "Anything in those bags for me or Sarah? Or is it all about you?" </p><p>"I picked Sarah up a couple of vintage rock tees, I know how she loves to wear them along with her leather and there may be a few surprises in there for you as well, but you'll have to wait until later to see them."</p><p>"So, I take it you are hanging with me today?" </p><p>"If you don't mind, or if you had plans we can reschedule." </p><p>"Actually, I was planning on maybe hitting up the pool later and doing some recovery, but you're more than welcome to join me." </p><p>"You think there's any chance the hottie from 1401 will be there? Cause if so I've got the perfect trunks to wear, they've got lions on them. Lions are so on-trend right now and I wouldn't mind being the king of his jungle if you know what I mean." </p><p>Abby shakes her head and laughs, "Is everything always about sex with you?" </p><p>"Not always, maybe 90% of the time, though. Speaking of sex, how are things between the sheets with you and Sarah?" </p><p>"Sooo good!!! Oh my God!" </p><p>"That's what she said." Tanner pipes up in response. </p><p>Sarah enters the room and only hears the last part, "What did I say?" </p><p>Tanner looks at Abby smiles and then turns to look at Sarah, "Oh my God! Abby was just filling me in on your bedroom escapades, being as though you don't like to share." </p><p>"Tanner, I didn't! You're going to get me in trouble." Abby smacks his arm causing him to pout. </p><p>Sarah smiles and looks at Abby, "She's not lying; I mean, I've already had to move the fire extinguisher in the bedroom cause we lit the sheets on fire!" </p><p>Tanner's eyes go big and both Abby and Sarah laugh at his reaction. </p><p>"Tanner, we knocked a candle over and it caused a minor fire, nothing major." </p><p> </p><p>Sarah's phone starts buzzing and she looks at the screen before answering, "Hello?" </p><p>"Okay. Yep, I'll be right down." </p><p>She puts her phone back in her pocket, "Lauren's here; I expect both of you to be on your best behaviour, understood?" </p><p>Abby smiles and nods and then both look over at Tanner, "Well?" </p><p>"I'll do my best." He smiles and Sarah shakes her head before heading downstairs to collect Lauren. </p><p> </p><p>As Abby and Tanner talk about some of his design ideas and the response to the photoshoot that her, Alex and Christen did for him, Sarah leads Lauren into the apartment. </p><p>They set down her bags and make their way over to Tanner and Abby, who both stand up. Tanner having already been introduced to her shares a quick hug with Lauren while Abby eyes her up. </p><p>She feels an arm around her waist and a pair of lips graze her cheek, "Relax, beautiful." Abby somewhat reluctantly hugs Lauren and then proceeds to welcome her. </p><p>Sarah noticing Abby's reaction takes her hand and leads her over to the kitchen area, "You okay?" </p><p>"Can you just hold me, please?" </p><p>Sarah wraps her arms around Abby, "Better?" </p><p>"Not yet." Abby takes her in a hard kiss against the counter before stepping back and smiling, "Now, it's better." Abby winks at her before walking back over and sitting down beside Tanner. </p><p>After they chat for a short time it's time for Sarah and Lauren to head out and be seen having their scheduled lunch together. She and Lauren after being shown to the guest room, both take a few minutes to make themselves suitable for the paparazzi and the mountain of pictures that are about to be taken of them.</p><p>Abby fixes her girlfriend's hair and jacket collar before they share a long hug and gentle, loving kiss. "I love you, Sarah." </p><p>They share another kiss, "Love you, too, Abs."</p><p>As the two singers make their way to the door, and then outside, it doesn't sit well with Abby that Lauren is currently holding her girlfriend's hand and whispering sweet nothings in her ear, even before the flashes go off. </p><p>She feels a body sit down beside her and an arm wrap around her, pulling her in, "It's all for show Abby, remember that; Sarah loves you." </p><p>"She may love me, and it may all be for show, but the way Lauren is looking at her isn't." </p><p>"Abby, Lauren knows not to cross that line." </p><p>"Doesn't mean she won't try and press the limits of this so-called arrangement. Tanner, we need to find a way to void this arrangement and take down the label execs, before I lose her."</p><p>Tanner gives her a sympathetic nod, "I'll check in with the PI and see how much progress he has made towards finding out what the scumbag has on them." </p><p>Abby laughs at Tanner calling Dave a scumbag before responding, "While you're at it, is there anyone you know who can look over her contract and see if there is any way to break it without her losing everything? She mentioned a buyout clause or mutual dissolution but neither are currently on the table and I'm not sure how long I can handle watching her be all touchy, feely with Lauren."</p><p>"Don't think I didn't notice you going all alpha on Sarah in the kitchen." </p><p>"That was merely a reminder to her, that's she mine and not to fall under the spell of those green eyes." </p><p>Tanner laughs, "I'll see what I can do, in the meantime, how about we get changed and head down to the pool." </p><p>Abby stands up, "Sounds like a plan, I'm just going to make a quick call and check in with my Mom and see how Bobby is doing." </p><p>"It's a shame the building doesn't allow pets as I'm sure Sarah would love for her to be here with you guys." </p><p>"Me too, but, it's okay, I'll be leaving for a couple of friendlies soon and Bobby can be a bit of a handful at times, so it wouldn't be fair to leave her here for Sarah to look after."</p><p>Tanner laughs, "Yeah, Sarah filled me in on how Bobby's actions led to the two of you meeting up." </p><p>Abby laughs, "Bobby wiped her out. Anyways, I'm heading up to get changed and we can discuss things poolside." </p><p>Tanner digs throw one of the bags and pulls out the trunks that Abby can only laugh at when she sees that indeed they do have lions on them. </p><p> </p><p>As Tanner watches Abby complete some laps in the pool, his phone buzzes and he answers, "Hey, any news?" </p><p>"In progress, apparently two of your execs are currently engaged in extramarital affairs, while another is possibly skimming funds and directing them to an account in the Cayman Islands, I'm still trying to lock down anything usable on the forth party and will be in touch when I have it. With regards to the contract itself and any out clauses, I have a trusted colleague reviewing it and he will get back to me when he knows anything. Now, if there is nothing further I need to get back to work." </p><p>"Any idea how long you are going to need before we have any actionable information?" </p><p>"Possibly another few weeks, these guys are pretty well insulated. I know how important this is and you have my word that I'll be on it 24/7 until I have something." </p><p>"Thank you, I owe you big time."</p><p>"Yeah, you do. I'll be in touch Tanner." </p><p>The line goes dead and Tanner sets his phone down on the table beside him. </p><p> </p><p>Abby finishes up her swimming and makes her way towards him with a towel wrapped around herself. </p><p>"Any news?" </p><p>"My guy is making progress, he'll be in touch when he has more. So, how about we get cleaned up, order in some lunch and then we can play fashionista."  </p><p>Abby smiles and nods before collecting her things and walking beside Tanner back up to the apartment.</p><p>While Abby heads upstairs and gets cleaned up, Tanner takes care of ordering some lunch for them and when she returns they eat and check out the contents of Tanner's bags. </p><p>"These shirts are freaken awesome Tanner, Sarah is going to look incredible in them." </p><p>Tanner smiles and adds, "and even more incredible out of them." </p><p>Abby shrugs and smiles, "No comment." </p><p> </p><p>"Abby, can I ask you something? It's kinda personal." </p><p>"When has that ever stopped you?" </p><p>"True. I was wondering if you would ever consider coming out to the public and eliminating some of the hold they have on her." </p><p>"Honestly, I've been thinking about it more and more; I love her so much, and I know how difficult our relationship being on the down-low has made things for her. I think that when I rejoin the US for the friendlies, I'm going to tell them about me and us." </p><p>"How do you think it will be received? Do you trust your teammates to maintain the secret?" </p><p>"I think that everything will be fine, I know that I will have to field a ton of questions about things, but I'm ready for it and them. Also, my teammates are like one big, mostly, happy family and we have each other's backs, so I have no doubt that they will maintain the secret." </p><p>Tanner smiles, "Can I hug you? I really feel like a hug is warranted right now?" </p><p>"Yes, Tanner, you can hug me." </p><p> </p><p>They share a hug and then separate smiling at each other. </p><p>Tanner moves back over to the bags of clothes and pulls out two shirts, holding them up towards Abby. </p><p>"Alright, honest opinion, do you think either of these will work for a first date?" </p><p>"Well, that depends are you trying to blind them, scare them away or progress to a second date?" </p><p>"Honey, you do realize when I say first date, I mean head to a bar, find a hot guy and have my way with him, right?" </p><p>Abby smiles "In that case go with the one on the left, less work to get it off." </p><p>"I knew there was a reason, why I asked your opinion." Tanner lays the chosen shirt over the bag and rejoins Abby on the couch. </p><p>"So, when are you are Sarah going out on a date again?" </p><p>Abby sighs, "Whenever she isn't busy with her other girlfriend." </p><p> </p><p>  </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Abby and Tanner sit together at a restaurant watching Sarah and Lauren ham it up for the cameras across the room. </p><p>"Hey Tanner, do you think that you could look into something for me while we're away?" </p><p>"What do you need beautiful?" </p><p>"Information. In particular, information, about Lauren and her former bandmate, Camila Cabello." </p><p>"Honey, I know that seeing her wrapped all over your girl is upsetting, but are you sure you want to go digging into her past?" </p><p>"I've been doing some reading about them and based on what the fans have hinted and posted about them, it makes me think that they were together and that she is the one that Lauren is referring to when she mentions how the record execs interfered in her relationship. Sounds like it may have been very similar to what they are currently doing to Sarah, making her go along with everything and threatening her or in this case me if she doesn't. Do, you think that you can help and do some networking?"</p><p>"That's a tall ask, Abby, I'm not sure if I can pull it off." </p><p>"Tanner, please, work your magic; I can't handle many more nights of my girlfriend coming to bed smelling like another woman." </p><p>"You could always just invite Lauren to join you guys, cause honestly, I'd pay the admission to see that show." </p><p>Abby shakes her head before standing up and leaving the table and Tanner behind as she walks out the front door amidst the snapping cameras fighting back tears. </p><p>Tanner looks over and watches the happy, not really, a couple in action and shakes his head, before dropping some cash on the table and heading out behind Abby to apologize for his ill-timed comments.</p><p> </p><p>A few days later and Abby gets herself all packed up and ready to join her US teammates for a series of friendlies, as much as she doesn't want to leave, she knows she has too. </p><p>She feels arms wrap around her from behind and sinks into them, "I thought you and Lauren were doing an interview for the lead up to your single dropping?" </p><p>"We are supposed to yes, but, I wasn't going to allow you to leave without saying goodbye. I love you, Abby and I can only imagine how difficult things have been for you lately. I'm really sorry that I've been spending so much time with Lauren, I know it wasn't what you agreed too." </p><p>Abby looks at her, "I'm going to be honest with you, I feel like my heart breaks a little every time I see her take your hand in hers, kiss you on the cheek or hug you."</p><p>"Baby, why haven't you mentioned anything to me before now? I would have made sure to limit the amount of contact and touch around you. I'm really sorry, Abs. I love you so much and I can't wait to spend time with you and see my parents."</p><p>"I wish you were flying in with me, but I get it that you need to do one last interview with Lauren before you can join me in Charlotte." </p><p>Sarah pulls her in for a kiss and they stand there with their heads against each other for a few minutes. "I have to go now, Abs." </p><p>"I know." </p><p>"I love you, Abby. Please message me when you land, so I know you're safe. I'll see you in a few days beautiful."</p><p>"I will, I love you, Sarah." </p><p>Abby sees the tears forming in Sarah's eyes as the singer withdraws and heads towards the door, looking back and giving a sad smile before disappearing.</p><p> </p><p>Abby finishes packing and then carries her bags downstairs, setting them by the door. Having a few minutes to spare before Tanner is scheduled to show up to drive her to the airport, she grabs a drink and then sits down on the couch to scroll through her social media and catch up on the latest gossip. </p><p>She does her best to skip over any mention of Selena Dagger and Lauren Jauregui, Hollywood's newest couple but they seem to be everywhere and she can only shake her head and fight back the tears that threaten to fall as she sees pictures of them being all close with each other. True to the promise that she made to Abby, the only kissing seems to be pecks on the cheek. </p><p>Not registering that Tanner has entered the apartment, Abby lets out a, "At least there's that." referring to the fact that Sarah is holding true to the promise. </p><p>"At least, there's what?" Abby jumps at the sound of Tanner's voice. </p><p>Tanner is quick to apologize for scaring her, "Sorry, I thought you heard me come in." </p><p>Abby shakes her head, "Just thinking out loud. Sarah promised me that I wouldn't see any pictures of her and Lauren kissing, regardless of what the label is asking for and so far, it seems to be the case." </p><p>"And it will continue to be the case. I haven't known Sarah all that long, but I know her well enough to know that she is true to her word. She loves you Abby and if she made that promise to you, then she will move heaven and earth before breaking it. Now, grab your stuff, I have some information for you regarding Lauren and her former bandmate, Camila Cabello." </p><p>"That didn't take long." </p><p>"I worked my magic and also may have charged a few drinks to Sarah's card." </p><p>"Tanner, how many is a few?" </p><p>"Umm, I'm not exactly sure; turns out that some of the PAs and Office Assistants from the label get together for drinks once a month and gossip. I was invited to join them and well, let's just say it proved to be a goldmine of information. I'll spill on the way to the airport." </p><p>Abby collects her stuff and ensures the apartment is all locked up before she and Tanner head down to his car and make the drive to the airport so that Abby can catch her flight out. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay, Tanner, come on, I can wait any longer, I need deets, please!" </p><p>Tanner laughs, "Alright, are you sitting down?" </p><p>Abby looks at herself and then at him, "We're driving in a car, both of us are sitting down." </p><p>"Right, my bad. Anyways, so Lauren and Camilla were indeed more than just friends and bandmates while with Fifth Harmony. Seems like Camila's family and management weren't comfortable with the idea of her being portrayed as a lesbian or gay icon and ordered the label to run interference. The label agreed and soon there was a meeting where they were told that the relationship wasn't to be continued and that they were to distance themselves from each other when in the public eye in order to cut down on the rumours surrounding the status of them and if they were involved. That was just the first step, the label and Camila's family conspired to have Camila set up with a bunch of guys and photo ops staged, rumours spread that they were dating etc.. and eventually Lauren was left behind. It created animosity between all of the group members the way that Camila willingly followed their narrative for her with very little regard for Lauren's feelings and soon things kept piling on to the extent that she left the group on bad terms to go solo and then Fifth Harmony ended up taking a break." </p><p>"I can't lose, Sarah to some label narrative. We need to do something about it, Tanner, but what?" </p><p>"You are still planning on telling your teammates about you and her, correct?" </p><p>"Yes. I don't want to hide who I am and who I'm in love with in front of those I'm closest to anymore." </p><p>Tanner smiles, "I'm glad to hear that. So, I have a bit of additional information for you; turns out that Lucy wasn't the only woman that Dave cheated on Sarah with. He also hooked up with one of the background actresses in his "Grounded" video." </p><p>"Have you told Sarah?" </p><p>Tanner shakes his head, "No, not yet." </p><p>"Don't. I'll tell her when we are together; she already knows that we are doing some investigating on her behalf and that not everything that is found is going to be good news. She should know about it, but, I think that it's better if I tell her that particular detail."</p><p>"Okay, I'll leave it with you, then. Abby?" </p><p>"Yeah?" </p><p>"I'm really glad that she has you."</p><p>Abby smiles, "I'm really glad that she has you too." </p><p>Tanner pulls up at the curb and pops the trunk so that Abby can grab her bags. They share a hug, "Look after my girl for me, Tanner." </p><p>Tanner smiles, "Always. Good luck in your games and we'll see you soon, gorgeous." </p><p>"Thanks." Abby smiles and collects her bags before makes her way inside the airport, getting checked in and then sitting and waiting for her flight to be called.</p><p> </p><p>Her phone starts buzzing and she looks at the screen, "Hey, Sammy, what's up?"</p><p>"Just wondering what time you are landing." </p><p>"Around 4, why?" </p><p>"Are you alone?" </p><p>"Yes." </p><p>"Do you wanna have supper when you get here?" </p><p>"Sounds good." </p><p>"When is Sarah coming or is she?" </p><p>"In two days, last-minute interview and then she has a meeting with her agent."</p><p>"Everything okay with the two of you? And you, how are you doing?"  </p><p>"Considering everything else that is currently going on we are doing really well and I'm getting by. There is light at the end of the tunnel, Sammy, I see and feel it." </p><p>"I hope so, Abs; I'll see you later on this aft and we can talk more." </p><p>"Okay, bye, Sammy." </p><p>Abby relaxes for a short time before hearing her flight called and then tries to get comfortable for the flight to North Carolina. </p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Sarah and Lauren sit in the booth across from Raphael, in the KIIS FM studio awaiting the signal to begin talking. </p><p>"We are joined in the studio today by Lauren Jauregui and Selena Dagger. Thank you for joining us today, ladies." </p><p>Sarah puts on her best smile as does Lauren, "Thank you for having us." </p><p>"Alright, so, everyone wants to know, are the two of you dating?" </p><p>Sarah looks at Lauren and then the announcer, "With all due respect, we are here today to talk about our new duet, not our personal lives or relationships; so if you have any questions about our music we can keep talking otherwise this interview is done." </p><p>"That's not a denial, folks; but moving on, how did the two of you recording a duet come about?" </p><p>"As you may know a few months back, I was invited to be the opening act for Lauren on her tour; every show we would sing a song together and it was so well received by the fans, that the labels decided we should work together on a more regular basis." </p><p>Lauren nods in agreement, "As Selena said, the fans played a rather important role towards getting us together; the labels were inundated with posts, videos and comments requesting more of the two of us together and our song, "Fire and Ice" is a direct result of their actions. So, I just want to take a moment and thank the fans for what they did because it's been an amazing experience working with Selena on this track."</p><p>"So, Fire and Ice is a play on an angel and the devil falling for each other, correct?" </p><p>"It is."</p><p>"So, who is the angel and who is the devil between the two of you?" </p><p>Lauren smiles, "Selena is definitely an angel." </p><p>Sarah smiles, "You're so sweet Lauren, I think you're an angel too." </p><p>"Thank you, beautiful." </p><p>"Let's be honest though, I think we all have an angel and devil inside us; it just depends on the day and our surroundings as to which one surfaces." </p><p> "Alright, on that note, here it is folks, the premiere of Fire and Ice featuring these two beautiful ladies, Lauren Jauregui and Selena Dagger." </p><p>The song plays in the background and Lauren and Sarah take a drink from their water bottles. </p><p>"Listen, I'm sorry about pressing for details of your relationship, but I was directed by your label to do it. Personally, I don't care if you are or aren't together as long as the tunes keep charting like this one is sure to do."</p><p>The song ends, "That was Fire and Ice by Lauren Jauregui and Selena Dagger. I want to thank both of them for dropping by the studio today and allowing me the pleasure of being the first person to play their new song. Thank you, ladies." </p><p>"Thanks for having us." </p><p>Raphael hits a button and music begins playing allowing them to stand up and leave the studio. </p><p>They walk out to Sarah's car and get in, putting their belts on before starting the drive back to the apartment. </p><p>"Do you want to grab some lunch? I didn't really eat any breakfast and I'm hungry." </p><p>Lauren looks at her, "Are you actually asking me on a date, Dagger?" </p><p>"No, I just could use some company while I eat, now that Abby is gone and I know your flight isn't until later."</p><p>"Sounds good to me." </p><p> </p><p>Sarah no sooner puts the car in park then her phone starts ringing, she hits the button on the steering wheel to answer, "Yeah?" </p><p>"No, anything you have to say to me can be said right here and now, I'm not coming to you and Lauren is with me as well, so speak freely."</p><p>"It was never part of the deal that Lauren and I confirm our relationship or speculated relationship and I won't do it." </p><p>"No, I'm leaving town for a couple of days and will be unreachable, and Lauren is heading back to Florida." </p><p>"Fine. If you need anything else then contact Tanner, he will know how to reach me." </p><p>"Bye." </p><p> </p><p>Lauren looks over at her and rolls her eyes, causing Sarah to laugh at her antics, before then reaching over to hug her, "It'll be okay, just remember, we're in this together." </p><p>Sarah smiles and nods, "So, lunch?" </p><p>"Lunch, your turn to pay." </p><p>"I got the last time." </p><p>"No, you didn't because you mentioned something about Tanner having your card." </p><p>"Oh crap, he still does. Umm, I got next?" </p><p>"We should be billing the label for our outings and not having to pay for them ourselves."</p><p>"My name isn't Dave and I don't have a penis so the chances of them paying for anything more than they need to is slim to nil."</p><p>"True. Now, let's eat."  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After being met at the airport by a van and a representative from the US team, Abby along with Christen, Tobin and Alex who were also on the same flight out of LAX, make their way into the hotel that they will call home for the next several days. </p><p>They greet and hug their teammates that have already arrived and catch up as they await the instructions and room keys being given out. </p><p>Abby smiles and hugs Sam as her tall friend approaches her through the crowd. </p><p>"It's so good to see you, Sammy." </p><p>"Missed you too, Abs. We'll talk once there isn't a crowd surrounding us." </p><p>Abby nods, "How are things in Beantown?"</p><p>"Good was nice to get home for a bit, spend some time with the fam and relax."</p><p>"How are the Patriots doing?" </p><p>Sam smiles, "You know me so well! Kris, Steph, Pat and I went to the Pats and Dolphins game; it was a good game, but, Hoodrat had a bit too much to drink and almost caused a brawl in the lot after the game." </p><p>"Of course, she did. How do you think the girls are going to take the news? You know about me?" </p><p>"What news?" </p><p>Abby and Sam turn around to see Rose and Mal behind them. </p><p>"Are you pregnant?"  </p><p>Sam lets out a chuckle as Rose mentions it and Abby smacks her arm. </p><p>"I'm not pregnant, Rosie, nor do I plan to be for a few years yet. How's Wilma Jean?" </p><p>"Oh, let me show you the new doggie sunglasses I got her." Rose takes her phone and scrolls through the pictures showing all of them the latest snaps of her almost human doggo. </p><p>They all turn around and face the Coaching staff as they are greeted, before being reminded of the usual camp rules and expectations and then called forward to receive their keys and room assignments.</p><p>As Abby and Sam step up to get their keycards, they are both thankful that the new regime has decided to keep the rooming assignments the same as previous camps and trips and they find themselves sharing a room. </p><p>They head over to the elevator and wait alongside some of the others as it seems to take forever to arrive. </p><p>"We still good to head out for supper in a bit?" </p><p>Abby nods. </p><p>"Where are we going for supper?" Abby and Sam both look at Emily as she asks, "When did you get here Sonny?" </p><p>Emily looks at her phone, "About an hour ago, you?" </p><p>Sam and Abby both laugh, "A little longer. Where are the rest of the kids?" </p><p>"Mal, Linds and Rose decided to take the stairs, but 6 flights is a lot and I'm tired." </p><p>"You're a professional athlete, Sonny, how can you not handle 6 flights?" </p><p>Emily looks at them, "I could ask you the same being as though you're currently waiting for the slower than molasses elevator to show." </p><p>"She's got you there, Sammy." </p><p> </p><p>At the same time, their phones chirp out with a message in the team chat</p><p>Alex: Just an FYI, Worms hit every button in the elevator, so you may want to take the stairs. </p><p>Kelley: Did not! I only hit every second floor. </p><p> </p><p>"And it starts, stairs?" Abby nods before following Sam and a few others in the direction of the stairs. </p><p>Once inside their room, Sam and Abby collapse on the beds to catch their breath for a few minutes. </p><p>Abby takes out her phone</p><p>New Message:</p><p>Abs: Sorry, forgot to message when I landed; at the hotel now, miss you. </p><p>Sarah: Miss you, too. ❤️</p><p>Abs: How was the interview? And when do I finally get to hear the new song?</p><p>Sarah: The interview was fine, aside from the fact that they tried to make us admit we were a couple. You can always download it after midnight. </p><p>Abs: Or you can send it to me. Did you?</p><p>Sarah: No, I cut him off. The apartment is really quiet and lonely without you here. </p><p>Abs: I take it Lauren has left now. </p><p>Sarah: Yeah, her flight left a couple of hours ago. I wish I could ditch this meeting with my agent and catch the first flight out to you instead. </p><p>Abs: I would love that, but, don't do it! We both know how that will play out. </p><p>Sarah: Unfortunately. Check your email, I sent you something.</p><p>Abby pulls up her email and smiles as she sees it's an audio file, which she can only assume is "Fire and Ice." </p><p> </p><p>"Sam? Sam?" She looks over and notices her roommate and friend looks to be on the verge of falling asleep. </p><p>"Sammy, do you wanna hear Selena Dagger's new song?"</p><p>Sam looks over at her and nods. "Play it!" </p><p>Abby opens the file and hits the button, allowing the music and song to fill the room. </p><p>"Not gonna lie, the way she says, "Ice you down, made even me feel something." </p><p>Abby nods as she hits the button to play it once more. </p><p>Sarah: Did you listen? What do you think? </p><p>Abs: 🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥 </p><p>Sarah: So, you like it?</p><p>Abs: I love it and you, superstar. </p><p>Sarah: I love you, too. Have to go now, but message me before bed. 😘</p><p>Abs:  😘</p><p>Abby puts her phone down and looks at Sam, who smiles and then laughs at her, "You look like you need a hug and a cold shower." </p><p>"I could definitely use a hug and well, maybe a cold shower before bed." </p><p>Sam laughs, "You want to head out and get something to eat now?" </p><p>"Yeah, let's go." </p><p>After taking a few minutes to freshen up the Courage teammates and friends make their way out of the hotel and to a restaurant nearby. </p><p> </p><p>Abby and Sam place their orders and wait for the food to arrive. </p><p>"So, what's going on with you, Abs? You seem distant." </p><p>"I miss her, it's weird I never missed Aaron the way I do her when we're apart." </p><p>"It's called being in love, Abs. You love her and want to be with her all the time." </p><p>"I do, she smells so good, like all the time! and well, I'll spare you the details, but, she knows what she is doing in the bedroom and bathroom and kitchen and living room..." </p><p>"Woah, okay, I get it!"</p><p>"Sorry." Abby blushes and laughs.</p><p>"So, the sex is good but what about the rest of the relationship? How are things going now that Lauren is in the picture?" </p><p>"It's been difficult seeing her with Lauren and acting all couply together but I understand it's what needs to be done until we can figure out an escape clause." </p><p>"How's that going?" </p><p>"Tanner's PI friend was able to come up with some info, but not enough to bury the execs yet."</p><p>"That's too bad, how much longer is her current contract valid for?" </p><p>"It's the terms, not the duration that's the issue. It's for two albums, so far she has fulfilled one, plus the duet with Lauren that is going on her upcoming album. She has already recorded two songs for the next album, but the label is being assholes about song selection and won't let her record her own work, because they would have to pay her to use them."</p><p>"So, they won't give her money for the right to use her own songs on her own album? That seems jacked." </p><p>Abby nods, "She has been smart in that regard that the songs she has written are all protected including one that she wrote about me called "Golden Girl." It made me cry, Sam, it's so beautiful." </p><p>"All Pat's ever done for me is build me a bookcase and even that took forever to get done and your girl goes ahead and writes a song about you, now that's couple goals, consider me jealous." </p><p>Abby laughs, "She's such an amazing person and so incredibly talented, she deserves the world and hopefully, soon I can help deliver that to her." </p><p>"You're welcome." </p><p>Abby looks at her confused by the comment, "Welcome for what?" </p><p>"You're welcome for me nudging you into the arms of your soulmate."</p><p>"Soulmate?" Abby says, "I've never believed in soulmates, but you could be right about her." </p><p>"Abs, I am right; you're like a completely different person since you and Sarah met, you have this aura of happiness and contentment exuding from your every pore." </p><p>"You've been reading those self-help books again, haven't you?" </p><p>"Maybe, but you know it's the truth."</p><p> </p><p>They finish eating before heading back to the hotel. </p><p>"Sam?"</p><p>"Yeah?" </p><p>"I want to tell them, now, before I chicken out." </p><p>"You don't need to be afraid, Abs; these girls are our family and they will love and accept you no matter what. How about we send a message in the chat asking everyone to come to our room?" </p><p>"Do it, before I lose my nerve." </p><p>Sam takes her phone out of her pocket and types a message in the team chat asking everyone to come to their room in 10 minutes, then turns and wraps her arms around Abby. "I'm proud of you, Abs." </p><p>Thankfully the elevator arrives and they are able to ride up rather than climbing the stairs and soon they reach their room, propping the door in advance of the meeting. </p><p>Soon their teammates begin to trickle in and grab spots on the beds and floor. </p><p> </p><p>Ashlyn, Ali and Megan walk in the room, "This better be important, Mewis. I was talking with Sue." </p><p>Alex looks over at Abby and noticing how nervous she has suddenly become clues into what's about to be discussed and steps up for her friend. </p><p>"Pinoe, just sit and listen." </p><p>"Fine, the floor is yours, let's make it quick, okay? Some of us have plans." </p><p>"Pinoe, for once in your life shut the hell up!" </p><p>"What's got your knickers in a knot, Morgan? Hubby not performing?" Kelley holds Alex back from approaching Megan in response to her comment. </p><p>"EVERYONE SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP, ABBY NEEDS TO TELL YOU SOMETHING." They all look at Sam who yelled at them and the room becomes quiet. </p><p> </p><p>Abby feels the tears begin to well up in her eyes and Sam takes her hand to help support her. </p><p>"This isn't something that I ever expected to be saying, but, I need everyone to listen and understand that things are a lot more complex than anyone knows and I need you all to promise that what I'm going to tell you stays in this room, okay?" </p><p>She looks around the group and sees the heads nodding in response. </p><p>"Here goes then. I've been seeing someone and am head over heels in love with them. The thing is that the person I'm in love with is a woman and her name is Sarah." </p><p>The room starts to rumble back to life and Abby puts her hand up to stop them from talking or asking questions. </p><p>"I'm not done, so please listen and I will do my best to answer any questions afterwards. The reason that I need for you to make me a promise that what I'm saying stays in this room is because of who Sarah is. You've all met and taken photographs with her, her stage name is Selena Dagger, but her real name is Sarah Davis and she is my girlfriend and has been for the last several months."</p><p>"WHAT? OMG! HOW? WHEN? We need details!" </p><p>"And proof!" </p><p>Abby looks at Emily and then takes her phone from the table, "You want proof?" </p><p>Some of the heads nod, "Yeah, because how else are we to know this isn't an elaborate joke or prank on all of us." </p><p>Alex stands up as do Christen and Tobin, "It's not a joke or prank, guys, it's the truth." </p><p>"Janice, Pressy, Tobs how do you guys know?" Kelley stands up and asks. </p><p>"Because they've spent time with us as a couple." </p><p>"Not feeling the love right now, Dahlkemper, but I guess this explains why I never got a call from her." Kelley shakes her head.</p><p>Abby and Alex laugh, "She appreciated the fact that you stuck your number in her pocket, KO, but she had already placed her room key in my hand." </p><p>The room bursts out laughing at Kelley's facial reaction to Abby's comment. </p><p>"Now, I will fill in as many details as I can later, but right now how about I Facetime her and prove this isn't a joke or prank to everyone." </p><p>Abby smiles as she calls up her girlfriend's contact and hits the Facetime button, waiting for the call to connect. </p><p>"Hey, beautiful. I was just about to jump in the shower, it's not the same without you here though." </p><p>"Umm, Babe, we have an audience." </p><p>"Ohh, who? Sam?" </p><p>"My teammates are currently all looking and laughing at me blushing."</p><p>"You told them?" </p><p>"Yeah, but they seem to be under the impression it's one of KO or Sonny's elaborate pranks, so I figured to prove to them that it wasn't." </p><p>"Well, if I was there I would prove it to them by taking you in my arms and kissing you until we both need to come up for air, but how am I supposed to prove it over the phone?" </p><p>Abby looks at her teammates and smiles, "You may already have done that. Not that I'm not appreciating the view, but can you put a towel on for a minute?"</p><p>They all hear Sarah laugh through the phone as she grabs a towel and wraps it around herself, "Better?" </p><p>"For me, no; for them, yes. Is it okay if I turn the phone around?" </p><p>Sarah smiles and nods, "Whatever, you need beautiful." </p><p> Abby turns the phone and camera so they can all see Sarah / Selena on the screen. </p><p>"Woah, it really is her!" </p><p>"Nice work Abs, she's hot!"</p><p>Sarah watches the reaction through the screen and waves, "Hey, everyone! I should let you guys get back to drilling Abs because well, honestly, the girls and I are getting a little cold if you know what I mean." The room lets out some giggles and laughs along with many head nods.  </p><p>Abby smiles and laughs, "How about I call you back shortly and you can tell me all about your shower." </p><p>Sarah laughs, "You don't play fair, but that's one of the reasons I love you. Bye girls, bye Baby." Sarah blows her a kiss before the screen goes dark. </p><p>"Any questions?"</p><p>Abby spends the next while explaining to her teammates about her relationship and letting them know that the rumours of her and Lauren being together are just that, rumours, but they need to be kept in order to keep the label execs happy. She doesn't fill them in on the behind the scenes details or the fact that they threatened to out her and their relationship. </p><p>One by one her teammates hug her and promise to download, "Fire and Ice" before leaving the room and absorbing the information. </p><p>Alex stays behind and hugs her, "I'm really glad that I'm not roomed with Worms this camp, I have a feeling that she's going to be up late trying to figure out how she lost out to you. I'm proud of you Abby and I know the girls will keep your secret, so don't worry." </p><p>"Thanks, Al, I feel a lot lighter now that I don't have to hide. Night Alex and thank you, for being there for me and her." </p><p>"Night, Abby. Night, Sam." </p><p> </p><p>Alex heads out of the room leaving just Sam and Abby, Abby sits on the end of the bed and lets out a deep breath. </p><p>"You good Abs?" </p><p>Abby nods, "Yeah, I think that went really well, don't you?" </p><p>"I told you that the girls would back you 100% and that you needn't worry about anything." </p><p>"You were right." </p><p>"What was that? I don't think I heard you." </p><p>Abby laughs, "YOU WERE RIGHT, SAM. I'm going to grab a quick shower before bed." </p><p>"A cold one?" </p><p>"Shut up!" </p><p>Sam laughs as Abby collects what she needs before heading into the bathroom and turning the water on. </p><p> </p><p>New Message</p><p>Sarah: Is she okay? </p><p>Sam Mewis: She's okay. </p><p>Sarah: Thanks for giving me the heads up about the call.</p><p>Sam Mewis: No problem. She's in the shower now but should message you soon. </p><p>Sarah: Thanks for having her back and mine. Night, Sam. </p><p>Sam Mewis: Night. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sarah feels the butterflies swell up inside the closer the plane gets to Raleigh and Abby. It's only been a few days that they've been apart from each other, but it feels like years and Sarah can't wait to wrap her arms around her beautiful girlfriend. </p><p>The announcement comes over the intercom that they will be landing soon and she checks that everything is back in her bag after applying some fresh makeup. </p><p>Tanner knowing how private she is about her family, went ahead and made arrangements for her to have a rental car waiting for her upon her arrival so that she can hopefully make her way through the airport with little to no fuss. </p><p>Once the plane lands, airport security helps to guide her through the crowd and get her into her car with only a few pictures taken of her arrival in town. Unfortunately, for her, the meeting that she had with her agent ran longer than anticipated and she didn't have time to tone down her appearance from Selena to Sarah before heading to the airport to catch her flight.  </p><p>The time spent in her agent's office did provide a glimmer of hope for her in regards to her current contract and label situation. With a bit of deep diving and reading between the lines, they were able to uncover a clause that could possibly nullify the contract and she can't wait to share that news with Abby.</p><p>She drives towards her parent's house on autopilot and pulls up in front of it. The front light turns on and her Mom comes walking out to the car, hugging Sarah when she gets out. </p><p>"Were you watching in the window for me, Mom?" </p><p>"Yes, now, come inside, we have visitors." </p><p>Sarah collects her suitcase from the trunk of the car and follows her Mom, "What visitors? Who's here?" </p><p>Her Mom smiles and takes her suitcase from her, "Livingroom." </p><p>She takes her shoes off and hangs her jacket up before making her way to the living room where the television is on. </p><p>Seeing a smile across the room that she's missed, she moves quickly towards Abby and wraps her arms around her, before kissing her. "What are you doing here? I thought that you had team commitments and that I wouldn't see you until tomorrow."  </p><p>"They ended earlier than expected and then we drove here so Abs, could see you. She hasn't shut up all day about you." Sarah smiles before releasing her girlfriend and hugging Sam, who accompanied her. </p><p>"Do you have to get back to the hotel?"</p><p>Abby nods, "I need to be back by midnight and it's like a two and a half-hour drive from here. Sam, is going to hang with some friends of hers and I was wondering if perhaps you might like to go out on a date with me, Sarah." </p><p>"A date, huh? Where exactly would you be taking me, Ms. Dahlkemper?"  </p><p>"I thought that we could go to the bar/arcade place that I told you about before. You'll blend in with the crowd and we can have some fun together before I need to head back." </p><p>"That actually sounds really fun, I haven't been to an arcade in forever, so, in response to your question, I would love to go on a date with you." </p><p>They share a long kiss, making Sam more than a little uncomfortable. </p><p>"I'm going to go and see if your Mom needs help with something, anything." Sam leaves the room and them laughing. </p><p>"So, when are we going? Do, I have time to shower and change?" </p><p>"As much as I love how sexy, Selena is, and the way that leather looks on you, I would really like for Sarah to be my date tonight, so a shower and wardrobe change is definitely in order." </p><p>"What about you? Do you have anything to change into or are you planning on borrowing some of my clothes?" </p><p>"I actually brought some clothes to change into as I figured I would stand out in my US gear." </p><p>"Baby, it's not just your clothes that make you stand out; in case you didn't know, you're gorgeous and I'm so incredibly lucky to have you as my own." </p><p>They share a kiss before separating and looking at each other, "Don't suppose I could interest you in joining me in the shower?" </p><p>Abby laughs and shakes her head, "No, because I really want to have a date night and if I do that we are probably not going to leave the house."</p><p>Sarah kisses her, "I'll do my best to be as quick as possible. Love you." Sarah heads upstairs carrying her suitcase to do what needs to be done. </p><p> </p><p>"Message me when you are ready to head back, okay?" </p><p>Abby smiles and nods, "Thanks for this, Sammy." </p><p>Sam smiles and hugs her, "I'll see you in a few hours, don't be late, because I'm not doing extra fitness for you." </p><p>"Don't worry I've already set an alarm on my phone." </p><p>Sam smiles, "Have fun, but not too much fun." </p><p> </p><p>Abby heads up to Sarah's room and changes her clothes, touching up her makeup while her girlfriend showers in the next room. When Sarah sees Abby sitting there she can't resist leaning down and kissing her, "Baby, you're getting me all wet." </p><p>"And the problem is?" </p><p>Abby laughs, "Time is short, so get a move on; I'll be downstairs with your Mom." </p><p>"Fine." </p><p>Abby leaves Sarah to get ready while she heads back downstairs to see how her Mom is doing. </p><p>She finds a note on the counter, "Went to see Brian, you two have fun, tonight XO."</p><p>She grabs a seat at the kitchen table and scrolls through social media and returns some messages until Sarah finally appears in front of her, making her lose her breath at the sight of the tight t-shirt and jeans she's wearing. </p><p>"So much for a low profile." </p><p>"Something wrong with my wardrobe choice?" </p><p>"Yeah, it's very distracting." </p><p>"Good, then that means I should be able to beat you at the games." Sarah pulls her hair up into a ponytail and slips a Courage hat on her head. </p><p>They head out for their date with Abby giving Sarah directions as she drives them there. They walk in and are thankful for the relatively dark space, so they can enjoy themselves hopefully, without interruption. </p><p>After a few hours of playing games together, they make their way to another restaurant nearby that offers a healthier assortment of food rather than just pub food. They take seats at the back and place their orders with the waitress, chatting while they wait for their food. </p><p>"Abs?" </p><p>"Yeah?" </p><p>"There is a young girl watching you across the room."</p><p>Abby turns and smiles at the girl, "Is it okay if I ..." </p><p>"Go, I'll be here." </p><p>Sarah smiles as she watches Abby talk with the young girl and presumably her Mother. They take a picture together and Abby signs her shirt before making her way back over to the table. </p><p>"That was adorable." </p><p>"Doesn't happen that often, but considering we are in Courage country the chances are higher for me to get recognized rather than you." </p><p>"For sure. I've really enjoyed our date, Abs and I promise when I come to Charlotte we will spend more time together." </p><p>"About that, I may have promised the girls that you would spend some time with them. I think now that they know about us they want to check you out and make sure you're real." </p><p>"I would expect nothing less. How about we all grab supper together then after your game?" </p><p>"That should work, I'll let them know. Crap, it's almost time for me to head back." </p><p>They finish eating their meals with Sarah paying for them against Abby's wishes as the date was her idea.</p><p>"I didn't want you to pay, it was supposed to be my treat tonight." </p><p>"You paid for the games, I got supper; we're equals in this relationship so it shouldn't just be up to one of us to foot the bill, right?" </p><p> Abby smiles and nods, before kissing her cheek, "I'm so glad that you're here and all mine for the next few days." </p><p>"Baby, I'm all yours and don't forget it. Maybe when things settle down we can take an actual vacation together." </p><p>"As long as it involves beaches, water and bikinis, I'm there." </p><p>A car pulls up beside them and then a horn honk, "Break it up lovebirds, we got a drive ahead of us!"</p><p>They hold each other and share a long kiss before separating, "Message me when you are back at the hotel, okay? I need to know that you are safe before I'll be able to sleep."</p><p>"I will love you." </p><p>"Love you, too, Abs. I'll see you tomorrow sometime." </p><p>"Spend tomorrow with your parents, I'll be pretty busy with training and probably won't have a ton of alone time."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>Sarah watches the car as it pulls away and takes out her phone when it buzzes</p><p>New Message</p><p>Abs: 🥰😘🤗</p><p>Sarah: ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️ </p><p>Sarah makes her way back to the rental car and takes off the hat and undoes her ponytail letting her hair fall down into its natural state as she makes the drive back to her parent's house. </p><p>Parking out front, she walks up the sidewalk and lets herself in. </p><p>"Mom, I'm home. How's Dad?" </p><p>"He's excited to see you, also he asked about your pretty girlfriend." </p><p>Sarah laughs, "Of course he did. Can barely remember his name most days, but always remembers Abby." </p><p>Her Mom laughs, "He just wants to know that you are happy and looked after." </p><p>"I am happy, Mom; Abby is... special."</p><p>"Special, huh?"</p><p>Sarah smiles, "Yeah." </p><p>"Special enough that there may be a ring and a proposal in the future?" </p><p>"Definitely, but I need to sort my shit out first because it's not fair to continue to drag her into my mess." </p><p>"Sarah, what aren't you telling me? I thought everything was good with you and the label." </p><p>"My label is run by a bunch of misogynistic assholes, who seem to like nothing better than to go out of their way to make my life hell." </p><p>"Can't you quit it then?" </p><p>Sarah shakes her head, "I can't. I took the advance money they paid me to cover Dad's care and my apartment. I can't afford the buyout."</p><p>"How much do you need?" </p><p>"Mom, no, I'm not taking anything from you." </p><p>"Sarah, this house is way too big for just me, I've already been looking at apartments near the care centre." </p><p>"No! Absolutely not! We aren't selling this house." </p><p>"Sarah, let me do this for you." </p><p>"Honestly, Mom as much as I appreciate the thought, it's not worth enough to cover the buyout clause." </p><p>"Is there anything that I can do to help you?" </p><p>Sarah smiles and hugs her Mom, "Just keep being you. I love you, Mom." </p><p>"Love you, too, Sarah." </p><p>Sarah releases her Mom, "I'm going to head up to my room, now. Night, Mom." </p><p>"Night." </p><p> </p><p>Once she wipes away the makeup, washes up and brushes her teeth, she heads into the bedroom and changes into some comfies to sleep in. </p><p>Looking at the time, she realizes that Abby and Sam are probably still driving and she smiles when she thinks of how her girlfriend's smile lit up the room when she beat her at foosball.</p><p>Walking over she collects the old guitar from the corner and after tightening a few loose strings begins strumming away on it. She sets it down on the bed, heading over to her bag and collecting her journal and a pen as she begins to put words down on the paper. </p><p>She continues to play around and soon the outline for another song begins to form. </p><p>"Her smile is my light ... cutting through even the darkest of night, ..." </p><p>Sarah looks at the words and laughs at the realization of how far gone she is when it comes to her girl.</p><p>Her phone buzzes beside her and she sees Abby's picture come up on the screen</p><p>"Hey beautiful, are you back at the hotel?" </p><p>"Yeah, just got back and getting ready for bed. What are you up to?" </p><p>"Writing a rather corny song about the woman I love." </p><p>"Oh, really? Any chance I can hear it?" </p><p>"Maybe when it's done, but not right now." </p><p>"Can you sing for me?"</p><p>"What would you like me to sing?" </p><p>"Golden Girl." </p><p>Sarah laughs, "Of course." </p><p>Abby puts the phone on speaker while she finishes getting ready for bed and also so Sam can hear the angelic voice of her girlfriend as it fills the room. </p><p>When she's changed she brings the phone to bed as she climbs under the covers and enjoys listening as Sarah just keeps strumming away on her faithful guitar. </p><p>Sarah stops playing, "Abs, you still there?" </p><p>Abby laughs, "Yes." </p><p>"Sorry, I kinda get lost in the music." </p><p>"It's fine, Baby, it was nice listening to you play, you haven't really done that much at home lately." </p><p>"That's because the apartment isn't home to me; wherever you are is. I love you, Abby." </p><p>"Love you too, superstar, now get some sleep and we'll talk in the morning." </p><p>"Night beautiful." </p><p>"Night." </p><p>As Abby hangs up from their call, Sarah isn't quite ready to call it a night and continues to work through the process of writing and refining the lyrics to the song which she has now dubbed, "Light." </p><p>Once she is satisfied with it, she places the guitar back on the stand and then climbs under the covers, falling asleep thinking about Abby. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sarah pulls her car up in front of the hotel, where Abby and the rest of her US teammates are staying in advance of their game against the Korea Republic on Thursday evening. </p><p>She sends Abby a message letting her know that she has arrived and then collects her bag from the backseat before passing her keys to the valet and making her way inside to the lobby. She makes her way over to the Concierge desk and checks herself in, collecting her keycard before hearing the elevator chime out as it arrives on the main floor. </p><p>Turning around she smiles as Abby makes her way over to her and wraps her in her arms. "I'd kiss you, but you know, being in public and all." </p><p>Sarah laughs and shows her the envelope with her card, "Then perhaps we should check out my room together?" </p><p>Abby nods and they make their way back over to the elevator, walking inside and pushing the button to select the 5th floor. </p><p>Once they are inside Sarah's room, their arms wrap around each other and their lips meet in a kiss. </p><p>"God, you smell good, Abs." </p><p>Abby laughs, "You always say that and I always tell you that nothing has changed." </p><p>"Would you prefer then that I say you stink?" </p><p>Abby laughs and playfully pushes her away, "No you goof!"</p><p>They make their way over to the bed and take their shoes off before laying down wrapped in each other. </p><p>"How long do we have?" </p><p>"It's a recovery day, so most of the girls are out and about." </p><p>"Do they know I'm here?" </p><p>"I may have told them that you were arriving later so that we could spend some alone time together."</p><p>"Alone time, huh? So, are we napping then?" </p><p>Abby props herself up on her elbow and looks at her girlfriend, "We can nap after, right now I think there's something else we can be doing that involves removing clothes." </p><p>"I like that idea." </p><p>Soon their mouths are connected and hands wandering underneath jackets and shirts, helping each other out of their top layer and with very little effort, releasing each other's breasts from their unfriendly confines. </p><p>Sarah lays Abby down and very gently kisses her on the lips, before kissing down her jaw, neckline and then peppering her collar bone with kisses, before returning for more contact with a very inviting mouth and tongue. </p><p>They share a few longer and hungrier kisses before Sarah takes Abby's right breast in her hand, teasing and squeezing it as she runs her tongue and mouth all over the left one and then taking the nipple and sucking on it before switching to the other side and repeating the process. </p><p>Normally Abby appreciates how thorough Sarah is when making love to her but right now, she needs her to speed up the process as she can feel herself soaking through her underwear and most likely the grey sweatpants that she thought were a good idea to wear. </p><p>She lifts Sarah's face up to hers and kisses her hard, knowing that it will get the message across that she isn't in the mood to play on the day. </p><p>Sarah smiles the smile that she knows makes Abby wet before moving down and helping her out of her bottom layer of clothing. She moves off the bed long enough to slide off her own jeans and underwear before climbing back and resuming where she left off. </p><p>"Baby, please." </p><p>"Please, what?" </p><p>Abby goes to respond but can only let out a moan as Sarah slides a couple of fingers inside her very wet core and begins teasing her with them. Curling them and stroking a certain spot that she knows makes Abby even wetter before running her tongue through the wetness and then lapping away at it. She continues increasing the motions until feeling Abby lift up and push herself into her face, tightening her legs around her as she comes around her fingers. </p><p>She withdraws her fingers and continues to lick and suck away at Abby's sensitive core knowing that it won't take much to send her into another orgasm. When she hears Abby's breathing change she knows she close and helps her to reach it before making her way back up to lay down beside her and kissing her. </p><p>"Someone was happy to see me." </p><p>"So full of yourself." </p><p>Sarah leans over and kisses her, "Nah, Babe I'm currently full of you or at least your taste."</p><p>"I love the way I taste on your lips, but I'd really like to taste you on my own." </p><p>Abby and Sarah lock eyes as the soccer player makes her way down the singer's body before revelling in the taste of her lover.</p><p>They snuggle together afterwards and fall asleep for a couple of hours before waking up to Abby's phone buzzing. </p><p>New Message</p><p>Sammy: Are you with Sarah?</p><p>Abby looks at the message debating responding to it before finally typing</p><p>Abs: Yes, why?</p><p>Sammy: Wanted to know if you were interested in hanging by the pool for a bit or if you were otherwise busy. </p><p>Abs: We're busy -- bye!</p><p>Sarah laughs at Abby's response to the message. </p><p>"Probably isn't good to spend the entire time in the room; not to mention I'm hungry. I'm thinking that our current clothing situation isn't appropriate for going out, though." </p><p>Abby laughs, "You mean we actually have to get dressed." </p><p>"Unfortunately. I promised to take you out, so how about you take that sexy ass of yours back to your room, shower and change and I will do the same." </p><p>Abby leans over and kisses her, "Are you dressing up?" </p><p>"I'm going on a date with a beautiful woman, of course, I'm dressing up." </p><p>Abby climbs off the bed and starts to put her clothes back on, "How long do I have?" </p><p>"An hour? or do you need longer?" </p><p>"An hour should be fine. When you are ready come to room 705." </p><p>They share another kiss before Abby heads to the door and looks back to smile before heading out of the room. She makes her way down the hallway towards the elevator and pushes the button. </p><p>The doors open and immediately she comes face to face with a handful of her teammates. </p><p>"Abby, you know our rooms are on the 7th floor, right? not the 5th." </p><p>Abby looks down at the ground and can't contain her laughter at Rose's innocent comment. </p><p>"Rosie, I'm thinking that Abby was visiting a certain someone who I'm going to assume has a room on the 5th floor." </p><p>"Abby has a visitor, then why is her hair such a mess and ... oh, I get it." </p><p>Mal and Emily can't help but laugh at their teammates now red cheeks after cluing into what Mal meant by her comment. </p><p>"When do we get to meet her?" </p><p>"Rose, you already have." </p><p>"Yeah, but, I didn't get a picture with her at the time." </p><p>Abby smiles at Rose, "I'll make you all a deal, we are going out for supper in an hour; let me get ready and then I'll reintroduce you all to her, okay?" </p><p>Her three teammates smile and nod enthusiastically. </p><p>The elevator opens on the 7th floor and they all get out, as Abby makes her way to her room she does her best to not make eye contact with any of the other US players who are currently in proximity. </p><p>She hears exaggerated sniffing, "Smells like sex in the air." followed by laughing. </p><p>Abby turns and gives Kelley a look, who goes to say something else but Alex thankfully stops her before it can happen. </p><p>Heading inside her room, she is thankful that Sam is there and laying on her bed talking on her phone. </p><p>"Abby just got back; I'll call you later. Okay, love you, too. Bye." </p><p>Sam sets her phone done and stands up to take in the sight of her friend. She smiles, "Looks like you had a fun afternoon." </p><p>Abby smiles and nods, "I need to get ready we are going out for supper." </p><p>"Do you want me to make myself scarce or what?" </p><p>"I need help picking out what to wear, so can you hang for a bit while I shower?" </p><p>Sam smiles, "Sure. Where are you guys going?" </p><p>"Not sure, Sarah said she would look after it. I'm jumping in the shower, I'll be out a few." </p><p>Abby heads into the bathroom and soon the water turns on and the shower starts running. </p><p> </p><p>In her room, Sarah has already quickly showered and is in the process of applying makeup and trying to decide what to wear, when her phone rings. </p><p>"Hey, Tanner, what did you find?" </p><p>"I managed to get you a reservation at The Fig Tree it's supposed to be pretty good and the wine list looks amazing!" </p><p>"Abby won't be drinking, with the game tomorrow."</p><p>"Doesn't mean you can't." Sarah laughs, "True enough. Thanks for the help, Tan." </p><p>"Of course, it's not like I'd had anything better to do than to call around and make reservations for you in another state." </p><p>"What's up Tan, you don't sound like your usual self." </p><p>"I met a guy at the gym a couple of days ago and we were supposed to meet up for brunch today and well, he didn't show. I waited and messaged him and he ghosted me." </p><p>"I'm sorry, Tan, he was probably an asshole anyway." </p><p>"Oh honey, you don't know the half of it; I did a little stalking and he's married to a woman! I'm not looking to be anyone's side piece or a dirty secret." </p><p>Sarah laughs, "Admit it, you would love to be someone's dirty little secret!" </p><p>Tanner laughs, "Okay, well, maybe, depends on how hot he is!" </p><p>They both laugh until Tanner interrupts it, "Before I forget the label forwarded your schedule for the next few weeks including the Jingle Ball performance. Also, Lauren has been confirmed as your guest for it." </p><p>"Way to ruin my good mood, Tan." </p><p>"Sorry, just doing my job. Go and kiss that sexy girlfriend of yours and you'll be fine." </p><p>"Crap! I need to finish getting ready for our date; forward me the details for the restaurant please and thanks, T-man." </p><p>"You're welcome and have fun." </p><p>Sarah hangs up from the call and puts the last little bit of makeup on. She looks at herself in the mirror and realizes that her look is more Selena than Sarah and debates changing it up, before deciding to roll with it and hope for the best. </p><p>Packing up her purse and putting on her jacket, she makes her way to the elevator and pushes the button for the 7th floor. When it chimes and the doors open, she steps out and is surprised to find the core of the USWNT standing in the hallway waiting for her. </p><p>Alex seeing how uncomfortable she is walks over and leads her to Abby's room, knocking on the door. </p><p>Abby opens it and smiles when she sees her girlfriend but isn't happy to see the majority of her teammates in the hallway watching on. She wraps her arms around Sarah and kisses her cheek, whispering in her ear, "Sorry about this." </p><p>"It's okay, Abs, it was inevitable. We have some time before we need to leave, do you want to introduce me?" </p><p>"They already know who you are, babe." </p><p>"They know me as Selena Dagger, not Sarah Davis, the woman who is completely, head over heels in love with you." </p><p>They share a quick kiss and can't help but laugh at the responses being emitted to it in the hall. </p><p>Abby looks at them, "Alright, come in, but we have plans, so don't smother or scare her away, okay?" </p><p>They take each other's hand and sit on the bed waiting for the impending onslaught of questions and comments. </p><p> </p><p>"How did the two of you meet?" </p><p>They both laugh and look at each other, "Do you want to tell them or should I?"</p><p>"You can." Sarah nods as Abby continues to laugh. "I was out for a walk and then I was on the ground bruised and bloody; next thing you know this angel came to my rescue." </p><p>"Huh?" </p><p>"What Sarah means is that she was out for a walk and I was playing ball with Bobby, the ball kinda got away from us and I heard a scream and found her on the ground; Bobby has knocked her to the ground in search of the ball." </p><p>Sarah turns and looks at Abby and kisses her, "I like my version better." </p><p>"So, what happened from there?" </p><p>"Sarah came back to our place and got patched up, we started talking and things progressed from there." </p><p>"Did you know who she was when you met?" </p><p>"Not originally no, she told me when I drove her home afterwards." </p><p>"Did you guys get busy right away or was that later on?" </p><p>Abby looks over at Kelley leaning against the wall. </p><p>"It wasn't until later on. At first, we were both in relationships and things didn't happen until we were both single."</p><p>"Is that why you broke up with Aaron?" </p><p>"I was questioning what I was thinking and or feeling for Sarah before I broke up with Aaron, but, ultimately that wasn't a factor as to why we broke up. It was mostly that we were so far apart not only physically but emotionally and it was better just to end it." </p><p>"Okay, I need to know, were you and Scruffy D really in a relationship or was it all for show like this one with Lauren apparently is?" </p><p>"Dave and I were in an actual relationship, I loved him, but ultimately, his ego couldn't take that I was becoming more successful than him and he sought solace with my best friend and personal assistant, Lucy." </p><p>"Seriously? He cheated on you?" </p><p>Sarah nods, "Yeah, but, please don't advertise that." </p><p>"So, the two of you were together already when we played in Orlando, right?" </p><p>"We were still exploring the feelings and emotions between us. But, yes, it became real in Orlando." </p><p>"Damn it, you mean I actually had a chance!" </p><p>"KELLEY!" </p><p>Sarah looks over at her, "Kelley, you didn't have a chance; my heart wanted Abby from the moment I met her." </p><p>They look at each other and share a kiss, smiling at one another afterwards. </p><p>"Abs, we need to head out now or we're going to be late for our reservation. Can we continue with this conversation later, ladies?" </p><p>Most of the players leave the room to allow for Abby and Sarah to head out while a few stay behind to discuss their overall impressions of the two of them together. </p><p> </p><p>Once in her rental, Sarah plugs in the address that Tanner gave her and drives them to the restaurant. </p><p>"You're not going to dump me because of my teammates are you?" </p><p>"Not a chance. It's nice to see how much you all care about each other; I wish that I had a group of friends, no family like you do." </p><p> "You do realize that as long as we are dating, they are your family as well, right?"</p><p>"I'm not sure I want Kelley as family." </p><p>"Yeah, well, there's always at least one family member that's a little different than the others and KO is an acquired taste." </p><p>Sarah laughs, "I forgot to tell you how beautiful you are." </p><p>Abby smiles, "I hadn't really packed much in the way of dress-up clothes, so I kinda had to make due." </p><p>"Abs, you do realize that I wasn't referring to your clothes, right? I love you and you could be wearing a garbage bag and still look absolutely gorgeous to me." </p><p>"Why am I feeling like there is something behind what you are saying? What's on your mind?" </p><p>"Nothing major, just Tanner mentioned the Jingle Ball when we spoke and how Lauren is my date to the event. I really wish it was you and that I could show you off to the world, rather than hiding behind some words on a paper." </p><p>"Yeah, but those words could cost you big time if you break them." </p><p>"I know. Enough about me though, we are at a restaurant that supposedly has some of the best food in the area, so let's enjoy it and each other tonight." </p><p>Abby kisses her cheek, "I'm good with that. Love you."  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After watching, Abby and the rest of the members of the USWNT board the bus that will take them to Mapfre Stadium, Sarah heads back up to her room to relax for a bit before she makes her way there. </p><p>New Message</p><p>Abs: I know you were planning on flying solo to the game, but Pat decided to make the drive to come and watch, is it okay if I let him know you are in town and headed to the game as well?</p><p>Sarah: It's fine, better than actually, I was just realizing that I don't know any of the friends and or family members of your teammates and it would be pretty awkward sitting by myself surrounded by them. </p><p>Abs: I'm sorry about that.</p><p>Sarah: It's okay beautiful, needs to be done; I can't have my cover blown and the fewer people I interact with the better.</p><p>Abs: I get it, doesn't make me feel any better about leaving you alone though. </p><p>Sarah: I'm not going to be alone, I'll have Pat and we can catch up and drink beer, so it's all good.</p><p>Abs: Just don't drink too much, remember we're heading out for supper with the girls afterwards. </p><p>Sarah: Are there going to be others there as well?</p><p>Abs: Probably, I never thought about that. Do you want to cancel?</p><p>Sarah: Let me think about it and I'll let you know later. Good luck today, beautiful; although, I'm sure you guys don't need it. </p><p>Abs: Time for me to get focused. ❤️❤️❤️</p><p>Sarah: ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️</p><p>Sarah spends the next while going through her emails and responding as well as confirming her schedule for the next few weeks with Tanner. </p><p>She lets out a groan when she sees a handful of days blocked off for her to fly to New York in advance of the Jingle Ball and fulfill her obligations on behalf of the label. She notices that Tanner has added an additional memo to one of the days and she clicks on it to see what is involved and quickly smiles at the result. </p><p>New Message</p><p>Sarah: Hold did you get them to agree to me doing a hospital visit? </p><p>Tanner: Took you long enough to notice it. I sold them on the fact that it would be a social media goldmine to have both you and Lauren passing out presents and meeting children in the hospital around Christmas time. Also, I know all about your yearly trips to the CHLA and I knew you would be upset about not being able to make it this year. Don't worry, I already looked after coordinating with the hospital and purchasing the gifts, they will be there when you arrive.   </p><p>Sarah: Tanner, you are amazing! </p><p>Tanner: Amazing enough to get a raise?</p><p>Sarah: No, but maybe a night out on me every once and awhile. </p><p>Tanner: I'll take it. How's your girl?</p><p>Sarah: Good. The food at the restaurant you found was really, really good. </p><p>Tanner: Glad to hear. So, I have something to ask you and I'm not sure what you'll think about it, but I'm going to ask anyway. Would you consider wearing one of my designs to the Jingle Ball after-party? Lauren's assistant already sent me over the info for what she is going to be wearing and I have one in mind for you that I think would make you look even hotter than you already are. </p><p>Sarah: What do you have in mind for me?</p><p>Tanner: Lauren is wearing white and you're wearing a black satin dress with killer heels to show off those sexy legs and assets of yours. </p><p>Sarah: I'm good with that. Time for me to head to the stadium, I'll talk with you after.</p><p>Tanner: Have fun, but not too much fun; don't need you blowing your cover. </p><p>Sarah: I should be okay; the girls will protect Abby and me.</p><p>Tanner: Hope so. Luv ya.</p><p>Sarah laughs before tucking her phone into her back pocket of her jeans and then puts on her US scarf and beanie along with her winter jacket and hopes that she will be warm enough. Making her way outside of the hotel, she opts to just order a car rather than having to deal with parking.</p><p>A short time later she finds herself outside of the stadium surrounded by fans, yelling and screaming and chatting for their heroes before they have even taken to the field. Finding her way to a security guard she flashes her pass and is given directions as to where she should head.</p><p>"Sarah?" She thinks long and hard before turning towards whoever said her name and is relieved to find that it's just Pat. She gives him a hug. </p><p>"Sam asked me to keep an eye for you and to show you to our seats. I was just gonna grab a beer before the warmups, you in?" </p><p>Sarah smiles and nods, "Yep." </p><p>They walk together and wait at the closet concession area. </p><p>"How've you been? Sam said you were visiting your parents and decided to come to the game as Abby's guest." </p><p>Sarah nods, "Yeah, my Dad is actually in a facility, he has Alzheimer's and it became too much for my Mom to look after him, so I like to visit and check in with them as often as I can and there was no way that I was going to turn down the chance to watch the game in person rather than on a screen." </p><p>"I'm sorry to hear about your Dad, that's gotta be tough." </p><p>"It is, I've always been extremely close to both my parents and I really wish there was more I could do for both of them." </p><p>"I'm sure they appreciate everything you do for them. You know Sam, speaks very highly of you." </p><p>"Sam is awesome." As their drinks are handed to them, Sarah passes over the money for them and winks at Pat, "You got next." </p><p>He laughs and nods and then shows her where their seats are. </p><p>"Should be a good match tonight, Sweden is a tough team." </p><p>Sarah watches the screen as the starting lineup is shown, "Sam isn't starting?" </p><p>Pat shakes his head, "No, she's on the bench." </p><p>"Oh, that's too bad." </p><p> </p><p>They stand up and listen as a local singer belts out the anthem, watch the pregame ceremonies and then wait for the game to get underway.</p><p>Off the kickoff, the US takes possession and Tobin Heath gets an early opportunity for the home team but sees her attempt headed out of play for a corner one of the defenders in yellow. </p><p>Just over five minutes into the game Christen Press leads the charge down the left flank and sends a ball in the box, where Carli Lloyd connects and sends it past Swedish goalkeeper Lindahl to put them up to an early 1 - 0 lead. </p><p>12 minutes in and Sweden finds space, but Emily Sonnett is able to get her foot on the ball and direct it out of trouble before it can be turned into the netting. </p><p>Both teams continue to press and have their chances, with the US being denied a possible penalty with Lindsey Horan being taken down in the opposition's box in the 25th minute. </p><p>Minutes later and Christen Press is able to draw Lindahl off her line and put the ball past her to give the United States the two-goal lead in the 28th minute of play. </p><p>In the 31st minute, Carli Lloyd is able to capitalize on some sloppy defending and positioning by the Swedes and bury her second marker of the match, to give the US a commanding 3 - 0 lead heading into the break. </p><p>With time winding down on the first period of play, Julie Ertz gets rocked for the second time in the half and the referee doesn't hesitate in showing yellow to Olme of Sweden.</p><p>While Pat heads off to get them each another beer, Sarah makes her way to the washroom and is thankful that there is an area designated specifically for their use, so she doesn't have any encounters with possible fans. Returning to her seat, she checks her phone and responds to a couple of inquiries from Tanner before tucking it back in her pocket for the second half of the match.  </p><p>The United States makes two subs to start the second half, withdrawing Ertz and Press in favour of Andi Sullivan and Lynn Williams. </p><p>Pat nudges Sarah's arm and shows her that Sam along with Mal Pugh are currently warming up on the sidelines at around the 60th minute. A few minutes after that they take their places on the pitch in favour of Tobin Heath and Rose Lavelle. </p><p>Sweden follows suit and soon makes begins making subs of their own including bringing on Anna Anvegård in place of Stina Blackstenius in the 71st minute. The move pays off almost immediately as Anvegård finds the back of the net in the 75th minute and then again in the 79th minute jumping all over a Sauerbrunn and Naeher miscommunication to bring the Swedes back to life.</p><p>In the 82nd minute, the United States has the chance to put the game away when Sofia Jakobsson takes down Casey Short in the box, drawing the penalty for her effort. </p><p>Carli Lloyd sitting on a brace steps up to the line to seal the victory for the United States and proceeds to send her attempt just over the crossbar as the sold-out crowd watches on in disbelief. </p><p>Sarah watches on and shakes her head at the play, "How often do players miss the net on penalties?" </p><p>"Not very often, but that's just Carli being Carli," Pat responds rolling his eyes in the process.</p><p>Sarah looks at him trying to figure out what he means by the comment but decides not to question it and instead turns back to watch the remaining minutes of the match tick away and the US narrowly escape with the 3 - 2 victory.</p><p>Once the crowd starts to thin out, the friends and family members make their way down to the designated area where they can greet the team. </p><p>Sarah follows Pat's lead and shows her pass as they make their way to the spot and wait. Players begin to trickle through and hug the respective guests. </p><p>Abby's face lights up when she sees her girlfriend waiting nonchalantly off to the side amongst everyone else. She apologizes for being all sweaty before hugging her. </p><p>"Good game Abs." </p><p>"Thanks, so have you decided if you are joining us for supper or not?" </p><p>"Can I just be a friend of yours if anyone asks?" </p><p>"I have lots of friends from my time at UCLA, no one will even blink twice if I say that's the case. Just need to figure out a way to disguise you without the need of you constantly wearing hats to hide your luscious locks." Abby runs her hand over the strands of Sarah's hair that has escaped.</p><p>"I'll be okay with this on my head for tonight, right? or should I go for a messy style?" </p><p>"Tone down the makeup or don't wear any and definitely, messy, pony. I have to go and finish my cooldown and stuff but I'll message you when we are back at the hotel and I can help you get ready, okay?" </p><p>"Okay. God, I wish I could kiss you, you look so fucking sexy right now." </p><p>Abby smiles and laughs, "Get out of here. I'll see you soon." </p><p>Sarah nods and Abby makes her way towards the changing room. </p><p>"You're coming for supper, right?" </p><p>Sarah reaches over the barricade and hugs Sam, "Wouldn't miss it, good game."</p><p>"Thanks. So, I'll see you there. Pat can give you a ride back to the hotel if you like." </p><p>"That would be awesome, I wasn't really looking forward to dealing with a stranger trying to make conversation with me again."</p><p>"Be forewarned he will probably have country music playing." </p><p>"I can handle country. I'll see you soon, Sam." </p><p>Sarah looks around and spots Pat waiting for her, "So, I hear you have volunteered to be my chauffeur."</p><p>"More like I was voluntold to be your chauffeur, but it's fine, not like we aren't going to the same place anyway. Ready to head out?" </p><p>She nods and they follow the crowds out of the stadium and to the parking area, before making the drive back to the hotel. </p><p>As a Taylor Swift song comes on the radio, Sarah thinks nothing of it and starts singing along with it, drawing Pat's attention, "What is it you do in LA again, I swear I know you from somewhere else." </p><p>"I, um, work for a record label." </p><p>"Do you know any celebrities?" </p><p>Sarah laughs, "I may know a few." </p><p>Arriving back at the hotel, Sarah thanks Pat for the ride and then they go their separate ways. Inside her room, she lays down on her bed to relax for a short time and ends up falling asleep and not hearing her phone buzzing or the door to her room being opened. </p><p>Abby watches her as she sleeps and debates laying down beside her and just cancelling their supper plans with her teammates. Instead, she makes her way over and kisses Sarah's lips until she lets out a moan and wraps her arms around Abby to pull her in closer for more. </p><p>"You better be my gorgeous girlfriend or else I'm in serious trouble right about now." </p><p>Abby laughs, "Time to wake up sleeping beauty." </p><p>"Don't want to, a comfy bed and a warm body next to me."</p><p>"You and I both know that you'll be complaining very soon if you don't eat. And no beer and nachos don't count as supper." </p><p>"Damn Pat sold me out!"</p><p>Abby laughs, "Pat was questioning Sam and me about you when we got back. Did something happen?" </p><p>"I sang along with TSwift and he started questioning me; I think we need to tell him who I really am Abs. I'm sure it's been difficult for Sam to keep it from him and I don't want to be the cause of any issues in their relationship." </p><p>"Do you want to tell him or is okay if Sam tells him?" </p><p>"Sam can tell him, just make sure she swears him to secrecy about you and us." </p><p>"She will. Now, I hope you don't mind but I asked Alex and Christen if they could figure out a way to make you look less like, well, you. They should be here any time." </p><p>As she says it, there is a knock on the door and Abby gets up to let Alex, Christen and Tobin inside. </p><p>"S'up Tobs" She and Tobin share a hug and the player grabs the remote before getting comfy on the unused bed. </p><p>"Pressy and I were thinking that you'll be fine if you're dressed the same as the rest of us, just comfy and casual. The problem is your hair and makeup, we need to tone it down or else some of the eagle eyes around us are going to figure you out." </p><p>"I am your canvas, paint me as you see fit." </p><p> </p><p>For the next while, Sarah finds herself laughing and having fun picking out an outfit and having her hair and makeup done as Tobin watches some documentary on Animal Planet. </p><p>"Learning lots, Tobs?"</p><p>"Did you know it takes a sloth two weeks to digest their food?" </p><p>All 3 of the other players and Sarah laugh as Tobin looks on all serious. </p><p>"I didn't, but now, I do." </p><p>Christen walks over and kisses her on the lips making her smile before returning to the group. </p><p>"I think we've done all we can. Just be glad that the girls all know and will do their best to ensure your relationship is kept on the down-low."</p><p>Sarah takes Abby's hand, "If anyone asks tonight, I'm just an old school friend of Abby's from UCLA, okay?" </p><p>"Go, Bruins!"</p><p> </p><p>They finish making themselves presentable before heading downstairs to meet up with the remainder of the team and head to the restaurant together.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Abby squeezes Sarah's hand under the table, drawing smiles from those around them who can see the two. </p><p>"So, Sarah, are you planning on joining us for the game in Jacksonville, as well?" </p><p>Sarah shakes her head to Becky's question, "Unfortunately, as much as I would like to, I can't. My schedule is pretty full for the next several weeks and I want to spend as much time with my folks as possible before I have to head back to Cali; but, I'll definitely be watching." </p><p>Ashlyn looks around before asking her question, "Is Abby going to be a part of your busy schedule?" </p><p>Sarah smiles and looks at her girlfriend, "I really hope so; but, I understand that she has her own schedule to keep and hopefully, she will find her way back to me sooner rather than later." </p><p>Abby leans over and whispers in her ear, "Count on it, baby." </p><p>Sarah smiles and looks down at the table, drawing some, "awwws" from the group.</p><p>"What do you guys generally do once your season is done?" </p><p>"Spend time with family and friends and then once they get boring, find a beach to get plastered on," Megan responds. </p><p>"Not all of us do that, only Pinoe, but most of us do take vacations with our significant others or close friends and just enjoy the downtime. The US Federation schedules camps and games throughout the year so generally, we don't go long periods of time without playing."</p><p>Sarah listens in and nods, "Right, I know that there is already a couple of matches scheduled for January and then you have a tournament in February." </p><p>Abby turns and looks at her, "You know our schedule?" </p><p>Sarah smiles and nods, "I asked Tanner to combine your schedule and mine. My schedule is all over the place and at least this way I'll know where you are."</p><p>Abby kisses her cheek, "Love you." </p><p>Sarah looks around and notices the eyes on them as she turns to look directly at her girlfriend, "Love you, too, beautiful and I have a question for you." </p><p>Abby looks at her a bit concerned, "Umm okay, what's the question?" </p><p>"Would you like to go on vacation together? I know we had discussed it before but never finalized anything, so how about we do it. I can get Tanner to sort out all the details for us."</p><p>Abby's face lights up, "I would love to go on vacation with you." She and Sarah smile at each other, wanting nothing more than to share a kiss but knowing it is neither the time nor place for that.</p><p>Sam clears her throat, "Okay, so, what does everyone think about the lineup for the Jingle Ball this year?" </p><p>Sarah and Abby both look at Sam and nod, appreciating the break in the tension. </p><p>"I don't know about the rest of you but I for one am looking forward to watching Selena Dagger perform." </p><p>"Subtle, very subtle, Sam." Sarah and Abby laugh.</p><p>Sam smiles at them, "Thought you would appreciate it." </p><p>Sarah looks at the rest of the group watching her every move, "I'm sure that Selena is looking forward to getting back on stage and performing rather than being stuck in the studio all the time. I'm also sure that she really wishes her date for the evening was someone else." </p><p>Abby squeezes her hand and nods, "I know." </p><p> </p><p>The evening and meal continue with them all laughing and speaking amongst themselves, Sarah allows herself to have a few drinks and is now pretty relaxed and happy that she and Abby don't have to hide in the group setting as the majority of the guests have already left and headed back to the hotel or somewhere to continue the evening.</p><p>Making their way back to the hotel as part of a group, Sarah is surprised when Alex walks with them rather than Kelley or any of the others, "You know the girls still have a ton more questions for you, but they knew not to ask them with people around us." </p><p>"I know and I very much appreciate it, Alex; how about you share my number with them and let them know that they can message me with them, tell them not to call because I'm not always free to speak." </p><p>Alex nods, "I can definitely do that and Sarah?" </p><p>"Yeah?" </p><p>"We all agree that we have never seen Abs as happy as she is with you and when you are around. She hasn't stopped smiling since you arrived, you know."</p><p>Sarah looks at Abby, who is talking to Sam and Pat and laughing about something. </p><p>"Thank you for telling me that Alex; Abby is a special person and I love her more than I ever thought possible. Every day I spend with her I fall further in love with her and I truly see my future with her. Things are definitely far from ideal for us at the moment, thanks to the shady record label and execs but hopefully, they will turn around soon and I can show her exactly how much she means to me." </p><p>"If I can be of any help at any time give me a call." </p><p>"Thanks, Alex," Sarah reaches over to hug the soccer star. </p><p> </p><p>Back in Sarah's hotel room and knowing it's going to be a while before they are able to see each other, they take their time making love to all parts of each other before laying together in the bed. </p><p>"So beautiful, any place in particular that you would like to go on our vacation?" </p><p>Abby smiles as she leans over and kisses her girlfriend, "I don't care where we go as long as it's just you and me." </p><p>"That's sounds perfect to me too. Sweet dreams, Abs." </p><p>"Night, Babe." </p><p> </p><p>After having breakfast together the next morning, Abby reluctantly leaves her girlfriend to join her team for recovery while Sarah gets herself packed up and checked out of her room. After putting her bag in the trunk of her car, she makes her way to Sam and Abby's room, using the keycard that Abby gave her and letting herself in to kill some time before the players return. </p><p>Sitting in front of her laptop, she reviews her schedule and searches for an opening that will allow for her and Abby to go on a trip together. Realizing that the only chance maybe the week after Christmas, she smiles with the realization that she and Abby could be ringing in the new year together drinking on a beach or doing other things. She sends Tanner a message asking him to look into options for the time frame, but not to confirm until she tells him too. </p><p>Ring, Ring</p><p>"Hey, Tan, did you get my email?" </p><p>"I did indeed and I'm just wondering if I should be looking at places where clothing is optional?" </p><p>Sarah laughs, "Tanman, I'm pretty sure that Abs and I can look after that aspect of the trip, can you just find us someone with beaches as gorgeous as my girl?" </p><p>"I'm already on it. You know it's going to cost a premium for a late reservation, right?" </p><p>"Work your magic and get me a deal." </p><p>"Speaking of deals, your lawyer found a loophole in your contract with the label." </p><p>"Why didn't you lead with that??" </p><p>She hears Tanner laugh on the other end, "Because I thought it best to sidetrack you with thoughts of your sexy ass girlfriend and clothing-optional situations before I mentioned it."</p><p>"It's bad isn't it?" </p><p>"I'm afraid so. There is a morality clause in your contract which under certain circumstances and conditions can lead to the contract being terminated. Essentially, you would need to trash your good girl reputation in order for it to come into play." </p><p>"Trash it how?" </p><p>"Sex, drugs and rock and roll, kid." </p><p>"I'm not cheating on Abby and I don't use drugs." </p><p>"I know and I respect that about you, but, what if we were to simulate something and have it leaked to the paparazzi?" </p><p>"Tanner, no, regardless of how badly I want out of my current situation I won't compromise my values, my relationship and public standing to achieve it. My fans mean the world to me and I'm not going to partake in anything that could possibly tarnish my reputation. I came back from the verge of elimination on Impress USA to win it all and this underdog isn't interested in taking the easy way out. I've worked my ass off for what I have and I'm not willing to give it up without a fight, find another way to make it happen." </p><p>"I guess it's a good thing I called the escort service off then." </p><p>"TANNER!" </p><p>"I'm kidding! Well, kinda, I may have enjoyed the services of one of their offerings." </p><p>"I really don't want to know and please tell me that you didn't charge their offerings to my card?" </p><p>"Don't worry, I'm a little more discreet than that, I paid in cash."</p><p>"Anyways, any updates on the other investigation that I'm not supposed to know anything about?" </p><p>"What investigation is that?" </p><p>"Tanner, I know you and Abby have been working behind the scenes on exposing the exec's secrets."</p><p>"There is something but I don't want to jinx it, it could be really good for you but really, really bad for a certain suit and tie." </p><p>"Is this what Dave was able to use against them?" </p><p>"Yep. There was a payoff involved to keep it out of the press, but, my PI buddy has the inside track to getting the documentation proving it and possibly releasing their hold on you." </p><p>"I really hate the fact that my entire life and career is currently surrounded by this big web of lies and deceit."</p><p>"Just think about all the songs you'll be able to write about it when this is all over." </p><p>"Honestly, I would just be happy to sit down with my guitar and be able to write my next chart-topper rather than having to record the crap they keep throwing my way." </p><p>"What's that saying? What doesn't kill you, makes you stronger, right?" </p><p>"Tanner, I don't pay you to go all philosophical on me, now, get back to work and email the choices of destinations, later." </p><p>"I will, have a good one S." </p><p>Sarah puts her phone down, closes her laptop and lays back on the pillow closing her eyes and soon falling asleep in the quiet and comfort. </p><p> </p><p>Abby and Sam make their way into the room soon afterwards and smile at the scene in front of them. </p><p>"Did you keep her up late last night, Abs?" </p><p>Abby winks at her friend, "Maybe a little. Do you want to grab the first shower while I lay down with her for a bit?" </p><p>Sam nods, "Let me guess, I'm finding someone to hang with while the two of you have some fun in the shower together."  </p><p>Abby laughs, "Am I that transparent?" </p><p>Sam smiles nods, "Yep, but it's nice to see you happy, so I'll let it go this time; next time your girl owes me a fancy supper or something."</p><p>"I'm sure we can arrange that. Thanks, Sammy." Abby removes her shoes and then lays down on the bed beside the still sleeping Sarah.</p><p> </p><p>Feeling her phone buzzing, Abby turns over to look at it only to realize that it isn't hers but Sarah's that is ringing, seeing that it's her Mom calling, Abby decides to answer it on her behalf. </p><p>"Hey Pam, it's Abby; is everything okay?" </p><p>"Abby, where's Sarah? I need to speak to her, it's important." </p><p>"Hold on." </p><p>Abby sets the phone down and gently nudges Sarah awake, "Babe, your Mom's on the phone, said it's important."</p><p>Sarah nods and then takes the phone, answering while yawning, "Hey, Mom, what's up?" </p><p>"Your Dad, he somehow got out of the centre, do you have any idea where he might go?" </p><p>"What? How the hell did he get out? I thought that place was locked down!"</p><p>"They aren't sure, it's a possibility he got out through the delivery entrance."</p><p>"How long has he been missing?" </p><p>"He hasn't been seen since lunchtime." </p><p>"They are all out looking for him including the police services." </p><p>Abby looks at Sarah and her heart breaks at the look on her girlfriend's face. </p><p>Sarah stands up and gets her stuff together, "Mom, I leaving right now, I'll be there as soon as I can be. Love you, call me if anything changes." </p><p>"Abs, I have to go, my Dad, he's missing." </p><p>Abby takes her in her arms, "I'm coming with you, you shouldn't be driving right now." </p><p>"You can't you need to stay with your team." </p><p>"Family comes first and you are mine. They will understand, let's go." </p><p>"What about your stuff?" </p><p>"I'm just about packed, give me like 10 to finish and I hope you can deal with a sweaty, smelly me because I didn't get a chance to shower after recovery." </p><p>"I can handle it, just hurry, please."</p><p>20 minutes later, they are on the road back to Raleigh, with Abby having notified her teammates and coaching staff that she is withdrawing from the next match due to personal reasons. </p><p>Sarah is beyond consolation as it starts to get dark and there is no update from her Mom on her Dad's current whereabouts. </p><p>Abby reaches over and takes her hand, squeezing it, "They'll find him, Babe." </p><p>"I hope so."</p><p> </p><p>Arriving at the centre, Sarah and Abby check-in and find out the current status of the search efforts.</p><p>Sarah holds her Mom tight as the older woman cries in her arms, "We are going to find him, I'm not going to stop looking until we search every part of the city." She takes a step back as a thought creeps into her head, "Mom, have they checked Pullen Park? I know it's a longshot, but he always used to take me there was I was younger." </p><p>Pam looks at her and they lock eyes, "The Carousel? The two of you spent countless hours there." </p><p>Sarah nods grabbing Abby's and her Mom's hands and leads them to the car, before driving them to the park and making their way towards the carousel area. </p><p>Sitting all alone on a bench nearby, they find Brian Davis. Sarah goes running towards him and wraps her arms around, "Dad, are you okay? How did you get here?" </p><p>"Daughter?" </p><p>"Yes, Dad." </p><p>Abby watching Sarah and her Mom, talking to the former Police Officer, takes a couple of deep breaths relieved that he is okay. She sends a message to Sam letting her know the latest and to inform everyone that Sarah's Dad has been located. </p><p>Soon afterwards a police cruiser arrives along with EMTs to check on him and then ensure his safe return to the centre. Pam rides along with her husband in the ambulance while, Sarah and Abby follow in the car. </p><p>After ensuring Brian is safely returned and tucked into bed, Pam, Abby and Sarah all make their way back to the house. </p><p>Not knowing what to say or do, to make either of them feel better in the moment, Abby turns her attention to making them all some tea. She feels arms wrap around her, "Thank you for being here for me and my Mom, Abs." </p><p>Abby kisses her girlfriend's cheek, "You're welcome." </p><p>They sit at the table and drink the warm beverage before Abby collects the car keys and retrieves her and Sarah's bags from the car. She hugs Pam and then wishes her a good night before carrying them upstairs and into Sarah's childhood bedroom. She can't help but laugh at the fact that a picture of her girlfriend's fake girlfriend is stuck on the wall looking back at her. </p><p>Collecting some clothes to change into, she heads into the bathroom and enjoys a much-needed shower before getting comfortable in the bed and awaiting Sarah. </p><p> </p><p>Downstairs, Sarah and her Mom are still talking things over and debating if there is any legal recourse necessary with regards to Brian and him finding his way out of the centre. </p><p>"I think we should just approach the management and inform them that we are entitled to a few months' worth of free care as a result of their negligence and should they not agree contact a lawyer." </p><p>Pam nods in agreement with her daughter's opinion on the matter. </p><p>"Sarah, you should know that on the way back in the ambulance your Dad said something." </p><p>"What did he say?" </p><p>"Pretty girl, ring." </p><p>"He calls Abby, pretty but what did he mean by the ring?" </p><p>"I have your Grandmother's ring upstairs, I think Brian means for you to give the ring to Abby." </p><p>"As in propose?"</p><p>Pam laughs at her daughter's reaction and nods before standing up and putting her cup in the sink. </p><p>"I'll see you in the morning." </p><p>Sarah can hear her Mom's laugh as she makes her way out of the kitchen and up the stairs. </p><p>Sitting there alone she focuses on the whirlwind events of the day and then more specifically on Abby and their relationship. She debates if they are at the right place in their relationship for a proposal considering everything else that is going on around them. </p><p>Finishing her now ice-cold cup of tea, she places the empty mug in the sink beside the other two and then shuts the lights off as she makes her way upstairs to join Abby in bed. </p><p>Seeing the gorgeous blonde woman of her dreams sleeping in the bed, her heart knows the answer to the question.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sarah rolls over and smiles when she sees Abby's picture showing up on her phone and interrupting her slumber. </p><p>She yawns as she answers, "Hey, Baby." </p><p>She hears Abby let out a laugh, "Hey, exactly, how late did Tanner keep you out last night or do I even want to know?"  </p><p>"Umm, well, let's just say that we had breakfast before I got home and crashed. I may also still be wearing my clothes from last night." </p><p>"Was it at least a fruitful evening out?" </p><p>"Very much so. I never thought sitting in a car waiting to see an old man solicit the services of an underage boy and then watching as he's being led to an unmarked cop car in handcuffs could be so entertaining and freeing." </p><p>"I know that you are strong in your beliefs and really don't want to stoop to Dave's level of blackmailing the record execs, but after seeing that unfold in front of you does it change your mind at all?" </p><p>"To some extent yes. I needed to see it for myself, to understand that he wasn't a good person. But, I'm still struggling with the whole blackmail idea as a means to void my contract; I really wish there was another way to make it happen."</p><p>"You always try and see the best in people and believe that they are capable of changing their ways, but, I think in this case, you need to be able to stomach the idea that the record execs aren't good people. They are in it for themselves and to line their pockets and don't give a shit about anyone." </p><p>"Abs, can we stick a pin in this conversation, I really don't have the brainpower to deal with it right now. Not before I get an injection of caffeine at least." </p><p>"Sure. How are things coming along for the Jingle Ball?" </p><p>"The dress that Tanner designed for me to wear on the red carpet is a jaw-dropper or as he said, "A pussy wetter," pretty sure he was referring to you when he said it."</p><p>"I definitely need some up close and personal pictures of you wearing it then, superstar."</p><p>Sarah laughs, "I'm sure you do, just so you know the girls will be on full display." </p><p>"Should I remind Tanner, that those girls are mine and not for the world's enjoyment?" </p><p>Sarah burst out laughing, "Go right ahead and try, but he isn't going to change it. In fact, he already told me just that. How's your family?" </p><p>"Good, I've really missed them and Bobby, but I'll be glad to get back to you."</p><p>"I miss you, beautiful." </p><p>"I know, I miss you, too; but once you get back from New York we'll have time together and then we'll be hitting the beaches of ...?" </p><p>"Oh, right, I haven't told you where we're going yet, have I?" </p><p>"No." </p><p>"I know that you've already been to Spain numerous times, but I've always wanted to go there, so we are heading to Barcelona if that's okay with you?"</p><p>"Any place I get to go with and spend time alone with you is perfect. Am I to assume that we will be doing lots of touristy type things while there?" </p><p>Sarah lets out a laugh, "I admit it, part of my decision to go there revolved around the architecture and art scene there. But mostly, I'm hoping that being surrounded by beautiful things, including you, of course, will inspire me to write more."</p><p>"I'm on board with that, I know it's been a struggle as of late for you to find inspiration." </p><p>"Yeah, I'm sure the label won't approve of an album full of love songs about you. They'd probably want me to change the words of Golden Girl to be more in tune with Lauren's overall look and that's definitely not happening, nor am I going to change anything about Wish."</p><p>Sarah hears a dog barking in the background and Abby talking to someone in the background.</p><p>"Hey, Babe; I should go, Sadie just got here and was promised a girl's day out. I think she just wanted an excuse to get away from my brother for a couple of hours." </p><p>"Okay, well, you go and have fun with her and I'm going to see if I can sleep for a bit longer before heading down for a workout." </p><p>"Don't overdo it." </p><p>"I'll probably just hit up the treadmill and then go for a swim." </p><p>"Okay, I love you. Call me later." </p><p>"I will. Love you, beautiful." </p><p>Sarah rolls over and quickly falls back asleep, snuggled all nice and warmly in her bed. Heading to the call of nature, she eventually rises and heads into the bathroom to complete her morning routine before then getting dressed in suitable workout attire. </p><p>She grabs a quick bite before assembling what she needs and heading down to the gym, hoping that the treadmill will be free. When she arrives, she can't help but let out a chuckle as someone in the room is playing one of her songs very loudly on their Airpods as they workout. Not wanting to engage in conversation before she's had more caffeine, she heads over to the treadmill and gets herself set up.  </p><p>A half an hour later and she got a decent sweat on, so she decides to call it quits. She towels herself off a bit before ensuring to grab a cup of water from the machine to drink. Once that's finished she heads out of the room and awaits the elevator. </p><p>"I couldn't help but notice you watching me back there beautiful, see something you like?" </p><p>Sarah rolls her eyes before turning to her side and looking at the now shirtless guy beside her. "My name is Scott and your's is?"</p><p>"Not interested." </p><p>She steps in the elevator as does he, "C'mon, beautiful. You know you want this all the girls do." </p><p>"Oh my God, seriously dude, enough! I'm not interested in your steroid laden, testosterone infested, small dick self; No leave me the fuck alone before I call the building super on you." </p><p>"Bitch!" </p><p>Sarah sees red and is just about to react when the elevator doors open and her senior neighbour steps in beside her. </p><p>"Did you have a good workout, dear?" </p><p>Sarah smiles, "I did thank you. Am I to assume that those muffins I came home to, were from you?" </p><p>"Guilty. I couldn't sleep and I thought that you and that girlfriend of yours might like some. I knocked but didn't get an answer." </p><p>She hears Scott letting out a mumble when she says girlfriend, "Figures, she's a dyke." </p><p>"Young man, I don't know who you are but you should be ashamed of yourself. I'm going to assume that Sarah turned down your advances and your response to your bruised ego is to call her a dyke. Well, sir, for starters put your damn shirt on, no one except you want to see that and secondly, what's your name and unit number so I can report your homophobic ass to my son in law, the super. Have fun waiting for any work to be done on your unit."</p><p>Sarah does her best not to laugh out loud as Scott quickly puts his shirt back on and cowers in the back corner of the elevator. </p><p>"Now, as I was saying before we were so rudely interrupted, I knocked but was rather surprised not to get an answer as you always let me know when you are going to be away." </p><p>"I was out until early this morning with my friend Tanner, you remember him; he's the one who complimented your scarf." </p><p>"Oh, yes. He helped me carry in my groceries the other day as well. He's a very nice young man and has manners, unlike some others." </p><p>They step off the elevator and Sarah turns back and smiles at Scott still standing there as the doors close. </p><p>"Thank you for that, Dolly." </p><p>"You're more than welcome. Where's Abby, she didn't go to the gym with you?" </p><p>"She's actually spending time with her family and her dog, right now. I could tell that she was missing Bobby more than she was letting on so I told her to get in her car and go home." </p><p>"Is Bobby, her dog?" </p><p>Sarah smiles and nods, "Yeah. Unfortunately, the building has a no pet rule, so she can't bring Bobby here to stay with us."</p><p>"Who told you there was a no-pet rule?"</p><p>"It was written in the contract that I signed when I moved in, that I wasn't allowed animals in my unit." </p><p>"There are dogs and cats in some units, Sarah." </p><p>"I just assumed that there were Grandfathered in when the new owners and superintendent took over." </p><p>"They were, but I have sway with the owners and super and I'm sure they will make an exception in your case." </p><p>"Really? Oh my God, that would be absolutely amazing!" Sarah goes to hug Dolly but then remembers that she is all sweaty. </p><p>"Leave it with me and give Abby and Tanner my best." </p><p>"I will. How can I ever thank you?"</p><p>"Just be happy and authentic to yourself. I spent 50 years married to a wonderful man, while in love with my best friend. She, unfortunately, passed before I ever got the chance to tell her."</p><p>Sarah watches as Dolly makes the walk down to the end of the hallway and then lets herself into her apartment, before then making her own way back to her own apartment. </p><p>Now, not feeling the urge to go back out and swim laps in the pool she instead grabs a couple of muffins from the container and eats them while she makes herself a pot of coffee. </p><p>New Message</p><p>Tan Man: Did I happen to leave my jacket in your car last night?</p><p>Sarah: Yes, I brought it up with me and am currently staring at it. </p><p>Tan Man: Perfect! I woke up this morning thinking I left it at that place we had breakfast at and I wasn't looking forward to going back there to get it.</p><p>Sarah: All good, I have it. So, I have some news to share. You remember, Dolly?</p><p>Tan Man: You mean Hello, Dolly! The sexy senior who dresses better than either of us. </p><p>Sarah laughs before responding</p><p>Sarah: Yes, that one. Apparently, she knows the owners of the building and her son is the super and she is going to see what can be done to allow Abby to bring Bobby here.</p><p>Tan Man: Abs, will love that!</p><p>Sarah: I know. So, what are you up to at the moment, besides hopefully, adjusting the hem on my dress, so it reveals a little less. </p><p>Tan Man: Already done. I'll come over tomorrow and we can co-ordinate your outfits for New York and visiting the Children's Hospital. </p><p>Sarah: Sounds good. Do you need me for anything, or am I good just to do my own thing for the rest of the day? </p><p>Tan Man: You're good. I kept your schedule light for today. Just remember to bring along your leather jacket tomorrow for the photoshoot. </p><p>Sarah: Photoshoot? </p><p>Tan Man: Crap, my bad! I forgot to let you know that the shoot originally scheduled for Friday is now tomorrow so that they can get the pics out before the Jingle Ball. </p><p>Sarah: If you were here right now, I would be throwing things at you.</p><p>Tan Man: Sorry, I know how much you aren't looking forward to seeing Dave and Lucy, but it needs to be done. </p><p>Sarah: It's enough that I have to perform with him at the Ball, why does the label insist that we do a photoshoot together as well?</p><p>Tan Man: Because they like to make you absolutely miserable. Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow around 10/10:30 ish. </p><p>Sarah: In other words, noon.</p><p>Tan Man: Nope! That was a one time only thing and mainly because I fell asleep afterwards. Which for the record, I never do!</p><p>Sarah: TMI Tan. </p><p>Sarah sets her phone down and finishes off the cup of liquid gold in her hand before heading into her bedroom, peeling off the sweaty clothes and then heading in for a nice long, hopefully relaxing shower. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, Sarah turns over at looks at the time on her phone, letting out a grown with the realization that she's awake hours before she needs to be. </p><p>Laying there and attempting to fall back asleep proves to be pointless and she decides to get an early start on the day. Putting on some comfies, she heads into the bathroom to complete her morning routine before then heading out the living area, which is a mess of crumpled papers and scattered lyrics at the moment. Looking around she lets out a soft chuckle at the fact that her girlfriend wouldn't approve of the current state of her apartment and decides to do some cleaning, but after she inhales her first cup of coffee.  </p><p>Putting on some music in the background, Sarah gets to work on tidying up the living room, collecting all the traces of her current writer's block situation before then disposing of them. She continues to work away at tidying and even ventures towards doing some laundry until her stomach lets out a growl informing her that the bear inside her needs to be fed. </p><p>She fixes herself up some eggs and cuts up a bit of fruit to go along with them and some toast before refilling her mug and taking a seat in front of the television and switching on a recording of Real Housewives to watch.</p><p>As she loses herself in the drama, it's never far from her thoughts the drama that she herself is living and dealing with on a regular basis. </p><p>The sound of her phone ringing fills the room and she walks over and picks up it from the counter. Answering it after checking the call display,</p><p>"Morning, Tan." </p><p>"Morning, beautiful. So, listen, something's come up but I promise I'll be there by noon."</p><p>"Something? or dare I say someone has come up?" She smiles at the inference. </p><p>She hears Tanner let out a laugh on his end of the call, "Oh, honey, if I had someone up right now, I sure as hell wouldn't be calling you now would I?" </p><p>"I don't know, you're always saying you are the King of multitasking." </p><p>"You're extremely sarcastic this morning, dare, I ask how much coffee you've had already this morning?" </p><p>"Not nearly enough to get me through the charade of having to play the perfect ex to the perfect asshole." </p><p>"I know and I promise you will be okay with it. Anyway, there should be a package arriving at your door anytime." </p><p>"Package, what kind of package? Tanner, you better not have had sex toys or porn sent to my address." </p><p>He lets out a laugh, "There may be sex involved but not in the way you are currently thinking. Have fun and I'll see you in a few hours."</p><p>Sarah sets her phone down and ponders what exactly Tanner meant and if she should begin looking for a new assistant when there is a knock on the door. She gets up and opens it and smiles as she wraps her arms around her girlfriend before kissing her gently on the lips. </p><p>"Are you planning on inviting me in?" </p><p>Sarah laughs, "Baby, you have a key, why did you knock?" </p><p>"Because someone told me that you were in serious need of a pick me up and I thought to surprise you." </p><p>"Well, I guess someone can consider his job safe for a bit longer. Come inside already." </p><p>Sarah realizing now what Tanner meant about there being sex involved with the surprise lets out a giggle. </p><p>"What's funny, Babe?" </p><p>"Tanner. Anyway, I thought you weren't coming back for another week?" </p><p>"I spoke with Tanner and he mentioned the photoshoot being moved up and I figured that Lynn Lancaster should make an appearance alongside you in order to maintain the peace and your sanity." </p><p>"Thank you. I barely slept last night as I was dreading going to the shoot and seeing the two of them all happy together." Abby wraps her arms around Sarah and holds her tightly, "I'm here now. We have a bit of time and I'm tired from driving, nap?" </p><p>Sarah smiles, "Nap? or NAP?" </p><p>"How about nap now and NAP, later?" Abby looks at her and smiles as she says it before leading them both back to the bedroom for a quick lay down before Tanner arrives.</p><p> </p><p>"Rise and shine, sleeping beauties." </p><p>"Go away!" Sarah grabs a pillow and throws it towards the door, promptly Abby to let out a laugh as well as Tanner. </p><p>"Your aim sucks!"</p><p>"Yeah, well, judging by the puddle on your bathroom floor, so does yours." </p><p>"Someone's a little extra sassy today." </p><p>"Yeah, well that's what very little sleep and loads of caffeine will get you." </p><p>"Oh honey, I wasn't meaning for you to stop, in fact, keep it going. I'm loving it!"</p><p>Abby sits up, "How much time do we have, Tan?" </p><p>"Not nearly enough to get rid of the dark circles under someone's eyes, but enough to make your gorgeous self even more gorg." </p><p>Tanner leaves the room and Sarah turns over and looks at Abby, "What did he mean by that?" </p><p>Abby laughs, "I think it was in reference to the extra baggage resided underneath your eyes and the fact that the hair and makeup crew are going to have their work cut out for them today." Abby leans over and they share a few kisses, "Love you." </p><p>"Love you, too. I'm so glad that you're here, Abs." </p><p>"No place, I'd rather be than right here with you. Now, I need to get into the clothes that I'm fairly certain Tanner has already pulled from your closet for me and then put on that horrible wig."</p><p>"I don't know, you look sexy with dark hair, Babe." </p><p>"Get up, superstar." </p><p>"Urgh, fine." </p><p>A short time later, Sarah sits and waits on the couch for Tanner and "Lynn" to emerge from upstairs. </p><p>"S?" </p><p>Sarah turns around and looks at Abby, her jaw nearly dropping to the floor as she sees the number that her girlfriend is currently wearing. She stifles back a moan that threatens to escape when she sees black lace underneath the deep v line of her top. </p><p>"You like?" </p><p>Sarah stands and looks over Abby's profile smiling as she does so. "Damn, Ms. Lancaster if I wasn't already spoken for, I'd be all in for you." </p><p>Abby laughs at her before collecting her jacket and covering her assets.</p><p>"Keep it in your pants, Dagger or we're going to be late."</p><p>"Tanner?"</p><p>"Yeah?" </p><p>"You're fired!" </p><p>"Ok, but, I'm keeping the credit card and also should I confirm your reservation for this evening?"</p><p>"Reservation?" </p><p>"I've seen the current state of your kitchen, so I went ahead and made a call to my Aunt to keep the backroom available for the two of you tonight."</p><p>"Keep it up Tanner and maybe you'll get a raise yet." </p><p>Tanner rolls his eyes and smiles at Abby as they collect their stuff and make a line for the apartment door. </p><p> </p><p>A short time later, they pull up in front of a rather ordinary-looking building. </p><p>"Tan, are you sure this is the right address?" </p><p>"According to the GPS it is." </p><p>They climb out of the car and see another car pull to a stop outside of the building with Dave and Lucy along with another woman climbing out of the back of it. </p><p>"Told you that we should have just ordered a car to drive us." </p><p>"Were you going to pay for it, Tan? Because in case you've forgotten the label doesn't like me and won't pay for anything that's deemed unnecessary." </p><p> </p><p>The trio makes its way towards the door, allowing time for Dave and Lucy to enter first and with Sarah holding Abby's hand as they do.</p><p>They check-in with the girl at the desk and are then led to a changing area. "Hair and makeup are down the hall on the left." </p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>Walking inside the room, Sarah gets her first glimpse of what they expect her to wear or in this case not wear for the photoshoot. "Oh, hell no! I'm not wearing that!"</p><p>Abby wraps her arms around her, "Tanner, could you find us something to drink please, while we have a chat." </p><p>Tanner nods before closing the door behind himself. </p><p>"Abs, I can't wear that and you know it." </p><p>Abby looks at her and then gently kisses her, "You knew they were planning some sort of lover pictures." </p><p>"Yeah, but I didn't anticipate having to wear lingerie and heels for it."</p><p>"I'll make you a deal, you get through this shoot and then after supper, I'll model what I'm wearing underneath this outfit for you."</p><p>Sarah looks at her girlfriend and shakes her head, "I'd say it better be worth it, but I know from personal experience that it most definitely is. Okay, I'm in or should I say out of these clothes and into, that." </p><p>Abby laughs, "Love you, superstar." </p><p>"Love you, too." </p><p>Sarah goes through the process of changing and then wraps the provided bathrobe around herself before then walking down the hall to hair and makeup, where she finds Dave already flexing in a chair as he laughs with one of the artists. </p><p>She takes a seat beside him and they get to work on her hair and then makeup. </p><p>"Looking good, S, then again you always did with your clothes off." </p><p>Sarah bites her lip not to say something in response and gets scalded by the makeup team for messing up her lips. </p><p>"See you out there." She watches in the mirror as he walks out of the room in nothing but a pair of silk boxers. </p><p>With the final touch-ups done, Sarah follows Tanner out to set where a bed is set up with Dave already sitting on it, with Lucy in his lap. </p><p>Looking around the room she sees Abby standing off to the side and takes a few deep breaths before removing the robe and passing it off to Tanner. </p><p> </p><p>The next several hours are excruciating for Sarah as she is forced to pose and smile and touch Dave and act as if everything is good with them as the photographer checks his screen. </p><p>"All right last one, bring the motorcycle in." </p><p>As she is positioned with her arms around Dave's waist on the back of the machine, she smiles towards the camera when she sees Abby smiling back at her. </p><p>"You know they say it goes from 0 to 60 mph in about 5 seconds." </p><p>Sarah can't resist, "And you go from 60 to 0 in less than 5 seconds. Or has Lucy figured out a way to make you last longer in bed?" </p><p>She climbs off the bike and walks over to Abby pulling her in for a kiss before they walk out of the area together. </p><p>Dave looks over at the photographer's assistant as he bursts out laughing in response to Sarah's comment. </p><p> </p><p>As Tanner waits outside of the changing area for Sarah to change into her last outfit, he is approached by Lucy. </p><p>Tanner puts his hand up, "You aren't seeing her." </p><p>"I don't want to talk to S, I want to talk with you...can you meet me someplace later, so we can speak more freely?" </p><p>Tanner contemplates declining the request but instead, his curiosity gets the better of him. </p><p>"Joe's Diner, 2 hours." </p><p>Lucy nods before making her way back towards Dave's changeroom and letting herself in.</p><p> </p><p>Sarah and Abby emerge and Tanner smiles, seeing his friend in her very familiar jeans, t-shirt and a leather jacket. </p><p>"You look good." </p><p>Sarah smiles and nods, "Can we just get the last few shots done and over with." </p><p>"Relax, these ones are you and only you. I may have also requested the motorcycle stay in the frame as you looked hella sexy on it even with he who shall not be named in front of you. Hey Abs, why don't you hop on back for a couple of pics." </p><p>"I can't, what happens if I'm recognized?" </p><p>"Then we direct the photographer to make sure that there are no direct face shots of you." </p><p>Sarah turns and looks at her girlfriend, "Please, Abs, it'll be fine and you, yourself are looking pretty smoking right now." </p><p>Abby nods, "I can't say no to that smile of yours and you know it. Alright, let's get this over with."</p><p> </p><p>Once they finally finish up with the pictures the label has requested they have a bit of fun posing for a few of their own. Abby removes her wig and lets her blonde hair flow freely with the fan blowing on them as they share a kiss in front of the green screen sunset.</p><p>Tanner wipes a tear away from his eye as he approaches them, "The two of you look like the cover of a romance novel right now and I'm totally here for the story."</p><p>Sarah leans over and kisses Abby once more, smiling as she does so, "Love you." </p><p>"Love you, too." </p><p>Tanner wraps his arms around them, "And I love you guys, too." </p><p>They all burst out laughing before heading back to the changing area once more to collect everything before heading out for supper. </p><p> </p><p>Arriving at the restaurant they enter and are immediately shown to the small room. </p><p>"Tanner, there are only two settings here, aren't you staying?"</p><p>"Not that I wouldn't mind being the token penis in your group, but I have plans." </p><p>He kisses Abby and then Sarah on the cheek and winks, "Have a good evening, ladies."</p><p> </p><p>While Sarah and Abby enjoy their meal and conversation, Tanner catches a ride to Joe's Diner to meet up with Lucy. </p><p>Looking around and not seeing her, Tanner finds a booth off to the side and waits. Soon, his predecessor as Sarah's assistant arrives and makes her way quickly over to him, sitting down. </p><p>"Let's no waste time with the formalities, what was so important that we needed to meet?" </p><p>"Tanner, You need to know something so that you can protect Sarah from any backlash that is about to come in her direction." </p><p>"And that would be ...?" </p><p>  </p><p> </p><p>   </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sarah walks around her hotel room in New York, attempting to sort out what Tanner chose for her to wear to the Children's Hospital for her appearance there in a couple of hours. </p><p>Picking up her phone, she calls her assistant to ask for his assistance and is met by his voicemail. She leaves him a message indicating that she needs him ASAP and then hangs up.</p><p>Her phone rings, and she answers, "Tanner, where the fuck are you?" </p><p>A voice speaks out, "Well, hello to you, too." </p><p>She laughs, "Oh shit, sorry, Lauren. I'm in the middle of a wardrobe crisis, and Tanner is nowhere to be found." </p><p>"Well, he was getting pretty cozy with that guy from the production team last night at the restaurant; any chance he went home with him?"</p><p>"Very high probability, but it's not like him to miss an opportunity to play with clothes or dress up with me. I really need to get a move on; I don't want to be late to the hospital." </p><p>"How about I come to your room and help you choose? I may not be Tanner, but I'm pretty good with the whole dressing myself thing." </p><p>Sarah laughs, "That would be awesome. I'll see you in a few, Lauren." </p><p> </p><p>A few minutes later, there is a knock at the door, and Sarah answers it, smiling and then hugging her friend/fake girlfriend, Lauren Jauregui, who she has to admit is looking pretty nice for it being so early in the morning. </p><p>"What's with you being all dressed up and looking ready to kill?" </p><p>Lauren laughs, "I'm doing an appearance on a talk show in a little while to promote my album and our song. It was a last-minute thing; otherwise, I would have insisted that you join me for it."</p><p>"And I most likely would have turned you down because honestly, I can't wait to spend time with the kids, pass out some presents, and sing carols with them." </p><p>"Just remember to conserve your voice for the Jingle Ball." </p><p>"I will. You know you could always come with me. I'm sure the execs would love seeing pictures of the two of us handing out presents together." </p><p>"I'm sure they would, but I need to promote the album. The sales and download numbers haven't been as high as everyone would like, and getting my name back out there might help with that."</p><p>"I get that. I can only imagine the hoops that Tanner had to jump through to get them to allow me to do the hospital appearance rather than being dragged along on the talk show scene with Dave." </p><p>Lauren nods, "Anyway, let's see the clothing options." </p><p>Sarah holds up a shirt, "Would it be passé to wear a Fifth Harmony shirt under my leather?"</p><p>Lauren laughs, "Wow! You really were a fan. And I don't know; one of the singers from the group was pretty hot and sexy." </p><p>"You talking about Camilla or yourself?"</p><p>Lauren gives her a look. </p><p>"I saw her name on the guestlist for the afterparty, so there's an excellent chance that you'll run into each other there." </p><p>"That's fine. It won't be the first nor last time that we do. I'm over her, Sarah, so please let it go." </p><p>"Honey, you are far from over her; your face just lit up when I mentioned her name, and even now, you have a guilty little smile on your face." </p><p>"Shut up and get dressed. I'm sure your team will be here soon to sort out your hair and makeup." </p><p>"Actually, they won't. I'm styling myself today. I don't want to go in with poofy hair and dark lined eyes; I want to be able to be me, and I'm wearing the shirt because it's a good way to support my girlfriend." Her eyes roll as she says the last part.</p><p>Lauren smiles and laughs, "I'll let you get to it then; also, I need to finish getting ready." </p><p>They share a hug and kiss on the cheek, "Thanks, Lauren, for everything." </p><p>"Real friends are few and far between in this industry; most people have their own motives for attempting to get close to you. You are a good person, Sarah, and you are among the select few individuals I consider to be a real friend. If you need anything, I'm only a call or message away. Enjoy your time with the kids, and I'll see you later for supper." </p><p>"Bye, Lauren." </p><p> </p><p>Sarah is just finishing up applying the last of her makeup when the hotel room door opens, and a rather flustered-looking Tanner comes running in. </p><p>"I'm so sorry, S. I had way too much to drink last night, and I met Eli? I think that was his name, and well, one thing led to another. Man, that boy has stamina," Tanner zones out, "Anyway, long story short, I woke up in New Jersey and then had to figure out how to get back here, and my phone is dead. Can I borrow your charger? I don't remember where mine is." </p><p>"Tan?" </p><p>"Yeah?" </p><p>"How about you grab a quick shower, and also, it wouldn't hurt you to brush your teeth and use mouthwash, you aren't looking very Tannery at the moment." </p><p>"Tannery?" </p><p>"You know what I mean. Also, there's some coffee left; how about you drink it, as I'd prefer not to have whatever this is accompanying me to the hospital."</p><p>Tanner laughs before heading into the bedroom to make himself appear more human while she finishes getting ready.</p><p> </p><p>"S, can I borrow some of your concealer? These bags aren't very attractive looking." </p><p>Sarah laughs, "Hurry up and get your game face on, Tan; we need to go the car will be here in a few minutes." </p><p>Her phone buzzes, "Car is here and waiting. Grab what you need, and you can fix your face on the way." </p><p>She shakes her head as Tanner scoops a handful of her stuff and drops them in his bag.</p><p>"You better not be thinking of keeping those. I'm going to need to touch up before my date with Lauren." </p><p>"No worries, I just don't have the capacity to determine the correct combination for my skin tone at this very moment. Is that your phone buzzing or my brain?" </p><p>"My phone." Sarah takes it out of her pocket and smiles when she sees the name and message on the screen. </p><p>New Message</p><p>Abs: Morning, superstar. On my way out for an early morning workout sesh, and I think it's about time that you are at the hospital. Have fun with the kids, and I expect to see lots of pictures flooding social media. Love you, call or message me later ❤️</p><p>Sarah: ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️</p><p>"Let me guess, your sex on legs, girlfriend?" </p><p>"Tanner, what the hell!" </p><p>"Sorry, but you know it's true. Do you think we have time to stop for a coffee, or am I going to have to settle for what the hospital considers it to be?" </p><p>"I should have left you back at the hotel." </p><p>"If you did that, then you wouldn't know who you are meeting or where to go now, would you?" </p><p>"You did copy me on the schedule, Tan; all I'd have to do is pull it up on my phone." </p><p>"Not happening. The paps have enough pictures of you talking and walking with your phone out; today is all about putting Sarah Davis on display and not Selena Dagger." </p><p>"If the leather jacket fits ..." </p><p>"You and I both know that isn't the case, now, am I blended, okay?" </p><p>"You're good." </p><p>"Oh honey, I so much more than good. You should ask Eli? Allen? Elliott? Whatever the heck his name was from last night."</p><p>"Tanner?" </p><p>"Uh-huh?" </p><p>"Dare I remind you that we are about to step inside a children's hospital and that you need to be mindful of your choice of words and language?" </p><p>"Yes, Mom!" </p><p>"I'm too young to be your Mom and not interested in being your Daddy." </p><p>Tanner looks at her and laughs, "Now, who's the inappropriate one?" </p><p>"Still, you, Tanman."</p><p>As they step out of the car, the security detail assigned to them by the label jumps out of the car and leads them inside.</p><p>"Wow, can't get security for a photoshoot with strangers in a sketchy area, but the label splurges and brings them in for of all things a hospital appearance." </p><p>"It is what it is. Now, let's find the administrator and get to passing out the gifts and holiday cheer."</p><p>After an hour of making visits to children's rooms, speaking with their family members, listening to their stories and sometimes heartbreak, Sarah is feeling extremely grounded. She is led to a communal area where more patients and family members are waiting on her arrival. </p><p>"Tan, can we stop for a moment?" </p><p>"What's up?" </p><p>"Just needing to compose myself a bit." </p><p>Tanner smiles and nods in the direction of the washroom, "How about you go splash your face, and I'll grab us some tea from that stand in the lobby." </p><p>"Thank you. I'll be back in a few."</p><p>Sarah heads inside the washroom and uses the facilities, and then looks at herself in the mirror as she washes her hands. Drying them off, she makes her way back out and is led to the large room, where she is met with signs and cheering. </p><p>She smiles and waves before taking a seat in the chair they have set out for her and being handed her guitar. </p><p>"I know you guys all want to see what's in the packages behind me, and I can't wait to give them to you, but, first things first, we need to sing a couple of songs together. The first song is one of my favourites; it's called Silver Bells. Please feel free to sing along with me if you know the words, and even if you don't, that's fine as well. Let's get started ..." </p><p>Tanner walking in with their drinks and sets them down. Feeling that something special is about to happen, he takes out his phone to record the performance. </p><p>Sarah smiles as she begins playing the chords on her faithful friend and singing the words, her voice amplifying around the room as she does so. </p><p>"Great job, everyone. Now, I'm gonna need a little help with this next one as I'm not sure I remember all the words. She begins playing, her smile growing by the chord ... </p><p>You know Dasher and Dancer and Prancer and Vixen.<br/>Comet and Cupid and Donner and Blitzen<br/>But do you recall<br/>The most famous reindeer of all? ...</p><p>The group joins in singing Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer. </p><p>"The last one for today, I expect everyone to join me in singing Jingle Bells, okay?" </p><p>"Alright, let's go..." </p><p>"Who's ready for some presents?" </p><p>The children able to lineup do so, while the other wait patiently for their turn to meet the singer and get their present. </p><p>Sarah passes the presents out and watches the children's faces light up as they get trucks and dolls, art supplies, books and even a few video games. The parents provided higher-end presents if possible, while Sarah herself was able to purchase the majority of the others with some help.</p><p>Tanner walks over and taps her on the arm, handing her the now cold tea. She doesn't mind, though, as she drinks it, watching the kids. "You were amazing. It's nice to see the real you on full display. I love Selena, but Sarah needs to come more often." </p><p>"If only the label would feel the same way as you, Tan. I've written how many songs over the last few years, and they've vetoed most of them in favour of their catalogue of stale songwriters."</p><p>Tanner looks at her, "You need to have faith that things are going to change for the better, sooner rather than later. Now, it's time for us to get out of here, so say your goodbyes." </p><p>She nods and hugs some of the patients and or their parents before making her way out of the hospital and into the backseat of the car. </p><p>"We have a few hours to kill before rehearsals. What would you like to do?" </p><p>"Can we just head back to the hotel and maybe Netflix or do something else mindless until we need to leave?"</p><p>"Sounds good to me. I really could use a nap right now." </p><p>They head back to the hotel, and while Tanner gets some beauty sleep, Sarah gives Abby a call to check in with her girlfriend. </p><p>"Hey, there, superstar."</p><p>Sarah smiles at how Abby answers her call, "Hey, Abs; how was training?" </p><p>"It was training. So, I'm not sure if you're aware of this or not, but someone posted a video of you singing at the hospital, and it's gotten a substantial amount of views, likes, comments and shares." </p><p>"I wasn't aware. I turned off my notifications for social media after I kept getting tagged all the time alongside Dave. What are they saying?" </p><p>"Most are pretty nice or positive, but there are also the idiots who believe that it's all a scam or way to promote yourself." </p><p>"Let them think that; the only thing that matters is that you and I know that it wasn't. I miss you, Abs." </p><p>"I know. I miss you, too, but you're only going to be in New York for a few days, and then you'll be joining my family and me for Christmas." </p><p>"Abs, I don't know if I should. I mean, what if they don't like me? Then it's going to ruin Christmas and..." </p><p>"Stop. They will love you." </p><p>"I've never been good with meeting parents, Abs; Dave's Mom called me a whore." </p><p>"You sure she wasn't referring to her son when she said it?" </p><p>Sarah lets out a laugh, "Maybe. I should relax for a bit before I need to head to rehearsals; Any suggestions to watch on Netflix?" </p><p>"Have you watched Schitt's Creek yet?" </p><p>"No, is that the one you told me I should watch?" </p><p>"Yes. Please put it on and message me later. Love you, oh and say hello to Lauren for me."</p><p>"I will. Love you, beautiful. Bye." </p><p> </p><p>Thankfully Sarah was able to get in and out of the rehearsals quickly and away from Dave before she decked him for just existing and being an asshole. He insisted that the lights be focused on him and his movement around the stage rather than hers, even though she was the lead on the song. Knowing she only had one appearance left with him, she opted just to let it be at the time before then messaging one of the crew and having them address it for her. </p><p>Returning to her hotel room after having supper together, Sarah and Lauren each hit up the bar before then grabbing a seat on the couch of the expansive room. </p><p>"Cheers!" They raise their glasses and then drink the contents of them. </p><p>"I still can't believe that they placed Dave and Lucy at the table directly across from us." </p><p>"I can. It's a social media goldmine to have a picture of some exes and their currents having supper together." </p><p>"Yeah, but we weren't there together, and Dave kept hitting on the waitress, and it was pissing me off. I swear I saw steam coming out of Lucy's ears." </p><p>"That's their relationship and issues, not yours or your concern. Let them implode and in the meantime, until it does, keep looking like my sexy side gal."</p><p>"I'm nobody's side gal." </p><p>"I know, and that's what I like about you." Lauren stands up, "I've got some business stuff to take care of, but I'll see you in the morning. Night, Sarah." </p><p>"Night, Lauren."        </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Tanner?" </p><p>"Yeah?" </p><p>"Can you come in here and zip me up, please?" </p><p>Tanner makes his way into the bedroom of the suite and finds Sarah struggling to finish getting dressed. He walks over and zips her up, and she turns around to face him. </p><p>"How do I look?" </p><p>"Absolutely gorgeous. That dress fits you even better than I could have ever imagined. Give me your phone." </p><p>Sarah looks at him, "Last time I gave you my phone, I ended up with some rather questionable charges on my bill." </p><p>"Oh, loosen up, all I meant was so that I could take a pic of you for Abby and for your information; I needed to ask a professional if my astrological sign was compatible with Hugh Jackman's." </p><p>"Umm, Tan, there were three separate charges on my phone."  </p><p>"Okay, I may have also asked about Ryan Reynolds and Jason Mamoa." </p><p>Sarah shakes her head, "You definitely seem to have a type." </p><p>"Oh honey, don't kid yourself; Jason Mamoa is everyone's type!"</p><p>She nods in agreement to the statement. "Alright, now back to reality; how long do I have before the car arrives?" </p><p>Tanner looks at his phone, "About 15 minutes." </p><p>"Perfect." She looks at him and smiles a mischievous smile, "I'm going to take a few pictures and send them Abby's way. Can you get the door if Lauren knocks, please?" </p><p>Tanner laughs and nods, "Have fun. Just remember not to show your face in any of them as you never know who's watching."</p><p>Sarah laughs before making her way into the bathroom to take a couple of snaps and send them her girlfriend's way. </p><p>New Message</p><p>Sarah: A little something to keep you warm and wet tonight. (Insert 3 pictures of your choice here.) Miss you. ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️ </p><p>Abs: 🌶️😮😍👅🤐❤️🌮🍑</p><p>Sarah: LOL</p><p>Abs: Damn, Babe, you look good enough to eat. </p><p>Sarah: Glad you approve. I wish you were here with me. </p><p>Abs: Soon. I miss you. I'll be watching tonight.</p><p>Sarah: Miss you more. I can't wait for us to get away together. </p><p>Abs: Me too. But first Xmas with the fam. </p><p>Sarah: Yeah.</p><p>Sarah hears Tanner calling her and letting her know that her date for the evening has arrived. </p><p>Sarah: Lauren just got here, so I need to go. I love you. ❤️ ❤️ ❤️ ❤️ ❤️ </p><p>Abs: Love you. Knock 'em dead 🗡️.</p><p>Sarah laughs at Abby's emojis before checking her makeup in the mirror and making her way out to greet Lauren. </p><p> </p><p>"You look stunning, Lauren." Sarah hugs her and lightly kisses her cheek. "You ready to go?" </p><p>"I am, and might I say, I definitely approve of that outfit," Lauren looks her over from top to bottom and bottom to top. </p><p> </p><p>Tanner's phone rings, and he answers it, "Yes, okay, we'll be right down." </p><p>"Sorry to interrupt, but our car has arrived and is waiting to take us to the venue." </p><p>Sarah collects her winter jacket and slides it overtop of Tanner's creation before collecting her purse and ensuring that her phone, keys and other needs are safely inside. </p><p>"Tan, can you do me a favour and grab my leather jacket? It's on the bed." </p><p>Tanner nods, "Can't have Selena Dagger being seen without her leather that just won't do!" </p><p>"Just go and get it, please." </p><p>"Because you said please, I will. Be right back." </p><p>Lauren watches and smiles, "Tanner really is a handful, isn't he?" </p><p>Sarah smiles and nods, "He is, but I wouldn't change it or him for the world. He's become one of my best friends, and I know he has my back." </p><p>"I do as well, you know." </p><p>Sarah nods and hugs the singer, "Do me a favour and pick me up if I trip over these heels, okay?" </p><p>Lauren laughs, "If you'll do the same for me." </p><p>"Deal." </p><p>Tanner returns from the bedroom and looks at the two of them side by side before fixing his tie, "Let's go, ladies, time's a-wasting. Lauren, honey, you don't happen to know if anyone that will be there this evening is single and looking to mingle, do you?" </p><p>"Tanner, Lauren is here to be my date, not to help get you laid." </p><p>Tanner shrugs and points at both of them, "Just remember that the two of you are in love and need to act accordingly in front of the cameras and everyone else. S, did you clear it with Abs if a kiss on the lips is necessitated?"</p><p>"Woah, big word Tan and yes, I spoke with Abs about it. She obviously isn't thrilled with the idea. Still, She understands that it might be necessary in order to maintain the appearance of a healthy relationship between Lauren and me, or should I just say Lo and me?" </p><p>Lauren nods, "And I just refer to you as S like everyone else seems to."</p><p>Sarah nods, and after leaving the hotel room and awaiting the elevator, they make the walkout to the limo that is awaiting them at the curb.</p><p> </p><p>After sitting in traffic for the better part of an hour, they arrive at the venue, and as the car pulls to a stop, the door is opened for them. Tanner climbs out and reaches in to help Lauren and then Sarah out of it. </p><p>They stand up, smile and wave to some of the fans standing behind barriers and watching their every move. Sarah takes Lauren's hand, "Come with me." They make their way over to a small group and sign a few autographs, along with taking more than a few selfies with them before then heading inside. </p><p>Lauren and Sarah pass their jackets off, and Tanner hands Sarah her leather jacket to put on as they make their way deeper inside and are subjected to media, cameras and interviews. </p><p> </p><p>Once there are led to Sarah's changeroom, they all take a seat, grab a drink and, in Sarah's case, have their hair and makeup touched up.</p><p>As the time for her to perform with Dave draws nearer, Sarah begins to feel anxious and nervous and battles nausea. Lauren holds her and tries to comfort her, but it's just not the same as having the arms of the woman she loves around her. </p><p>"It shouldn't bother me that he's going to propose after our song, right? I mean, we broke up a long time ago and technically, they're already engaged, and I have Abby, who I love with all my heart and ..."</p><p>"S, you need to take some breaths now and try and calm yourself down." Tanner kneels in front of her, "I know this is going to be hard on you, but trust me, you don't want to miss out on what's about to happen." </p><p>Sarah looks at her assistant, "Something I should know, Tan?" </p><p>"I'm sworn to secrecy, and I really shouldn't have said anything at all; just know that things are about to change."   </p><p> "Tanner, do you like your job?" </p><p>Tanner laughs, "I do, and no, the threat of you firing me isn't going to make me spill the deets." He looks over at Lauren, "You know if you were Abby, this is about the time I would tell her to kiss the girl and shut her the fuck up." </p><p>Tanner looks at his watch to check the time, "Speaking of that gorgeous woman of yours, have you informed her that she will be allowed to bring Bobby with her, should she choose to move back in with you?" </p><p>Sarah shakes her head, "Not yet; I thought that it would be something to bring up when I'm with her at her parent's place for Christmas."</p><p>"You're spending Christmas with Abby's family?" </p><p>Sarah nods in response to Lauren's question, "Yes and then we're taking off for some r and r." </p><p>Tanner pipes up, "And lots of s e x!" </p><p>They all burst out laughing at the comment. </p><p>"There's the smile. You got this, Sarah, or should I say, Selena, one more performance with Dave and you're officially done with that ass." </p><p>There is a series of frenzied knocks on the door, and Tanner gets up to answer it. He speaks with the gentleman and turns towards them, "Lauren, I know that you weren't originally planning on singing this evening, but one of the performers has apparently come down with food poisoning, and there's an open slot. Would you be interested in filling it?" </p><p>"I would have to clear it with my team first." Lauren looks at Sarah, "How would you feel about singing Fire and Ice with me?" </p><p>Sarah looks over at Tanner and the man standing in the doorway, "Is the open slot before or after I'm scheduled to go on with Scruffy D?" </p><p>"Two acts before. The network requested that you and Scruffy D be moved to the final slot to finish out the show." </p><p>Sarah looks over at Lauren, "I'm in. Call your team, and let's get this done." </p><p>Lauren nods before grabbing her phone and immediately dialling a number. She talks and leaves the room for a few minutes before returning and letting them know that she has been given clearance to perform alongside Selena Dagger.</p><p>"Thank you so much! I wasn't sure how we were going to fill the space. It needs to written in the contracts of some performers that they aren't allowed to eat street food, especially sushi, before a major performance." </p><p>"Ewww, who would eat sushi from a street cart? That sounds like, well, like food poisoning waiting to happen." </p><p>Tanner laughs, "You wouldn't eat sushi anyway, S." </p><p>"No, I very much prefer for my food to be cooked. How much time do we have until taking the stage?" Sarah looks at the gentleman and asks. He speaks into his headset and lets her know that they have about 45 minutes before leaving. </p><p> </p><p>"You planning on letting Abby know about the change in plans?"</p><p>"Yes. I need my phone and the lyrics to Fire and Ice to refresh my brain."  </p><p> </p><p>Lauren stands up, "I'll have my assistant email them to you. Tanner, might I borrow your services for a few minutes?" </p><p>Tanner stands up and smiles, "What can I do for you, beautiful?" </p><p>"Come with me." </p><p>Seeing that Sarah already has her head buried in her screen, Tanner follows Lauren out of the room. </p><p>Lauren makes a quick call with the request and then faces Tanner, "What's really going on tonight?" </p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"Tanner, I can feel that you're keeping something from Sarah, and it's making me uncomfortable." </p><p>"Lauren, it's not for me to say. Just know that tomorrow's lead story on TMZ will most likely involve Sarah." </p><p>"Please tell me you didn't sell her out, or else I'm going to kick your ass, right here and now." </p><p>Tanner laughs, "As much as I'd like to see you try that in those spikes, rest assured that I would never sell her out. Now, go and get yourself ready to perform, and I'll see you shortly." </p><p>Lauren heads back inside the room, and the hair and makeup team does a quick touch-up on her appearance and Sarah's. </p><p> </p><p>Tanner walks over to the hospitality area and grabs some food. </p><p>"Everything still a go for tonight?" </p><p>"Yes, hopefully, by this time tomorrow, the world will know about the shady dealings and behind-close-door actions of Dave as well as the label. I know that S will never forgive me for what I did, but, hopefully, this will help open some doors for her." </p><p>"I hope so. You do know that you'll never work as PA again for anyone important, right?" </p><p>"I do, and I'm fine with that. I can no longer stand by and watch people like Sarah get hurt by others' misguided actions. I should go now, or else he'll probably come looking for me." </p><p>Tanner nods and then makes his way back to the dressing room, knocking before entering. </p><p> </p><p>Sarah eyes up his plate, "Where'd you get the chocolate croissant?" </p><p>"Hospitality. It was the last one, don't worry, I got it for you, but you can't have it until after you sing."</p><p>"Please?" She gives her best puppy dog's eyes. </p><p>"Oh hell no, those eyes don't work on me, so don't even try it!" </p><p>"Fine. But it better be there when we come back from our set, or else you're fired." </p><p>Tanner laughs. "Did you call Abby?" </p><p>"I did, and I let her know about the change in plans. She is already watching the show with her Mom." </p><p>"Perfect. And I see you've already changed into the red dress that I set out for you." </p><p>"I figured that was the plan as I shouldn't be seen wearing the same outfit for both sets." </p><p>"Definitely, not." </p><p> </p><p>There is a knock on the door, and they are informed that they are next up and should make their way towards the backstage area. </p><p>Tanner hugs both of them, "Good luck! I'll see you afterward." </p><p>"Thanks, Tan." </p><p>As Lauren and Sarah make their way backstage to get set up, they hope that the lights and levels will be alright as they didn't get a chance to do a check-in in advance of performing.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, back in California, Abby sits in front of the television with her Mom, Sue, and they watch the concert. </p><p>Abby moves to the edge of the couch as Lauren and her girlfriend are announced as a surprise addition to the lineup. She smiles as Sarah makes her way out onto the stage in a tight red dress alongside Lauren in her white one. </p><p>"So which one is Sarah?" </p><p>"The one in red, Mom." </p><p>"She's pretty." </p><p>Abby nods and focuses in on Sarah as she and Lauren blow away the crowd and viewing audience with their performance. She rubs away the goosebumps that form on her arms and feels the energy ripple through her as Sarah hits the high notes like no one's business and her smile lights up the New York skyline. </p><p>They wave, smile and thank the audience before joining hands and making their way off stage so the crew can set up for the next performers.</p><p>"What do you think of her, Mom?" Abby looks over to find her Mom nodding, "She has an incredible voice." </p><p>"She does. It's just a shame that it's almost always hidden behind the songs the label chooses for her rather than her own words. The next song she is going to sing is with her ex Scruffy D. It's called "Right Through The Heart."</p><p>"Is that the same ex who cheated on her with her Personal Assistant?" </p><p>Abby nods, "Also, the same ex who is planning on making a big show of proposing during the performance tonight, but that's not common knowledge." </p><p>"So this guy Scruffy D not only cheated on her, he's going to propose to another woman while they sing together?" </p><p>"Yeah, hence why I really wish I was in New York with her right now." </p><p>Her Mom squeezes her hand, "You really love this, Sarah, don't you?" </p><p>"I do, and I know that when you meet her, you will too. She's the most beautiful and caring person you've ever met, not to mention so incredibly talented that she can bring me to tears with her words and voice. She wrote a song about me called Golden Girl, and I can't even describe how it makes me feel listening to her sing a song she wrote about her feelings for me." </p><p>"What about marriage and kids? Have the two of you discussed them? Or any future plans?" </p><p>"I see marriage in our future, Mom, and we both want kids. Things are complicated on her end with regards to future plans until we can find a way for her to get out from underneath the record labels' thumb. They control her image and public persona, and right now, Selena Dagger is in a relationship with Lauren Jauregui, while Sarah Davis is in a relationship with me."</p><p>"So, what you're saying is that your relationship is a secret." </p><p>Abby nods, "Yes." </p><p>"Then how do you know your relationship is real and not just for show as well? It seems to me like Sarah or Selena is a pretty good actor and good at playing a part." </p><p>"Mom, trust me. She isn't playing a part when she's with me, and you will understand when you meet her. Now, let's watch the show." </p><p>Sue Dahlkemper watches her daughter and then makes herself comfortable as Collision Center takes to the stage. </p><p> </p><p>Sarah and Lauren make their way back to the dressing room. While Lauren chills out and grabs a drink, Sarah switches out of the red dress and into her customary Selena Dagger attire of tight jeans, a cutoff white t-shirt, leather jacket, and some Louboutin pumps that she knows cost a mint. </p><p>Emerging from behind the screen, she finds Tanner and Lauren chatting. </p><p>"When this is over with someone's buying me a drink or many drinks."</p><p>"I'm sure there will be plenty of drinking at the afterparty." </p><p>Sarah looks at Lauren, "Oh, you mean the afterparty where Camilla Cabello will be?" </p><p>Lauren rolls her eyes at the comment, and Tanner steps in, "Time for you to get mic'd up. See you soon, kid." </p><p>"Tanner, I'm older than you." </p><p>"Minor detail, anyway, get a move on Dagger." </p><p>Sarah hugs Lauren and kisses her on the cheek and then hugs Tanner before making the walk once more to the backstage area to get set up to close out the concert with Dave. </p><p> </p><p>"Hope you brought your A-game tonight, S, because I know I did."</p><p>Sarah laughs to herself as she associates A-game with asshole game in her head. </p><p>"I've already shown tonight that I'm more than capable of putting on a performance that will leave the crowd wanting more; can you say the same, Dave?" </p><p>He looks at her, "I'm so glad those execs decided it would be better for us to go our separate ways. I'm not sure I'd be able to look at your sorry excuse for talent face for much longer." </p><p>"Can't say I'm heartbroken to be rid of you either. Let's just get this thing over with and be done with it all." </p><p> </p><p>Sarah can't help but notice Lucy off to the side, watching the interaction with a look on her face that Sarah isn't quite certain how to interpret. </p><p>They are called to stage, and Sarah takes some deep breaths before putting on a smile and joining Dave in the spotlight. </p><p>Just as Sarah gets into singing the song's chorus, the music cuts out, as does her microphone and the light shifts to be directly on Dave. </p><p>Dave walks over to the side of the stage, takes Lucy's hand and leads her to the middle of the stage as one of the stagehands passes him a ring case. </p><p>"I'm sorry for the interruption to this evening's program, but I hope you'll all bear with me while I do this because I can't wait any longer." </p><p>Sarah feels nauseous, makes her way quickly off the stage, kicks off her very expensive shoes, runs back to her dressing room, and proceeds to throw up as Dave draws the audience in with his words of love for Lucy. </p><p>Tanner passes her a bottle of water and does his best to calm her down. "S, you need to watch the television right now." </p><p>"Tan, I can't... I can't watch him do it." </p><p>Tanner laughs, "If you don't, you are seriously going to regret that you didn't." </p><p>Lauren joins them on the small couch in the room, and they stare at the small screen in front of them as Dave gets down on one knee and shows Lucy the diamond ring. </p><p>"Lucy, my love, will you marry me?" </p><p>The cameras zoom in on her awaiting her response to the question. </p><p>Lucy's face gets all serious as she looks down at him and shakes her head, "NO, YOU LYING, CHEATING, SELF ABSORBED, ASSHOLE, I WON'T MARRY YOU!!" </p><p>Lucy then proceeds to not only slap him across the face but also send the ring flying across the stage before making her way off of the stage and leaving him in shock front and centre of the broadcast and viewing audience. </p><p>The feed cuts out and is directed to alternative programming as the time slot is up. The viewers don't get to see Dave being led off the stage by security. </p><p> </p><p>Sarah looks at the screen, and her jaw drops, "What just happened?" </p><p>Tanner looks at her and smiles, "I couldn't tell you until now; first off, Dave cheated on Lucy, and she found out, rather than walking away from him, she, in turn, decided the best thing she could do to help herself and you was to bring the house down. She is extremely sorry for what she did to you and misses your friendship. She knows that you'll never forgive her for her actions but figures this a start towards getting back on speaking terms with you." </p><p>"Okay, so dare I ask what's going to happen now?"   </p><p>"Turns out you former PA is very good at documenting things and conversations. She turned over her notes and records about Dave and the record execs to the FBI, and the authorities have now opened investigations into the head honchos of the label. I heard the words bribery, embezzlement, solicitation of a minor, prostitution as well as my favourite, breach of contract being thrown around." </p><p>Sarah stares at Tanner and Lauren, and the tears pour down her face, "Does this mean what I think it means?" </p><p>"If you think that it means that you'll be free of your contract soon and able to be open with your relationship with Abby, then I'm going to say; Merry Christmas, Sarah and what the hell are you still doing sitting here when your girl is in Cali?"</p><p>"But, the after-party and the dress I promised to wear it and promote your designs."</p><p>"Make you a deal, let me design your outfit for the AMA's, and we'll call it even. Now, get changed; there's a car waiting to take us back to the hotel and a plane ticket with your name on it at the airport." </p><p>"Fine, but I'm taking the croissant with me."     </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Abby sits and waits for a message or call from her girlfriend. Her Mom passes her a cup of coffee.</p><p>"Morning. Did you get any sleep last night?"</p><p>Abby shakes her head, "Not really; decided to go for a run early this morning and now I'm here."</p><p>"Would you like me to make you some breakfast?"</p><p>"That would be amazing, do you want some help?"</p><p>Sue Dahlkemper smiles and nods, "I can always use help."<br/><br/><br/></p><p>As they get busy chopping and cooking, Sarah is sitting in her apartment and trying to navigate her way through the press coverage and paparazzi who have been tailing her since she arrived at the airport in the middle of the night.</p><p>"Tanner, what should I do? The building is surrounded and I'm afraid that if I leave they will follow me to Abby's parents. I need to see Abs and let her know what's really going on and not what TMZ and the other websites and pages are saying about me and Dave. She needs to know that the FBI isn't investigating me, they are only questioning me with regards to the goings-on as well as some of the other talent associated with the label."</p><p>Tanner nods, "Don't worry, I've got a plan to get you out of here. Backup should be here soon and then you can be on your way to see your girl."</p><p>"I hate the silence, Tan; I need to see and speak with Abs."</p><p>"I get it, but, right now you need to keep your head down and avoid being seen associating with anyone who isn't Lauren; because you are still a couple according to the media."</p><p>Sarah heads into her bedroom and finishes packing while she awaits Tanner's plan to come into play. Her phone continues to buzz and ring with notifications and calls, all requesting to get her side of things. Throwing the phone down on the bed, she makes her way back out into the living room and finds Tanner speaking with the front door.</p><p>"Yes. Okay, thank you."</p><p>Tanner smiles at her, "Backup is here."</p><p>Sarah looks at him questioningly until there is a knock on her door and he opens it to reveal Jess and another woman beside her, who Tanner immediately hugs.</p><p>Sarah hugs Jess, "What are you doing here?"</p><p>She smiles, "Tanner asked for our help in getting you out of here."</p><p>"Umm, who exactly is Tan speaking with?"</p><p>Jess laughs, "That's one of my co-workers, Taylor. Don't worry she's sworn to secrecy and I trust her to stay quiet." </p><p>Sarah nods, "Okay, so what's this plan to get me out of here?"</p><p>"Tanner is going to dress Taylor up as you and you as Taylor; the ole switcharoo trick. There is a rental car in the parking garage along with a cellphone you can use without being concerned about someone listening in. Have you already packed your stuff or do you need some help with it?"</p><p>"I'm all packed and raring to go; I need to get out of here, Jess; I need to see Abby."</p><p>Jess passes Sarah her phone, "Call your girl; I'll keep Tanner and Taylor occupied."</p><p>Sarah smiles and hugs Jess, "Thank you!"<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Sarah heads into her bedroom and shuts the door before dialling the number she has grown to know by heart.</p><p>It rings and rings and rings and she gets no answer. Then she realizes that Abby doesn't know the number and most likely won't answer.</p><p>New Message</p><p>Unknown: Abs, it's me, Sarah. Answer the phone.</p><p>She waits a few minutes before then calling again and finally hearing Abby's voice.</p><p>"Hey, beautiful."</p><p>"Hi, are you okay?"</p><p>"I'd be a lot better if I was with you. Tanner is working on a plan to get me out of here. How are you doing, Abs?"</p><p>"Mostly confused."</p><p>Sarah laughs, "Yeah, I know how you feel. The last 24 hours have been a rollercoaster for me. I never expected that Lucy of all people would be the one who turned on the ride."</p><p>Abby laughs, "Interesting analogy. To be honest I'm really glad that she did because I know you were struggling with the whole idea of doing some questionable things in order to secure your release from the label and she crossed that line for you."</p><p>"Yeah, she did. Crap, I hear Tanner's voice. I gotta go. Love you Abs and I'll be there as soon as possible."</p><p>"Love you, Sarah."</p><p>The door opens and Tanner enters along with Taylor and Jess, "Ever heard of knocking Tanman?"</p><p>"Oh honey, it's not like there are any secrets between us and Taylor needs some clothes and your leather if she's going to pull this off."</p><p>Sarah looks on as Tanner collects her favourite jacket and slips it on her temporary stand-in. She passes Jess's phone off and nods a thank you to her friend before taking in the sight of Taylor made out to be her.</p><p>"What do you think? Will she pass as you?"</p><p>"My jacket..."</p><p>She feels Tanner's hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, I won't allow it out of my sight, I know how much it means to you. Trust me, okay?"</p><p>"I don't have much choice unless I want to be swarmed and followed until at the very least I make a comment about everything."</p><p>"Speaking of commenting, I've been receiving requests for you to appear on a couple of talk shows to share your side of the story. Now, that it's common knowledge that Dave cheated on you, people want to hear your side of the story."</p><p>"In other words, they want to see me break down in tears for views."</p><p>Tanner nods, "Most likely, but, I think you should consider doing at least one."</p><p>"Make you a deal, schedule one appearance in January for an exclusive. By that time the investigation should be further along if not complete and I'll be better able to explain my side of things. Also, I want Lauren to appear with me."</p><p>"Any preference as to who you do the sit down with?"</p><p>"I'll let you choose. Speaking of Lauren, have you heard from her? I'm curious what happened at the after party."</p><p>"You just want to know if she got busy with Camila."</p><p>"Well, yeah. So, do you know anything?"</p><p>"My sources indicate that the two of them shared a hug and a short conversation, that's all."</p><p>"I need to call her, I feel bad for leaving her in New York like I did."</p><p>"S, she helped you pack, she knew how important it was for you to get back to LA and Abby. Not to mention she was also seen getting friendly with a rapper."</p><p>"Oh my God, please tell me it wasn't the pothead himself?"</p><p>"Would if I could, but I can't."</p><p>"Now, I really need to speak with her. Don't need pictures of my girlfriend toking to hit the pages."</p><p>"Admit it, you're just jealous because you have a clean-cut image to maintain whereas Lauren doesn't."</p><p>"Tanner, I never really had the chance to get to know my real parents because they were killed by a driver who was impaired both by alcohol and drugs. Yes, I've been known to drink my fair share and party with the best of them but I've always kept a promise to myself that I will never drink and drive nor do drugs of any sort regardless of how minor their effects maybe."</p><p>Tanner hugs her, "I'm sorry, I didn't know."</p><p>"Not many people do. It's not something that I advertise, but, I hope you'll understand that I'm not jealous of Lauren, I'm concerned for her and the choices she may make."</p><p>"Make you a deal, you focus on Abby and I'll give Lauren a call and suggest that this relationship isn't the best for her public persona."</p><p>"Thanks."<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Tanner digs in his pocket and passes a set of car keys over to her, "Your chariot is waiting in the garage."</p><p>"Please tell me that you got something with a GPS?"</p><p>Tanner laughs, "I did and already went ahead and inputted your destination into it."</p><p>"Keep it up Tan and I may consider giving you a raise yet."</p><p>"Don't worry about a raise, I may have already bought myself a Christmas gift on your dime." Tanner turns to show her a new diamond stud in his ear and she laughs as it's very similar to what she got Abby for Christmas.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Jess reenters the room with Taylor all decked out in her clothes and a wig made out to resemble her wavy locks under her UNC cap.</p><p>Sarah walks over to her closet and picks up an LA Dodgers cap and passes it to Taylor, "Wear this instead."</p><p>Taylor nods and swaps out the caps before adjusting the wig and fit in Sarah's floor-length mirror.</p><p>"You ready to go, superstar?"</p><p>Sarah's face lights up, "So, ready! Get me the hell out of here!"<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Tanner and her share a hug before he makes his way out with Taylor in hopes of leading the paps away from the building.</p><p>Jess's phone rings out a few minutes later and she puts it on speaker, "How'd it go?"</p><p>"I think most of them bought the swap, I've got a few following me on the highway. Just be careful, I'm sure there are a few stragglers around."</p><p>"Okay, I've got it from here; I'll see the two of you later at the restaurant."</p><p>"Count on it."</p><p>Jess hangs up and turns towards Sarah who has now pulled on a hoodie and put her hair up in a ponytail in an attempt to blend in with the crowd.</p><p>"Ready?" Sarah nods.</p><p>"Okay, I'm going to head down and scope out the area. I'll call you from the front desk and let you know when you are good to go."</p><p>"Thanks, Jess."<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Sarah walks in circles by the door of the apartment and debates turning on her phone and calling Abby to help calm her down, but decides to leave it where it currently sits; on her kitchen counter and off.</p><p>One of the details that came to light was that Dave had one of his buddies tap her phone so that all of her calls were recorded and her location was always known to him. She is definitely not looking forward to informing her girlfriend that their sometimes rather intimate conversations may have been heard by outside ears.</p><p>She jumps as the phone on the wall sounds out and quickly makes her way over to it and picks it up, "So?"</p><p>"Everything looks clear in the garage area, there are still a few cameras out front though so make sure you go directly to the garage level and not the lobby."</p><p>"Okay, on my way out now."</p><p>Sarah hangs up the phone and collects her purse, Tanner already earlier placed her suitcase in the rental car for her. She shuts off the one light that is on and then opens the door, walks out and ensures that her apartment is all locked up, before then making her way to the elevator and pushing the button that will take her down to the garage level.</p><p>Hitting the horn button on the keys, she finds the black SUV and climbs inside it. Putting her belt on, she takes a few deep breaths and smiles knowing that she is getting closer to holding Abby in her arms. She looks at the screen and selects the address that Tanner inputted for her before sliding her sunglasses down and driving towards the exit. As she drives into the California sunlight, she looks around and doesn't see anyone taking notice of her. She puts on some music and cranks it up, singing along as she drives.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Two hours later, she stops to grab something to eat and decides to update Abby on her progress.</p><p>"Bobby! Bobby! Leave the damn bird alone!"</p><p>Sarah can't help but laugh when the sounds of Abby yelling at her dog fill the vehicle.</p><p>"Everything okay, Babe?"</p><p>Abby laughs, "Yeah, I'm at the dog park with Bobby and there are a couple of seagulls hanging around. I take it based on the fact that you are calling me from a blocked number, you're on your way?"</p><p>"I am. I was so wound up this morning that I didn't really eat anything so I had to stop to grab some food and gas."</p><p>"You weren't recognized were you?"</p><p>"I don't think so, but, I'm fairly certain no one is looking for Sarah Davis."</p><p>"How far away are you? Are you going to be here in time for supper?"</p><p>"According to the GPS, I'm still a couple of hours out, but provided there isn't a ton of traffic I should be there for supper. Should I stop and get some wine or flowers, or something? I mean, I want to impress your parents and showing up empty-handed just won't do."</p><p>Abby laughs, "White wine for my Mom and you for me."</p><p>Sarah laughs, "I can do that. Listen Abs, I know there are plenty of things floating around about me, Dave and everything else. I want to reassure you that I've never knowingly done anything wrong or illegal and ..."</p><p>"I know, and I'm not going anywhere. I love you, Sarah."</p><p>"Love you, Abs. I should go now so I can focus on driving."</p><p>"Drive safe, Baby and I'll see you soon."</p><p>"Bye, Abs."<br/><br/><br/></p><p>A few hours later and Sarah pulls to a stop out front of a house and sends a message</p><p>New Message</p><p>Unknown: I'm here.</p><p>She gets out of the car and opens the back door to collect her suitcase, leaning down to reach it, she feels something bang against her legs before jumping in the back of the vehicle and licking her face.</p><p>She lets out a few laughs as she reaches over and pets Bobby. "Where's your Mom?"</p><p>"Right behind you."</p><p>Sarah turns around and her face lights up as she finds her way into Abby's arms, before gently kissing her on the lips.</p><p>"Let's go inside before the neighbours have anything to say."<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Sarah collects her stuff from the car and follows Abby towards the house.</p><p>"Watch out for the step..."</p><p>Abby turns around when she hears a thunk followed by laughing and finds Sarah on the ground.</p><p>Abby bursts out laughing, "Do you need some help getting up?"</p><p>Sarah looks up at her, "Nah, I'm kinda enjoying the view from down here."</p><p>Abby reaches down for her and helps her up, before then kissing her, "You really need to stop falling for me, superstar."</p><p>Sarah leans in and kisses her, "Never."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Abby opens the door to the house, "Follow me, I'll show you to my bedroom and the bathroom so you can get cleaned up." </p><p>Sarah smiles, "Thanks, have I told you how good it is to see your beautiful face looking back at me." </p><p>Abby laughs, "Let's get you cleaned up and don't even think of trying to start something, right now; my Mom is waiting to meet you."</p><p>Sarah lets out a groan, "Can she wait for a few more minutes because I could really use another hug and kiss." </p><p>Abby looks at her smiles and nods before then approaching her, and sharing a hug and kiss. </p><p>"I'm going to head back out and make us some tea." </p><p>"Awesome, so I can spill real tea on myself while dishing the other kind." </p><p>Abby lets out a laugh, "I'm missed you. Hurry up, I'll be waiting." </p><p> </p><p>As Abby disappears out of the room, Sarah takes a look around where she'll be staying for the next few days. She can't contain her laughter when she sees pictures of a much younger Abby playing with whom she assumes to be one of her brothers. </p><p>"So cute!" She smiles before opening her suitcase and finding her toiletries. Making her way towards the bathroom, she quickly touches up her makeup, swirls around some mouthwash and looking at her hair decides to leave it up in a ponytail for the time being. </p><p> </p><p>She takes some deep breaths before making her way out of the room and down the hall back towards where she hopes to find her girlfriend.</p><p>She smiles when she spots Abby sitting on the couch with a woman who looks a lot like her. As she gets closer she realizes that the spot beside her girl is currently occupied by a sleeping dog. </p><p>Abby stands up, waking Bobby in the process and sending the dog to the floor. "Sorry, Bobbs!" </p><p>Sarah smiles and laughs, "Hey Bobby is it okay if I sit beside your Mom?" </p><p>The dog circles around before finding the perfect spot and curling back up. </p><p>Sarah shrugs, "I guess, I'll take that as a yes." She then sits down beside Abby and reaches for her hand. </p><p> </p><p>"Mom, this is Sarah, my girlfriend." </p><p>Sarah squeezes Abby's hand knowing that it's been difficult for her parents to accept that their only daughter is dating another woman.</p><p>The woman sizes her up and nods, "It's nice to finally be able to meet you, Sarah." </p><p>"Thank you for having me, Mrs. Dahlkemper." </p><p>"Please, we aren't formal here, you can call me Susan or Sue." </p><p>"Yes, Ma'am, thank you, Ma'am." </p><p>"So, tell me about yourself, Sarah."</p><p>"I'm not sure where I should start." </p><p>"Abby already filled her father and me in on your parents and about your father's situation." </p><p>"Oh, okay. Well, my real parents were killed in a car accident. I was in the car with them and thanks to my car seat I wasn't seriously hurt. " Sarah instinctively reaches up and runs her hand over the slight scar by her eyebrow, a reminder of the accident that she survived. </p><p>"I didn't have any family who was willing or able to take me in and was placed in a foster home. Fortunately for me Brian and Pam Davis stepped up and adopted me. I grew up just outside of Raleigh. I majored in Communications at UNC and have had my parent's full support to pursue my dream of becoming a professional musician. I bounced around after graduation, working different jobs to make ends meet. It's not common knowledge but I actually tried out for Impress USA twice. The first time I didn't even make it out of Atlanta. I opted to sing a Justin Bieber song and well, let's just say it didn't do very well."</p><p>Abby burst out laughing and looks at her, "You never told me about that! You seriously sang a Biebs song? Which one?"</p><p>Sarah looks at her, "You promise it's not going to leave this room?" </p><p>Abby nods, "Please?" </p><p>"Baby. I imagine a 20 something woman singing the song didn't really work for the judges. Definitely wasn't my finest hour."  </p><p>"Oh my God, please tell me that you have a recording of that somewhere?" </p><p>"Maybe, maybe not. You'll never know." Sarah smiles at her girlfriend.  </p><p>Abby looks at her, "How about I just call your Mom up and ask her."</p><p>"That's not playing fair, Abs." </p><p>"I don't care about being fair, I just want to see you singing JB. I'm sure it was adorable."  </p><p>"I have a copy of the audition at my place, maybe, I'll show it to you, sometime. But, do me a favour and pay no attention to my hair, I was going through a phase." </p><p>"What kind of phase?" </p><p>"The kind where I died my hair different colours." </p><p>"Oh I so calling your Mom now; I need to see pics and video of that." </p><p>"Go right ahead I'm not going to stop you. I want you to see and know all of me and that's a part of my journey to now." </p><p> </p><p>Sue Dahlkemper can't help but smile as she watches the two of them going back and forth. She has to admit that her daughter's last few boyfriends never made her laugh or smile as much as she already has in the short time that Sarah has been there.</p><p>Although she hates to interrupt them, Sue wants to learn more about the woman who has clearly stolen her daughter's heart. </p><p>"Ahem, Mom in the room." </p><p>Sarah and Abby both jump away from each other and laugh, "Sorry."</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, Sarah, how did this whole Selena Dagger image come about because you don't seem to quite fit the public persona attached to her." </p><p>Sarah smiles with the realization that Abby's Mom has essentially just confirmed that she's searched her out. </p><p>"As I progressed through the rounds of Impress USA, the show's producers wanted to give me a bit of an edgy look because my voice and range are conducive to both pop and rock. I wore a leather jacket to rehearsal one day and it went from there. After I won, they informed me that the name Sarah Davis sounded like a name for a school teacher and not a superstar, so I was rebranded with the name Selena Dagger."</p><p>"And this Scruffy D person, how did he enter the picture?" </p><p>"Dave and I met during the show and started dating. The fans saw us together and supported the relationship, so the execs decided to make it a condition of our contracts. In retrospect, if I had only taken my Mom's advice and had someone look over the contract before I signed it, then I perhaps could have avoided everything that's happened since." </p><p>Abby wraps her arm around Sarah and pulls her into her, kissing her on the forehead. "You maybe could have avoided everything that's happened as a result of signing the contract, but, chances are that we wouldn't have met if things didn't unfold the way they did."</p><p>Sarah nods, "I hadn't really looked at or thought about it in those terms, but, you're completely, right, beautiful. I love you." </p><p>They share a kiss and Sue Dahlkemper feels like now is a good time to leave her daughter and girlfriend alone for a bit while she tends to supper. </p><p> She stands up, "I should check on supper. I'll leave the two of you alone, I'm sure you would like to catch up." She smiles as she leaves the room. </p><p> </p><p>"Your Mom seems nice, Abs; do you think she likes me? I mean, she was pretty quiet while I was talking." </p><p>"My Mom and I talked quite a bit about you and how the public image of you wasn't the real you. I think she just wanted to find out for herself who the real Sarah Davis is." </p><p>"And?" </p><p>"Babe, relax; you did fine. Now, my Dad, on the other hand, he's going to be a lot tougher on you." </p><p>Sarah looks at her, "I'm sure Tanner is still up and I could call and ask him to make our departure to Spain sooner, maybe even tonight." </p><p>Abby laughs, "My Dad will definitely be tougher on you than my Mom, but, it's mostly because I'm the only girl and my brothers no longer need his protection as they are now men out in the world."</p><p>"You're a professional soccer player, known around the world, how does that make you any different than them?" </p><p>Abby laughs and wraps her arms around Sarah, kissing her gently, "I'm always going to different because I'm his daughter and he's known a few of the guys I was involved with in the past who weren't in the relationship for the right reasons. You're different, not only because, you're a gorgeous woman who is talented beyond words, but, because, I'm madly in love with you and know you'll never do anything to hurt me." </p><p>Sarah smiles, "Madly in love, huh?" </p><p>Abby smiles and nods. </p><p>"I love you so much Abs and once all of this mess is cleaned up I hope to be able to show you exactly how much you mean to me." </p><p>"Whatever happens, Superstar, I'm right with you every step of the way." </p><p>"Thank you, beautiful." </p><p>"Always."</p><p>They share a few kisses before standing up and making their way towards the kitchen to see if they can help with making supper. </p><p> </p><p>As Sarah helps to cut some vegetables, she decides to try and start a conversation with Abby's Mom while Abby takes Bobby out for a walk. </p><p>"I want you to know Mrs. Dahlkemper, I mean, Sue, that I really do love your daughter and there's nothing in this world that I wouldn't do for her. Abby is beautiful on the inside and out, she has a heart of gold and just being in her presence makes me a better person. I know that I'm not who you had pictured her spending her life with, but, I want you to know that if you give me a chance I promise to do everything I can to make her light continue to shine just as brightly if not brighter than it already does." </p><p>"You have a way with words, Sarah, and that's something that Abby told me; she also told me that you wear your heart on your sleeve and that you're extremely loyal and protective of those whom you love. You're right, you aren't what Andrew and I had pictured for our only daughter. We had pictured her marrying a strong man, who would love and support her and when the time was right a couple of grandchildren gracing our front steps." </p><p>"Ma'am, I can give her all of that and more; I know that we aren't taking the conventional path, but, this isn't the 18 or 19 hundreds anymore. The ideology that a relationship and or marriage should only involve a male and female is outdated. The most important things in a relationship involve love and respect between individuals, not the need for one of the partners to have a penis and the other a vagina."</p><p>Sue Dahlkemper smiles and nods before walking towards Sarah and wrapping her arms around her. "So, exactly how many grandbabies should I expect?" </p><p>Sarah's eyes go big in response to the question. "Ma'am with all due respect, there will be no babies until Abby and I are married, which is something that I'd very much like to discuss with you and your husband while I'm here." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sarah sits on the side of the bed, and Abby sits down beside her, taking her hand in her own. </p><p>"I don't think that your Dad likes me, Abs."</p><p>"Is that what's been on your mind all night? You don't think that my Dad likes you?" </p><p>Sarah nods, "Yeah." </p><p>Abby starts laughing, "Babe, my Dad loves you! When you took Bobby out for a walk, my parents couldn't stop talking about you." </p><p>"Yeah, but the whole spiel he gave me about us and our relationship and ..." </p><p>Abby squeezes her hand, "Was all for show. He wanted to make sure that you weren't going to run as the first sign of adversity." </p><p>"Our entire relationship thus far has been built around adversity?" </p><p>Abby nods, "It has been difficult at times, but now that the record execs are out in the open, we should be soon able to be ourselves out in public." </p><p>"Umm, Abs, I've been thinking about that. Would you have an issue with Lauren and me keeping up the charade of us being together going a bit longer? It's not because I don't want to be in the open with you, because I honestly can't wait for that to happen. It's the fact that we both have albums and songs out that need promotion, and that can only be done together. A song like Fire and Ice is going to tank if the public finds out that it isn't really about the two of us, not to mention there is already so much bad publicity surrounding the label right now." </p><p>"I understand that, and I trust your judgement. If you feel it beneficial to continue to play the part, then I'm not going to stand in your way." </p><p>Sarah leans over and kisses her cheek, "I love you so much, my beautiful golden girl."</p><p>Abby looks at her with a mischievous smile, "How much do you love me?" </p><p>Sarah laughs, "Enough to know that it's going to be a long enjoyable night." </p><p>Abby stands up and places a chair in front of her door, knowing that it won't stop anyone from entering the room, but it will cause a delay long enough so that the two of them can cover up. </p><p>Both stand up and help each other out of their clothes, slowly and gently between kisses, touches and hugs before laying down on the bed together and spending the next few hours appreciating each other and each other's body. </p><p> </p><p>As Sarah lays in the dark listening and watching Abby's silhouette sleep she can't help but think of the ring in her suitcase. Not being able to sleep, she finally decides to put some clothes on, head to the bathroom to wash up a little and then maybe make her way to the kitchen for some tea. </p><p>Slowly she moves the chair away from the door and makes her way out of the room, doing her very best to be as quiet as possible so as not to wake Abby. </p><p> </p><p>She is surprised to hear a voice in the kitchen and smiles when she finds Abby's father, Andrew in the kitchen talking to Bobby. </p><p>Bobby is sitting on the floor and looking up as Abby's father makes himself a sandwich. </p><p>Sarah chuckles, "I don't think that Abby would agree with you giving Bobs that much chicken." </p><p>Her father smiles, "How about we keep it between us then. I already get in enough trouble feeding Bobby from the table and don't need Sue finding out I'm sharing my late-night snack as well."</p><p>Sarah smiles, "Your secret is safe with me." </p><p>"Do you want a sandwich or something Sarah?" </p><p>"Actually, I was hoping for some tea; it usually helps me to sleep." </p><p>Andrew nods, "I can do that for you." </p><p>He turns and fills the kettle with water and turns it on before then collecting a mug and teabag from the cupboards and setting them down in front of her. </p><p>"Thank you." </p><p> </p><p>"Have a seat, Sarah." She looks at the stools on the other side of the counter and takes a seat.</p><p>"Sarah, I'm sure Abby has told you that I wasn't originally keen on the idea of her being with another woman. I come from a very traditional and religious background and your relationship isn't the type I had envisioned for my little girl."</p><p>"I understand that, Sir. I hope that by seeing the two of us together you can understand just how much Abby and I really do love and care about each other and that it's not just a passing phase. There is nothing that I wouldn't do for your daughter and I fully intend to do that for the rest of our lives together." </p><p>"The rest of your lives together? You know that a huge statement, right?" </p><p>"I do and I'm not taking it back. I plan on asking Abby to marry me and I was hoping to gain your permission to do so while I was here." </p><p>He smiles and nods, "Once again my wife was right. Don't tell her I said that okay?" </p><p>Sarah looks at him and nods, "I know that in your eyes and heart a marriage should only be between a man and woman, but, I assure you, Sir, that I will do everything in my power that I can to prove to you that I'm worthy of Abby's hand in marriage." </p><p>"You already have simply by having this conversation with me. It takes a lot to ask an old grump like me for permission to marry his daughter and that's something that Aaron and the other guys she was involved with didn't. I may not be 100% on board with everything just yet, but, I pride myself on being a good judge of an individual and I truly believe that you are exactly the person that Abby and Sue have told me that you are and that your words and actions are truthful. You have my permission, Sarah." </p><p>Sarah wipes at the tears welling up in her eyes, "Thank you, Sir. Would it be too much to ask to be allowed to hug you?" </p><p>He laughs, "You can hug me on one condition. Stop calling me Sir. I'm Andy." </p><p>"Yes, S... Andy." </p><p>They share a hug, "Welcome to the family, Sarah." </p><p>"She still has to say yes to marrying me." </p><p>"I've no doubt that she will." </p><p>Sarah finishes her tea and collects the cup to set it in the sink, "Can, I ask for one more thing, Andy?" </p><p>"You're already taking my daughter away from me, what else is there left for the taking?" </p><p>Sarah laughs, "Abby doesn't know it yet but I've gained permission for Bobby to join us in my apartment building and I'd really like to surprise her when we get back from our trip by having Bobby waiting for us there. Do you think that you can help me with that? My assistant Tanner could help coordinate with you." </p><p>"Are you planning on looking after Bobby while she's away with the US Team?" </p><p>"I am, just need to make sure I watch where I walk." </p><p>He looks at her, "Did you step in something that you shouldn't have?" </p><p>Sarah laughs, "No, I tripped over Bobby and needed some medical attention. That's actually how Abs and I first met. She helped to clean and patch me up and even drove me home. Your daughter is an amazing person and I think from the moment we met I knew that she would play an important role in my life. I've even written a few songs about her, but, the label has final say as to what makes the cut and so far they haven't allowed any of them to be recorded." </p><p>"Sue has played a few songs of yours for me to listen to. Not the usual stuff I listen to, but, I can appreciate it. You know when I was younger, I used to play the guitar and thought of being a performer." </p><p>"Really? That's awesome! Does Abby know that?" </p><p>"No. I wasn't very good, even if I had it in my head that I would someday be a superstar, it was never going to happen." </p><p>Sarah laughs, "I'd love to jam with you one day. Do, you still have a guitar?" </p><p>Andy shakes his head, "No, I've long since given it up. I'd probably wouldn't even remember the difference between the A and C chord at this point." </p><p>"I could help you with that."</p><p>"Maybe, I'll take you up on the offer. Right now, I feel as though we should both head to bed before Sue or Abby come looking for us." </p><p>Sarah nods, "I'll see in the morning. Have a good night." </p><p>"Goodnight, Sarah." </p><p>Sarah returns to the bedroom and lifts the covers climbing in beside her girlfriend before placing her head on the pillow, closing her eyes and drifting off. </p><p> </p><p>The next morning she turns over to wrap her around Abby and finds that she's alone in bed. The bedroom door opens and Abby walks in and smiles. </p><p>"Morning, sleepyhead." </p><p>"Morning, beautiful. I'd kiss you but I'm all sweaty, I just got back from a run." </p><p>"Why didn't you wake me? I would have gone with you." </p><p>"I tried, but, you were out cold and didn't respond." </p><p>"Oh, sorry about that, I had kind of a late night and didn't sleep much." </p><p>Abby smiles and nods, "I heard you and my Dad talking last night." </p><p>Sarah sits up, "You did? How much and what exactly did you hear?" </p><p>"Not much, something about chords. I figured you were fine and decided just to climb back into bed and wait for you to return. I guess I fell back asleep." </p><p>Sarah nods, "Yeah, you were snoring when I climbed in." </p><p>"I wasn't!" </p><p>Sarah laughs, "No, you weren't. You were, however, being a cover hog."</p><p>"Sorry bout that. Used to sleeping by myself, I guess." </p><p>"Yeah, well, you better get used to sharing because I plan on sharing your bed for a long time to come." </p><p> "I can work with that. I'm going to jump in the shower now, you feel up to joining me, superstar?"</p><p>"I'm always up for showering with a gorgeous woman. Lead the way." </p><p>After sharing a shower together, the couple gets dressed and makes themselves presentable before heading to the kitchen to make some breakfast. </p><p>As Sarah cooks her and Abby up some eggs, she feels arms wrap around her from behind and Abby's chin rest on her shoulder. She can't help but smile and how comfortable and perfect everything feels. </p><p> </p><p>Sue and Andy watch them and smile. Andy leans over, "She asked me for permission last night." </p><p>Sue smiles, "I hope you gave her your blessing, because, in case you hadn't noticed your daughter is completely head over heels in love with her."</p><p>"I did. Now, that I've met with and spoken to her I can better understand what our daughter sees in her. She offered to teach me how to play guitar last night." </p><p>"Did she really?" </p><p>He nods, "I mentioned to her about playing and singing when I was younger." </p><p>"If you want to bring a guitar into the house, I'm fine with that, but, please no singing, lest the neighbour's dogs start howling again."</p><p>"I'm not that bad, am I?" </p><p>"How about we leave the singing to Sarah." </p><p> </p><p>Sue makes her way over to the kitchen and helps herself to a cup of coffee, "Morning. So, what are your plans for today?" </p><p>"Morning." </p><p>"Unfortunately, we are limited as to where we can go or what we can do until this situation with the record label and execs gets dealt with. I still need to go in and make a statement,  and perhaps even testify against them. Until then I need to stay somewhat undercover, hence, a trip to Spain where I'm not a household name. Abby and I want to make our relationship public, but, right now isn't the time to do it. I can't in good conscience allow Abby or our relationship to be pulled into the mess and be tarnished. It is better to err on the side of caution and keep Selena Dagger out of the media's eye for a little while longer." </p><p>Abby wraps her arm around her waist and kisses her cheek, "Babe, I don't think that that's what my Mom was really asking but I'm glad to know that you are always thinking about how best to protect me and us." </p><p>Sarah looks over at Sue, "Sorry, for the long-winded response. I always feel the need to have my guard up and think ahead and it sometimes makes it difficult to allow me just to be in the present and answer a simple question." </p><p>"It's okay, dear and completely understandable. And for what it's worth it's nice to hear that you are protective of Abby and your relationship." </p><p>Sarah looks squarely at Abby while speaking, "Abby is the most important thing in my life. I don't care if I lose everything else, if I were to lose her I don't think I could survive. In fact, I'll be right back." </p><p>They watch as Sarah disappears and then returns with a ring box in her hand. </p><p>Abby's eyes get big as she realizes what's happening. </p><p>Sarah takes her hand and does her best to smile through the tears that are now coating her face, "This isn't how I planned to do this beautiful, but, with your parent's blessing...," Sarah drops down on one knee, "I love you, Abs and I want the whole world to know that you're mine and that I'm yours, always and forever. Will you marry me?" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>     </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>